True Trust
by Silverknight12
Summary: Luna Scarlet, younger sister of Erza Scarlet, gets an uneasy feeling when three new girls join the guild. What Luna doesn't know is the guild is being targeted meanwhile. Who is Genesis? Will these new members be a threat, especially since two of them are dragon slayers? Will romance blossom in the guild? Lots of OC. My first fan fic GrayxOC, NatsuxOC, LaxusxOC, Many other couples.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fairy Tail , but I do own Luna, Ally, Darcy, Teal, Shelby, and Genesis. Plus their exceeds. Enjoy **

Chapter 1

**(Luna pov.)**

My eyes scan the messy guild hall before landing on a Raven haired boy and a pink haired boy sitting at a booth. I immediatly recognize them as Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. I take my seat beside Natsu and across from Gray, saying a quick hello while my eyes took in our guild. Nothing chaotic today. Something is up. My eyes flicked to the new girls. They arrived just yesterday and the whole guild has been quiet since then. Fairy tail is never quiet. I narrowed my eyes while a bad feeling started stirring in my chest. Natsu, obviously noticed my look.

"Why ya' thinkin' so hard Luna?" he asked with a confused look. I turned to look into his onyx eyes_. Man he is so dense sometimes, I see why my sister practically beats him to death every day_. "Nothing." He immediately goes back to his goofy look. "Okay." I shook my head, _What a great friend._

Gray soon after jumps up, punching Natsu in the face. "Dang Flame-head, you really are an idiot. She is obviously thinking something, you just wouldn't know considering your brain is incapable of thinking!" Natsu flew back from the punch smacking straight in to Elfman, who just threw him back muttering something about how it's not man to crash into someone. Now lying on the floor beside the booth I'm sitting in, Natsu, despite being tossed around, smashed his forehead against Gray's.

"What did you call me stripper!?" Gray looked down and groaned in frustration to realize he once again was shirtless. "How does this happen!?"

After minutes of me laughing at Natsu and Gray, (who had found his shirt) ,bickering back and forth, their heads are soon smashed together by none other than the fairy in armor herself.

"Will you two shut up!" Erza was frowning at my two friends who were now clutching their heads in pain. "But Erza~" Natsu whined. "No!" She interrupted raising her voice. I jumped back a bit. _Here we go again._

Erza crossed her arms. "Master said we must be on our best behavior in front of the new members. Sure the true side of our guild will soon emerge, but until then I don't want to see any fighting," she finished firmly. _Fairy tail? Good behavior? I'd like to see the day._

"Um, Erza," I groan looking up at the S-class mage. Her eyes whip to me and immediately soften. "Yes, Lulu?" _Grrrr, I hate that nick name. _

I roll my eyes. "Not to disappoint Gramps or anything, but Fairy tail doesn't have a good behavior." I answer honestly. "Plus, we are so not capable of breaking out into a random fight at least once a day." Erza nods her head. "Your right. It's a shame when my own little sister has to remind me of our home." I flash a huge smile. _Y__ou know it, Nee-chan._

Yep, my name is Luna Scarlet, little sister of Erza Scarlet. I have been a member of Fairy tail ever since Erza and I escaped the Tower of Heaven years ago. Once away from the tortures of that awful place, I still have nightmares about, Erza was set on joining the guild Grandpa Rob….was….a part of. It was only fair to him. Fairy tail was the best thing to happen to my sister and I. I always knew Nee-chan would become an S-class Requip Mage, and the strongest woman in Fairy tail. I'm a Requip Mage also, but I can only Requip weapons and articles of clothing. Or I guess I should say weapon. My Requip magic allows me to Requip all sorts of different bows and arrows, not to mention I am not near strong as Erza. My sister and I are so alike it's unbelievable. Despite our appearance we could be twins. Unlike my sister's long scarlet locks, I have shoulder-length brown hair with red tips. Our eyes on the other hand are completely identical. Both chocolate brown orbs holding so much pain from our past at the tower. Being only seventeen and Erza being nineteen, she always has the feeling to protect me, and me wanting to be protected. Fairy tail helps us feel safe. When we first joined Fairy tail, Erza wouldn't talk to anyone but me and the Master. I being young and social, instantly became best friends with Natsu and Gray. Natsu always cracked me up, telling me jokes and stories of him with Igneel. I really only got to know Gray because he would always break into a fight with Natsu mid-conversation. _Some things never change._

I turn away from my older sibling to look again at the new members. Ever since they joined, I get this feeling something bad is going to happen. Erza, like Natsu notices my look. Before I can say anything, she plops down beside me and wraps an arm around my shoulder.

My arms are screaming as she squeezes me tight. _Pain. So…much…pain._

"Don't worry Lulu, you can tell me anything. I am here for you." With that I thought she would let go. Wrong. She wrapped her other arm around me capturing me in hug against her extremely hard armor. You think I would be used to my sister's sibling hugs by now. Wrong again. In fact if my dark blue Fairy tail mark wasn't on my shoulder I would have a massive bruise showing there.

Gray chuckled a little with a smirk as Erza slowly squeezed me to death._ Gray, if I die I will haunt you forever._ I sent a glare that said exactly what I just thought, and he gulped.

_Thank you God, for giving me the same scary as hel- I mean, heck glare as my sister._ I shouldn't mention hell while talking to God. Then again if someone doesn't get Erza off me, I will soon join him.

After sending another glare that said _'Help. Me. Now. Or. I will get Natsu to strangle you in my afterlife_!' To Gray he ushered his hands down signaling, '_Okay, Okay, calm down_.' "Hey, Erza," he coughed.

She sent her attention his way, not loosening her rock hard grip on me. "Yes? What is it, Gray?"

He smirked again, pointing to my limp form with an annoying ass smirk. _Good…bye…world_, I thought hopelessly.

"I don't think Luna can breathe," he joked. Erza raised an eyebrow before looking down at me and removing her arms.

"Air….lungs….curse you Gray!" I choked in between breaths. He simply shrugged with his evil smirk while Erza apologized for almost killing me.

"So, back to before," she continued with crossed arms. "What was bothering you?"

I shrugged. Best not to tell her I don't trust the newbies. I just replied the same way with Natsu, "Nothing."

Knowing my sister she wasn't going to accept that. Erza closed her eyes relaxing slightly in the booth. "You can ignore this all you want, I will get this out of you one way or another. So, we can play this the easy way or the hard way," she threatened sending me a hard look.

I sighed smacking my head down on the table. "Fine, whatever. I'll tell you, but not in front of them." I jerked my head towards our three new guests.

Erza and Gray followed my look and nodded, sliding out of the booth, and grabbed Natsu who had fallen asleep soon after Erza knocked him into Gray's head.

We walked over beside the bar on opposite ends of the room as the members. Erza who had grabbed Natsu, shook him by his scarf to wake him up. He mumbled several things and groggily opened his big eyes. "Huh? What are we doing over here?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "Luna is gonna tell us what's bothering her and she doesn't want the new members listening in for some reason."

Natsu nodded slowly like he didn't understand what the big deal was. "Okay…"

I cleared my throat. "Alright. Ever since the new members came, I just can't shake that feeling that...something bad is going to happen. It's like it gets stronger with every second they are here. I know it sounds nuts concidering they got here yesterday, but I just can't shake this feeling."

Erza grabbed her chin. "Hmm. I haven't noticed anything myself. A bad feeling you say? Have you spoken to Charles or Master of this?"

I nodded. "Charles says I'm being childish, but I swear, I can feel it and they are the reason for it. And I'm not sure I should tell Master until I'm 100% positive they are up to no good."

Natsu and Gray shared a confused glance. I frowned. "You don't believe me do you?"

Erza opened her mouth to respond, but Natsu spoke first. "Of course we believe you, you're our friend. And I do believe you might be sensing something bad, but they just got here yesterday, not even I can give someone a feeling like that after 24-hours." He put a warm hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure this 'feeling' won't last long."

I gave a small smile. "Thanks Natsu, by the way where is Lucy I haven't seen her all day?"

Natsu seemed to ponder on the question, scrunching his face up in thought. "Hmmmm. I knew earlier, but I can't remember. Must not be important."

As if on cue, Happy sailed over to our group gnawing on a fish. "Hi guys. Why are you being all secretive over here by no one?" His eyes immediately lit up. "Are you pretending to be like under cover? I want to play," Happy exclaimed with a frown.

Erza, Gray and I gave him a dead-panned look, considering that wasn't at all accurate, while Natsu went wide-eyed. "No, but that sounds AWESOME, let's do that now!"

I saved Natsu before Nee-chan could get to him by slugging him in the back of the head. "No, baka. We have to focus."

Natsu, who had landed all the way across the room on top of a broken table, gave a small, "O-Okay Luna." Before passing out.

"Oops, I think I overdid it," I sighed casting a look toward Gray, Erza and Happy who nodded.

Erza, clearly bored with the conversation went to the bar to talk to Mira.

Gray followed her giving me a quick salute with two fingers in a way of saying bye.

With it just being me and the blue exceed, I asked him the same question as Natsu. Happy thought a bit. "Oh I know, Lucy is sick, so she stayed home."

I frowned in sympathy for my blonde friend. _I better check on her to see how she's doing._

Happy who was now eating another fish, _where did he get that?_ Flew after Natsu, leaving me alone.

Before I knew it, a few minutes after Erza went to the bar, a fight between Natsu (who had recovered from my punch), Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, and Erza had broken out.

_I wonder what caused this?_ I thought tapping my chin. _Not that this guild needs a reason to start a fight._ I looked closer at Erza.

_Is that-?_ Strawberry cake covered Erza's Heart Kruz armor.

_Ah! Nee-chan must have been eating cake at the bar and one of the idiots spilled it on her. Typical_.

I shook my head at the scene before grabbing my bag I left at the booth and headed toward the guild doors.

My hand was inches from the door when I stopped to get another look of the guild. Bottles were flying everywhere, chairs smashed into bodies, magic shooting this way and that. _So much for best behavior, Nee-chan. Although personally, I like this Fairy tail much better._

With that I pushed the doors open and headed to Lucy's house with one last thought to the new members._ If a_ny _one in Fairy tail gets hurt because of them, not even Erza will be able to stop me from showing them, messing with Fairy tail is the biggest mistake of your life._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Okay to save any confusion, this chapter is from the point of one of the new members before joining Fairy tail, okay now read.**

**Levy: "Silver-chan does not own Fairy tail."**

**(Ally pov.)**

**(Time skip, past)**

I kept my eyes on my sneakers, hoping no one would pay attention to me. I hate bars.

Shelby told me to meet her here, but I would have rather waited in a sewer than a filthy place like this. It's nasty, dirty, smelly, and ugly. The smell of alcohol is intoxicating. I feel like I'm about to hurl.

Shady men watch me as I slowly trudge to the middle of the bar. _Shelby, if so much as one of these men lay a finger on me I swear_ _I will kill you with_** no**_ regret._

The lights in here were sparking like they were about to die and everything was old rotting wood. _Disgusting._

I sat down gingerly on one of the barstools, pulling up my nyan cat hood so no one could see my face. The last thing I want is attention from anyone of the likes of these people.

After what felt like hours, a blonde bartender wearing way too much makeup asked me if I wanted anything, I simply wanted a water.

When she returned with the water, a scruffy man leaned toward me. I scooted slightly over avoiding his grin. He held up a silver bottle with some strong alcohol radiating through it.

"Want some?" He slurred his words. He's drunk. _Fantastic._

"No thank you," I snapped. He leaned closer. "Come on pretty girl."

Knowing not to get involved, I tried to avoid the bad situation.

Without a word I spun off my chair in hopes of leaving, but was stopped by his clammy hand grabbing my wrist. "Let go."

The man laughed like an injured dog. "You'll love it, come on, babe."

"Let go!" I yelled trying to jerk my wrist away. He held on strong.

His eyes were wild with lust, truly sickening. He moved so close I could smell his horrid breath on my face. "You know. I could force it down your throat." I was about to use my magic until I saw a little figure fly in front of me and scratch the man across the face.

The man hollered and released his grip. "Sam!" I yelled staring happily and relieved at the exceed.

Sam gave me a chuckle. With a dark blue paw, he removed his little red top hat and gave a bow. I ran forward crushing the cat against my chest.

I felt tears of relief sting my eyes. Sam looked up at me with a cute little twitch of his pink nose. Sam was my dark blue exceed. He always insists on wearing a red top hat with a matching red bow tie. He's a little gentle man. I may have an exceed, but I am not a Dragon slayer. I found Sam's egg in the forest when my friend Shelby found her exceed Rosie's egg.

The man who grabbed me had run out the bar murmuring something about crazy flying squirrels. "Oh thank you Sam," I squealed letting him go so I could hold his little paws.

Sam giggled and adjusted his bow tie. "Oh, please. Like I would ever let some one like him touch you." He retracted his white wings and I cradled him close. "My little Sam."

We exited the nasty bar and leaned against the red brick building. Sam started pawing at my light dusty brown hair. "So, you don't drink, and you were in a bar. Why?" he meowed.

I stifled a sigh, sliding down the wall till I hit the ground. "Kerplunk!" I exclaimed bouncing on the ground.

"You always make silly sound effects," Sam giggled. He was right, I have a little kid like habit of doing that.

I ran my fingers along his little head. "Well, Shelby told me to meet her here, but she never showed." Why she chose this place was a mystery to me. My mind clicked at remembering where we were exactly. _I swear if she shows up dru-_

"What? I thought I was right here?" A familiar voice slurred next to me. "This is ridiculous! Hehe. What are we *hic* talking about?"

I narrowed my eyebrows which I knew she couldn't see through my long bangs, and shot a look to the girl beside me, hoping my anger shown through.

Shelby was leaning heavily against the wall, with a bottle of who-knows-what in her hand. Her silver eyes were clouded as she started laughing for no reason. Her revealing clothing was sliding don her shoulder and hip, and her hair looked like a rat's nest. _If rats have nests that is._

"Hey~ Ally-chan!" she squeaked. Her face slowly turned into a pout. "Why *hic* are you so mad, Ally-chan?"

I kept my expression hard. "Shelby, are you drunk?" I knew the answer obviously, she only calls me Ally-chan when she is. Not to mention she is never this happy.

Shelby scrunched up her face. "Well *hic* I don't think so," she started twirling around in a circle, tripping a few times as she did. "But, I do see some really pretty colors swirling around. How pretty…" she trailed off, collapsing to the ground in front of me.

Sam and I shared a dead panned look before slowly standing up to lug the drunken away._ Oh, how badly I wish to slap you senseless._

I reached for Shelby and heard a faint scream. I immediately tensed along with Sam. We quickly scanned our surroundings looking for the source of the scream. A small shape zoomed from behind me and dropped beside Shelby patting her dark hair.

Rosie, Shelby's exceed, had little tears running down her face as she hugged Shelby's unconscious head in her little arms. Her wings beat up and down with every tear.

Rosie is a small lavender exceed who always wears a cute little pink dress, and keeps a red rose tied around her left rounded ear and near the tip of her tail.

"Are you okay, Rosie?" I asked gently. Rosie shook her head and pet Shelby's curls.

_If I wasn't so mad at her, I would have thought this to be insanely cute. _I sighed petting Rosie's head, "Don't worry she's fine, just really drunk."

Rosie sniffled. "I-I sa-saw her f-fall and I-I was s-so scared, I searched for her a-all d-day," she squeaked, burying her face in Shelby's hair.

_She was at the bar all day?! Freaking idiot! Our train leaves tomorrow! _After a few seconds of me mentally cursing my companion, Rosie stopped crying and I got confused when I saw her go still. I turned her purple head, and Rosie was sound asleep, snuggled into my friend's coal-colored hair.

_ Awww. She must be exhausted,_ I mentally cooed. I slipped my hands around Rosie and laid her in the hood of my hoodie, feeling her snuggle up in her sleep._ I love animals so much! And Rosie might be the cutest exceed ever! Other than Sam of course, not to mention I've never seen any other exceeds, so...Stop talking to yourself! _I whipped my head around.

"How did Shelby get such a cute exceed?" I asked Sam, slinging Shelby's arm around my shoulder and hoisting her up. "And when did she become so heavy?" I gasped as I nearly fell over.

With a swish, Sam had his wings out and had wrapped his tail around Shelby's waist, lifting her up. "Thank Sam." I winked.

Sam and I made our way down the street to the little inn we had to stay in before reaching our destination.

"Hey Sam, what city did Shelby say she was heading for?" Sam thought a bit then replied, "Magnolia."

"Right," I said, nodding my head in clarification. _I wonder what is so special about Magnolia? When Shelby helped me, she told me to go with her, but really, I still don't know where I'm going._

_ *_**Flashback***

_My stomach aches like crazy, but I swiftly dismiss the pain as I throw another load of hay onto the truck._

_ After several more loads I finish with the last one. "That's the last one!" I holler to the truck driver. _

_He nods and throws me my pay before driving off. I leaned beside the barn. _

_Why did I ever except this job? I know when my aunt told me she believed I was capable of paying off our farm I was excited, now it's tearing me apart. For crying out loud, when I first took this job it was all for the farm, now it's just enough to last me a meal._

_ All I do is pile hay and buckets of water onto trucks every day. My aunt's farm was her pride and joy, now I get to held ship pieces of it away. _

_Aunt Monica asked me on her deathbed to raise enough money to pay off our farm, and…I failed. Because of me not getting the money, my only home is being sold off to some rich jerk named Duke Everlue, planning to tear it all down. _

_I rubbed my forehead with a dirty rag, trying to clear the dripping sweat. I've been working for 5 hours straight, calling pick up trucks every spare minute._

_I was adopted by Aunt Monica, she was my entire family, I never knew my real one, and now I've lost both. I grew up with this farm, all the comfort and love I had is here. Or at least, was here._

_I leaned against some water buckets waiting to be delivered. I didn't know I was crying until the warm tears hit my clenched hand. I whispered the same words over and over again in my head. 'My fault. My fault. My fault.' The guilt ate me up more than anything. _

_She trusted me and I failed. And now I'm losing our home because of it._

_I slowly rubbed my eyes clear of tears as best I could and reached for the phone to call the next truck. My fingers slipped around the old phone and I reached to dial the numbers as an interesting sound filled my ears._

_I slowly drank in the noise. 'Music?' I was unsure of my movements until I realized I had been moving toward the source of the sound. I ended up going into a nearby forest just behind the farm. _

_With each step I took, the sound became clearer and clearer. The surroundings of the forest enchanted me with the soft grass between my toes to the fresh scent of pine needles. I remember playing hide-and-seek with Auntie here. I even managed to stay hidden for a whole day one time, then again I think she let me win considering she passed me about 20 times._

_When I was sure the forest had completely swallowed me, a small clearing appeared surrounded by trees. In the center surprised me the most. _

_Sitting criss-crossed with a flute covered in what looked like scaled against her lips, was a girl my age. Her curly hair framed her face and bounced with the wind blowing by. _

_I hid behind the nearest tree, not wanting to interrupt her music. She continued to play the elegant melody that swirled through my spirit with such grace I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. Never had I heard such a wonderful sound. Her eyes remained closed the whole time and when she finished she set her flute on her lap with a stilled expression. I couldn't help but long for her to play again, that is until she spoke to me. _

_"You can come out now, I can smell you from over here," she ordered refusing to reveal her eyes. 'Crap.'_

_'Oh well.' I slowly emerged from the behind the tree and approached the girl. _

_When I was within feet of her, her eyes finally opened, exposing piercing silver eyes. _

_"Uh…I..hi," I muttered lamely. The girl ignored me. _

_"What's your name?" she asked emotionless. I hesitated. 'Is it really best to answer?'_

_"Ally, Ally Winden." The blackette eyed me up and down before looking straight at me with seriousness radiating off her. _

_"Why were you crying?" I flinched. 'How did she know I was crying? Why does she want to know?' __I crossed my arms._

_ "First tell me why you are here. Last I checked you don't just find people playing instruments in the forest."_

_The girl cocked an eyebrow. "Alright, not exactly the answer I expected, but hey. I won't judge," she mumbled, putting her hands up._

_'For some reason this girl kinda annoys me, but without a reason to. Weird.'_

_"You need to answer my question," I commanded._

_The girl gave a smirk. "Well, if you are so interested, I'm actually just passing through. You see I'm headed for a certain place and have been taking a few stops along the way. This farm is so pretty, I thought I could relax to the sound of my flute. I didn't mean to intrude. I actually spent the night in your barn. Nice place. I woke up right around the time I heard some crying. I'm not really a pushy person when it comes to tears, so I left you be. My first thought was, 'Why not listen to my Mage-pod in the forest', but it ran out of battery," She said holding a purple device in her hand, connected to some crimson colored headphones around her neck. "I don't know why, but I trust you enough to tell you all this. Anyway," she leaned back slightly putting her hands behind her head, "it's your turn to tell me some stuff."_

_I didn't feel completely comfortable telling a stranger my personal life, but I looked into her eyes and felt my heart twist. Her silver eyes radiated with something I hadn't seen in a while; Compassion and Concern. My voice betrayed me and I spilled everything from being adopted by Aunt Monica, to her dying wish. I found myself crying at the end and mentally cursed myself for being so weak. I actually didn't mind telling her, she's the first to ask and it's not like anyone else would, so why not?_

_"So…you're alone." She didn't state is as a question, but I nodded. I watched her face turn to an emotion I didn't recognize. Then what happened next surprised me more than anything else. She hugged me. _

_I felt her arms clench around my neck drawing me close. I shuddered at her touch, it was so warm and comforting, by her attitude I never would have guessed._

_"It's okay. I know how you feel. I've gone through hell and back in the alone category. Trust me. It's not okay to be alone, and I won't let you be." _

_'She-she knows how I feel? No, she can't can she? If not, then why do I believe her.' Just something in the tone of her voice when she said that, so much sadness and emotion, I knew she couldn't be lying to make me feel better. I was about respond when I burst out sobbing into her shoulder. I didn't realize how alone I really felt and was until this girl. _

_She clutched me tighter, stroking my dusty brown hair. I never wanted her to let go. My only ever friend was my aunt, and if this is what a friend is, I don't ever want to be without one. _

_After a while of soothing my tears she pushed me away and stood up to grab her flute and I bag I hadn't noticed. I watched her prepare to leave and felt a pang of longing in my chest. No one has spoken to me in such a way since Aunt Monica died, and... I liked it. When she was done she approached me with a smirk._

_ "I never introduced myself. The names Shelby, Shelby Arine. I'm a mage. And by your scent I can tell you are too." _

_I gaped a second feeling a little awkward. It was true I am a mage, but she could tell by my scent? 'Freak.'_

_With her expression slowly becoming serious, Shelby stretched out a hand. "If I left you here alone I couldn't forgive myself, especially when I was the same as you. Will you join me on my journey?" _

_I froze. 'Just leave? To go who-knows-where? With a stranger? Who smelled me?' I cast a look towards the farm. All my memories of me and Auntie. They're already gone. But if they're gone…I can just make new ones. I know one day maybe if I did something great, with this girl, she just might forgive me. Not to mention, I truly trust this girl, like a sister. It's an insane thought for someone you met about fifteen minutes ago._

_Without a second thought I grabbed Shelby's hand tightly and nodded. With a confidant smirk on my face, I asked, "Let's go, I done have anything here worth bringing. Where to?" Shelby returned my grin. _

_"Magnolia."_

_*_**End of Flashback***

Despite my savior hanging from my exceed with drool sliding down her chin, I grinned and skipped along_. _

_I don't know why, or even need to know why. Shelby took me with her when I had no one, when she had no one for that matter. All I need is to trust her and I know I can repay my Aunt, somehow. And I wont leave Shelby, ever._

**Or will she...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the confusion. If you're wondering, Shelby will be joining Fairy tail along with Tealissa and Darcy who you will meet in this chapter, well they are already, but I wanted to go back to show what happens before they join the guild. And something will happen causing Ally to join later. Anyway, enjoy**

**Juvia: Silver does not own Fairy tail. And if she did, Gray-sama would be mine.**

**Me:...**

Chapter 3

**(Tealissa pov.) (Lissa)**

**(Still past skip.)**

_Glacel stroked my messy hair gently with the tip of his shining white claw. "Why are you crying Tealissa?" he asked with a strong cold voice, yet filled with gentleness._

_ I glanced my aqua eyes, now rimmed red with tears, toward his long freezing snout. "I-I want to be strong, but I can't master the simplest spell," I choked, rubbing my eyes furiously. _

_Glacel shook his giant white head. "Now who told you such a ridiculous thing?" he asked. I gave a small sniff. "Well, no one told me, but I've tried so many times and have come no closer to becoming_ _an Ice__ Dragon Slayer."_

_He gave a cold scoff. __"Do you doubt my methods," he asked jokingly._

_ "No, no, no. Of course not, it's me honest I-" _

_"If you don't doubt me, then why doubt yourself?" he interrupted. I opened my mouth, but closed it as no words came to mind. He seemed amused by that._

_ "Listen Tealissa, you are capable of more than you know. I will admit, this is not an easy magic in the least. But, with more training and help, I promise to make you the best Dragon Slayer you can be. I will always be here Tealissa, always."_

_ My heart surged with joy and I tackled his long scaly neck, squeezing him tight. His cold body felt like home, is my home. I know Glacel will never abandon me. "You'll always be with me?" I asked with no doubt of what his answer would be._

_ "_**Always."**

**.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Glacel!" I screamed bolting out of my sleep.

Immediately aware I had been sleeping, I took in my surroundings with a gasping breath. I scanned the room frantically.

After a couple minutes of realizing everything was normal, my heart rate returned to a steady beat. My shoulders shook like crazy. _Why does this dream have to haunt me? Why?_ I clutched the covers tight whipping my head back and forth to force the dream from my mind.

_Glacel had left me only a month later. Glacel…_ I was snapped out of thought by a faint purring sound to my right.

Skip, my little tiger-like exceed was snoring softly and pawing at the covers. He is an orange exceed with black tiger stripes and always wears a green bandana tied around his fluffy head. His cutest feature is the huge soccer ball sized puff of fur on the tip of his tail.

_He is so fluffy! _I poked his fluffy cheek and he simply batted his tiny at me whispering, "Claire, leave me alone."

I couldn't help as a small giggled escaped my lips. Claire is my best-friend Darcy's exceed. She is a _little_ bossy. Not to mention crazy smart. She always smacks Darcy, Skip, and I if we ever say something stupid or don't pay attention. Darcy is hit the most though, she is really, well, stupid. Skip dreams about her a lot after one incident where he insulted her small purple glasses and she stuffed his head in a pickle jar. It took 2 hours before we got his head out and he has been terrified of her and pickles ever since.

I planted a quick kiss on his bandana covered forehead and slid off the bed with a yawn. I dragged myself into the small bathroom Darcy and I shared at our hotel.

When I looked into the mirror I was shocked it didn't shatter into pieces. _I. Look. Terrible._

My always messy dirty-blonde hair was exploding in every direction while dark ugly bags hung under my eyes. _Thank god Darcy is asleep or she would crack up laughing._

In a good 20 min. I managed to brush my hair back into a pony-tail and clean up a bit before entering the living/bedroom where Darcy sat watching TV. Claire was sitting arms-crossed on her lap._ The devil has awakened._

"Morning," I yawned.

"Morning," they replied back without removing their eyes from the show. I would ask them what they are watching, but honestly, I couldn't care less unless it's a murder mystery or some talking animal comedy (No offense to Skip or Claire.)

Bouncing into the kitchen on the right, I swung the fridge open only to pout and hang my head at the white emptiness that met my eyes. "Darcy~" I moaned.

"Yeah, "she replied, coming up right beside me. _I guess the show is over._

"There isn't any food."

She ducked her orange-haired head into the fridge and came out a second later with the same expression as me. "Claire~" she moaned. _Great, so it's this kind of morning._

The exceed sighed with annoyance and flew over with her white wings. _White wings…just like his._

"What are we gonna eat?~" Darcy complained. Claire narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know. Why don't you do something about it?" Darcy groaned loudly.

"Ow!" she cried as Claire smacked her in the head. "Quit moping and order something!" she hissed.

I smacked a hand against my forehead._ That's a great idea Claire, why don't I pull out my stacks of money just lying around. Wait. We only have enough money for the train tickets. For someone so smart that was a really dumb thing to say, it looks like Darcy is changing her for the worse._ Not that I would tell her that, but I did tell her about the no money.

She dusted off her tiny plaid skirt with her soft gray paws. "I guess we will have to eat later."

Darcy banged her head against the fridge. "Fine, whatever." Her electric tangerine hair blanketed her whole back down to her waist.

I gave a nod to Claire, she's right we need to get moving.

"You heard Claire, come on. We need to catch the train to Magnolia before it leaves," I yelled clapping my hands together.

Darcy perked up slightly. "Magnolia huh?" I nodded hearing the excitement in her voice.

"Well, what are we waiting for." She spun around with a smile clean on her face. Her violet eyes gleamed with excitement. _Well, that was fast._

Darcy turned to face our 'bedroom', stretched out her hand, and pointing with her pointer finger, a small yellow magic circle appeared at the tip of her finger. "**Levitation magic: Order."**

Darcy dragged her finger through the air while all our supplies in the room glowed a soft yellow and lifted up, following her command.

I watched in joy as the Levitation Mage easily controlled everything with a swish of her finger. She flicked her wrist and everything slipped into our bags and was packed up for our trip. She also slid her finger sideways and made all the beds.

"Let's go," she said as the magic circle vanished from her pointer finger.

I felt a grin creep up my face. _Time to go to Fairy tail._

With a laugh, I dashed across the room and lifted Skip up off the couch by his tail, and skipped out the door with Claire and Darcy following suit.

**(Shelby pov.)**

**(2 hour time skip)**

To say my head hurts is an understatement. I feel like someone smacked me repeatedly in the head with a baseball bat. Although, that has happened, (I get into fights a lot) this felt worse. Ally and I have traveled all over, and some people take a disliking to me quickly. Personally I think I'm delightful, but hey, haters gonna hate.

_Stupid freaking hangover. I groaned._

"Ally which train is?" I asked gesturing to the rows of trains in the Hargeon train station.

Ally grabbed her chin and cocked her head. "Beats me." She shrugged nonchalantly.

I gave her a look like 'Nice job on the effort,' and walked over to buy our tickets.

While there I asked the man which one was headed for Magnolia, he pointed to the correct train, and I gave him a slight nod in thanks before leaving.

I approached Ally with the tickets and noticed her completely frozen with wide eyes. _Great, __she probably found some animal, thought it was cute and now is gonna squeal over and over again because of it._

"Yo, Earthland to Ally," I yelled waving the tickets in front of her freckled face.

She ignored me and pointed straight ahead to a group that was boarding the train we were about to. "Look at that adorable exceed!" she squealed jumping up and down.

_Knew it._

I followed her finger to see a small tiger-thing?

The small creature was sleeping on the shoulder of some blondie with its tail waving around like a snake. "What the crap is that?" I huffed.

Ally scrunched up her face. "It's an exceed, and it's so cute!" She squealed again.

I groaned. "God, quit squealing. I don't want to have a headache before we leave. I already have motion sickness, don't need you to make it worse."

Ally frowned crossing her arms at my comment. "Sour-puss."

I rolled my eyes. "Ouch, I am sooo offended, I thought we were friends. This truly breaks my heart, I'm just gonna' crawl in a hole and die. Please, please forgive me."

Ally's mouth perked up slightly at my sarcastic monologue, and she snatched the tickets from my hand.

"We better hurry." Was all she said.

I shrugged and followed her onto the train with Rosie sitting quietly on my head. We made our way to an open cabin and plopped down into it.

"Kerplunk!" I heard Ally exclaim.

I surveyed the train, or should I say death trap, and noticed in the seats beside us were the same people with the tiger creature.

Watching the little thing snoring on the blonde's lap, I completely ignored her until I caught a waft of her scent. My instincts immediately kicked in and I fought the urge to go up and sniff her. Something in her scent was peculiar, not good or bad, just different.

Ally caught my staring and hit me in the arm claiming it's rude to stare. I mumbled a "Tch. Whatever." And slipped my headphones on.

The music pounded into my ears blocking me off from other sounds. _Perfect._

I nodded my head in rhythm to the beat. Pulling Rosie off my head, I lay her on my lap and tickled her stomach. I couldn't hear her , but I saw her mouth open as her tiny paws attacked my fingers playfully.

With a little jerk, I realized the train had begun to move. I instantly felt my stomach clench and heat rush to my face. I covered my mouth with my hand before I could puke.

_I…hate…trains…stupid…motion…sickness…_ Ally looked at me and grinned, knowing this happened every time I went on a moving vehicle. _Traitor!..._ I slumped into the seat praying over and over this train ride would be short.

**(Lissa pov.) (Tealissa)**

**(3 hour time skip)**

I banged my head against the seat I was temporarily sitting on. Darcy, across from me pointed and laughed at my green sweating figure. _Jerk._

I stuck my tongue out and she laughed much harder. "You….are...so mean. You…know I have..motion sickness…" I groaned.

Darcy shrugged. "Sorry it was kind of awkward watching you wiggle around and whine for the last three hours, so I laughed to break the awkwardness," she giggled.

I didn't know how to respond to that, so I just nodded and stroked Skip's head. _Are you never not asleep?_ I thought to him.

I was going to try drifting to sleep as well when a weird smell came from in the train. It took me a few seconds, but I eventually pulled myself up so I was standing, and glanced foggily around the vehicle. _Where is that smell coming from?_

I sniffed the seats in front of us, and got no strange scent, I then tried the people beside and behind us. The people across the aisle from us did have a strange scent radiating through, but not the strong one I smelled before.

Darcy gave me a confused look as I kept sniffing the air. "Lissa?" I put up a hand to silence her.

_God this would be so much easier if I didn't have a headache the size of Fiore!_

I shuffled over to the window, placing my hands flat on the glass and looked all along the outside of the train. Nothing again.

_Maybe the motion sickness is just getting to me._ I groaned and sprawled out back on my seat. Darcy was giving me a look, but I brushed it off.

Skip, now waking up, jumped to the floor stretching. He let out a small 'mew' which was soon followed by a high pitch squeal.

I lugged my head over the seat to see a girl in the seats beside ours, staring at Skip with stars in her eyes.

"Uh, hi?" Darcy greeted, raising a brown eyebrow. The dusty gray/brown brunette blinked a couple times, her eyes never leaving the tiger-like exceed.

"Hi! I'm sorry to stare, but your little guy is soooooo cute, I think I might die," she cooed.

Skip gave me a snarky look like 'Cutest thing huh? Lucky you.' I reached over to smack him, but he pulled out his wings and flew into the girl's arms. "Don't be jealous!" He yelled.

I was about to say something Claire would most likely hit me for, saying 'Watch your language!' until I saw Skip being squished to death against the girl's flat chest. "He is so fluffy!" she screamed, rocking back in forth as the exceed was being shook around like a doll.

Darcy and I immediately sputtered out into giggling fits. _Serves you right, Skip,_ I thought as tears slipped down my face. I laugh really hard that I cry sometimes.

Claire, having enough of our childishness, pulled her wings out also and sailed across, smacking the girl in the head. "Knock it off, girl."

With a squeak, the dusty brunette stuck out a quivering lip. "What did I do?"

Claire narrowed her typically narrowed eyes. "You shouldn't just go around hugging random animals, what if he had rabies or some kind of disease? It's not safe," she huffed with a flick of her tail.

Darcy and I sweat dropped. _Did she seriously just question Skip about having rabies? _

The girl went wide eyed then frowned with a nod. "Sorry, I just really love animals."

Claire scoffed and pulled hard on Skip's ear until he popped out of the girl's grasp. "That is no excuse." Skip rubbed his fluffy cheek with sheepish look, "You know, I didn't really mind being hugged by her."

A small smile crept up my lips as Claire smacked him in the head, sending him straight into the floor, and flew back into Darcy's lap with crossed arms. Darcy rolled her eyes and put her arms around Claire.

"I am really sorry about Claire, she just really likes to, uh..., speak her mind," Darcy apologized to the girl who was currently holding an unconscious Skip.

She shrugged with a kind smile that made me feel guilty about Claire also. "I don't mind, she is right." The dusty brunette looked down at Skip for a few more seconds stroking his orange and black fur before giving a slight jump. "Oh right! Sorry, here is your exceed back," she said guilty.

I froze, (no pun intended), when she mentioned exceed. _How does she know what an exceed is? _I opened my mouth to ask just that question, but immediately snapped it closed as I felt my not-breakfast coming up.

She walked over from her seat and reached her hands out holding Skip in a way of giving him back. "It's fine. You can hold him," I groaned, holding up a hand.

She gave a dazzling smile that I couldn't help smiling back to. Darcy scooted over and patted the seat next to her. "Here, sit here, I'm gonna' need someone to talk to when Miss Frost here passes out from her nasty motion sickness," Darcy joked.

I scoffed. _You try dealing with this, then see who is laughing_.

"So, what's your name?" Darcy asked. The girl glanced back to her seat where I saw some other girl mumbling something while sweating like crazy. _Whoa, does she have motion sickness to? Weird._

"Ally Winden," she beamed now looking back at us.

The girl, I know as Ally, jutted her thumb to the seats across the aisle. "And over there is my exceed Sam, my friend, Shelby and her exceed, Rosie."

I nodded my head in clarification. _So she knows what an exceed is because she has one. But wait, exceeds have only ever been found by Dragon Slayers and the lucky ones who happened to be with them. Exhibit one, Darcy._

"Cool," Darcy exclaimed with a thumbs-up. "My name is Darcy Stowbroke, and the exceed you've been petting is Skip," she said, flipping her long tangerine hair over her shoulder.

Darcy had depressed lines wave over her head at the next part. "And the exceed who smacked you in the head is my exceed, Claire. I promise she is very nice when you get to know her."

_No way! Lies! She is so rude to even you, Darcy. Don't lie to this poor girl. _ Ally's glaze flicked from Claire to me and I gave her mouthed a 'no she is not' while shaking my throbbing head.

She gave a small puzzled nod. "I see," she said to Darcy with confusion laced in her voice.

Darcy shot me a look. _I guess she saw me. Whoops. _I gave her a shrug. "Just being honest."

Ally giggled and Darcy sent a venomous purple glare my way before sending a sweet smile to Ally. _Goodie-two-shoes._ I pouted.

"And she," Darcy jerked her chin toward me, "is my side-kick Tealissa, but just call her Lissa." I scoffed. _Me? Her side-kick?! No way in hell!... I mean heck._ I hate cursing.

Ally switched her crystal blue gaze toward me and held it for what felt like several minutes. In her eyes I saw something hidden in them, it looked like the expression you give when you have something on the tip of your tongue or are trying to solve a puzzle. I felt like an object on display, and I really didn't like the feeling.

"Umm, could you please stop staring at me?" I mumbled, getting uncomfortable.

I felt a bump and realized we must be going along the mountain side now. _Ugh...mountain._

She blinked one long blink before speaking, "Sorry, I-I you just, I mean I…can kind of see why Shelby was looking at you. You have a familiar feeling to her."

I processed her words several times over and over in my head about Shelby.

Then all the pieces snapped into place. _She could sense something in my scent, she has horrible motion sickness, I smelt something off in the seats beside Darcy and I, Ally has an exceed which are only found by_- "Shelby is a Dragon Slayer?!"

I jumped up screaming. Darcy's gaped clearly not expecting another Dragon Slayer, or me getting up with motion sickness.

Ally opened her mouth slightly, most likely to ask how I knew, even though it was pretty obvious, I'm honestly ticked I didn't realize it sooner. _Way to go, smart one. Oh no I'm becoming stupid like Darcy!_

"How-" Ally never got to finish because right then I smelt the dark sent again. Then it happened.

Everything moved in slow-motion, Ally screaming and clutching Skip, Darcy's gaping expression as Claire hit the ceiling falling unconscious, and my own blood-curdling screech. The train had driven off the tracks and was sliding down the mountain.

No one could react it's all happening so quickly, I couldn't even move before the train hit a rock and flipped and started rolling.

I felt a horrible pain seep through me as I smashed in the ceiling the window and back to the floor over and over again. I hit one of the walls in a certain way and cried out as I felt a surge of pain in my ankle. Broken for sure.

Colors flashed all around me as the other passengers were being flung around the train just as me.

The screams never stopped, the pain became so intense I closed my eyes and felt tears pooling down my cheeks.

I knew I couldn't take anymore, but was ripped from my thoughts as I crashed hard into the wall and felt my head become really warm. I reached my hand back quickly and when brought it back saw it painted completely red in blood.

I didn't even have time to register the pain in my head before the blackness took over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, finally the chapter before they join Fairy tail. Eeekk! I'm excited! enjoy**

**Gajeel: Silver does not own Fairy tail, Gihihi**

Chapter 4

**(Darcy pov.)**

**(2 day time skip.)**

I sat quietly beside the Hospital bed. Lissa lay there still as a statue.

I was so excited to arrive in Magnolia. Lissa and I could finally join the guild _he_ was a part of. _Laxus Dreyar. _

When I met Lissa eight years ago, we were both really young, I mean I'm a year older than Lissa. _Of course I'm still shorter than her...anyway._ When I met her, it was a year after the most handsome mage ever saved me from a Forest Vulcan, actually seven Vulcans. He introduced himself as Laxus Dreyar, an ex-S-class Fairy tail mage.

His magic was some of the most impressive I've ever seen. He told me he had been kicked out by his grand-father who apparently was the guild master. I never met some with such amazing magic. He talked with me for hours, telling me about all his adventures in Fairy tail, my dream guild. When he left, he promised me he would see me again.

I still remembered how much I cried when I heard he was one of the wizards on Tenroujima. And when I heard he returned, I immediately set my mind on joining the guild. Lissa decided to come with me when she heard other Dragon Slayers were there so she could learn some magic.

Laxus is going to be like, thirty, now, so it's a shame he wont be as hot as before, but I still wish to see him, even if it's just to say thanks.

But, no. We fell down a mountain.

After the train had slid down the mountain, since we were only 20 min. from Magnolia, we got help immediately and were taken to Magnolia Hospital along with all the other train passengers.

Thankfully, only one life was lost, but there are many serious injuries. From broken bones to paralysis, all passengers injured or not have been kept at the hospital.

The one death that accrued was that of the driver, people are claiming he attempted suicide.

I somehow managed to come out more or less okay. I do have a deep gash running from my left shoulder to my wrist and several bruises, but I've felt worse. Not really, I can't feel my left arm.

Lissa and Claire on the other hand both have serious head injuries from being knocked out, and Lissa hasn't woken up yet.

I looked around at the small hospital room. Monitors and machines surrounded her bed, hooked up to her._ God, this is depressing._

With one last look at Lissa, I pulled myself out of the really uncomfortable guest chair and slipped out of the room.

I looked down at my bandaged arm. Blood was already soaking through._ Ewww! I look like an injured mummy._

I strolled down the hallway in almost complete silence, mind the murmurs from behind the occupied rooms. Not sure where to go, I decided to see if Ally was anywhere nearby.

I ran into some green-haired nurse in the hall and asked her where Ally Winden was. She gave me a scowl and told me she is getting treated, then stormed off. _Geeze, moody much? _

I hung my head as I approached the huge lobby where several other treated passengers were waiting to be released.

On a couch in the corner with some crimson headphones on was Ally's friend, Shelby, who apparently is a Dragon Slayer like Lissa. I've never talked to her, so I decided to make a good first impression. I strolled over to the black haired girl. I got a quick look of her before speaking. Long black hair, army camo v-neck t-shirt, ripped jean shorts, and knee high black combat boots. Her elbows, wrists, and knees are also bandaged._ This girl is friends with sweet gentle Ally? I guess opposites do attract._

Once I was close enough, a pair of silver eyes flashed my way. She removed her headphones with an annoyed look. _She reminds me a lot of Claire. _"Can I help you?" she asked. I shook my head. "Not really, I met your friend Ally on the train, I'm Darcy," I explained politely. She gave a quick nod. "Okay." And with that she slipped the headphones back over her ears. _Ugh. How rude. Is anyone gonna' be nice to me? _I pouted out my lip. _Some friend, Ally._

I sat on the couch, making sure to sit on the opposite end as Shelby. I spared a quick glance her way and nearly started laughing like I always do when I don't know what to say.

She sat criss-crossed on the leather couch, eyes closed and meditating with her headphones on. _Okay? Awkward. Try not to laugh._

I covered my mouth with both hands holding back my random giggles. Just when I thought I couldn't hold it in any longer, the same nurse I had talked to strutted over with a hand on her hip and a clip board in her other hand.

"Are you with Tealissa Opal?" I uncovered my mouth and nodded. She made a quick mark on the clip board and ushered me to follow her. We made our way back down the hallway I just came through and filed into Lissa's room.

When we entered I saw four figures near the bed. Sitting up in the middle of the bed with her normal messy hair as messy as ever, and her aqua eyes taking me in, was a cheery Lissa. I cried out her name and ran over to her, throwing my arms tightly around her.

"Ouch! Darcy, kinda hurts," she yell/whispered. "Oh, right. We are in the hospital after all," I chuckled.

I removed my arms from around her and looked at the others in the room. Claire, Skip and some dark blue exceed were sitting on the foot of the bed with Ally standing on the opposite side as me. "Hey Ally, what's up?"

She gave me a humor filled smile gesturing to her bandaged forearms, a bandage on her neck and a small one on her cheek. "Nothing really, Darcy, just kind of got in a crazy train crash."

I gave a weak laugh._ No, duh, Darcy. What's up? What do you think is up?_

Claire shook her head sadly from the end of the bed. "And here I thought a miracle would happen after the crash and you could be smarter," she sighed.

We all cracked up. "That's not happening," I joked, turning to an unknown exceed. "By the way, who might you be?"

The little guy took off his little top hat and gave a bow. "I, little mage, am Sam, the loyal exceed of Ally." From across the bed, Ally gave a thumbs up and a wink.

_Little? Why does everyone call me short? I hate being short! _I pouted crossing my arms.

Sam gave me a wide-eyed look. "What did I say?"

Lissa rolled her eyes. "You said 'little mage' and Darcy is very insecure about her height," she explained. _No I'm not! Well…maybe a little._

Sam eyed me up and down. "You are a decent height for an sixteen year old, you are just a little shorter than Lissa-san."

_-san?_ "Actually, I am eighteen, and am completely average height," I announced pointedly. Lissa rolled her eyes, "Sure you are."

Ally bounced up and down. "Enough of that, Lissa told me you are a mage, what powers do you have?" Not expecting the question, I shrugged.

"Levitation Mage." I said simply.

Ally's eyes lit up. "Show us, show us." Sam nodded mimicking her excitement. I shrugged again. "Sure, why not? I'm not in good shape though, so my magical energy isn't 100%," I explained, pointing to my arm. I also have bruises covering my whole stomach, but I didn't want to show them that.

Ally clapped her hands together. I faced a nearby table with nothing on it and stretched out my right (good-ish) arm. I pointed two fingers at the table. "**Levitation magic: Order.**" Two small magic circles appeared on my fingertips as always as I lifted the yellow glowing table slightly off the ground. With a familiar magic buzz zipping down to my hand, I focused my spell on lightening the gravity around the table, thus giving less resistance. When I successfully lifted the table a good two feet off the ground I flicked my wrist down, bringing the table to the floor with ease. I finished the spell, and the magic circles disappeared, leaving me more exhausted than before.

Ally gave me a sweet smile upon turning back to the group. They all smiled except for Claire, who flew up and smacked me in the head, causing more pain than usual.

"You shouldn't use magic when you are so weak," she scolded. I frowned to my exceed. A huge bandage covered her gray head with two holes cut out for her ears to pop through. "Really , Claire, I'm not that hurt. You all have it much worse than me." Claire's look softened and I took her into my arms, gently hugging her.

_Thank goodness you are okay, Claire. _ Lissa still on the bed gave a huge yawn. "I don't know about you all, but I'm ready to leave tomorrow, we got places to be, Darcy." I hesitated in thought and snapped my fingers, setting Claire down. "Right."

Ally motioned to say something, but was interrupted by the door opening, revealing a still head-phoned Shelby, and a young girl with long blue hair. We all turned to face the two girls with great interest. Ally squealed upon seeing Shelby, and wrapped her in a hug which Shelby returned quickly. A small shape was moving on her head and it happened to be a cute little exceed wearing lots of pink and flowers. Shelby reached up and took the exceed in her arms, cradling her sweet little head before motioning to the blue haired girl to speak. The bluenettte smiled sheepishly and poked to finger together.

"H-hi everyone. M-my name is Wendy, Wendy Marvell, I'm a hospital volunteer mage sent in to heal wounds, if you wouldn't mind I would like to help you all."

The blue haired girl looked about 12 or 13 with a cute skirt and sneakers. For a second everyone was quiet, leaving an awkward silence to which led me to laugh. _Stupid habit. _

The girl, Wendy looked at me with big brown eyes. "Did I say something wrong, do you not believe me?"

In half a second, three blurs each smacked me in the head. Claire, Shelby, and Lissa (who had gotten up from the bed, standing on one foot) all gave me death glares.

Claire-"Darcy!"

Shelby-"Don't be rude."

Lissa-"You are gonna' upset her!" Were all fired at me at the same time.

"Sorry, Wendy," I apologized. "I didn't mean anything by it, I have a weird habit of laughing during awkward silences."

Wendy gave me a smile that melted my heart. "Don't worry, everyone has their weird habits, it makes us unique." _Okay, I really like this girl._

Lissa grinned at the bluenette's kindness and stuck out a pale hand. "Hi, I'm Tealissa Opal, nice to meet you." Wendy blushed slightly and shook Lissa's hand, surveying her whole body.

"Oh my Mavis," she cried. "Sit, sit. I need to heal your injuries."

Lissa slowly took a seat on the end of the bed, and Wendy stood right in front of her. "Where does it hurt?" Lissa pointed to her ankle which was heavily bandaged and shoved in a cast. Wendy frowned. "Um, do you mind if I take the cast off, it will have a greater effect if I have contact to the skin," she asked, mumbling. With a nod, the blunette took of Lissa's cast and undid her bandaging, revealing a swollen purple foot. Wendy took a wide-eyed gulp. She kneeled down, placing her small hands about a bit above Lissa's ankle. I watched intently as bright blue light illuminated from Wendy's hands and seeped onto the injury. After a couple minutes, the purple color faded, leaving the ankle a soft red. Wendy removed her hands with a sad smile. "I'm very sorry, my magic only allows me to treat the wounds, I can't mend broken bones although, the bones will heal quicker." Lissa rubbed Wendy's hair softly. "Thanks kiddo. That's awesome." With a shining smile, Wendy clasped her hands together. _Nice, girl._

As Wendy stood up, I saw Lissa sniff the air and freeze. She sucked in a dry breath, catching all our attention. "You're a Dragon Slayer!" she yelled with bugged eyes and a shaking hand placed to her mouth. Shelby beside me, slowly removed her headphones, not removing her shocked stare from the small bluenette, who was whipping her head in every direction, catching all our mind-blown stares. Wendy looked slightly scared with all the attention.

_There really are other Dragon Slayers, Lissa was right._

Lissa reached forward and touched Wendy's wrist slightly which seemed to calm her down. "Wendy, what kind of Dragon Slayer are you?"

The bluenette hesitated before answering softly. "I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer, but how did you know?" I noticed the sweet smile creep across Lissa's face. "Because, there are two Dragon Slayers in here now.

**(Shelby pov.)**

Wendy literally screamed in joy, jumping up and down, clapping her hands wildly, she practically exploded in happiness.

I crossed my arms and I kept my head down, so no one could see my pained expression. I quickly slipped my headphones on wanting to disappear and think everything over.

_Could she possibly know where Melodeny is? No, how could she? She is too young. Melodeny disappeared seven years ago, I was only ten. It was the same year all the strongest wizards in Fairy tail disappeared. I remember when Melodeny told me about how she found a guild containing four Dragon Slayers. My brain couldn't fathom such a wonderful thought. A guild with three others like me. A few days later after Melodeny disappeared, I looked into Fairy tail, planning to go there and ask any of the Dragon Slayers if they knew where she was. And of course, the first bit of information I got of them was that all the top mages in the guild were killed on Tenroujima Island by the dragon Achnologia, including all four Dragon Slayers. My luck. I felt as if my spirit had shattered all my hope of finding Melodeny slipped through my fingers. For seven years I traveled around Fiore, endlessly dealing with the empty feeling of my foster mother, and the guild that was my only chance in finding her. Then merely eight months ago, the day happened when in a passing town I overheard a big commotion about some survivors._ _When the towns people told me the Fairy tail mages were alive, all the emptiness I had holed up inside bursted with hope, hope of finally meeting those Dragon Slayers. They are probably like twenty-something now, so obviously Wendy won't be of help. I would consider asking Lissa if she knew anything, but based on her surprisingly open relationship with Ally, she probably would have told her if she'd known the location of my mother. I hate to admit it, I need help so bad if I wait any longer the emptiness will return. I love Ally and Rosie with all my being, but my heart yearns for one thing. _

_A dragon._

"Wendy?" I asked suddenly very exhausted from my thinking.

She sweetly replied, "Yes, Shelby-san." I grinned slightly at her honorifics towards me. "Do you know where the guild Fairy tail is?"

Ally stared at me with confusion while Lissa and the annoying orange haired girl_, Darcy I think? _Perked up at the name. Something flashed in Wendy's eyes that boosted my confidence on finding my answer.

"In fact I do, Shelby-san." The bluenette tugged up the right sleeve on her kitty shirt, revealing a blue Fairy tail guild mark. I felt everything get light and fluttery as my heart throbbed with relief of the seven years I thought I would never see that mark. I stood up with my happiness clear on my face.

"Can you please take me to your guild?" Ally narrowed her eyes in confusion along with Sam. Wendy lit up like a candle. "Of course! Natsu-san and Gajeel-san will be so happy to know there are two other Dragon Slayers!" Lissa and Darcy shared a glance. "We are coming too." They said in unison.

The bluenette giggled. "Of course!"

The two jumped up and down hollering.

"Um, excuse us," Ally injected pulling on my arm towards the hallway. The three girls nodded.

We slipped out the door and Ally crossed her arms. "What?" I asked raising my hands. She frowned. "Fairy tail? Why are we going to some guild? Aren't we supposed to be doing something important? We finally made it to Magnolia, you know the place you were set on going to when I first met you?" I rubbed the back of my head.

_ I never told her why I needed to come here? Great, I guess now is as good of a time as ever. _ "Ally this is the reason why we came here." Ally shook her head holding an expression I've never seen on her face. "What is so important about some guild?" she asked with a strained voice. I felt odd about Ally's reaction, but answered honestly. "Fairy tail is home to four Dragon Slayers, well technically three, one is a 2nd generation, I'm a 3rd and I have a question for them. I want to ask them if they know where Melodeny is." I said simply. She gaped.

"3rd generation? Your dragon?! How on Earthland would they know?" Ally asked raising her voice. I crossed my arms, slowly getting irritated. "Yes 3rd generation. It means I was raised by a dragon and i had a lacrima placed in my head with Dragon Slaying magic. I had it put in during my travels. And for the mages, they had dragons too, maybe their dragons told them where my dragon was before disappearing." Ally put a hand to her forehead with a smile holding no humor. "You're kidding. You have to be kidding. You can't be telling me you honestly believe some people you've never met before, know where your dragon that disappeared six years _after_ their dragons did, and would just go up and tell you, so you could live happily ever after with your 'mom'."

Anger and hurt burned through me. "What the hell are you trying to say? Yes! That is exactly what I thought, and I still do. Any chance at finding Melodeny is worth taking!"

Ally's face softened. "Are you stupid? Do you hear yourself? Grow up. I did not follow you as a friend for seven months for you to be turned down by some mages who obviously won't know where your reptilian mother is! Have you considered what would happen if they didn't know, which I know they don't. Stop now before you hurt yourself. Melodeny. Is. Gone."

I gasped. Ally has never spoken to me like this before, or anyone else for that matter. Her brutal words echoed in my head_. Have you ever considered what would happen if they didn't know? Melodeny. Is. Gone._

That was the last straw. "Ally," I said through clenched teeth. "You are my best friend, and it hurts me to see you act like this. You've trusted me on everything and the one thing I care about the most you don't support. And I'm fine with that, but," I snapped. My silver eyes glaring into her blue ones. "You have no right, I mean** no **right to tell me anything about my mother. Now listen, I originally planned when I found where Melodeny is, you could stay at Fairy tail. That way you wouldn't be alone."

Ally's eyes were glazed over with un-fallen tears. "No. I'm gonna' tell you this right now, when you walk into that guild and go up to those Dragon Slayers and they are gonna tell you everything I just did." Her face was full of something that both extinguished and fueled my rage; Pity.

I opened my mouth to continue, but Ally had turned with her back facing toward me. She opened the door and returned soon after holding Sam and a bag with some of her stuff that wasn't lost in the crash. She avoided my eyes, and brushed past me with her head down, strolling down the hall.

"Ally! Where are you going?" I screamed as panic shot through me like a lightning bolt. Ally didn't turn around, but she did stop at the entrance to the front doors of the hospital. I raced after her standing a good 10 feet behind her.

"Ally," I whispered. "Where are going?" I asked more gentle. She didn't move an inch. "Shelby…I just can't go with you. I have been through a lot with you, but I refuse to see you get hurt as much as I know you are going to. To where I'm going….I don't know, but when I find it, I'll write you, okay."

"No!" I yelled frustrated. "It's not okay, whatever happened to not leaving each other alone!? Ally please!"

"Goodbye."

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once back inside the hospital room I was greeted with the worried faces of Wendy, Darcy, Lissa and the exceeds.

"What happened, Shelby-san, why did Ally-san grab her stuff?" Wendy asked with big puppy eyes. I bit my lip hard forcing back a scream.

"Ally left, Wendy." Was all I replied. The girls along with the exceeds went wide-eyed. Rosie burst into tears and the tiger looking exceed patted her shoulder sadly.

"But, why?" Darcy asked with clenched fists. I gave her a hard glare, making her cringe. "She doubted me, and disrespected my dragon. If she doesn't respect my 'mother' than she should have left," I said angrily when really I felt like a small piece of me had been torn away.

Rosie cried even harder, and I walked over, scooping her up in my arms as she sobbed into my t-shirt. Wendy folded her hands. "I'm sorry, Shelby-san, that must have been difficult."

I grinned and put a hand on Wendy's head and tousled her hair. Changing the subject was my best option not to get depressed.

"Hey, so are we going to Fairy tail or what?" The room's mood seemed to lighten at my question and before I knew it we were out of the hospital and walking down the cobblestone streets of Magnolia.

Lissa was falling behind due to her injury. She decided she hated the cast she had to wear, so Lissa made a cast out of crystal blue ice around her ankle and foot. Wendy was ahead of us skipping and springing with an elated mood.

After 10 minutes of walking we exited the main city parts of Magnolia and head to the forest. We found a dirt rail and followed it through the mass of trees.

When we reached the end of the road all my worried were pushed away and filled with a strong pride-filled spirit. In front of us sat a wood and stone building with nature inspired colors holding a huge flag with the emblem of the guild. On the roof stood a huge torn up windmill. To the side of the building was a little stable like-thing holding clothes lines and crops.

_Here. Finally here. After seven years of waiting._

Wendy stopped right in front of the double doors and turned to face us. Her eyes sparkled with the love of her guild. She threw her arms wide.

"Welcome to Fairy tail!"

**Okay sorry from the random Ally leaves the group thing, but she will come back later, so….I'll update soon, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now they join the guild, I was planning to have them join in chapter 3, but I thought I would give it a whole chapter because of all I need to put in. Enjoy**

**Natsu: Silver does not own Fairy tail! Now let's go I'm fired up!**

Chapter 5

**(Luna pov.)**

**(past)**

"Hey Mira," I said to the beautiful barmaid. She stopped cleaning one of the twently glasses that surrounded her and sent me a picture-perfect smile. "Yes, Luna?"

I rested my chin on my hands and leaned onto the bar. "Do you know where Wendy is? I saw her this morning," I asked.

Mira poked her chin with a pale, delicate finger. "I'm pretty sure Wendy took a volunteer job at the Magnolia Hospital, we all know how much she likes healing people."

I nodded. "That's right, the hospital has been crazy busy with that train crash incident."

"Yeah," Mira said with a sad note in her voice.

Our conversation stopped with the sound of the guild doors opening. I flipped around towards the entrance and saw a smiling Wendy followed by three girls around my age and three exceeds flying around. Most of the people in the guild went silent at the sight of the girls, mainly because of the exceeds.

"Hi everyone, I'm back," Wendy yelled waving her hand din the air. Several greetings erupted from the members, welcoming Wendy back. My brown eyes were completely fixed on the teens. Something radiated off them that didn't quite catch my fancy.

The bluenette followed by the others walked straight through the guild and up to the bar. "Luna!" Wendy cheered once she was right beside me. "Hi ,Wendy. Who are these people?" I asked with a suspicious look to said people. _What is this strange feeling coming from around them? _

"Oh," she exclaimed gesturing to them. "These are my new friends, Darcy-san, Lissa-san, Shelby-san, and their exceeds, Skip, Claire, and Rosie. They want to join Fairy tail!"

Mira, behind the bar, gasped in joy. "Exceeds? Are you all Dragon Slayers?" she asked a little too loudly. Almost all heads turned towards us, most with shocked expressions.

Wendy grinned a sparkling smile. "Shelby-san and Lissa-san are. Darcy-san isn't, she just has an exceed." Shouts were heard all throughout the room about how two Dragon Slayers were wanting to join their guild. Mira clapped her pale hands together. "Oh! This is wonderful! Master will be so pleased. Not to mention Natsu, will be extra fired up!" At the mention of Master Makarov, Gramps chose just at that moment to exit his office and approach the bar, drinking a beer.

"What's all the commotion about? Can't you brats let an old man drink in peace!?"

Mira shot Gramps a glare that made me scoot back a bit in case she decided to go all demon. "Master," she said in a demonic tone. "We have guests."

Makarov glanced at the girls beside me with a small look towards Mira, who had her hands planted firmly on her round hips. "So, do you want to join the guild?" he asked, sitting down on the floor.

Two of them squealed a yes while the other one gave a smirk and nodded. Gramps looked each of the girls over then caught a glance of the three exceeds flying around them. "Do tell me the kind of magic you use?" he said, his eyes not leaving the flying creatures.

The blonde one with messy hair looked down at Gramps, taking in how small he is I'm guessing. "Shelby and I are Dragon Slayers," she said simply.

Gramps's eyes flew wide and he spit out his drink, spraying it everywhere. _Well this is entertaining._

"WHAT?!" he yelled shaking his head around. The girl took a step back. Wendy, still beside me kneeled next to Gramps. "Master, it's true I can smell it," she said softly. The guild let out bunches of laughter at Gramps' expression.

Gramps still wide-eyed slowly tried to regain his composure. "We-well, that was un-expected, my apologize," he mumbled.

I leaned back against the bar. _I wonder what Natsu and Gajeel will think of this?_

"What kind of mage are you dear?" Gramps asked the orange haired girl. "Levitation Mage, Sir," she mumbled shyly.

Makarov waved his hand. "Sir, won't be necessary. If you join my guild you become my brats, and I won't have my brats address me formally." The teens' eyes went wide. The one with headphones around her neck, finally spoke. "Wait, so are you saying-" Gramps nodded.

"Welcome to Fairy tail. I will accept any wizard with good in their heart coming to me with nowhere to go."

The girls screamed hugging their exceeds and each other tightly while Wendy and Mira cheered. "We have six Dragon Slayers!" I love welcoming new members, but for some reason I just gave a nod and asked Mira for a beer. As I drank I peered over my cup to see Mira asking where they wanted their guild marks. I also overheard their names from Wendy who was clapping and smiling like a maniac. _Am I the only one who feels strangely about them? Maybe I'm just tired it is like ten o' clock. _

The black haired girl, Shelby, had her guild mark placed on her right exposed thigh, due to her shorts, in red. Lissa, the blonde, had a white one placed on the left side of her neck. And lastly ,Darcy, I think her name is, got a purple one in the same place as Nee-chan's but on her right arm, not left. All their exceeds got marks of the same color as their owner, but on their backs. The whole guild welcomed the new members, asking them many questions of their powers. Unfortunately, Team Natsu along with Gajeel and Pantherlily, left for a mission and won't be back until later. I turned back to my drink, trying to quench the dark feeling stirring in my chest.

**(Darcy pov)**

My heart was bursting with joy, I felt like screaming and never stopping. _I'M IN FAIRY TAIL!_

I looked around at all the friendly faces greeting me and asking me about Claire, and my magic.

After a while, people started drinking like crazy, especially this one girl Cana who was standing on a table chugging a _barrel_ of wine. _Holy crap! Is everyone in here insane?_

I instantly sweat-dropped when I saw Shelby next to Cana on the table also chugging a barrel….._ Honestly I'm not surprised. _Everyone around the table was making bets on who would win although more than half bet Cana. My observation soon became confirmed when Shelby passed out and collapsed on the top of the table as a hollering Cana claimed victory. _Well, it seems someone is going to fit right in. _

One thought immediately popped in my head soon after. _Laxus._

I looked all around the room, pushing through people._ What if he looks different after seven years? What if he doesn't remember me, I was like seven or eight. _I eventually searched the whole room, and ended up sitting at the bar with my head down. _He isn't here. What if they didn't let him back in the guild?_

My thoughts were interrupted by a husky voice. "Yo, Mira can I get a beer or what?" I heard the barmaid answer with a sweet tone to her voice. "Coming right up, Laxus."

_Laxus!_ I whipped my head up from the bar and to the tall man next to me. There, looking the exact same as when I last saw him, was Laxus Dreyar. _He-he's here…he looks the exact same. Isn't he supposed to be like way older? _My violet eyes met his gray ones and I held his glare for what felt like hours until he spoke. "See something you like?" he asked with a smirk.

I heat heat flush onto my cheeks. "I-I n-no I j-just-" Mira returned with his beer and frowned. "Laxus, don't tease Darcy, she's new." With that the barmaid clicked away to deliver some more drinks. Laxus took the drink and cocked an eyebrow at me. "Darcy? I feel like I've heard that name before." I felt a clench in my chest.

"Because you have, I'm Darcy Stowbroke. You saved me from a pack of Vulcans seven years ago." Laxus cocked his head with bugged eyes. "Darcy?... Darcy? Wait, Darcy. I remember, you're the kid I saved when I was kicked from the guild," he nodded, then eyed me up and down. "Wow, you grew up hot."

Mira who had returned, smacked Laxus in the head with a mug. "Ow, what the heck woman?!" he roared, rubbing his blonde head. She shot him a demonic look. "Watch your mouth around the newbies." Laxus smirked slightly taking a sip and mumbling into his cup, "Jealous, much?" _Smack!_

Mira huffed and stormed away. Laxus who was rubbing his head caught a look of my blushing face. "So, what brought you to Fairy tail?"he asked in a nice, conversational way.

I blushed harder._ This would be so much easier if he wasn't so freaking good looking! _"You did actually," I answered sheepishly. Laxus's perfect face turned in to a shocked one. "Me?"

"Yeah, more or less," I explained, "All the stories and adventures you told me about Fairy tail being such a great guild, really made me want to join. And I also wanted to thank you for helping me back then."

He grinned slightly, and took a huge swing of beer before talking. "Cool. I never knew you were a mage." _Seriously, that's his response?_

"Yeah," I said lamely. _Well that was awkward. Don't laugh. Don't laugh. _

MY emotions switched do to a question that was seriously bothering me since I saw the members of the guild. I looked hard at Laxus with a serious look. "Problem?" he asked, half-interested.

"Why do you look the exact same, why does Mirajane look young, she was on Tenroujima too wasn't she?" Laxus rubbed his head, slightly annoyed and slightly tired. "Ugh. Since y'all are new I guess I should explain."

"Yeah, that would help," I said, gesturing for him to continue. He groaned. "Gramps!" he called to the Master.

The short little guild master from before soon emerged from the mass of guild members. _And I thought I was short…hahahaha he's tiny._

Makarov, if I remember correctly, hobbled over to his grandson. "Yo."

Laxus jerked a thumb towards me. "Ya' think ya' should tell the newbies why we haven't aged in seven years?"

Makarov rubbed his head in thought. "Yeah, that would be best to solve any confusion. Hey, new brats!" he yelled to Lissa and Shelby, who had to be dragged over.

Lissa holding a half-sagging Shelby gave a look to Laxus and gulped. _Can't say I blame her. He is a super hot S-class mage._

The Master cleared his throat and jumped onto the bar in between Laxus and I. "Alrighty. Obviously you all know about an incident that occurred years making everyone to believe us to be dead." We nodded. _I can't imagine all the pain the guild members must have felt with all their friends and master disappearing._

Makarov continued. "Well, it's kind of hard to explain, but the first master of Fairy tail, Mavis Vermillion, casted a spell that protected us and kind of put us to sleep for seven years. And because of the spell, the time was somehow stopped in the area, making us not age in seven years."

_Processing…processing…nothing. _"Uh," was all I could manage to say. Lissa and Shelby both had scrunched up, confused faces.

"Way to go, Old man," Laxus said sarcastically. The Master had a small frustration mark appear before hitting blonde. Laxus yelled out, "Why the hell are you all hitting me?!" Makarov groaned at his grandson.

"Wait, so, let me get this straight," I said holding up a hand. "You all went to the island, stuff happened, you were almost killed by a dragon, and in order to save you, your first Master, who I'm guessing is a ghost or phantom, or something, came back from the dead and casted a spell that took seven years to undo, and stopped the time while casting the spell and now you're the same age you were seven years ago because technically seven years never happened on the island. Am I right?"

...

All eyes were on me. The Master and Laxus exchanged a surprised look while Lissa had her jaw dropped to the floor with big eyes. Shelby just shook her head, saying, "So she does have a brain, I owe Skip so much money."

I scoffed and crossed my arms. "That hurts, you guys. I'm not a complete idiot."

"Yes you are," Shelby said seriously, which was impressive considering how drunk she was, earning a snicker from Laxus and Lissa. I stuck my tongue out and turned back to Master Makarov, who was still giving me a mind-blown look.

"Master, which of you went to Tenroujima?"

Makarov closed his eyes and crossed his arms in thought. "Let's see, we had our S-class mages go which was Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts. The three exceeds Happy, Pantherlily, and Charles. Then our 8 S-class qualifiers and there partners."

His eyes flicked to Laxus who was focused on his drink. "And, this brat here, who wasn't supposed to be on the sacred land of Fairy tail." Laxus shrugged and frowned. "We gonna' go through this again, Old man," he scoffed.

The next ten minutes I chatted with Lissa while Laxus and the Master got into some boring argument about excommunication.

**(Lissa pov)**

Shelby had fallen into a drunken sleep by the time I finished talking with Darcy. She was too heavy, so I wanted to place her down some where. I was about to throw her into a seat by two older guild members named Macao and Wakaba, but saw their perverted expressions and thought better of it.

Eventually I found an open seat next to a girl with depressed lines above her head. _Perfect._

"Um, hello," I said lamely. The woman looked up at me with sad blue eyes. "Hello. Who are you? Juvia has never seen you before?, she said depressed.

I cocked an eyebrow._ Who is Juvia?_

"I'm Tealissa, one of the new members." The girl nodded. "Juvia Lockser," she introduced.

_Oh, so she is Juvia. Why is she talking in third-person? _"Do you mind if I put my friend here, she is too heavy for me with my ankle."

Juvia nodded. "Thanks. Uh, something wrong?"

Juvia pouted, clasping her hands together. "My beloved, love-of-Juvia's life is on a mission."

I rolled my eyes, but winced when I hit my foot on the table leg. Juvia then looked down at my ankle covered in ice. Her eyes went wide and she blinked three times before looking at me with a demonic glare.

I threw Shelby on to the seat and sent a half-scared half-confused look to Juvia. "Uh, something wrong, again?"

Juvia tilted her head in this creepy doll-like way that sent shivers down my spine. (Which is hard to do since I never shiver.)

"Why is there ice around your ankle? Did Gray-sama do that?!" she asked, her voice rising with each word. I shook my hands wildly in front of my face.

_I've been here one day and someone already looks ready to kill me!_ "I made it!" I yelled unconvincingly. Juvia cocked her head the other direction. "Your lying, what have you done to Gray-sama? _Love rival_."

_Love rival? I don't even know the guy! _"Nothing, I've never even met Gray-sama- I mean Gray. Look, I'm not lying." I held out my palm and a small blue magic circle appeared, swirling little pieces of ice around above it.

Juvia stared blankly removing her 'I'm gonna' murder you if you touch my Gray-sama'(whoever that is)' look. "You use the same magic as Gray-sama?" she asked curiously, no hint of the evil it had before.

I shook my head. "I don't think so, I'm the Ice Dragon Slayer."

"WHAT?!" A loud voice screamed from behind us. I turned quickly around to the source and was met face to face with a group of members I haven't met yet. A pink-haired boy stood in front of the group with the same expression I had when I found out Wendy was Dragon Slayer. A tall guy with piercings all over his face, stood next to the boy with a similar expression.

The pinkette stormed up to me shoving his face really close to mine then sniffed me. His eyes widened and he took a step back. "You are a Dragon Slayer."

I shifted awkwardly and nodded. _ Who on Earthland are these people? And why does that guy have pink hair? _

"Natsu, calm down," said a scarlet haired girl behind him wearing thick armor. _Is that Erza Scarlet? Darcy and I read an article about her during traveling, apparently she is the strongest female mage in Fairy tail. Eep!_

The pink guy, Natsu, wouldn't stop staring at me. _Is something wrong, goodness this guild is nuts._

Just in time, Master Makarov walked past me and up to the group with Darcy trailing behind him. "Welcome back, brats. Was the mission successful?"

The guy with the piercings gave a quick nod before jerking his pierced chin towards me. "Who is the Dragon Slayer chick?"

Makarov smiled sweetly like it was obvious. "This is Lissa, she is a new guild member along with two others, one who is also a Dragon Slayer."

Erza pushed Natsu out of the way, sending him into the wall, so she could talk to the Master. "Master, are you saying there are now six Dragon Slayers in the guild?" He nodded slowly.

Natsu, who was running back from the wall which now had a Natsu shaped hole in it, fist pumped the air. "Awesome! We are gonna' be the strongest guild ever!" he shouted and flames came out his mouth. I screamed and jumped back, catching several sets of eyes. "Sorry. I use Ice Dragon magic, not a big fan of fire," I mumbled sheepishly. Natsu rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, sorry," he said grinning. I gave an okay and headed to sit with the soundly sleeping Shelby. _Weird guy._

Her face was completely relaxed with a few strands of black hair falling in her face. _Wow, she looks nice when she's sleeping. _ I pushed her over slightly so I could take a seat beside her. _Long day. _ I closed my eyes and took a deep sigh. When I opened them Natsu and the pierced guy were sitting arms-crossed right in front of me.

I gave a small jump. "What is it?"

"When did your dragon leave?" was all he asked. I felt a small pang of sadness in my heart at the mention of Glacel.

"Seven years ago."

The pierced guy raised an eyebrow. Or should I say 'eyebrow'. It was basically just a line of metal studs where an eyebrow would be. "It didn't leave in the year X777?"

I mentally frowned at the use of 'it'. "No, she disappeared when I was ten. The year you all left for Tenroujima. At least that's what Master Makarov told me."

Natsu gave a nod. "I see, strange."

"Oi! So you're the Ice Dragon Slayer," the other guy asked. I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Gihihi," he laughed nudging Natsu in the arm. _ What a weird laugh. _"Looks like there will be two strippers now, Gihihi."

_WHAT!_

Before I knew it, my fist was encased in ice and I swung hard, knocking the guy clean the face, sending him far across the room and crashing into a table. "What did you say?!" I yelled, now standing on the table.

Natsu was on the floor laughing and pointing at the pierced guy. "Hahahahaha, serves you right Gajeel."

"Oi! Shut up, Salamander!" the pierced guy, Gajeel, yelled. Suddenly Gajeel's hand became an iron club that soared through the room and crushed into Natsu's stomach. The pinkette took the blow full on smashing into some naked guy. _Naked guy!_

I threw my hands, no longer covered in ice, across my eyes, but peeked slightly. Natsu shook his head and looked at who he was on top of.

"Ew! Gray, put some pants on!" he yelled punching Gray across the room. _So, that's Gray. Ugh. Love rival or not Juvia can have him. Sure I don't know what he looks like considering he is being thrown around, but he can't be that good looking if he has the idiotic mind to strip in public._

Soon a huge fight broke out in the guild, and I took that as my chance to leave.

I eventually found Darcy, who was talking to Wendy and some exceeds. I pulled on her arm in a way of saying 'let's go' and she nodded quickly. I grabbed Rosie and Skip who were waving bye to three other exceeds, and looked over to see Darcy grabbing Claire.

We ran to the bar as quickly as possible, avoiding flying chair and tables along the wall. I approached Mira who was smiling while cleaning glasses during all the madness. "Hey, Mira. We are gonna' leave for the day!" I yelled over the noise.

She flashed me smile. "Okay where are you two going to stay?" _Crap!_ I laughed awkwardly. "Um, I don't know. Do you know any open places?" Mira nodded, reaching under the counter after setting her glass down.

She brought out a pencil and paper and wrote down an address. "Here. This will take you to Fairy Hills. It's where most of the girls in Fairy tail stay."

I gave her a quick thank you and disappeared into the mass of fighting with Darcy following suit. Once out of the madness, we approached Shelby who was still sleeping despite the noise. I gestured for Rosie to lift her up and she did without hesitation.

Darcy and Rosie were piling out the guild before me. I was about to slip through the door when I got the feeling of someone watching me. I swiftly flipped around and sure enough, on the second floor was the girl I saw sitting at the bar earlier, staring straight at me with a laser beam glare, holding a dangerous warning look. And that was all I needed to scrambled out of the guild and toward Fairy Hills.

**Alright, so they joined the guild, I will be starting off next time where Luna left off on chapter 1, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I know at the end of the last chapter I said this, but just to clarify, I am starting off at where Luna left off in chapter 1, so enjoy.**

**Gray: Silver doesn't own Fairy tail**

**Me: Put some clothes on!**

Chapter 6

**(Luna pov)**

**(Back to regular point in story)**

The bright evening sun shone along the sidewalk as I strolled down the cobblestone streets of Magnolia. _Lucy's house should be just around the corner._ I turned down the next street and glanced to the clear blue river to my right. Several boats rowed past me hollering perverted comments on my busty chest. I resisted every urge to Requip into my Slicer Bow, and cut their boats clean in half.

In the distance I could just make out the familiar dark woodwork of Lucy's cute little, expensive, house. I skipped over to the front door and knocked three times. "Come in," said a raspy voice from the other side. I slipped in quietly and approached a pale Lucy on her bed.

"Hi, Luna," she choked with bags under her brown eyes and pale skin shining up at me. "Mother of Mavis, Lucy! You look terrible," I exclaimed putting a hand to her forehead. She pouted a rosy lip at me. "Nice to see you too."

I ignored her comment as sat gently beside her on the bed. "What happened?"

Lucy sighed, shaking her head. "After we finished the mission yesterday, the locals of the town threw a big feast in gratitude for catching some thieves. They had all these horrible looking dishes. I refused to eat this one that was purple with green dots on it, but Erza told me it was rude not to accept their food, so I ate it anyway," she groaned, turning green in the face.

_Nice going, Nee-chan._ I rubbed my temples in annoyance. "I'm sorry for Nee-chan's behavior, Lucy. She focuses on pride more than well being more often than necessary."

My blonde friend waved her hands around wildly. "No, no, no. It's not her fault. Well… I guess it is, but it really was the right thing to do."

I felt a warm smile spread up my face. _Oh, Lucy. You truly are wonderful. You stick up for your friends with all your heart._ "How about some real food?" I offered.

Lucy stuck out her tongue. "Ugh, no way. Food sounds horrible right now."

"NO, you need some food," I ordered with my best Erza look. Lucy cringed. "O-okay. Food sounds great right now." I removed my hard stare from my face and smiled sweetly. "Good. I'll get you some chicken soup."

As I got off the bed and walked over to the kitchen, I heard Lucy whisper a small, "Scary." I laughed inwardly. _I guess Nee-chan and I are really two-of a kind._

I pulled some ingredients out of the fridge to prepare the soup. In the corner of my eye, I saw Lucy sit up and lean against the headboard. "So, Luna. How are the new members doing on their first real day in Fairy tail?"

Not expecting the question, I dropped the bowl I was holding with a loud crash to the floor. I cursed under my breath and dropped beside the bowl that was clattering around on the ground.  
Lucy gave a weak gasp. "Luna, are you okay?"

I jumped up with the bowl firmly grasped in my hand. "Perfectly fine, Lucy."

Lucy gave me an unsure look and repeated the other question. I frowned and clenched the bowl hard. _Should I really tell her what I think of the newbies? No. Not when she is ill. _ "They're fine, I guess. Natsu said he was going to challenge the new Dragon Slayers to a fight later. Why do you ask?" I asked a little too harshly.

Lucy let out a small noise and slid off her bed, wobbling over to the bar where she sat on a wooden stool. "Luna?" she pried, noticing my contorted face. "What are you not telling me?"

I brushed the look of my face and flashed an innocent smile her way. "Nothing, Lucy, just…confused."

Despite her condition, Lucy slammed her pink, guild-marked hand hard on the counter top, startling me. She stared at me intently with her chocolate eyes. "Luna. Why are you keeping something from me? I'm your friend aren't I? You can trust me!"

_Trust._

_ Something I have a hard time believing anymore. It's hard to trust even your best friends. Jellal taught me that. Nee-chan and everyone else might have forgiven him, but not me. How can such a cruel man, who did such awful things possibly be trusted. I will never forgive him._

I closed my eyes forcing back the tears that came from just that one word. _Trust._

Lucy placed her hand over my own and squeezed it gently. "Luna?" I willed my eyes open letting the tears slip down. Lucy looked shocked and jumped off the tool to come around the counter and wrap me in a friendly hug. Warmth spread through me. I heard Lucy whisper softy into my ear behind my dark hair. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. Erza told me that you have a hard time trusting people."

I clenched my teeth hard. _Why would she say that? I love Fairy tail! I trust everyone in there. Just….not them._

I pushed Lucy back grabbing onto her shoulders. "Lucy. I completely trust you. Everyone in the guild has a loving feeling that I whole-heartedly trust. But, _they_ don't have that feeling."

Lucy's smile faded leaving a slightly scared look. "What do you mean?" I took a deep breath. "I mean, I sense a darkness coming from the three of them. I think it's dark magic."

**(Shelby pov)**

I sat far in the corner of the guild, my headphones blasting loud beats into my ears.

Yesterday, was the day I had to remind myself of over and over again when I woke up this morning in Fairy hills. Lissa, Darcy and I went shopping this morning with the exceeds to decorate each of our rooms. Honestly, I hate shopping and would rather have gotten into another train crash then do it again.

I wrapped all my thoughts around in my brain so tightly I felt like my head would explode._ I joined Fairy tail. I lost Ally. I still haven't asked the Dragon Slayers if they know where Melodeny is. I owe Skip, 20,000 jewel because apparently Darcy has a brain. This girl with scarlet tips was staring at me all day before leaving thirty minutes ago._

I brushed my oil-colored hair out of my eyes. _God, I suck._

I was about to go get a beer when a pink haired guy blocked my path. _Awesome hair!_

He wore white trousers with a black skirt-thing lined in gold over it, and a matching black buckled up vest with only one sleeve down his left arm, leaving his right shoulder exposed with a red Fairy tail mark.

"Pardon me," I said moving around him. He put himself right in front of me again with a pointy toothed smirk.

_ I-is he one of the Dragon Slayers?_ My eyes bugged out._ He is one of the three original Dragon Slayers of the guild, I can ask him where Melodeny is._

"Hey. Your one of the new members, right?" he asked, still smiling. "Yeah. The name is Shelby."

"Cool, I saw you yesterday, but you were asleep." I removed my headphones. "Yeah, that girl, Cana, can drink."

The pinkette laughed. "You took on Cana? Man are you dumb," he laughed.

I felt my eye twitch. _Just ignore him._

I hmphed and moved past him again, this time without being stopped. _I'll ask another Dragon Slayer. _

Mira at the bar, waved me over. I followed the gesture and took a seat next to Wendy and some girl in armor. _Isn't that heavy? Whatever._

"Hello, Shelby. What would you like?" she asked flipping her long white locks over her shoulder. "Beer, something strong," I grumbled. _Man, do I feel pissed off today. _

Mira's face became concerned as she readied my drink. When she finished, she put the mug in front of me and leaned on the bar. "Something wrong?"

I took a huge swing of the beer, feeling the smooth tingly liquid swirl through my mouth. "No," I mumbled into my cup.

The barmaid frowned. "You might as well tell me. You will just be more miserable if you don't get it off your chest." I set down the mug.

_She's right. I need to get this over with so I can truly know what I need to do._ I looked up at Mira. "It's kind of a long story. The rest of the guild might want to hear." She smiled beautifully. "Alright then."

She clapped her pale hands really loud, gathering everyone's attention. "Okay, everyone. One of our new members has something to ask us."

_Oh my Mavis,_ _Mira. You didn't need to call the whole damn guild! Wait...that is what I asked for. What was I thinking?! _The pink guy and a couple others gathered around the bar. I turned around so I was facing all the eager guild members. "Well, I might as well start from the beginning."

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After about an hour I told everyone the story about how I lost Melodeny, and believed them all to be dead, and wandering around for seven years hopeless, never crying, never smiling, and of never finding my 'mom', and how I relied my whole spirit on the Dragon Slayers.

When I finished I held my head, relieved to tell someone that story. All the members gave me looks of sadness and pity.

_ Pity, just like Ally gave me._

Mira and Wendy were crying, and for once Darcy wasn't laughing during a silence. "That's horrible, Shelby-san," Wendy whispered. I pat her blue hair softly "Yeah." Was all I could say to that.

Turning from Wendy, I lifted my head high, facing the two other Dragon Slayers.

"I came here, to Fairy tail because of you. Please, please tell me. Where is my dragon?"

My heart was pounding, the question I waited seven years to ask finally left my mouth, and now that it has, I was worried more than ever for the answer. The two Dragon Slayer in front of me stood so still, I probably wouldn't have noticed them if I didn't have their scent.

They locked eyes with each other for what seemed like an eternity._ Come on. Answer. Answer! _

The pinkette from earlier pushed through right in front of me. He put a strong warm hand on my shoulder, gripping it tightly. I looked up with wide glazed eyes.

_Here it is._

**(Natsu pov)**

I looked down to the new girl. She looked at me with these eyes screaming for my answer. I know how she feels. I felt the same way when Igneel left. It crushed me to know she wandered around seven years hopelessly, and that she counted on us for that answer.

Gripping my hand tighter on her shoulder, I shot a look to Gajeel and Wendy, who both nodded sadly.

"Shelby," I started hardly able to get the words out. "I'm really sorry. But, we do not know where Melodeny is."

In her eyes I saw everything crash like glass. She shook her head back and forth, making her black hair whip around. "No, no, no. You have to. You have to know!" she screamed, her voice cracking.

I sighed heavily, hating that I had to be the one to crush her like this. It would be the same way if someone told me they didn't know where Igneel is.

She brought her hands to her face and sobbed, shaking terribly. All the guild members saw her break down with concerned, sad faces.

With the only thing I could think to do, I pulled her up and wrapped my arms around her, holding her tight against me.

At first she tensed, but soon grabbed the fabric of my shirt and buried her face into my shoulder. Her warm tears stained my shirt. She trembled against me, and I held her tighter, letting her know she could cry as long as she wanted.

_She might be new, but now she is all our nakama, and I'll be damned if I let my nakama cry without someone to be there for her._

"Listen," I said loudly, so everyone around us could hear. "Your are nakama now. Every single person in here is your family. I lost Igneel, Gajeel lost Metalicana, Wendy lost Grandine, Gray lost Ur, Erza lost Rob, Lucy lost her parents. We've all lost someone, but we are not alone. Fairy tail is our family. And now, you are part of our family too. Fairy tail won't ever let you be alone because we are your family."

I got smiles and a couple tears from everyone in the room, all agreeing with me, even Gajeel smiled. Shelby pushed back slightly with tear stained cheeks. She looked deep into my eyes. I gave her my signature grin, causing her to smile and cry even harder.

_You're my nakama now, Shelby. I swear, I won't let you ever be alone._

**(Lissa pov)**

I looked at Shelby, clutching tightly to Natsu. _I never thought I would see someone like her cry, but after the news she just got, I can't imagine not crying. Fairy tail truly cares about their members._

A smile crept up my lips._ I knew there was a reason I wanted to join this guild._

Master Makarov appeared out of the crowd of members, and walked up to Shelby and Natsu. They broke apart upon seeing him, Shelby still trembling slightly.

Makarov stared with loving eyes up at her silver ones. "Wipe your tears, my brat. There is no reason to cry with your family around." Shelby smiled and wiped at her red rimmed eyes with her wrist, flashing a big pointy toothed smile at Natsu which he returned.

"Now," Makarov announced loudly. "With that being done, let's party!"

As soon as he said that, I expected everyone to sweat drop like me, but instead the guild cheered, throwing drinks up in the air. In a matter of seconds, the guild was partying like there was no tomorrow. Natsu was standing on a table shouting, and doing who-knows-what while Cana, Macao, and Wakaba were drinking from three barrels of wine beside him.

"They are nuts," I said shaking my head, smiling.

"Tell me about it," said a voice beside me.

I turned to the voice with mild interest. Next to me was a muscular guy with raven-colored hair, shaking his head like I had.

"Sup'. Gray Fullbuster," the guy introduced holding out a muscular hand.

_This is the stripper guy?_ I slowly reached out a hand and gave a quick shake to his.

"So, I heard you're the Ice Dragon Slayer. I'm an Ice Make Mage myself," he shrugged.

"Uh, cool," I said, heading to the bar. He followed me and took a seat beside me. _Why is he following me? _I shifted awkwardly and scooted over slightly.

"Yo, Mira," he called to the beautiful barmaid. She came over with a delicate smile. "Hello, Gray. I see you've met LIssa." He nodded. "Get me an ice water when you can." Mira nodded. "Coming up. Oh, and I won't tell Juvia you two met," she winked.

Gray sighed. "She is just gonna' find out eventually," he said running a hand through his hair.

"Juvia!" I exclaimed, remembering how the girl tried to kill me yesterday. _Well, not really, but she looked like she would_.

Gray nodded. "Yeah, you know her?" I shook my head. "Sadly, she saw the ice I made around my ankle, thought it was your doing, and won't stop calling me 'Love Rival'. Whatever the heck that is."

He and Mira both shrugged. "That's Juvia for you."

Mira returned with Gray's ice water. "Juvia is a little obsessive I'll admit, but only because she is completely in love with Gray. Anyone she catches him talking to on multiple occasions, she claims to be a rival in love for Gray's heart," she said, clasping her hands together and swinging them back and forth.

"Yeeeeaaaaaahhhhh," Gray said with a not too pleased voice. I giggled at his reaction and turned to my left when I heard a noise.

Hiding behind a pillar was a pissed off Juvia with a dark aura surrounding her. She lifted up her pale hand and brought it across her neck in a slicing gesture. I gulped and turned back to Mira and Gray.

"So–" I started turning to Gray, but when I saw him I froze. He was only in his boxers. I screamed and punched him across the bar with my hand encased in ice. "Ah! Pervert! **Ice Dragon's Frost Punch!**"

Mira broke into a laughing fit while Gray got up and shook his head. "What the heck, Lissa?!" I pointed a finger at him. "Don't come any closer, pervert!" I screamed. He coked his head. "What?" then he looked down. "Crap! Not again."

I opened my mouth then soon closed it unsure what to say. Before I knew it I was drowning in water.

I flailed around in the huge orb of water I was unsure how I got in. Juvia ran beside me and leaned down next to Gray. "Are you okay, Gary-sama?" Gray nodded, rubbing his head, "Yeah I-" he stopped when he caught a glimpse of me.

I was suffocating in the orb._ I can't...hold my breath much longer, and if I use my magic I'll freeze myself inside. _ I grabbed my throat kicking around wildly.

Mira gasped and ran around the bar. Several guild members yelled out and surrounded me, exclaiming things I couldn't hear.

Gray also ran forward with wide-eyes. "Juvia, stop!" he yelled. "She can't breathe!"

Juvia narrowed her eyes. "Juvia was trying to stop this person from hurting Gray-sama."

Mira rounded on Juvia. "Juvia, stop, now!"

Juvia looked deeply hurt. "If she is an Ice mage, she can do it herself, Gray-sama obviously likes her better than Juvia," she yelled running out the guild in tears. I noticed as soon as she left, it started pouring outside, but brushed it away to focus on breathing.

Master Makarov ran up shortly after. His arm suddenly grew giant as he punched through the water orb , grabbed me and pulled me out, setting me on the floor.

Once out I gasped for air, clutching my stomach. Mira landed next to me on the floor. "Lissa, are you hurt?" she asked frantically.

"No," I gasped, panting. "I-I'm fine." My blonde hair was blanketing the front of my face, soaking wet.

Makarov sighed deeply. "What exactly happened here?" Mira opened her mouth to speak, but I held up a wet hand. "I attacked Gray, and Juvia deafened him by trapping me."

Natsu, who had ran up, looked confused. "But I attack Ice-stripper all the time?"

Gray knelt down on the other side of me. "I also think she was jealous because I was talking to Lissa."

I snuck a glance at Gray who was looking at me guilty.

Makarov sighed again. "Alright, I will talk with her soon. Mira you take Lissa to the infirmary to get cleaned up." I was going to tell him I was fine, but was stopped by Gray slipping my arm around his muscular shoulder.

"I'll help, Mira, since this is my fault." Mira nodded and slipped my other arm around her shoulder. Just in time, a little, worried Skip, crashed into my busty chest, hugging me tightly. Gray and Mira smiled at my little exceed, than continued taking me into the infirmary.

_ What a great day._

**Sorry for making Juvia seem kind of insane, but I needed to get a start on some GrayxOC action. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I want to wish a special Happy Birthday to my best friend, Teal. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Erza: Silver does not own Fairy tail.**

Chapter 7

**(Gray pov)**

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. I meet the girl ten minutes ago, and she is injured because of me!_

I leaned against the wall outside the infirmary. Rubbing a hand through my raven-hair, I sighed. _Man, I know Juvia is obsessive of me and all, and she's a sweet girl, but I just don't feel that way about her. And now because of it, the new girl is in the infirmary on her second day. _I flipped around and slammed my fist hard into the wall. _Damn it! It wasn't like we were making out or anything! We were just talking. Well...kind of. She actually just punched me across the bar and called me a pervert. _

The flame-head ran up to me before I could tell him to piss off. "Hey, Gray, come on. I'm gonna' challenge Shelby to a fight outside the guild," he yelled excitedly. I sent him a bored look. "Seriously, the poor girl just got finished balling her eyes out and you want to fight her?"

He nodded. _Moron._

"Not interested. I need to apologize to Lissa anyway." Natsu pouted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Why? Juvia should be the one to apologize."

I smacked him in the head. "Yeah, well she isn't here is she, coal-for brains?" The pinkette shook off the hit and growled. "What did you say?!"

"I called you coal-for brains, coal-for brains!"

I just about started a fight right there, but remembered I was waiting on Lissa. "Don't you have a fight to start with Shelby?" I asked, hoping he would run off. Which he did after one last glare to me.

I felt the blood drip down my scraped fist and pulled my hand back rubbing it slowly. Just in time, Mira exited the infirmary.

"She okay?" I grumbled. _And…. Wow my fist hurts! _

Mira nodded with a mischievous grin that gave me an uneasy feeling. "Lissa is perfectly fine, Gray. She was just a little shaken up and wet," she said informingly. Still with the grin.

Mira looked at the hole in the wall then back to me. She giggled despite the small destruction. "My, aren't you worried."

Not sure why, I flushed bright red. "I'm not worried! I just came to apologize," I yelled. Mira sent me a wink. "Sure you are. Go on in."

With that, the she-devil walked away giggling again.

I rolled my eyes and pushed through the door. _Stupid matchmaker. I don't know anything about the girl, except she can punch really hard. _

When I entered the room, Lissa sat on the infirmary bed talking to her exceed. Instead of her soaked clothes, she was wearing some way too big white t-shirt and some jeans.

"Hey."

Lissa looked up from the small creature. "Uh, hi."

I crossed my arms and approached the bed. "I just came to say sorry about Juvia," I apologized guilty.

The Dragon Slayer flinched slightly at the mention of the rain woman and shook her blonde hair around wildly. "No reason to apologize. It was my fault."

I frowned. "Don't say that. You did nothing. Juvia had no reason to attack you like that. If I hadn't talked to you, Juvia wouldn't have done anything."

Lissa smiled softly. "True. I did sorta' enjoy talking with another ice user though," she said with a sporty smile. I flashed a quick grin back and watched her features slowly mold into a scowl. "You're still a total perv. though."

I sweat dropped. _Great. _

Shaking the comment off, I jerked a thumb to the door. "Come on. Natsu is challenging your friend to a fight. Wanna' watch?"

The messy haired blonde removed her scowl and shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure, I guess." She slipped off the bed and wobbled a few times before regaining her balance. I noticed an ice cast wrapped around her foot as we walked out of the room and across the almost completely vacant guild hall to the front doors.

"What's that from?" I asked pushing open the doors and approaching the crowd of guild members outside. We pushed our way to the front and Lissa opened her mouth to answer my question, but was soon interrupted by an idiotic laugh.

Turning forward, I took in the two competitors on both sides of the muddy field. _Huh. Juvia must be too far away for it to rain here anymore._

Shelby, on the left side of the wide area, slipped her headphones around her neck, and tied up her hair. Natsu, on the right side, was grinning like a mad man, cracking his knuckles.

_Mother of Mavis, Natsu. Please don't kill the girl._

**(Darcy pov)**

I stood up high on my tip-toes hoping to get a better view. _Curse you shortness! Why can't I be a good several inches taller like Lissa. _

Huffing, I crossed my arms unable to see the readying opponents. Soon, Master Makarov appeared beside me with an unpleased expression. "Something wrong, Master?" I asked still upset about not being able to see.

Makarov put a small wrinkled hand to his forehead sighing. "This brat just can't go one day without starting some big fight. Not to mention somehow, I'm not sure how, but it will happen, Natsu is going to damage the guild, again."

"So, I'm guessing Natsu likes to fight?" The old man chuckled with dry humor. "That, my dear girl, is an extreme understatement."

Suddenly his arm grew humongous and he shoved it through the mass of mages, clearing a path for me and him. "This way little one, I want you to see something." _Seriously, 'little one'!_

I walked through the path, ignoring the upset members being blocked. When I reached the front, everything was clear in front of me.

Makarov followed suit with his arm back to the way it was. He pointed a tiny finger towards Natsu's face. "Look there, Darcy," he commanded. I followed his gaze to the pinkette. His face looked the same as normal, but when I looked into his eyes, I saw it Natsu's onyx eyes were sparkling and shaking with unbelievable excitement.

Laughing awkwardly, I looked down to the old master who came literally, just above my hip. "Is he always like this during a fight?"

Makarov shook his head. "Yes and no. Natsu always explodes with excitement, but this time is different, I can tell."

"How so?" I asked cocking my head.

He didn't hesitate to answer. "Because his opponent is another Dragon Slayer."

**(Shelby pov)**

When Natsu asked me to fight him, I answered yes of course, I mean why not? Now, I'm starting to regret it. Natsu is a Fire Dragon Slayer with years of experience. The only experience I have is when I got into street fights. Sure I'm a 3rd gen, but I can still die!

Natsu stood a good twenty feet in front of me, practically buzzing with eagerness. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath._ Okay. I got this. Natsu may be a better fighter than me, but I'm still crazy strong. It'll be a dragon dominance thing. If I win, the other guild members will realize my strength. Let's do it. _

When I opened my eyes, I immediately called on my magic. Purple ribbon like magic swirled around my fist, and sweet melodic music released from the ribbons, shocking some of the crowd by the sound.

Natsu grinned even bigger than before. "All right! I'm fired up now!" He punched his fists together and they were soon engulfed in a brilliance of dazzling crimson flames. _Wow, cool._

Mira stepped out from the crowd, raising a long pale arm. "Okay, ready?" We both gave a sharp nod. She giggled. "Begin," she yelled waving her arm down in a flag gesture.

Before I could even turn to face him, Natsu's flame covered fist socked me in the jaw. I felt myself slide along the ground as pain flooded my face.

Spitting blood off to the side, I jumped up laughing. Natsu stared impressed I took the hit well.

"What?" I asked grinning through my new split lip. "You didn't think you could take me down that easy, did you?"

He shook his head. "No way. That was just a warm-up hit."

"Good," I called, launching off my back foot, sending me right towards Natsu. "**Harmony Punch of the Music Dragon!"** I yelled, connecting my purple, music surrounded fist straight into Natsu's chest.

The pinkette soared through the air, earning me a shocked look from most of the members.

_ What? Y'all are shocked by a music dragon, but not an iron dragon? Tch._

Natsu sprung up from the ground where I sent him. Apparently I gave a good hit since I somehow ripped all the fabric off the center of his shirt.

Am I embarrassed to say I got a small nosebleed upon seeing his gorgeous toned six pack? Maybe…but you would have too if you saw it. I quickly brushed away the blood dripping down my nose hoping no one saw it.

He cracked his knuckles, ready for another attack. With another launch off my leg, I jumped into the air and swung a round house kick to his head. Natsu blocked the hit with his arm and delivered another punch to my face. I met the ground again, this time turning to see him running straight for me.

_Holy Mavis, that hurt!_ Aiming a flaming kick to my chest, I saw an opening and threw my head back, drawing in a deep breath. Just before his foot connected with my fist, I released my breath. "**Roar of the Music Dragon!"**

A tornado of lavender winds barreled into Natsu. With my roar comes a series of screaming guitar riffs and notes causing some guild members to cover their ears with scrunched up faces._ Tch. Wimps._

Natsu flew directly above me in the air, throwing his flaming arms back. **"Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!" **_He is completely unfazed by my roar!?_ My eyes flew wide.

Before I knew it, whip-like tendrils of fire snaked towards me. _Oh crap!_

I tried to spring out of the way, but a second too late and I ended up skidding against the ground with some nasty burns. Several yells erupted from the crowd, cheering on Natsu and telling me to get up. It took a grand amount of strength and cursing until I was able to push myself back up to face the Fire Dragon Slayer.

I skimmed my silver specks over my opponent. Natsu had scratches tattooing his body and a few dark purple bruises, but other than that he looked unharmed. I snuck a glance down at myself and cursed. Unlike Natsu, I had bruises everywhere and searing burns circled my legs and arms from his Wing Slash. My curly hair had come out from the pony-tail I put it in, and now is sticking to my neck in sweat, which is also stained in blood that managed to trail down from my lip. Lastly, my green tank top was burned along my chest down to my hip, revealing my black lacy bra and a tattoo of a music note on my hip.

I noticed most of the men in the guild were staring at my bra with hearts in their eyes. I rolled my eyes, not caring at all what they see._ What is the big deal? You get to see some cleavage, get a life! I wear shorts and tight shirts every day, literally everyday. How is this different?_

Realizing my nice tank was done for, I stripped the remaining shreds over my head and tossed it to the side, hearing joyous exclaims from the males.

A frustration mark appeared on my forehead._ Bakas! It's. A. Bra. _

Getting on my nerves, I turned to the crowd, completely ignoring Natsu. I placed my hands firmly on my waist after brushing my long hair behind my shoulders.

"Okay! Honestly if you enjoy seeing a girl in a bra that much two things must be wrong; either you are serious pervs, or you don't have a life. Grow up! I have been here about two days and I have honestly caught half of you ogling all the busty girls in the guild, it's pathetic. If you are that desperate, go find your selves a whore! But you're not gonna' find one here, so piss off and shut up!" I yelled, my purple ribbons swirling around me defensively.

I watched in pleasure as the guys either hung their heads in shame, widened their eyes in horror, or looked away blushing.

I hmphed, and turned back to my opponent. _Bakas._

"Natsu are you-" I stopped, blistering in fury. He was staring at me. And me wasn't looking at my face.

"What the hell?!" I shouted, blasting off toward him. He blinked three times before he noticed me coming. By then I had already come within five feet. Summoning all my musical energy into my fist, I shot upwards, hearing Natsu groan in pain before shooting off and crashing into the Fairy tail sign above the guild.

All eyes focused on the pinkette who after several seconds of silence barked out laughing.

He pried himself off the sign, and ran through the crowd. When he emerged from the mages, he approached me smirking. "You know, you're pretty strong," he laughed.

I crossed my arms. "Tell me something I don't know."

Natsu shrugged. "In that case I'm sorry for complimenting you. Now, shall we continue?" he jumped into a fighting stance. I shook my head with a bored and stuck up expression.

"No. I give. You are the better mage," I admitted.

Natsu went silent for longer than necessary, then he shook his pink head back and forth. "Stronger maybe, but not better. In fact, I hope to fight you again, you're an _interesting_ person," he said with a big toothy grin.

I mentally frowned at the way he said 'interesting', but brushed it off and stuck out my hand. He grabbed my hand firmly in his really warm one, and shook it.

When I let go, I felt nauseous from all the fighting that occurred.

"Well if you'll excuse me," I said feeling the blackness creep up my vision. Before I fainted though I felt two strong arms grab me before I fell.

**(LIssa pov)**

I watched Natsu pick up the unconscious Shelby with a grin.

_Well… I have absolutely no words to describe what I just saw. Also, mental note; don't piss her off._

Natsu brushed past all the mages with Shelby dangling in his arms, heading inside the guild. The crowd dispersed once they realized the fight was over.

I was about to follow them when Darcy and Master appeared next to me. "Hey," Darcy called waving a hand. Grinning, I skipped (or more like limped) over to the duo.

I looked around, suddenly remembering something. _Where are Skip and Claire? _I pushed the thought away, assuring myself they were fine. Or at least Claire is.

Makarov greeted me with a slight nod. Smiling I nodded back. "What did you think of the fight, Master?" I asked trying to make conversation.

He groaned. "Well, nothing was destroyed, so I guess I can sleep another peaceful night."

I giggled at his confidence towards Natsu, in which there is obviously none.

We all entered the guild hall which was back to its noisy atmosphere. Darcy and I waved goodbye to the Master and headed toward the infirmary.

_Great. I leave the infirmary to see a fight, and after the fight I'm back in the infirmary. I hope this doesn't happen a lot._

When I opened the wooden door, Shelby was on the bed, slightly conscious, and Natsu sat in a chair beside her talking.

I strolled over to the bed. Natsu stopped talking and smiled. "Oi, Lissa, Darcy. Your friend here is a good fighter."

Darcy and I nodded while Shelby groaned and put a hand to her head. "Not really. I got my ass handed to me."

"You don't have to win a fight to be a good fighter," Natsu said putting his hands behind his head. Shelby scoffed. "Yeah because all good fighters lose."

Darcy laughed awkwardly while Natsu grinned. "Well at least your positive," he said sarcastically while jumping off the chair and heading towards the door.

"Anyway, thanks for the good fight." He bid us all goodbye before waving his hand and slipping out of the room into the loud guild hall.

Once he left, Darcy and I took seat on either side of Shelby's bed. We sat in comfortable silence for a few moments until Darcy sprang up a bit.

"Yes?" Shelby asked, leaning forward into a sitting position. The orangette across from me snapped her fingers. "I have a great idea."

Shelby and I exchanged an 'uh-oh' glance.

Darcy continued. "We should form a team! Tons of people in the guild are in one. I heard it's really fun. You all go on jobs together and stuff."

Shelby rubbed her arm uncomfortably. "I don't know. I'm kinda' a solo worker. You know, except for Rosie."

I took the thought into consideration._ Team, huh? Sounds fun. I'm in for it. Besides, it would make missions a lot easier. _"Sure," I beamed.

Darcy smiled big while Shelby stayed silent.

I reached over and grabbed her arm , shaking it lightly. "Come on. It will be so awesome. Plus, you can go on solo missions even when you're in a team."

Shelby sighed, still not so convinced. "Guys, it sounds fun, I guess, but I'm not the most friendly person. Just, warning you."

Darcy frowned and grabbed her other arm. "Hey, we are asking you aren't we, why would we ask if we didn't know the consequences?"

She laughed slightly. "Wow. I didn't know you knew a word like consequences."

I could see the sweat drop on Darcy's face before continuing. "Please."

"We don't even know each other very well," she argued.

"And being a team will change that," I continued. "You can even choose the name, so long as it's not Team Shelby."

With one last long groan, Shelby smiled. "Okay, fine."

Darcy and I squealed. "Yay!"

"So, what's our name? And who will be Team 'leader'," I asked. Shelby eyed me and Darcy.

"Okay, the leader will be you, Lissa, and we will be called…., um..., Team Midnight."

We all exchanged a look then broke out in smiles.

"Alright, Team Midnight is formed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucy: Silver-chan doesn't own Fairy tail!**

Chapter 8

**(Lissa pov)**

"Come on, get up!" Skip was bouncing up and down beside me on my bed. I groaned, refusing to open my eyes. "No, I wanna' sleep~."

My exceed stopped bouncing and started pawing at my face. "Whining won't help solve anything. You need to get up, Team Midnight is supposed to go on our first mission today!"

It's been a week since Shelby, Darcy and I along with our exceeds, formed Team Midnight, with me as the leader. I really don't know why Shelby chose me as leader instead of herself, but I guess she was just too lazy to consider handling it. All ready most of Magnolia has heard about the three new fairy team, and has been making a commotion all around. We still haven't gone on our first job as a team yet, so we planned on doing so today.

I slinked my eyes open groggily. Turning my head, I saw my little Skip pushing on my arm to try and get me up. "We need to hurry."

Stifling a small laugh, I dragged up my hand and rubbed Skip's bandana covered head. "Alright, alright." I slid out of my covers and off my bed, feeling my frozen ankle clank against the wooden floors.

My room at Fairy hills is absolutely perfect. The walls are a midnight (perfect right?) blue, with a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, little diamond snowflakes dangle from the chandelier making it the most beautiful thing in my room. My bed is a decent size with a white head board and foot board carved with beautiful swirls. The furniture in my room is all white and gray, consisting of a desk, a fluffy couch, coffee table, night stand, and some bean bag chairs. I love it!

I skipped across the floor to my small bathroom. When I found my wire brush on the marble countertop, I quickly brushed it through my tangled blonde locks. _I wonder if Darcy and Shelby are excited? Will we honestly be able to fight well together? Will we destroy anything?_

I stopped brushing to collapse to the ground laughing, tears streamed down my cheeks from laughing so hard._ HAHAHAHA. Of course we will, we are part of Fairy tail now._

**(Shelby pov)**

I sat criss-crossed in the middle of my huge, black silk canopy bed. The shadow like curtains surrounded me on all sides, completely closing me in.

_A week already? It's been a whole week. _ I turn down to the little Rosie looking up at me with big-doe eyes.

"Shelby? You okay?" She grabbed my shirt tightly, pulling for my answer. Grinning, I trail the back of my hand down her cheek gently. "Just thinkin', Rosie."

_Exactly one week ago, I realized I'm never gonna' see Melodeny again. My family, my mom, my… _Clenching my teeth, Rosie looked up at me knowingly, like she had read my mind. "It will all be okay. I'm sure Melodeny had a perfectly reasonable reason to leave," said my sweet little pal.

"Yeah," I sighed, letting my hair blanket over my face. "She was…just…all I had, you know? And now Ally…." I trailed off at the mention of my kind freckly friend._ She was right. Mavis, I am a complete fool! _I clenched the sinking feeling in my chest, biting my lip hard until I tasted blood. _Great, my lip is bleeding again. _

Rosie smiled sadly. "Well, now you don't have to worry. Remember what the pink guy said."

_Natsu. I still remember the horrible feeling I got when he told me his answer. I felt like a piece of my heart had shattered and blown away._

_ And then, he hugged me. Not just a friendly hug. One filled with understanding and comfort, like one you know was straight from the heart. _

His words he uttered right after that, echoed around in my mind, the words that made every shed of my lonely darkness be blinded out by their wonderful, loving light.

'_Your are nakama now. Every single person in here is your family. And now, you are part of our family too. Fairy tail won't ever let you be alone because we are your family.'_

I felt the surging in my chest that I had felt when he first said that. Never had I heard such absolute honest poured in to so few sentences. _Thank you, Natsu._

I tore my eyes open and flashed a whole hearted smile to Rosie. "Lissa's gonna throw a fit if we don't get going." With that, I drew back the curtains of silk around my bed to enter the rest of my room.

My room is a dark scarlet color with posters of all my favorite bands planted on the walls. Along the top of the walls, connected to my mage-pod, are high tech surround sound speakers to totally blast my music from. My furniture is all black, white and dark wood. The floor is the same as Lissa's like all the rooms are. I have a big black 'L' shaped couch in the corner with a wood coffee table. Also, I have an awesome black desk with twin bookshelves on either side of it holding shelf, upon shelf, of albums and CDs.

"Let's high-tail it to the guild to get this mission started," I said, hobbling over into my closet. I skimmed through the racks. _What to wear on a first mission? I know I'm gonna' need my combat boots and shorts, cause I gotta' show off my guild mark, but what else?"_

Unsuccessful, I groaned. "Ugh, Rosie? Do you know where my red sweater is? The one that fits tightly? A V-neck?"

Just a second later, my little lavender exceed flew up holding said sweater. "This one?" she mewed. I gave a quick thumbs up before grabbing the sweater out of her paws. "Alright, nice job."

Grabbing my headphones and slipping them around my neck, we exited my room and strolled down the hall. On the way down, I tied up my long hair into a high ponytail and slipped on my sweater. _Okay! Team Midnight awaits!_

**(Darcy pov)**

I groaned, flipping my orange braid over my shoulder. "Claire, are you sure we should keep waiting? We need to get to the guild, and they are taking forever," I complained to my exceed.

Claire sighed. "We have been waiting a while, let's just go." I nodded, following Claire, who was flying towards the door.

Before I could open the door, a voice interrupted me. "Are you heading to the guild?" I turned around to face a girl the exact same height as me, her blue hair curling down behind her headband.

"Hi. I'm Levy, Levy McGarden," she introduced.

"Hey," I responded while inside I was screaming, _Oh My Mavis, Finally! Someone my height!_

The bluenette skipped over to me. "You're the new girl right?" I could see the curiosity in her hazel eyes. "Uh, yeah. I'm Darcy, Darcy Stowbroke."

"Cool! Are you headed to the guild? Can I come with you? What kind of mage are you? Does your exceed grow big like Lily?" The girl bombarded me with questions.

I opened my mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a smack on the head. "Ow!" Claire frowned at me. "Are we going or not?"

With a painful nod, I turned back to Levy. "You wanna' come with?"

She nodded and smiled a sparkling smile. "Yeah, here. I know a short-cut."

**(Lissa pov)**

When Skip and I entered the guild hall, both my teammates were already there. Shelby had her headphones on, talking to Natsu and Lucy, who I met just yesterday. Apparently she was sick for a while.

Darcy on the other hand, was talking to Levy and I could see she was slightly shaking. Obviously, Gajeel was sitting right next to Levy, staring at Darcy with a hard look. _Poor girl. _

I waved my hand high in the air, catching both their attention. Jerking a thumb towards the Request board, they nodded and met me over there. "Ready for Team Midnight's first mission?" I asked my teammates.

Shelby nodded, slipping her headphones around her neck. Darcy also gave a nod, pointing to the board. "What kind of job are we gonna' do?"

We all surveyed the board. I scratched my chin, reading over each request**.**

_** Be a body guard for a Royal Family; 82,000 jewel.**_

_** Bring down a gang of thieves; 40,000 jewel.**_

_** Seduce and capture a wanted mage; 25,000 jewel.**__ What the heck?_

I shook my head at the requests, mainly the last one. "Nothing, you guys?"

Darcy shook her head. "Nope."

Shelby frowned. "Nu-uh."

"I found something."

We all turned to Rosie who was holding a request in her hand. I took the paper from her hands and read it aloud.

"**Find a Lost Child in Hargeon; 350,000 jewel!** Guys, this is a perfect! Do you see this reward?!"

We ran to the bar to get the request approved by Mira. "Yo, Mira!" Shelby called. The beautiful she-devil approached my team with a dazzling smile. "What do you all need?"

I slammed the paper down on the counter, pointing to it. "Team Midnight is going on our first job. Can you approve this?"

Mira looked over the paper and grabbed her chin. "Seems simple enough. Okay here you go," she said approving the request. "Yay!" Darcy yelled clapping. "Let's go, Hargeon is real close. Two hours I think?"

We all headed to the doors, but was stopped by Master Makarov. "Hello, Master. We are gonna' go on our first job," I said cheery. Master put his small arms behind his back.

"Alright girls, and boy, sorry Skip. Be careful, I just wanted to warn you that jobs are not as easy as they look. Come back safely, brats," with that the old man stepped out of our way.

"Ready? Alright, Team Midnight away!" I yelled, exploding out the guild doors.

**(Time Skip)**

**(Darcy pov)**

"You two are hopeless," I mumbled to the two Dragon Slayers, who were groaning and sweating as soon as the train left. The motion sickness was hard core kicking in based on the green color of Shelby's face, and the pale white color of Lissa's. _This is gonna' be a long_ _ride._

I stepped out of the cabin to the metal shelves above. I got on my tip-toes but still couldn't reach my bag.

We had gone back to Fairy Hills before leaving for the train to pack some bags. I groaned._ Ugh. I can't reach it._

All the sudden this deathly sense appeared next to me. A bone chilling shiver went down my spine at the aura. I turned to the person next to me. _How did he disguise his presence so well?_

A pair of deep red eyes met my purple ones. I looked up to the really, really good looking guy standing about a foot taller than me. He was covered in a dark cloak, hiding everything but his face. I couldn't tear my gaze from his. Deep in his eyes was a strange captivating sense, and not a good one.

"Need some help?"

I blinked several times before answering. "Oh. No, I uh…"

He held up a pale hand. "Please, allow me. Which one is yours?"

I rubbed my arm, suddenly very cold. He noticed my arm and saw my purple guild mark. "Fairy tail, huh? Well then, which one is yours, miss fairy?"

"It's Darcy, actually." As soon as the words left my mouth I mentally slapped myself._ You do not tell some creepy, random, hot, but random stranger your name!_

I pointed to the royal purple messenger bag near the back of the shelf. "Um…that one is…mine."

A snake like smile crept up his face making goose-bumps sweep up my arm. He reached back in the shelf, grabbing my bag, and handing it to me. "Here you go, Darcy-sama." I wrapped my arms tightly around the bag, blushing. "D-dacry-sama?"

The guy reached out his hand. "Hi, I'm…" he paused as if deciding whether to trust me with his name or not.

"Genesis."

I hesitantly reached out a shaking hand and shook his. Suddenly, a gray wisp, sprouted from the boy and shot into my arm, flowing to my core. A wave of nausea stroke once I felt his warm hand. "N-nice to meet you." I blinked several times, thinking about the weird wisp thing. _Was that my imagination? Sure didn't feel like it._

Genesis took his hand from mine. "Those your friends?" he asked casually, jerking his chin towards my wiped out teammates. I sweat dropped then answered. "Sadly."

He gave a short laugh like lightning striking, reminding me briefly of some one. "I see. Well, bye Darcy-sama."

Genesis turned and walked away with a wave of his hand. I watched his figure retreat down the aisle too his cabin before I hurled myself back into my seat, clutching my bag tightly._ That was sooo weird! What is with him? _I skimmed my eyes over my sleeping teammates, than decided to get some sleep myself.

Sadly, all I dreamed, was a nightmare.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I danced across the big grassy field without a care in the world. Beautiful patches of flowers littered the lively grass. Roses, lilies, tulips, sunflowers, all kinds bloomed up like a kaleidoscope._

_ In the center of the field was a breath-taking sight. A huge, I mean, HUGE, cherry blossom tree twisted around and around, sprouted from the ground. Giggling with glee, I skipped over to the colossal tree, running my hand across its magnificent roots about four feet tall. With little effort, I climbed atop the root to take a seat, swinging my legs over the sides. Above me a chorus of birds were signing many songs._

_ I noticed my hair was out of its braid, and was trailing down my back and over my shoulders. I was also in a white spaghetti strap dress flowing to my knees. "Lovely," I whispered, relaxing into this amazing dream. I felt completely pleased in being able to dream such a wonderful dream._

_But, only until I felt a dark aura. In a flash, my mood faded when right below me, in front of the root, stood that weird guy, Genesis._

_ I instantly tensed upon meeting his ruby red gaze. He smiled at me kindly, like you would an old friend, and bowed. "You look absolutely beautiful, Darcy-sama."_

_ I fought against the heat rising to my cheeks, and crossed my arms, trying to force him out of my dream. No luck. Slightly shocked, I tried more forcefully. Still no luck. _

_"Okay. Why are you not leaving my dream? I can control everything else here."_

_ Genesis grinned, pulling off the hood of his cloak to reveal, electric green hair with a section of it falling over his left eye. He looked absolutely adorable. "Is that anyway to say thank you to a compliment, Darcy-sama?" he asked jokingly._

_ I narrowed my eyes, not in the mood to joke around. "Shut up and answer my question," I commanded. _

_Genesis closed his eyes and sighed, not removing his smile. "Touchy, touchy, Darcy-sama. I must say," he added, looking up to me, "you look lovely even when angry."_

_ I bit my lip. 'Don't blush. Ignore his cute smile and get him out of your perfect dream' "Answer. My. Question. And stop calling me Darcy-sama!" _

_The boy below me rubbed the back of his head, looking exhausted. "I can't tell you."_

_ "Why not?" _

_"I just can't, Darcy-sama."_

_ Ignoring the fact he called me that again, I sent him a soft look hoping he would tell me if I wasn't so cold. "Please. I would really like you out of my dream."_

_ He noticed my soft look, and in a flash he was right in front of me, one hand pushing my shoulder against the tree, the other running a hand through my tangerine locks. I stood frozen at his closeness, feeling my body go completely still._

_ "Oh, Darcy-sama…how beautiful your hair is. Almost as if it was kissed by the sun..." I could feel his breath on my face. 'The sun?' As soon as he uttered that sentence, everything around us changed in a flash._

_ The once blue sky, was now blood red with dark clouds. My flowery field was completely dead and lit ablaze with fire. The birds and their songs, were now these horrible looking demos, screaming in agony. And my wonderful tree's blossoms were now pitch black, fading away like lost souls. My perfect dream was now a living hell._

_ I could help it when a scream left my mouth as I shook terrified at the sights meeting my eyes. My gaze immediately shot to Genesis, who was looking down at me with a stern expression. "Ge-Genesis," I choked, shaking like crazy._

_ He rubbed his thumb along my shoulder with one hand, and the other one cupped my cheek. "Listen. I am not a part of your dream. I am communicating with you right now while you are asleep for a reason."_

_ My lip quivered at his new attitude. He stood completely serious without a hint of emotion. 'I think I like the flirty guy better!'_

_ "Wh-Wha-" I mumbled as he grew closer, pushing me farther into what was my beautiful tree._

_ "Quiet!" he shouted, making my flinch in his grasp. His red eyes were piercing into my very spirit like needles, pinning me against the tree._

_ Genesis groaned. "Something is going to happen, very soon. Meeting you on the train was a big mistake. If your friends had seen me….well they didn't, so it doesn't change anything. My mission would have failed otherwise." _

_I opened my mouth completely confused. "What do you mean?"_

_ He brushed off my comment and continued. "Anyways. When this thing happens, I want you to tell no one it was my doing. Since, I'm guessing you saw a glimpse of my magic on the train, you might recognize it used on someone else. Of course, it will be much, much, more severe. I couldn't bear to use such a spell on you. Alas, most importantly. If you tell anyone I did it, I will destroy you."_

_ The last part he said in a cold tone that made me, if possible, be twice as terrified. "I-I… w-…" I rambled, feeling tears of uncertainty and fear spill down my cheeks._

_ Genesis moved his hand farther up my cheek and started wiping my tears away with his thumb. "Don't cry, Darcy-sama. I won't hurt you if you keep quiet. Why would I hurt such a vessel of pure beauty?" _

_The tears came harder without me knowing why. 'W-why is t-this ha-happening? I'm s-so confused! Pl-please, someone make it s-stop!'_

_He grinned, bringing his mouth right against my ear, so that his lips brushed the skin. "Or...I could destroy your friends first. You know, to make you suffer for disobeying me. Truly, I have nothing against you. I just needed a little Fairy that is close to the Dragon Slayers. I mean, you know six of them."_

_Despite my crazed emotions, what he said completely confused me. 'What? There are only five Dragon Slayers.'_

_Unable to move with his face right against mine, I chokingly whispered my question, "W-who are a-all the Dragon S-Slayers? There are only five."_

_Genesis gave a quick sexy laugh. "You honestly don't know, Darcy-sama? Well, I guess I'll tell you, only because it will be fun to see your reactions to the names, I can see how close you are to each one, haha. There are actually eight, but only six are important." I mentally growled, deep, deep, down hidden behind all my fear._

_"Okay," he started, sounding amused like he was playing a game with me._

_"The pink haired destroyer, Natsu Dragneel." I gave a little stir._

_"The goth, way too pierced guy, Gajeel Redfox." I gave another small stir, this one smaller._

_"The sweet little healer, Wendy Marvell." I flinched. "Hmmm. So I see. I'm guessing she is your friend." 'Wendy...'_

_"The firecracker in headphones, Shelby Arine." I flinched. "Another one? Well then." I mentally shouted for responding. 'No, Darcy! Stop responding! You've already endangered Shelby and Wendy!'_

_"The blondie with a punching problem, Tealissa Opal." I jumped. "Ooh. I see she is a very special one!" 'Lissa...no!'_

_"And, last but not least. The grandson of the big guy, or should I say little guy, Laxus Dreyar." I gasped. "What was that? You didn't know, or is he _very_ special to you?" My mind whirred, 'L-Laxus...is a Dragon Slayer...but he never mentioned a dragon before...and he is Master's grandson...how could he...'  
_

_Genesis pulled away from my ear to look me in the eyes. "From what I got, Natsu and Gajeel are not too close, Shelby and Wendy are close friends of yours, and Tealissa and Laxus you care about the most. I knew I could find a fairy close to the Dragon Slayers. This makes things much easier. If anyone finds out about my little trick, I will kill Laxus or Lissa." My heart stopped. 'No, no, no, no! Lissa and Laxus did nothing!'_

_"Y-You can't!" I whispered loudly and fiercely. He simply shrugged. "No, you see. I can. And I will. This is all up to you, Darcy-sama."_

_Just when I thought I wouldn't last another second, Genesis released both his grips on me and jumped off the tree, landing gracefully on the ground. I collapsed against the tree, taking ragged breaths as tears continued to stream down my face. My eyes never left the man. _

_Genesis gave me one last smile before speaking. "Oh, and Darcy-sama. I will be visiting your dreams often, and don't worry. You are completely safe when you are awake. I can only speak with you during your dreams, so don't fret. Bye for now."_

_ And with that, the unbelievably handsome mage disappeared, leaving his destruction of my perfect dream behind._

_.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The cold sweat trickled down my neck as I slowly leaned off the seat I had been sleeping on. Shelby and Lissa were awake and watching me with wide eyes.

"What?" I choked out.

They exchanged a glance and Shelby leaned forward slightly. "We...uh…just arrived in Hargeon. And...I...well...you kinda' had...a...uh...What I mean...is...we...You…um…I… oh, screw it! Lissa you tell her!"

Lissa rolled her eyes, but her gaze softened when they met mine. "Darcy, you were screaming like crazy, like blood-curdling scream. You were also thrashing around and crying. And, you called out my name and...Laxus."

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat, feeling the sweat on my neck, and my eyes sore from crying. My heart then clenched from realization. _I was responding from the nightmare…._

I closed my eyes tightly for several moments._ It was just a dream, it can't possibly effect anything. It sure did feel real though…All my friends are safe..._

A hand clamped down on my shoulder, comfortingly. I opened my eyes to see Shelby giving me a concerned look. "Darcy, you okay? Wait…that was a dumb question. You obviously are not okay. New question. Why are you upset?"

Hesitating, I opened my mouth, but swallowed the words down. _If it was real then,_ '_If you tell anyone…I will destroy you.' _I took a deep breath. '_If anyone finds out about my little trick, I will kill Laxus or Lissa.'_

It wasn't as if I was scared about my own well being, I just worry what would happen to my friends if he came after them next.

Looking at both my team mates, I gave a true smile. "It's not important, right now. What are we waiting for? Team Midnight needs to officially start our first mission."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**(Luna pov)**

"Where are the new members?" I asked Nee-chan with an uninterested tone. My sister turned from her cake to give me speculative look. "On a mission. Why?"

I grabbed the scarlet tips of my hair, twisting them in weird little habit I developed. "I don't feel their dark presence," I replied simply. Erza set her plate down on the bar, switching her chair around to face me. She crossed her armor covered arms and met my gaze. "Lulu. I wish to understand your issue with our new family. You said around a week ago you sensed a bad aura from them correct?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. _Great. Now I'm gonna' get this big trust lecture. _

The elder Requip mage looked slightly exhausted. "Why do you think that is? I am not doubting you, I just wonder why no one else seems to have a problem." I crossed my arms, hating when she talked down to me like this. "Well, how should I know. You make it seem like I'm just being…" _Childish. Unnecessary. Hard-headed._

"Jealous," she responded with a straight face.

I scoffed, taken aback. "I am not jealous!" I snapped, catching several eyes. Erza noticed the mages now looking at us. "Lulu, why don't we talk privately on the second floor?" Without waiting for me to reply, my sister slid off her seat, discarding her cake, and headed for the stairs. I scrambled after her, shaking my head.

Once Nee-chan was half way up the stairs, she came to a halt, causing me to crash into her. "Ow! Wh-" I started, but was interrupted by Erza turning to face the guild.

"Listen up!" she yelled, making every head in the room whip toward the S-class mage. "My beloved sister and I wish to be left alone. If you wouldn't mind, I wish for no one to come up here, so I can speak with her in peace. I hope you all will respect my wish, or we will have problems. And if I catch any one coming up," Erza paused and with a flash of her Requip magic, her Flame Empress sword appeared in her hand, lighting ablaze with flames, "I will have to deal punishment. Understood?!" The room let out a chorus of agreements, most shaking in thought of what my sister would do to them. She always gets very strict when it comes to doing anything with me.

She gave a sharp nod and sent back her sword. "Come along Lulu," she called, waving me up the steps like nothing had happened. After reaching the second floor, we moved to the back corner of the room, sitting down on the floor to face each other. I didn't bother looking back to see if anyone would come up, I knew we would be left alone, unless they wanted to lose an arm.

Erza exhaled. "Lulu. Would you mind explaining more on this 'darkness' you feel coming through them?"

I leaned my back against the wall, relaxing more now that it was just me and Nee-chan. "I..i.. can't explain…it will make me seem…nuts."

I closed my eyes suddenly completely confused. _Why is this so hard to tell her? Is it because I am discussing trust with her? It has to be._

I trust my sister with all my heart, more than anyone at the guild, but after Jellal…I just don't feel like she understands. Don't get me wrong, Erza is the person who keeps me grounded. The tower affected both of us in a way that seems to have a permanent stain on my heart. No matter how hard I try to forget, the tower will always be there, dragging me back into the insufferable torture Erza and I both witnessed. Ever since we escaped the Tower of Heaven, I have had the biggest struggle in being able to freely trust people. Even when joining Fairy tail, I was social with the members, but I didn't trust any of them for at least two years. Even though I was friends with Natsu and Gray, i still didnt trust them, but now if course I do. If I sense one thing bad, they are dead to me, if they have good in their heart, and I can feel it, they are as good as nakama to me. I trusted Jellal, we both did. I was even in l-lo-love… with him. And what did he do, he betrayed our trust.

Erza's expression softened. "Lulu. I will not believe you to be nuts. I am your sister, I need to know your distress," she ordered in a sweet way only she can do. I brought my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and setting my chin on top of them.

"I don't think you could understand…" Nee-chan looked slightly hurt at my statement, but despite that, she scooted across the floor, so she was on my left side. Her armor clanked against the wall. She did the same position as me except she kept her head up and facing me. I lifted my head so I could meet her eyes, identical to mine.

In those chocolate orbs of hers, I saw only a sisterly kindness. "Are you stupid?" she asked me.

I flinched slightly, not expecting the hard tone of voice based on her expression which remained the same. "No…" I answered lowly.

Erza flashed me a smile filled with laughter.

I've always thought Nee-chan's smile was even more beautiful than Mirajane's . Her noble expression always captivated me, but when she smiles at me like this, I feel truly honored to be the younger sibling of 'Titania' Erza Scarlet.

"Then don't say stupid things," she laughed. I smiled sheepishly at my elder sister. "Okay, sorry. I just…." I trailed off, feeling the smile disappear.

Erza sighed, putting a hand on my shoulder, right above my blue Fairy tail mark. "I am your sister, Luna." I gaped slightly. Erza almost never uses my actual name.

"I don't care if you think I don't understand. I will always understand. We have been together through many things. Understanding or not, I will make an effort to understand. You are a Scarlet." I frowned at that name_. Scarlet._

"You know that isn't really our last name right? It's a stupid reminder you kept because of…_him,_" I spat, a little too harsh.

Erza looked down to the ground, almost ashamed. "You're right, that isn't our last name, but it holds value to me, to us." I scoffed. "Like hell it does."

Nee-chan frowned. "Look, I know you still don't like him, but Jellal-"

"No!" I shouted, suddenly extremely angry. Just hearing his name, is like lighting a match of fury that just explodes in me. "No! I don't _like_ him, I HATE him!"

"That's a little harsh, he did apologize for everything, and made it up to Fairy tail," she said. I could hear a small note of anger in her voice. I removed my arms from around my legs and slammed them into the floor.

"I don't care! How can you just forgive him?! He infiltrated the magic council! He killed Simon, our friend! He worked with Zeref! HE REBUILT THE TOWER!" With each thing he did , I rose higher and higher off the ground, so I was now standing and screaming out my anger.

Erza looked up at me with an unreadable expression. I ignored her and continued to let my anger flare up and I took deep breaths stomping around the room. I was fully aware the guild could hear me, but I honestly didn't give a damn.

Nee-chan slowly pushed herself up and approached me with crossed arms. "Lulu, you need to calm down. You are being irrational. Our conversation had nothing to do with Jellal."

I gaped open, and pushed my face right in front of hers. "I will not calm down! He is the reason I don't trust anyone!"...Silence... "There you happy I admitted it?! Because of him, I have trouble trusting anyone, but you!"

Erza's eyes widened slightly. "Jellal is the reason, why?"

_Is she stupid!_ "Why do you freaking, think?! Mavis, you are so blind, if you weren't in love with the guy, maybe you could see what is clearly right in front of you!"

I felt an extremely painful slap on my cheek, and saw Nee-chan's hand off to the side. She had an angry expression on, not her 'you are gonna freaking die!' angry, but not definitely not pleased. Also a slight shade of pink brushed across her cheeks.

My face went into one of complete shock. _Ne-Nee-chan actually slapped me! shes never slapped me. _I held my stinging cheek, still horrified but what she did.

Her features paused for several seconds holding a firm gaze, then her eyes slowly widened. She let her hand drop and shook her head slowly back and forth. "L-Lulu i-I'm so sorry, I didn't…"

I felt several emotions burn through me by her act. Anger, shock, fear, sadness, pity. I went with my better judgment and realized I really must have drawn the line.

"Nee-chan, It's okay it was my fault. I know that Jellal is a sensitive topic. For both of us."

Erza's eyes rimmed with tears. Then, I truly was shocked, Erza almost never cries.

She crushed into me, squeezing me tightly around the waist with her metal covered arms. Did it hurt? Hell yes, but this time the hurt wasn't from the physical contact, it was from making my sister cry.

I practically jumped on top of her as I wrapped my arms around my neck and let my legs swing in the air. I buried my face in her wonderful scarlet locks, refusing to remove myself from the hug. "Nee-chan…please don't cry. Jellal is just something I can't talk about freely."

Erza gave a small laugh, but I felt a tear roll down my shoulder. "You forgot what I said before. I told you I will always understand. Though I have a different opinion on Jellal, mine was once the same as yours. And I am not asking you to forgive, or trust him. We both loved Jellal...more than a friend. How couldn't we? And I know how much it hurts when someone you love betrays your trust. He betrayed me too. I've just moved on. The past is in the past. You might want to consider it."

I didn't respond. _I'm sorry, Nee-chan. I just can't forgive him…I don't want to be hurt again._ But, I didn't want to see Erza cry anymore, so I lied and said, "I'll consider it."

I felt a nod beside my head, and with that we broke the hug and stood looking at each other in silence. Not an uncomfortable silence, it was one that exchanged many silent words to the heart. We both wiped at our eyes, even though I hadn't realized I'd been crying.

Erza smiled her sisterly smile at me and clamped a hand on my shoulder. "I think that was one of the most emotional conversations I've ever had. I also think we've talked enough about all this drama for today. You can talk to me about the other members later, okay, Lulu?"

I rubbed my arm with a nod. "Yeah…uh…Nee-chan.?" Erza had removed her hand and had been walking to the stairs before I spoke. "Yes?"

"Could we keep this to ourselves? The last thing I want is an article in Sorcerer Weekly about the tragic past of the Scarlet sisters," I joked making gestures at the headline. Nee-chan flashed me a one in a million smile before descending the stairs to the noisy floor below. She never gave me an answer, but I knew Erza wouldn't tell anyone.

I gave a deep sigh, feeling like I had run a mile. _Well, at least I got that off my chest._ Then, I sweat dropped. _And now I still have to go through the whole, new members situation…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

**(Lissa pov)**

I kept sneaking looks at Darcy as we walked to the client's house. _Something happened in her dream, she isn't talking, or laughing, or complaining._ Claire was hovering above Darcy with a similar concerned look._ Darcy…_

"There," Shelby exclaimed pointing to a small house near the end of the road, "That's the client's house based on the address from the request." I looked at the small cabin, and gestured for my team to follow. We reached the front door of the house and I could smell salty tears on the other side. Darcy reached forward and gave three solid knocks on the door.

With a shuffle heard from inside, the knob turned, and the door was opened just a crack to reveal a woman on the other side. "W-Who are you?" she mumbled with a strained voice.

"We are from Fairy tail," I answered, holding up the request, "you sent in this request?" The woman skimmed the paper and fully opened the door. Now that I got a good look at the woman, I felt a pang of sadness. Her hot pink hair was dry and falling out of a messy ponytail. Red rimmed her eyes and cheeks from tear stains. With a shaky hand she waved us in, "Close the door on the way back." We obeyed and slipped through the door, making sure to close it once we were in.

The inside of the house sort of reminded me of the woman. The furniture was torn and some was flipped over, the wall were peeling and in a rocking chair in the corner, was a big burly man with an explosion of hair erupting from his high ponytail. The woman moved over to a couch and pointed at it. "You can sit here."

We shuffled awkwardly over to the torn up couch and sat down, holding our exceeds in our laps. "Would you like some tea?" she asked hoarsely. "Yes, please," I beamed. The woman moved toward the kitchen, clattering around pots to prepare the tea.

Shelby was sitting on my right side, and Darcy on my left. Shelby leaned into my ear, "Yo, is this depressing or what?" I frowned and smacked her arm lightly. "Don't be rude." Though inside I completely agreed.

After several minutes of awkward silence, mind the sounds from the kitchen, the woman shuffled over holding a long silver tray. She set the tray on a slightly broken coffee table in front of us.

"OOOHH! Yummy!" Skip squealed, startling the woman. "Oh, i-I'm sorry, I didn't realize they were not pets. Should I make some more?" she asked with shaky breaths.

I knocked Skip in the head with my palm and answered. "It's no problem Mrs….."

"Juy," she announced, "Edina Juy, and over there," she gestured to the big man, "is my husband, Ray."

Darcy waved a hello to the man, but he ignored her and stormed out the room._ Geesh!_ The Levitation mage, looked down awkwardly. _Yeah, something is really wrong, Darcy isn't laughing in an awkward situation. I'll talk to her about it after the mission._

Mrs. Juy finished pouring the tea and handed each of us a cup. "Please forgive my husband, he hasn't been the same since….." she closed her eyes with a pained expression and went to take a seat across from us. I took a slow sip of my tea while Shelby talked, I felt the warm liquid slide down my throat.

Shelby handed her tea to Rosie so she could talk. Rosie eyed the tea and started drinking it. "Excuse me ma'am. Before we start our search, we are gonna' need some information if that's okay with you."

Mrs. Juy looked up to Shelby and nodded her head. "Of course."

Shelby lifted Rosie up and placed her on her head. Rosie sat back against her high pony tail, still drinking her tea. Shelby slipped her bag off her back and dug through it for a while then pulled out a small notepad and pen. She opened the notepad and clicked the pen. "Let's start with some basic information."

Mrs. Juy gave another nod and clasped her hands in front of her chest. "Well, my daughter's name is May, May Juy. She has the most beautiful soft pink hair which she usually keeps in two pigtails," the woman's voice started melding from hoarse whispers, to choking sobs, the whole time, Shelby jotted down what she told us on the pad.

"Please continue, ma'am," she said as kind as possible. I noticed this whole time Shelby kept a pained look on her face, but I'm not sure why.

The woman, now with tears rolling down her eyes, continued talking. "S-she has blue eyes, like a beautiful diamond, and she is seven years old."

My eyes widened. _A little six year old girl? How horrible. _

Shelby stopped writing for half a second then continued. "Do you have any idea where she might have gone?" Mrs. Juy poked her chin. "Well, she loves playing hide-and-go-seek in the forest."

Shelby, not looking up, asked, "Which forest?"

"The one down the street to the left."

"Got it, go on."

"Ummm, she likes going to the park with her friend," she scrunched up her face," I think his name is Dylan."

Shelby's eyes flicked upward, then back down. "Where does Dylan live?"

"7788 Thickburn Dr."

"When did she go missing?"

"Three days ago," the woman said sobbing again. I looked over to Shelby was taking this super seriously. _Shelby is good at this, I'm impressed._

"Where were you at the time of the disappearance?" she continued.

Mrs. Juy hung her head in shame. "At dinner with Ray and some friends."

My mouth gaped open, and I interrupted before Shelby could curse this woman down.

"You left a seven year old child alone at night without anyone here with her?"

The woman shook her head appalled. "Heavens no! Dylan was with her."

"How old is Dylan?" Shelby asked before I could. I decided to leave it to her and drink my tasty tea.

"Dylan is nine," she replied softly.

Shelby rolled her eyes. "So, you left _two_ children alone unattended."

Mrs. Juy nodded slowly, even though it wasn't a question. "I didn't think dinner would be long."

This time I rolled my eyes. "Have you spoken to Dylan since the disappearance?"

She shook her head. "No. Dylan's mother said he refuses to talk to me out of shame."

Shelby groaned, setting down the pad momentarily to rub her neck. "Okay, we have several leads. Any more helpful information?"

Mrs. Juy shook her pink head again. "No, I'm sorry. Just please…bring my little May back to me."

We all nodded and Shelby reached up for Rosie. "No problem, we will do what we can." When Rosie was back on her lap, Shelby still looking at Mrs. Juy, took back the teacup and lifted to her lips, only to go wide eyed and look into the cup. "Rosie, you drank it all!"

Darcy and I cracked up while Rosie pushed her paws together bashfully. "It was really good."

We bid a farewell to Mrs. Juy and took off down the street. Darcy looked over to the notepad that Shelby was reading over. "So, we get some good info.?"

The Dragon Slayer nodded. "More than enough actually, but I don't think we will be able to find her today. We should go to a hotel. That okay Lissa?" she asked me without looking up.

I nodded, looking at the sky. It was only noon, but we have a lot to do. "Yeah, there is one down the street by the park, that should help."

We headed to the hotel. The outside looked untrustworthy with all the broken windows, but I just brushed it off since we would most likely only be here a night. I pushed through the door into the lobby which resembled the outside well.

Darcy skipped past me over to the counter. With my good hearing, I heard her get a one bedroom with three beds. Once she collected the key and payed the jewels, she came back to Shelby and I over by the entrance.

"I think we should drop our stuff off in the room before heading out," Claire said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

I gave a nod, heading up the stairs to the third floor where our room was located. Moving down the dimly lit hallways, we eventually found our room. I took the key from Darcy, slipping it in the lock and giving it a twist. After a soft click, I pushed the door open.

The room was cream colored with cracks all along the walls. And the three beds were pressed against the back wall, covered in tears.

As we all entered the room, Shelby groaned, Darcy stuck out her tongue and I just sighed. "Guys, don't complain. We could barely afford this, much less a nice hotel."

My team mates whined, slinking over to the beds. Shelby got the left one, Darcy the right, and I got the center. I threw my bag onto the bed, digging through it. I soon found my favorite cowboy boots and plopped them on the bed as I slipped my flip-flops off. Once my other shoes were gone, I jumped into my boots knowing if we were to encounter something, I wouldn't lose my shoe.

The exceeds flew on to the beds, curling up. Once we unloaded our stuff into some small trunks in front of the beds, I looked over to my team. "K' guys let's go."

Shelby looked down at my feet with a raised eyebrow. "Cowboy boots? Seriously?"

I humpfed, crossing my arms. "Yeah, problem?"

She shrugged. "No problem. At least you will be prepared if a rodeo randomly breaks out in the middle of town," she snickered.

I resisted the urge to punch her, and waved everyone towards the door. "We need to get started. The sooner we find the girl, the sooner we can return to the guild and get out of this nasty hotel." Darcy and Shelby started towards me and I noticed the exceeds weren't getting up. "Guys, come on," I called to the little figures.

Skip sat up, rubbing his ear. "Naw, I'm too tired." I sweat dropped. "Guys, we need to do this."

This time Claire sat up. "He's right. I'm exhausted."

I looked over to the last exceed. "Rosie?"

Rosie didn't answer me because she was sound asleep.

Darcy nudged my arm. "It's fine. We'll go and the exceeds will all stay here together and rest." I groaned, smacking my hand to my forehead. "Ugh, fine."

I reached into my back pocket and drew out my communication lacrima. Tossing it to Claire because I don't trust Skip with it, I said "Fine. Stay here and do not leave. If anything happens, contact Darcy and Shelby through the lacrima." The two exceeds gave a nod.

Darcy grabbed my arm, pulling me out. "Let's go."

**(Shelby pov)**

I glanced up and down between the note pad and the street as we headed to Dylan's address. He lived really close to our piece-of-crap hotel, so it didn't take long.

Lissa banged on the front door. I crossed my arms as we waited for a reply. Soon after, a woman with a black bun opened the door. "Hello. Who are you?"

"We are Team Midnight of Fairy tail. We got a request from Mrs. Juy. If you don't mind, can we have a word with your son?" Lissa asked with a bright smile.

The woman blinked several times. "Dylan? Is he in trouble?"

"No, no, no. We just want to talk," my leader assured. The woman gave a crisp nod, still looking slightly confused. "Dylan! You have some visitors!" she called over her shoulder. Her call was answered by the sound of thumping coming down the stairs. "What do you want?" A young boy with dark hair like his mom, poked his head around the door frame. Taking that Dylan was there, she decided to leave.

Lissa cleared her throat. "We need to discuss with you the disappearance of May Juy."

I noticed a flash of hurt in the boy's eyes. "Sorry, don't wanna," he said moving to shut the door. Lissa blocked the door with her hand. "Wait. It is really important. We need your help to find her."

Dylan frowned. "Look, I don't want to talk about it, she is gone." He pushed on the door harder, but Lissa was stronger.

"You don't know that for sure, there is a chance."

Dylan practically growled at Lissa. "Listen, blondie. So what if there is a chance? I want her to be okay more than anyone, well, besides her mom. But I am not taking the chance of finding her dead, or worse. Truth hurts worse than not knowing!"I saw tears build up in his eyes.

I ran through what he said and closed my eyes, relating to him, when I opened them he was still in the doorway with teary eyes. "Now, leave me alone," he yelled, practically tearing the door to a close. Lissa didn't budge. "Dylan I-"

I closed my eyes knowing what I was about to do could lose us one of our leads, not to mention waste time, but honestly, this boy needed to know the truth behind what he said.

"Enough," I said grabbing all their attention.

Lissa sent me a puzzled look. "What?"

"He's right," I choked, meeting his sad/shocked eyes. "The truth hurts much worse than knowing. I learned that myself."

Now I was facing Dylan, not breaking contact with his eyes. I started speaking directly to him. "You're a smart kid. You know such a powerful lesson without having to experience it."

He cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

I gave him a smile, exposing my dragon canines. He gasped when he saw them, but I continued. "I'm the Music Dragon Slayer. I lost my dragon seven years ago, and I searched for her everyday because not knowing, drove me loneliness."

I didn't understand why I was telling him all this, but I couldn't help but explain his point, and maybe help.

"I searched for an answer for a long time. I thought not knowing was the worst thing possible, and that if I knew I could be at peace. But I was wrong, just like you said. I found out no one knew where she was. It hurt more than anything I've felt in my entire life. So, Dylan, you are right. It hurts much worse, **but**," everyone flinched as I raised my voice on the word, "it does not make it better. Sure it hurt. A lot. But, I would choose it over wandering around mindlessly any day."

I knelt down slightly so we were even in height. "Dylan, I understand the justice behind your lesson because I've experienced it. But there is one benefit to it that will make everything better."

Dylan's hand slipped off the door. "What?"

"Clarity."

I saw the realization flicker in his eyes. With a smile, I stood up and turned my back to him, starting to walk away. "Come on girls, we can find help somewhere else. I want him to stick by this lesson. Trust me, it's a good one."

After a few seconds of protest, Lissa and Darcy appeared beside me both giving me the same look. Lissa put a hand on my shoulder and smiled as we walked away.

But before we left the front lawn, a voice screamed behind us. Dylan's voice.

"Wait! I'll tell you everything! I want to know!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Mira: Silver does not own Fairy tail.**

Chapter 10

**(Lissa pov)**

"Pardon?" I exclaimed, flipping around wildly. Dylan clenched his fists, a determined look set on his face. "I-I want to get May back!"

Unable to respond to the completely different attitude, I looked over my shoulder to Darcy and Shelby for help, but groaned when I saw them both with similar shocked expressions.

"W-well I mean that's great. We could really use your help, but…why the sudden change?" Dylan acknowledged my question, then pointed behind me. "Her."

I followed his finger to where he was pointing. His finger was aimed directly at a wide-eyed Shelby. "Me?"

He nodded, rubbing his arm. "You see…don't take this weirdly, but…May…she told me that."

"Told you what?" my friend asked, not removing her widened eyes.

Dylan frowned. "The thing about the knowing hurts worse…she told me one day at the park." Darcy shifted awkwardly and I nodded my head in understanding.

"Hey, Dylan." I approached the distressed boy and smiled as sweetly as I could. "How about you take us to the park you and May go to and you tell us all about it there? Okay?"

Dylan hesitated. It hurt me to ask him about his personal times with his friend, but the more we know, the sooner we can help. My team stood silently as the boy shifted from foot to foot. After five minutes, I was ready to leave, but Shelby spoke up before I could.

"Listen, squirt, the more you stall, the more time your little girlfriend is in danger. Are you ready or not?" I just about smacked her. _Great job! Now he is gonna' get all defensive and not go!_

"Alright." _Huh?_

Dylan stepped inside and reached behind the door. He now had an orange hoodie in his hand. "Mom. I'm going to the park with the nosy girls. Be back later," he called before exiting the door and slamming it behind him.

"Did you just call us nosy?" Darcy asked with a frown.

"Yeah, now let's go," Dylan said, heading through the front yard. We jogged up to him and I stood to the left of him.

"So…do you and May come to the park often?" The boy shrugged. "Yeah. She likes flowers a lot. May goes wherever she can find them when she is upset."

I realized what he said could be valuable information and gave a nod at Shelby, signaling her to write it down which she did.

Not long after, we all arrived at a small park. Well, I guess you could say park. Other than the bunches of flowers everywhere, the only other thing there was a swing set and a couple trees.

Dylan moved through the flowers and leaned against a tree. My team followed him, not bothering to sit or lean on anything. I heard a click and knew that Shelby was ready to question the boy.

"Let's get started. First off, I'm Lissa, the leader of Team Midnight, which consists of the three of us. The girl about to ask you questions is Shelby, and the shorty next to me is Darcy."

"Hey! I am not short! I am the same size as Levy, plus a little taller!" Darcy barked.

Shelby rolled her eyes. "Dude, Levy is tiny."

"Is not!"

"Is so."

"Is not!"

"Is so."

"Is-"

"Guys shut up!" I yelled. _We are so not going to finish this mission if we don't get this important info. _

Darcy opened her mouth to protest, but shut it with a "Hmph!"

"Any way…" I stretched out shaking my head. "We are mages of Fairy tail. We need to ask you some questions that will help us find your friend. Shelby, get started."

She nodded, placing her pen to the notepad. "Here we go. How long have you known May?"

Dylan scratched his chin, scrunching his face up. "Bout' two years."

"Where do you and May like to hang out?"

"Any place with flowers really. May loves flowers, like I said before. She says she likes the petals because they remind her of butterflies. Personally, I don't think that makes any sense, but she believes it does, so whatever."

I shook my head. "Can you be any more specific?"

The boy groaned loudly, making me want to smack him for his attitude. "Well mainly here and the forest. She loves the forest since it is close to where she lives."

Shelby tapped her pen to her chin. "Where were you both the night May disappeared?"

Dylan dropped his annoyed face for one filled with shame. "At her house…"

"Yeah, we got that, but obviously she couldn't have disappeared if she was with you," she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Everything was silent after that until Dylan decided to speak up in a grumbling voice, "Well… she wasn't with me."

Shelby stopped writing and looked up at him skeptically. "What do you mean? You just said you were at her house."

I crossed my arms ready for a better explanation. The boy looked to the ground. "Yeah…_I_ was at her house…you never asked me where she was," he mumbled. If I didn't have dragon hearing I would have to strain to hear him.

"Look, I'm gonna' need some explanation," Shelby replied calmly. Though in her eyes, I could see her annoyance of getting nowhere on our request.

Dylan crossed his arms. "I gave you one."

"Well, that doesn't help us, now does it?" Darcy piped in.

"Too bad."

"Uh uh. There is no too bad. I need a clearer explanation because from what I have gathered so far between you and May's mother is this; Mrs. Juy went to dinner leaving you in charge of her daughter. You just said you were at her house, but May wasn't. When Mrs. Juy left, May was most definitely with you. That means something happened in between the time of her mother leaving and her disappearance, and unfortunately you are the guy in the spotlight. Seem suspicious…I sure think so."

I put a serious smirk on my face while inside I was fist pumping_. Oh yeah! You tell him, Shelby!_

Dylan looked around everywhere but Shelby's questioning silver eyes. He remained silent, fidgeting with his hoodie. After a while I thought he would answer, but he did and I grew even more tired at his response.

"…May…and I…got in a fight….I forgot what about…"

Shelby put a hand to her forehead, taking a deep breath before writing again. "What was the result of the fight?"

Dylan sucked in a breath. "She ran off…"

I went on a mental rampage as I kept a cool collected face. _Is he kidding me!? How are supposed to know where she ran off?! Did he just wait in the house while a seven year old disappeared into the night?! What is it with kids these days? Mavis oh lord!_

We discussed the probability of where she could have gone for about an hour before Dylan had to head home. "Did I help?...Can you find May?" he asked sadly hanging his head.

Shelby skimmed through the notes she took and clicked her pen closed. "Yep. We got all the information needed. Tomorrow we will go searching for May."

I saw Dylan's gloomy mood brighten at Shelby's words.

"Great…well…bye," he called dashing through the park towards his house.

**(Darcy pov)**

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked with a hair clip in my mouth. My hands were tangled up in my hair as I tried to tie it back.

Lissa flashed me a glance, and put down the book she was reading beside her. "Well…" she sighed flopping onto her elbows so she could face me on my uncomfortable bed.

Shelby overheard us and jumped onto the end of Lissa's bed. "Yeah. Whadda ya' think blondie?"

Lissa frowned at Shelby, pointing a finger at her. "First off; do not call me blondie. Second off; can you get the notepad?"

Shelby scoffed and slid off the bed. She returned soon after with the notepad which she tossed at Lissa. "Here, oh great leader," she bowed sarcastically, then jumped back on the bed. Lissa rolled her eyes and opened the notepad, flicking her eyes up and down across the page.

I spit the clip out of my mouth and finished tying my hair into a bun. I slid the clip across my forehead, moving my annoying bangs out of the way.

"Hmmm. Not bad for one day," she mumbled to herself.

Shelby turned back, reaching across to her bed and grabbed a sleeping Rosie. She brought her arms back and clutched Rosie tightly to her chest. "Okay. What do you think is the best course of action?"

Lissa threw the pad in front of her and tapped her chin. "Well, I think the best option is to get more info. on the fight between May and Dylan."

I crashed onto my back, sinking into the horrid bed, and leaned my head over the side. "But Dylan said he didn't remember what the fight was about," I stated, feeling the blood slowly rush to my head.

Lissa nodded. "Yeah, but he could be lying. It could have been something personal and he just doesn't want to tell three strangers."

"Nah. I don't think so. Even if he is kind of a brat, he still wants to find May just as much as we do. He wouldn't put her in danger over some petty argument," Shelby said shaking her head.

"You never know," Lissa shrugged. "But you might be right. And if so, I don't want to waste time beating around the bush."

_Bush?_ "Speaking of bush, why don't we investigate the forest? Dylan said she loves the forest, and it is close to her house."

"Good point, Darcy." Lissa tapped her chin, face scrunched up in thought. "Alright girls, I think I got a plan. Tomorrow we are gonna' search the forest. If my theory is correct, Dylan mentioned May goes to the forest when she is upset which would be the first place to go after an argument, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah! It totally fits! Why didn't we think of this before?"

"Because it's too obvious," Shelby cut in. "I don't mean to doubt your theory Lissa, but if May loves the forest sooooo much and she goes there a lot, don't you think she could easily find her way back?"

Me and Lissa's mood fell. "Yeah…your right." Lissa ran a hand through her messy locks. "What if she isn't lost? What if something got to her?"

"You mean like kidnapped?" Shelby asked cocking her head to the side.

Lissa nodded. "Mmhhm. That's exactly what I think. It is a logical explanation, I mean, a little kid walking alone in the forest at night. It's a perfect opportunity."

"Do you think she had any enemies?" I asked.

"Not from what I gathered. Seems to me like she was just a little defenseless girl."

"A monster perhaps?" Shelby questioned.

I rubbed my chin. "Likely. Hargeon is famous for their Vulcan population. I mean, Magnolis still has the most, but Hargeon is a close second."

"In that case," Lissa proclaimed, pushing off her elbows to sit up, "we need to hurry to the forest tomorrow. Vulcans are complete perverts. It doesn't matter the age of the girl as long as there alone. Come on, we need to rest. The sooner we find May the better."

"Right," Shelby and I said in unison to our leader. "Good...*yawn*...now let's sleep," Lissa mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

We all got situated in bed. After all the lights were off and we slipped our pajamas on, both my teammates fell fast asleep.

Rosie and Shelby were curled around each other on the far bed from mine, sleeping peacefully as possible. _Whoa. She is peaceful when she sleeps….too bad she isn't when she is awake._

Lissa had her hair blown all around her while Skip snored softly on her chest, constantly whacking her in the face with his tail. She never woke up, but at after ten whacks I saw a light blue magic circle appear on Lissa's hand. "**Ice Dragon's Frost Punch**," she mumbled, still immersed in sleep. Soon Lissa's fist was coated in ice and she swung a punch at Skip, sending him across the room and into the couch. I leaned up, trying to see the exceed, but sweat dropped when I noticed him still sound asleep. I turned towards Lissa and saw her mumble and turn. "Stupid pervert…put some clothes…on…" I covered my mouth quickly, to refrain from exploding out laughter. _Lissa is dreaming about Gray. Hehehe. Wait until I tell Laxus. _ My mental glee was ripped from me at the mention of his name. I bit my lip and pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my forehead on them.

_ Laxus…he's gonna' hate me. After all he might…die…because of me….because of…Genesis…was it really just a dream. I keep telling myself it is, but…something tells me I should be worried…very worried… _I peeked over at Lissa through my arms and clenched my fists._ Lissa…_

Slamming my eye lids closed, I fell back onto my pillow. I slowly counted my breaths. _1…2…3…4…5…_ Once I calmed down enough, I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. _I don't wanna' go to sleep. I can't go to sleep. Dream or not, I know he will be there…I know he will._

I lied there for what felt like hours until I felt the drowsiness creep onto my eyelids, dragging them down._ No! I can't sleep…I…can't….see….him…_

_.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I slinked my eyes open slowly and was greeted by the bright shining sun above me. _

_'Wait? Sun?' I brushed my bangs away from my eyes and leaned up off the sand. _

_'Sand? What?'_

_ When I was finally able to clear my sleepy mind, I found myself on a beautiful beach. The waters were a crystal blue that was so clear I was sure I'd see my hand if I put it in. The sand was white as all can be. I was in a private cove-like area surrounded by a mountain. Trees and tropical plants sprout up everywhere. It was so peaceful. I took in all my surrounding and willed myself up to a standing position. The sand felt warm in between my toes as I wiggled them around. I looked over my outfit next. Instead of my huge pajama t-shirt, I was wearing a white bikini with a white lace shawl tied around my waist and reaching down toward my ankles. I reached to feel my hair which was styled in a fancy bun and felt a white flower tucked behind my ear._

_ 'So far I like this dream,' I thought with a grin. _

_Noticing 'he' was nowhere in sight, I walked down to the shore, feeling as the sand got damper and damper. I reached the beautiful waters, and slipped my feet it, loving the coolness that swirled around my feet. I realized my waist-whatever was now wet around the end, so I untied it and threw it on to the sand. I readied myself to spring into the water, but was stopped by a presence from behind me. A familiar presence._

_Before I could do anything, a pair of hands shielded my eyes. I felt hair tickle my cheek as someone leaned toward my ear. "Guess who." _

_I felt paralyzed upon hearing his voice. I could feel his body right next to mine. His presence was cold and sadistic._

"_Genesis." _

_"Good guess," he said removing his hands._

_ I whirled around to meet his oh so gorgeous face. "G-go away," I choked unable to manage anything else. _

_Genesis smirked. "Oh, Darcy-sama. I just came to visit." _

_I wrapped my arms around myself, wishing I could melt into the ocean. "Why?" _

_He looked shocked. I couldn't help a shot of victory knowing I shocked the green haired psychopath. "I came because I wanted to see your beautiful face, Darcy-sama," he smirked again. 'He is really annoying me with the smirks' _

_"Great, now leave," I commanded with as much force as I could muster, which wasn't much._

_ Genesis frowned slightly. "Why won't you let me see you? Have I done anything to hurt you?" he asked innocently. _

_Anger flared through me. "Yes!" I snapped, catching him off guard. _

_He raised a questioning eyebrow. "Really? When?" _

_"When you threatened to kill all my friends!" I screamed, clutching myself tight as possible. "Y-you said you would kill them if I told about your…whatever it is your going to do." _

_The greenette rubbed his chin. "Oh yeah." _

_I just about slapped him. "Oh yeah? Oh yeah! That's all!" _

_He nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. I was just doing my job. And I still am. Don't get me wrong, I will murder all your friends in a heartbeat, whether I do or not is up to you, beautiful." _

_I flinched. "Job? Up to me? What are you talking about?" _

_Genesis cursed under his breath. "Shit! You didn't need to hear that." _

_"Oh yes I did! I want an explanation," I barked, becoming angrier and angrier. _

_He looked at the ground. "No."_

_ "Pardon?" _

_"I. Said. No." he said raising his voice with each word. "That's classified."_

_ I took a step back. "I need to know. You have to tell me what you are planning. I'll do anything to keep my friends safe."_

_ Genesis once again looked shocked. "Anything? For your worthless friends?"_

_ I growled. "They are not worthless, but…yes…anything…"_

_ "Promise?" he asked looking intently at me with his sharp ruby orbs._

_ I felt myself shrink down slightly. 'It's for them, for my friends. He won't do anything to me. Fairy tail will protect me.' "Yes. But only if no harm comes to them." _

_Genesis kept his gaze fixed on me, not daring to break contact with my eyes. He exhaled sharply. "Sure."_

_ I didn't trust his answer, but rolled with it. "Good. Now tell me." He shrugged. "Eh. Why not? Not like you can do or change anything." _

_Fear shot through me. "O-okay." _

_"Well. Let's start with this. I'm a mage. I'm from a dark guild called Death Razor." _

_My eyes widened and I held back a gasp. 'D-dark guild!' _

_"You see my guild is an assassins' guild. We work under…well…" he looked away almost frightened. 'Work for who…' I gulped._

_ "Well…you might know him as…Zeref." _

_Upon hearing that name my knees gave way and I crashed into the sand. My mind spun around and around like a crazed top. 'Z-Zeref! The unholy dark wizard!' My breaths became ragged as I trembled on the shore. _

_Genesis ran up to me and extended a hand. I shrunk back from his hand, terrified by him more than ever._

_ "G-get away! P-please," I choked, feeling tears sting the corners of my eyes. _

_Genesis sighed. "Dary-sama…please don't be afraid. I would never hurt you," he whispered in a kind and gentle voice. _

_I shook my head back and forth. "N-no. You kill people. You work for Z-Z-" _

_"Zeref, yeah I know," he said, sounding exhausted. _

_"I thought he was dea-" _

_"No. Just in hiding. And I'm not him, so you can stop," he soothed._

_ I met his eyes and couldn't look away. 'How can someone so beautiful be so dark?' _

_"Here," he said, slipping an arm around my back and the other under my legs. _

_"W-WHAT ARE YOU-" I started panicking. _

_Genesis picked me up bridal style and carried me up the sand to a tree. I felt his strong, muscular arms all around me and couldn't fight back the blush that painted my cheeks. Sure, he was dark and cold, but comforting also. He set me under a palm tree, and layed me against the trunk. As soon as his arms left me, a sense of sadness waved over me. I wanted his arms back around me._

_ 'WAIT! NO! Bad Darcy! Lissa has told you a million times, don't fall for green haired, hunky, psychopaths!'_

_I saw him head back down toward the water, and pick something up off the sand. My shawl. He headed back towards me, and layed the shawl over me. I grabbed the fabric and clutched it as hard as I could until my knuckles turned as white as my bikini._

_ "Now," he said crouching down on the sand in front of me. "Shall I continue, Darcy-sama?" _

_I bit my lip, not wanting to answer and to just wake up. With a nod, he continued._

_"Anyway. Since we are assassins, Zeref ordered us to…..deal with…..some dangerous people." I noticed how he said 'deal with' instead of murder, kill, exterminate, destroy, and mentally thanked him._

_ "O-Okay…so...who-" he cut in. _

_"Tsk. Tsk. Impatient are we, Darcy-sama?"_

_ I frowned and he continued. "Okay. So these people. Let's just say they are WAY too powerful for me to take on all at once." _

_I raised an eyebrow. "Don't ass-assas…people like you...take on whole guilds all the time on your own?" I asked unsure why I would want to know._

_ He smiled a model-worthy smile that made my heart lurch. "Why isn't someone smart?" _

_'...'_

_"HAHAHAHA!" I screamed out laughing, pounding on the ground. 'Me? Smart?' _

_Genesis looked really confused. "Something wrong?"_

_ I brushed away a tear of laughter and waved him off. "You have no idea, but continue." _

_He paused, but soon continued. "These people...even just one of them…I don't stand a chance against. So, what I needed to do was find someone close to them. Someone who could spill their secrets and information." _

_I wiped the smile off my face and sat motionless. I took a deep breath, knowing exactly what he was saying. "So…I know these people…and you're using me…?" _

_Genesis shook his head. "No, no, no! Wait…actually yes. You know the people well, so you are the piece I need in this game of chess."_

_I looked away from him. It hurt that he would think I would betray my friends for him. "You are an idiot," I snapped._

_ "Um, what was that?"_

_ "You heard me! you really are an idiot if you honestly think I would spill anything about my friends to the likes of you." I spat at the word you. _

_I expected Genesis to rage out, but he just gave a horrid, bone-chilling smile. "Oh but Darcy-sama…you already have, and you still are." _

_I glared at him. "Like hell I would." _

_He gave a bark of laughter that made me flinch. "I think I should tell you my magic now, beautiful. My magic is called Thieves' magic. I have the ability to send a wisp of my magic into someone…and completely control them."_

_ I shuddered. 'C-control.' I opened my mouth, but he interrupted me. "You see, I've already casted a spell on you. Don't worry I can't control you though. The spell I used is called '__**Mind Games**__' it has the power to let me control your dreams. Which as you can see, I am doing now." _

_I bared my teeth. "Bastard! Who were you sent to kill!?" _

_Genesis ignored me and played with his finger nails. _

_"Hey! Who were you sent to kill?! And why are you still trying to kill them?!" _

_He smiled widely. "You want to know?" _

_I nodded sharply._

_ "The Dragon Slayers of Fairy Tail." _

_I flinched. "What?" _

_"You heard me. Don't you remember our last chat? We talked about which of your friends I would kill first if you told," he said happily. _

_Shuddering, I recalled the last time I saw him. 'Laxus…Lissa….Shelby….Wendy….Gajeel….Natsu…' "Hold on. If you are after the Dragon Slayers, what is this act?" _

_Genesis sighed. "You really tire me, you know. The act has nothing to do with the Dragons. I'm using it as bait to show the other members of my guild I am capable of torturing my target. Or in this case, targets." _

_Dozens of questions bounced around in my head. I looked at him completely confused. I got up from the ground and approached him. He stood not too, standing directly in front of me. "Then why don't you torture me?" I asked softy. _

_He smiled a real smile. "Because, when I first saw you on the train, I thought you were the most beautiful thing alive. I thought I could have fun with you. You really are beautiful, you know?" _

_I scoffed slightly. "You know. I've only met you twice. And one was in person, the other was a sick illusion you made." _

_"No. I really am in your dream. Crazy as it sounds. And I like your dreams. It gives me a chance to talk to you."_

"_This is just a dream…you are not real," I whispered, feeling like I had just screamed at the top of my lungs. _

_"Really? Is this real?" _

_Before I could respond, his lips were smashed on mine. He moved across my mouth, and I couldn't pull away. He may be cold and twisted, but he was a great kisser. I tried to break from him, but his hand grabbed my hair, pushing me harder against him._ _I struggled and fought with no avail. He moaned against my mouth and broke apart._

_ Once he did, I clasped my hands over my mouth, shaking. He looked at me with stars in his eyes. He licked his lips in a seductive way. "That…was…amazing." _

_"You horrible bastard," I mumbled through my burning lips. _

_Genesis smirked. "Please. I'm better than that Laxus guy." _

_I flushed a deep crimson. "I never kissed Laxus!" _

_"Well he is missing out."_

_ "Leave him alone," I commanded, trembling through my covered mouth._

_ Genesis frowned. "Seems to me like you think highly of him." _

_"He saved me. I owe him." Was all I replied. _

_I saw a flash of anger in his evil eyes. "Yeah. Well. He won't be there for long."_

_.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

And with that my dream dissolved into my cruddy hotel room.

I gasped, clutching my chest. '_He won't be there for long.'_

"Laxus…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay readers, so over spring break I will have trouble posting, so my updates will be later than usual. Any way…I don't own Fairy tail, enjoy **

**Laxus: Silver does not own Fairy tail, or whatever…**

Chapter 11

**(Shelby pov)**

"Get up! We have been going over this for an hour!" Lissa yelled from the side of my bed. I groaned rolling over. "Just a…few more…minutes…"

"No! **Ice Dragon's Frost Punch!**"

_Wait a second!_

A freezing cold punch knocked me in the shoulder and sent me into the wall. "Owwww!" I snapped, feeling the aching around my whole body.

Lissa removed the ice from her fist and crossed her arms. I could see the frustration mark pulsing on her forehead. "Get ready now. The more time we waste the longer this job is going to take," she ordered.

I rolled my eyes and slipped down the wall, rubbing my shoulder. "Mother of Mavis, Lissa. Did you really need to punch me?" I complained, dragging myself over to the trunk at the foot of the bed.

"Well, you should have gotten up an hour ago," she scoffed. I ignored her and stripped off my nightgown. When I found my clothes, I pulled on some cargo pants, (…all my shorts were dirty…) and a tank top. I shoved my hands into my tangled hair and tied up two high pony tails. For my finishing touch, I slipped on a sea-foam green leather jacket and stuck my headphones around my neck.

Lissa turned from what she was doing and raised an eyebrow. "That's what you're wearing for our mission?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Lissa smirked. "Oh nothing *Cough* slut *Cough*."

I totally heard her, so I clenched my fists, restraining myself from swearing on Mavis's name. "Whatever. Where's Darcy?" I grumbled, trying to change the subject.

Lissa jerked her thumb at the door. "She and Claire went to go get breakfast. They are gonna' meet us at the park and we will head to the forest from there."

I nodded. Rosie flew up beside me with a smile I couldn't help but smile back to. "Hey, Rosie. Ready to kick some kidnapper ass?" I asked with an evil smirk.

Rosie pouted and shook her head. "No. Monsters are scary." She put her paws up, covering her mouth, nervously.

I giggled and scratched behind her ear."Don't worry, Ro. I'll protect you no matter what."

Rosie removed her shaky paws and smiled again. "Okay. As long as you protect me."

I scoffed. "Of course. Now let's head on out." I opened my arms wide and Rosie flew up to my chest so I could hold her. Once I clutched her tight, I headed to the door where Lissa was waiting impatiently.

"Ready?"

"Yep."

**(Mira pov)**

"Master~" I sang, knocking lightly on the door to his office.

"Come in," grumbled a voice from behind the door.

Putting a smile on my face, I pushed through the door and clicked over to his desk. Master sat criss-crossed atop the oak wood table with lots of red envelopes around him.

"Morning Master. How are you?" I asked kindly.

"Not so good, Mirajane," he sighed, pointing to the envelopes. "The council has gotten real annoyed with Fairy tail's behavior as of late. So much money…lost….because of the Dragon Slayer who shall not be named and his team."

I giggled, taking a seat in a nearby chair. "Well that's not uncommon, now is it?" I said, patting down the skirt of my dress.

Master nodded sadly. "Yes, indeed it is. *Groan* I'm getting too old for this."

"Oh Master," I sighed.

Master Makarov waved his hand as if to dismiss the topic, for which I was grateful. "Now, what is it you came to speak to me about?"

I frowned, clasping my hands in my lap. "I'm worried about Juvia. She hasn't come home in over a week. I looked all over Fairy Hills."

He rubbed his chin. "That's right. She ran off didn't she?"

I nodded. "Because of Gray and Lissa."

"Gray? Lissa? What did they do?"

"Just talked. But Juvia couldn't help it and got crazy jealous."

Makarov put his arms behind his back. "Ah, you youngins' and your love life. So much drama." I pushed away all my excitement when he said that to focus on the problem. _No Mira. Discuss your match making ways later._

"But Master, I know Juvia was upset and a little jealous, but she would come back. It's not like her to disappear. She's too in love with gray to be away from him for so long."

"Do you suppose something has happened to her?" Master asked, completely stern and serious.

"Yes," I said dreadfully. "Juvia is too kind, and a wonderful person. She would never abandon her nakama."

The old man's face kept calm and controlled, but I could see him clenching his fists from behind him. "Well if she's hurt, someone is gonna' pay for hurting my brat. Where is Team Natsu?"

I gave a sniff. "At Lucy's house helping her load up some things from her mansion she brought back. She dropped by on their way back from their mission."

"I see." He set his hands on his knees, deep in thought. "I don't want to worry the guild. It could be nothing. But if it is, I want to find Juvia as soon as possible. Get Levy, Cana, and Gajeel to go look for her. Inform me of their progress while I work on these documents."

"Yes, Master." I stood up and exited the office, clutching my hands against my chest. _Oh, Juvia. Don't worry. Help is on the way._

**(Shelby pov)**

"Hi!" Darcy exclaimed, waving us over where she and Claire sat on a bench eating. Lissa and I said a hello as we stood beside the bench. She threw us both a paper bag which I discovered was filled with delicious treats.

"OH MY MAVIS! You got me a white-chocolate muffin," I squealed like a little girl. I tore the muffin out of the bag and sunk my teeth into the chewy texture. The sweet flavor danced across my tongue, filling me with wonderful joy. "Best. Muffin. Ever."

I broke off a small piece and gave it to Rosie, who was now sitting on my head. Lissa drank about half of her iced late before speaking.

"Okay girls, and Skip. We need a strategy."

"Tch. I got a strategy. Run in and knock the socks off whoever took her," I explained proudly.

"That is an awful strategy. You need to stop hanging with Natsu," Lissa scolded.

"Hey," I cut in, taking another bite of my muffin, "tve guya iz rall smrt."

Darcy raised an eyebrow. "Eh?"

I sighed, swallowing my bite. "I said, the guy is really smart. Believe it or not."

Lissa and Darcy exchanged a doubtful look and continued. "Anyway. I think we should head to the section of the forest closest to her house and see if we can find any evidence. That way we aren't just running through the forest on a wild goose chase."

"Evidence like?"

"You know, foot prints and stuff."

Darcy nodded. "Sounds good, but what if we run into a threat?"

Lissa shrugged. "Our job is to find a lost kid. If something gets in the way of that we take it down. Easy-peasy."

We all nodded in agreement and finished our amazing breakfast. When we arrived at the edge of the forest, Lissa stopped us with a hand. "Wait," she sniffed the air, "I smell something."

I followed her observation and took a deep whiff. No doubt a strange earthy sense filled my nose, mixed with something else. "Me too. *sniff* Vulcan."

Darcy flinched. "A Vulcan? You sure?"

Lissa nodded. "Definitely. They have a distinct smell."

I took a step forward, summoning my magic to swirl around my arms. Lissa and Darcy did the same, calling their magic, just in case. Lissa gave a nod and we entered the forest, pushing our way through thick trees. Darcy looked every which way for every single step. We were completely surrounded by trees, above us were little specks where sunlight poured through the trees, other than that the darkness was absolute.

"Why would a little girl come to such a dark place?" I asked, tripping on a root that just happened to appear right in front of my foot. _Damn you root! Do you know who I am?_

Lissa's eyes flicked over every tree. "Don't know. Skip, see if there is a clearing up ahead."

Following her orders, the tiger exceed flew through the trees above, disappearing behind the leaves. We all stopped, awaiting his return. When he flew back down, he pointed a little paw to the left. "Right over there is a huge opening."

"Sounds good," Darcy said running ahead. Lissa and I followed suit, soon emerging from the maze of trees and into a huge field. Trees formed a circle shaped barrier around the little meadow. I strolled over to the center and met bunches upon bunches of beautiful flowers of ever color and shape.

I crouched down, running my hands over the delicate petals. "Seems right up May's alley," I joked.

Lissa nodded, walking around the barrier of trees. "Darcy, come over here. I'm trying to see if there is a pathway or opening somewhere around here."

Darcy ran over to Lissa, inspecting the trees. I ignored them, still intrigued by the flowers. _How beautiful… _

I small fleck of blue caught my attention from inside a bunch of white roses. Slowly reaching my hand for the thing, my fingers grazed whatever it was. It was silky smooth, like cotton. I clutched the thing and pulled it from the thorns it was caught on. I spread it across my palms, taking a gulp. It was fabric. Fabric from clothes.

I leaned forward, taking a deep waft of the fabric. The scent held a familiar scent to May's house along with the floral scent of flowers. "Guys!" I called to my team. _This is most definitely from May's clothes. _

Footsteps pounded from behind me until I was met with the faces of Lissa and Darcy peering over my shoulders. "What's that?" asked a confused Darcy.

"Fabric from May's clothes. It was caught in the rose thorns," I answered, handing the fabric to her. Darcy ran her hands along the smooth texture. We all started to inspect the area around the flowers.

Soon enough, we found a huge footprint stamped into the dirt. Lissa crouched down, grabbing some dirt and rubbed it between her fingers. "Vulcan of course, just like we said."

Darcy grabbed her chin. "Don't you think May would have heard him coming with feet this big?"

I scratched my head, still observing the field. "She could have been crying. If so, she cries real freaking loud. Like, I-need-therapy loud."

Lissa jumped up and traced a trail of footprints around the field before coming to a broken stump. She smiled triumphantly and pointed towards the mass of trees.

"There. Everything is fitting together. The Vulcan came from that direction, approached the crying May who was by the roses, and grabbed her. The fabric of her clothes must have gotten caught on the thorns and ripped. You can tell by the way the fabric is torn, it's too forced. After grabbing May, he must've headed back towards his cave."

Darcy looked awestruck while I wasn't too convinced._ Yeah right. It can't possibly be that simple._

I shook my head doubtfully. "Sorry, Lissa, but that can't possibly be what happened."

She frowned and crossed her arms. "And why not?"

"Because don't you think this was too easy? I mean come on. A huge footprint, torn fabric. It's like someone planned this," I explained exhausted.

Lissa 'hmphed'. "Well since you're the leader I guess you would know. Wait…nevermind, _I _am. And you are right, it was simple. Vulcans are extremely stupid, no wonder they left a lot of evidence. Now, we better hurry."

I rolled my eyes as Darcy and I headed towards her. _There is no way we will find her this quickly. I hate to say you're wrong Lissa, but I'm not. You are wrong on this one_.

We jumped through the destroyed opening and met a huge path of destroyed trees. Scattered limbs were everywhere and sticks littered the ground. After Lissa gave me a cocky smirk, we made our way down the convenient path of destruction.

"Do you think May is okay?" Darcy asked, hopping over a torn apart stump.

Lissa nodded. "Yeah. Vulcans are perverts, they don't hurt their victims, just tease them sexually."

The Levitation mage shuddered. "Creepy."

Tree upon tree we walked until a cave appeared at the far end of my vision. _No way was Lissa right?…Damn it! Well, there might not be a Vulcan in there. _

The cold stone cave arched high above us, the inside blanketed in darkness. I trailed the purple music up my arm, getting a bad feeling. The electronic music that came off my magic, echoed through the cave. No response.

I chuckled. "Told you Li-"

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

**(Genesis pov)**

_Damn that Laxus. Damn him to hell!_

I mentally shouted over and over in my head as I strolled down the street of what I think is Magnolia.

_How dare Darcy-sama blush at the mention of his name. She is mine! _

I growled, punching a street light. It crashed to the ground, sending a flurry of sparks and glass everywhere, but I couldn't care less, I just kept walking without even a glance back.

_I need to focus on my objective. Stop thinking about that bastard who stole your woman. _

Running a hand through my hair, I backed into the nearest ally, hoping to surround myself in shadows as I threw on the hood of my cloak. Out of habit, I rubbed the yellow guild mark on my left forearm. It was a skull with a dagger sliced through the head.

_What can I do to grab the attention of the Dragon Slayers, and show up my guild. Hmmm. _

I scratched my chin, thinking hard.

_I could light their guild on fire…no too simple. I could egg a member…what am I five? It would be pretty funny though…hehe. _

I looked out to the street. Nothing.

_ Damn it! Give me something, O' great universe! Great...now I'm talking to the universe. I wonder if it is nice? Why would I wonder that? Because your dumb! Shut up, Imaginary person in my head!...Yeah I need help._

And as if a stroke of luck appeared, I saw a busty bluenette trip and fall at the opening of the alley.

"Ow!" She cried, rubbing her thigh. And what was on her thigh? A Blue Fairy Tail Mark!

_Looks like it's my lucky day. Thank you, Universe! I will talk again soon!_

I grinned, what Darcy-sama would call a psychotic grin. _Time to leave Fairy tail a little surprise._

"Oi, Ma'am. Are you alright?" I asked, putting on a huge act.

"Eh? Oh. Juvia is fine. Thank you Mr..?"

"Jim," I lied, giving her a hand up. Her cheeks were stained red and she sniveled a couple times.

"You look awful, Ms. Juvia, what happened?"

She went wide-eyed. "Juvia is lost. Gray-sama is in love with another, and Juvia's heart is broken," she mumbled through sobs, that shook her curvy body.

_Geeze, this woman is pathetic. Just get the information and kill her already, Genesis._

"So, you are a member of Fairy tail, huh?" I asked, ignoring her _love_ comment.

Juvia nodded. "Juvia is."

I lifted a gray wisp from the ground and shot it into her body.

She stumbled back, completely surprised. "J-Jim-sama, what did you do to Juvia?"

A grim spread up my face. "Oh you'll find out soon enough. **Theives' Magic: Internal Suffering."**

With a snap of my fingers, the magic spread through her, taking over every inch of her body.

And that's when she screamed.

**(Shelby pov)**

A high-pitched scream echoed across the cave.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed as we dashed into the cave.

Our footsteps pounded against the stone floor, echoing the sound all around us. The black swallowed me, completely shrouding my vision in darkness.

_Ugh. I can't see anything!_

Another scream shot through the air. I followed the voice unable to see my team mates. I continued down the cave for what felt like hours. When the screams got louder, the darkness started to fade into a bright light.

I reached the end of the cave and found a room with a burning fire in the center, flaming ablaze. Behind the fire, pinned against the wall by a boulder was a tuft of pink. I took a step closer and recognized two pink pigtails connected to a small head.

_ May!_

I dashed over to the boulder, looking all around it for the little girl being crushed against it.

A noise startled me, making me spin around and shoot a blast of music at the source. A blur of orange screamed, dodging my attack._ Darcy? _

"What the hell! Watch where you're shooting, baka!" she screamed, pointing to the huge chunk of cave that was now destroyed.

I ignored her complaining and waved her over. "Come on. We need to help May."

Darcy turned to the huge boulder and paled, running over. "Oh my Mavis," she murmured right beside me. "Is she okay?"

I gave her a are-you-freaking-blind look and shook my head.

Darcy gave an awkward chuckle, but then turned completely serious and shoved her arm out toward the boulder. "Okay, Shelby. As soon as the boulder is lifted, grab May and move out of the way."

I gave a quick nod in conformation while Darcy casted the spell. **"Levitation Magic: Order!"** The rock glowed a soft yellow and Darcy swam her arm upwards, clearing my path to the captive. I bolted forward, wrapping my arms around the dirty, limp girl. She moaned in pain and clenched my teeth.

_Poor kid. This perverted monkey is gonna pay!_

Now carrying May bridal style, I jumped away from the huge rock with a crashing sound behind me. I turned quickly to the boulder, now back on the ground, before looking down to May. Her clothes were ripped and torn to shreds around her tan little body. Pink hair, clotted with mud and flower vines, trailed along her back and around her arms. I set her down gently against the stone floor as I slipped my leather jacket off and wrapped it around her.

She whimpered. I bit my lip and cradled her close.

Darcy approached me with shaking hands as she put the back of her pale hand to May's forehead. "She's burning up," she cried, ripping her hand away.

I jerked my chin toward the huge fire with a 'Why do you think?' look and Darcy giggled.

"Man. I'm losing my touch."

"What touch?" I asked, earning a glare from the Levitation mage.

Just at that moment, came in a panting Lissa. "Damn," she gasped, grabbing her knees, "I got lost in the darkness."

She jogged over pathetically and gasped when she saw May. "You found her!"

"No. Really?" I asked sarcastically.

With a murderous frown from Lissa, I continued. "Yeah. The big idiot trapped her behind a boulder. And judging by her appearance, he did some…things to her," I growled.

Darcy put hand to her mouth and went wide eyed in fear. "You don't think it…"

"No," I interrupted. "She wasn't."

Darcy and Lissa sighed in relief. "Okay," Lissa projected. "We have May, now let's go before-"

A loud roar echoed through the cave, startling all of us. "Shit!" I cursed, grabbing May protectively. _I will not let this bastard ape touch her._

Lissa and Darcy jumped into fighting stances, readying their magic.

In a flash, a huge green and purple gorilla-thing emerged from the black opening, heading straight for Lissa. "Oh no you don't," she yelled, **"Ice Dragon's Glacier Burst!"**

Lissa reached up a fist, now glowing a teal color, and punched it into the ground. The Vulcan continued running, but was stopped by a huge glacier of ice, rocketing up from under him, sending him flying. Darcy took this as an opening, and swung the boulder (from before) right into him, leading the Vulcan crashing into the wall.

Inside I fist pumped in victory. But, that soon ended when the Vulcan peeled itself off the wall and turned towards me. "Woman!" he yelled, stomping angrily in my direction.

With one arm still around May, I lifted the other towards the fast approaching monster. **"Music Dr-"**

I was interrupted by a huge fist connecting with the side of my head.

May, still in my arms, I cried out in pain as I flew across the floor. Pain swarmed through my skull, throbbing horribly. In the corner of my now blurry eyes, scarlet blood soaked the right side of my face. My back eventually hit the wall before I fell unconscious.

**(Lisssa pov)**

"Shelby!" I screamed as my bleeding friend slumped against the stone wall.

Darcy made her way over there and left me in charge of the Vulcan. "Oh, you really did it now!" I yelled, springing out to the monster in rage. The Vulcan met my eyes as it roared out.

It swung three punches at me, but I gracefully avoided each one. **"Roar of the Ice Dargon!"**

A blizzard of teal winds, mixed with ice crystals, pummeled the Vulcan. It grabbed his chest in pain. "Bad woman!" he shouted, beating his fists on the ground.

A second to late, the Vulcan socked me in the chest. All the air was knocked out of me as I choked, clutching my stomach.

"Damn you," I gasped as my chest ached and screamed. I thought the Vulcan would attack me again, but instead he headed over to Darcy and Shelby. Darcy's back was facing the Vulcan and Shelby was slightly coming into consciousness.

"Darcy, look out!" I yelled, panic shooting through me. Shelby was now completely awake and was clutching her head, cursing. But at hearing my scream, she directed her attention to the orangette with wide eyes. Darcy, confused, put a hand to Shelby's neck to see if she was okay.

However, just then the Vulcan wrapped a big meaty fist around my best friend. She started screaming and waved her hands around, though somehow Shelby's headphones were now in her hand_. I guess the cord got tangled around her fingers when she put her hand to Shelby's neck._

With a home run winning serve, he threw Darcy across the cave. She screamed again as she connected with the wall, a huge, pounding echo wavered through the air. I heard a loud crack and Darcy whimper as she slid to the ground. Darcy crushed Shelby's headphones as she was in so much pain. A tear slid down her face when she crumpled to the ground.

"DARCY!"

"MY HEADPHONES!"

I wanted to nothing else but run over to my best friend and wrap my arms around her, telling her it would be okay. I got shakily to my feet, but collapsed, clutching my chest. I felt a pop and bit my lip hard to keep from crying out. _Darcy…it's okay. I'm coming…_

I pushed off my foot and fell again. _Ugh. That pervert broke a rib._

I logged my head up to witness a scary sight. Shelby stood, fists clenched at her sides and blood coating one side of her face like a mask. That wasn't too scary, she looks like that all the time. What did scare me slightly was how her silver, angelic eyes were a burning crimson red. Of course it was just the reflection of the fire, but still, it's creepy.

"Look what you did," she growled at the unlucky monster in front of her.

It cocked its head and scratched its cheek confused. "Uh. Woman?"

I heard hard rock music emerge from the purple ribbons of light, now swirling up Shelby's arms. "I said. Look. What. You. Did!" she yelled, pointing towards the limp Darcy and the pile of broken headphone remains.

"You broke my headphones. I loved those headphones….." Anime tears appeared in Shelby's eyes.

I would've sweat dropped not given the intense circumstances. _What about Darcy? Is she really that nuts about her headphones? _

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! MY HEADPHONES SHALL BE AVENGED!"

_Yep, she's nuts._

_ "_And Darcy too…, BUT MAINLY MY HEADPHONES!" Shelby screamed.

I blinked three times. Shelby's magic was swirling around her wildly, the music growing louder and louder. She kicked off her back foot, letting out a battle cry as she pounded attack after attack into the Vulcan, finishing him off with a Music Dragon's Roar.

The screeching guitar riff shot into my ears. I still have to cover my ears when she uses that move.

After the final attack the Vulcan fell onto the floor with a loud thud. Besides Shelby's panting everything was quiet.

I closed my eyes attempting to stand up, but was lifted with ease by two arms being slipped through mine. Shelby stood behind me with a smirk. "Sup, Lissa. Where have you been?"

"Shut up," I snapped as a smile spread across my face. "You are pretty cocky you know that?"

She shrugged. "Can't be awesome all the time. Now let's help shorty."

Shelby wrapped my arm around her shoulders as she dragged me over to Darcy. Once I was close enough, I ripped out of Shelby's hold and hung on to Darcy for dear life. "Darcy…"

I felt a small arm wrap around my waist. I flinched and looked down to meet a pair of lavender doe eyes. "Hi, Lissa. Good morning."

"It's night, baka," I said through a smile. We wrapped each other in a hug, never wanting to let go. I pet her soft hair while she dug her face into my neck. After a while, I heard someone clear their throat. Turning, I saw Shelby giving an annoyed look.

"If you two are done acting like a bunch of love-sick lesbians, I would like to finish this job and go home."

We unwrapped from each other, suddenly horrified. I put a hand over my mouth to keep from gagging.

_Ohmygawd. No. Just. NO. Ugh. I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks. _

"I am not lesbian!" Darcy shouted. She glanced towards me then turned green.

"Prove it," Shelby said with a dangerous smirk.

Darcy shook her head. "How can I be lesbian if I've had a crush on Laxus since I was eleven-Oh Crap! You did not hear that!"

Shelby and stared at Darcy, unblinking.

_What?! She likes Laxus Dreyar? The hunky S-Class grandson of Master Makarov?_

"Whoa…" was all Shelby said as Darcy's cheeks burned more red than Titania's hair.

"S-shut up. And do not tell him! I would die of embarrassment…" she mumbled, putting her hands on her burning cheeks.

"Okay~~~," Shelby said, stretching that word out as long as humanly possible. "We should get going."

With a nod of agreement, we all painfully made our way over to May. Since Darcy and I were leaning on each other for support, Shelby had to carry her.

Before we left, Darcy found a stick and made a torch from the fire so we wouldn't be walking in the pitch black again. I also froze the Vulcan solid and put out the fire. He won't be causing trouble in a very, _very _long time.

Once the shadows were swallowed away by the night sky, we caught our exceeds calmly sitting on a log.

"What are you guys doing out here?" I yelled.

Rosie chewed on her paw nervously and muttered, "I got scared in the dark so I came back out."

I flashed my eyes to Claire and Skip. "So why are you guys out here?"

They scoffed. "Do you honestly think we would leave her alone in the woods, at night?" Claire snapped.

"Right." A warm smile crept up my face. "Good job you guys. Now let's go give May back. There's a little boy waiting for her." _And a guild waiting for us._


	12. Chapter 12

**WARNING: SUPER SAD AND DEPRESSING CHAPTER!**

**Lissana: Silver does not own Fairy tail**

**(Luna pov)**

Everyone sat silently, tapping their fingers in anticipation which seemed to flood the room in a flurry. Before our little group left, a certain match-maker accidentally told the whole guild of Juvia's mysterious absence. Now, we are waiting for them to return.

_Where are Gajeel, Cana and Levy? They should have found Juvia by now._

I crossed my arms, kicking the seat in front of me in the booth. Unfortunately, that's where an unlucky Elfman sat. "Oi, Luna. It's not man to kick another man's seat."

I flicked my chocolate orbs to him. "Sorry Elfman. And I'm not a man. I'm just worried about Juvia."

Evergreen strolled over to the booth, taking a seat beside a now scowling woman. _What a cute couple. _

She reached across the table and pet my hand. "Juvia is fine. She is a very capable mage. Worthy of S-class if I must admit."

Elfman scoffed. "Well, so am I. No one seemed to worry when I was gone for a week."

"You were with your siblings! And obviously you are not worthy of S-class considering you aren't one, now are you?" She snapped.

Elfman crossed his big burly arms in front of his chest. He seemed to grow very stern at her cold remark. "It's not man to judge others based on strength. You know that very well,_ Ever_."

Evergreen's eyes grew wide at the mention of Ever. Shame shone behind her crystal clear specs. I had forgotten she was Elfman's S-class trial partner.

"I hate to say, but your right," she admitted, pushing them up the bridge of her nose. "Sorry, Elfman."

Elfman softened up and nodded. He slinked closer to her in the seat, unintentionally, causing a blush to creep across her face.

"G-Get off me!" she yelled, pushing on his face with the palm of her hand.

He stumbled and fell out of the booth. "Oi, Damn woman! You wanna' go?"

_Smack! _

"Do. Not. Ever. Call. Me. Woman!"

Seeing an opportunity, I quietly slid off the seat, letting the fighting shroud me as I made my way to the bar. Gingerly sitting atop a stool, I was greeted by a not so perky Mira. Worry crept over her face like a mask, hiding all other cheerful feelings behind it.

"Mira-" I started but was interrupted by a slam.

I whipped towards the source of the noise and saw a distressed Levy and Cana followed by an angry Gajeel. The three stalked up to the bar with the eyes of nearly every guild member glued to them.

Levy shuffled over to Mira, head down with her blue curls framing her small face. Mira immediately stooped what she was doing and dashed over to Levy.

"Levy. So…" she whispered.

The little bluenette bit her bottom lip, almost ashamed. "We…looked everywhere…I have no clue where Juvia could be. On the way back I looked up reports of a lost mage, but…nothing came up."

Mira closed her eyes and clasped her hands together. Letting out a deep breath I didn't see her take, Mira gave an almost imperceptible nod.

"I'll go inform Master. Thank you guys for the help. Kinana," Mira called.

The purple barmaid jogged up with confused eyes. "Yes, Mira?"

"Please help them to anything at the bar, it's on me," said the white haired mage as she clicked away in her pink heels.

Kinana turned to the group beside me with a nervous smile. "S-Sorry, I was just taken off gaurd, it's my day off," she said with a awkward chuckle.

"Well in that case don't worry about it, I can get my own damn drink, thank you very much," Gajeel huffed.

Kinana waved her hands. "No, no, no. I don't mind at all, in fact I was pretty bored."

She skipped behind the bar, resting her head in her hands. "So, what would you all like?"

I turned away, a bad feeling seemed to punch me in the gut. I coughed into my hand, violently.

_What is this horrid presense? It feels like the same gut-wrenching feeling I get around the new members. _I coughed again harder, drawing a little attention. _What is happening?_

**(Ally pov)**

I tugged down the sleeves of my hoodie, suddenly very cold. _Hmm, it was warm a second ago._

I took in a deep sniff, rubbing my nose lightly. "Are you cold, Skip?"

My blue little pal shook his head. "Not really."

"Hm."

I took a deep breath and let it out, my blue eyes looked all around my surroundings, a frown managing to appear on my lips.

_Ugh, Ally, why are you still here? There is no reason for you to stay here anymore…get outta here before you won't be able to leave._

I've been staying at Magnolia a whole week, waiting for Shelby to come back. I thought that right after they told her the truth, she would come back for me.

Skip flew beside, twirling his tail around in his face after a few seconds of peaceful walking, something crashed into Skip. "Ack!" he yelled, meeting the ground in front of me.

I giggled, ripping the colorful paper off his face. I inspected the paper and when I saw the picture on the front, I felt my heart climb into my throat then plummet back down. On the cover, of what I know realize is a Sorcerer Weekly Magazine, was Darcy, Lissa, and…Shelby.

Lissa stood in the center, one arm up doing some hand sign consisting of a backwards fist with the pointer finger and thumb sticking out. Her messy as all can be hair waved behind her as if the wind was blowing, and she was giving an ear to ear pointy-toothed smile that lit up her beautiful face. On the left side of her neck was a weird white looking tattoo I hadn't noticed before.

To her right was little Darcy holding up a peace sign and winking. The same tattoo was on her right arm, but in a dark purple, complementing her lavender eyes. And on the far left, looking exactly as I remember her, stood my best friend, Shelby.

Her curly black hair cascaded down her back and her favorite headphones were rapped around her neck. She had her arms crossed and only a slight smirk on her face. She wore shorts, (Typical) that once again revealed the same tattoo, but on her right thigh in red. Above my group of friends in dark blue letters read_; Team Midnight- the newest team of Fairy tail._

My body moved on its own as I found myself now sitting on a bench by an ally-way. _She joined Fairy tail…she really did._ My heart clenched along with my fists. _She really left me…_ I bit down on my lip as I continued to read the article:

xxxxxxx

_Introducing the Newest Mages of Fairy tail;_

Tealissa Opal:

_Tealissa, or Lissa is the spunky leader of Team Midnight, the newest team in Fairy Tail. Lissa has a hatred for perverted people which gives her a strange punching tendency. Like all the woman in Fairy tail, she has a curvy body that gives her the title of number 5 on the most eligible women wizard's to date list in Sorcerer Weekly. Lissa is also the 1__st__ generation Ice Dragon Slayer. Her ice powers are beyond impressive and skilled for her age._

_ Age: 17 _

_Partners: Skip the exceed and her team. _

_Likes: Horse riding, snow cones, and cowboy boots. _

_Hates: Perverts, and brushing her wild hair. _

_Parents: Glacel the Ice Dragon_

Shelby Arine:

_ Shelby is a feisty mage with short temper. Her bark is worse than her bite though,( on page 5. You can see the whole story of Shelby's childhood, given to us by one of our top reporters, Jason.) This black haired beauty adores tight, revealing clothes to show off her sexy curves. Shelby is currently number 7 on the most eligible women wizard's to date list. Though her sensitive side is hardly shone her sarcastic façade keeps things interesting. Shelby is the 3__rd__ generation Music Dragon Slayer. Shelby admitted to getting the lacrima put into her head herself when traveling.(also on page 5) her magic emits loud music noted and riffs when used._

_ Age: 17 _

_Partners: Rosie the exceed and her team. _

_Likes: Listening to music, playing music, singing, white chocolate, headphones. _

_Hates: Annoying people, Squirrels, Monsters, Stalkers, Blondes (except Lissa), poetry, people who hate music, people who hate dragons, reading, people who don't leave her alone, strawberries, poodles, dresses, when people stare at her chest, dark guilds, shopping, reporters, ect. _

_Parents: Melodeny the Music Dragon_

Darcy Stowbroke:

_ This little beauty is the sweet little, non-too-bright orangette. Her hight and chest size is recorded to be the exact same as Levy McGarden's. Darcy is the long time best friends of Lissa and met the grandson of the guild master, Laxus Dreyar, seven years ago. Despite her short size and chest size, Darcy is number 6 on Sorcerer Weekly's most likely women mages to date list in between Shelby and Lissa. She is also a year older than both her teammates. Darcy is a Levitation mage who also knows several healing spells with the help of Sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy Marvell. _

_Age: 18 _

_Partners: Claire the exceed and her team. _

_Likes: Drawing and painting, saying something smart, her friends, dresses. _

_Hates: Being short, having a flat chest, when Shelby picks on her, psychopaths, green hair, red eyes, awkward moments. _

_Parents: Diane Stowbroke and Joey Stowbroke (Deceased)_

_xxxxxxx_

_ We also get some comments from the other guild members on the new team._

_ Natsu Dragneel- "Shelby is an awesome fighter! I'd fight her anytime. Plus, she's not so mean. Just don't stare at her chest, or she'll threaten to cut your balls off."_

_ Elfman Strauss- "Shelby is a real man."_

_ Gray Fullbuster- "Lissa punches __**really**__ hard…."_

_ Gajeel Redfox- "I second the Ice Stripper's comment. That blondie can whup' some ass with those damned fists."_

_ Wendy Marvell- "Darcy-san is really nice and respectful."_

_ Cana Alberona- "They're okay *hic*, I guess. They sure can get drunk quickly though *hic*. I like the black haired one."_

_ Mirajane Strauss- "They are a wonderful addition to the new guild. They fit right in with our family."_

_ That's it for this Sorcerer Weekly. Subscribe for a behind the scenes photo shoot._

xxxxxxxxx

I finished reading and clutched the paper tightly to my chest. _Shelby… _

Someone broke my thoughts with a cough.

Right in front of me, wearing a dark cloak was the silhouette of a man, possibly a little older than me.

"Excuse me? Do you know those people?" he asked in a kind voice.

I looked questioningly at the shady character. "Yes. They were good friends of mine."

"Perfect," he hummed.

"Wha?" I asked. Suddenly a gray wisp whipped into my body. I coughed and choked as I felt like ice was coursing through my veins.

"**Theives' magic: Possesion" **he whispered.

Like a flash, I felt my body seize up. I tried to move at least a muscle, but felt unable. Paralyzed, I stood there, breath quickening. I had no control of my body.

"Walk," he commanded pointing into the ally.

Unconscious of my movements, I felt myself shakily stand and wobble into the ally. My legs moved me down the mucky damp road. _What is happening?_

"Wall."

Suddenly I was pressing myself against the wall. I tried to reach my hand forward…no avail. My body stood there, lifeless like stone, obeying this creeps every command.

He approached my slowly as if inspecting his work. Satisfied, he nodded. "Good. Now, tell me everything you know about Dragon Slayers."

_What? Why Dragon Slayers? _

Caught off guard by the question, I just shook my head. Or at least tried to… "I d-don't know any Dragon Slayers," I lied.

The man laughed. Like he doubled over laughing.

"Nice try." He pointed to the magazine, now on the ground. "You just told me you were good friends with two of them, and Darcy-sama too."

_Sama!? ...Crap! I did tell him that! Just make an excuse._

"Well…not _that _well. We hung out once or twice."

The figure slopped laughing and stared at me silently. _Does he believe me?_

"Punch."

My arm jerked forward then dived into my face with a crack. I cried out as the pain poured into my cheek.

"Do not lie to me," he growled.

A shiver crawled down my spine.

"Now, tell me what you know."

"No," I muttered with as much strength as I had. _I will not sell out my friends! _

His face, from behind the hood, fell.

"Why not?" he whined, stomping his foot on the ground like a three year old.

"Uhhh…"

"Please~ I'll be your best friend?" he begged.

"No!" I shouted. "I will never give you anything!"

The guy shrugged nonchalantly.

_Wasn't he just upset a second ago? This guy is nuts._

"Time to rip the information from you. I tried to be nice and let you tell me peacefully. Before I kill you of course."

"That's not peaceful!" I shouted, suddenly panicking. _Kill me! He's gonna kill me?! _

"Really? Oh then never mind. Sucks to be you. Now," he stomped forward and placed a finger on my fore head. "**Body Steal."**

In a flash my body pulsed from side to side as I screamed. Another presence willed itself into me. The once standing man had dissipated. The man was now inside me.

'GET OUT!' I screamed mentally as my body continued to reject the other person inside of me. My bones screamed and cried and my muscles ached.

'Okay,' he said softly from inside my mind.

Just as fast as it happened, the man was back in front of me, frowning, arms crossed, his hood now off. His green hair shot up in every direction, except for a huge strand falling over his left eyes.

I trembled against the wall. _H-he was inside me… _

"Wow, you were useless. You have, like no info. on dragons. What a waste. Well," he raised a palm towards me, "any last words before I destroy you from the inside?"

I was now shaking like a mad man. _No…I can't die…_

Fear crawled up my throat suffocating me. Then reality crushed over me. _I really am gonna die…this is my punishment for abandoning Shelby...I deserve this..._

Thousands of thoughts swirled through my head. My eyes cast one last look to the magazine.

_Well, Shelby. I guess this is it. I'm gonna have to leave now, okay?_ I bit my lip._ You better know I'll watch over you. Lissa, Darcy…don't let her be alone. She never left me…in the end…I left her. She deserves a good long life. One with love and family and friends, loving friends….goodbye Shelby….my friend…my sister…my savior. You were right! I'm so sorry…I never should have left you. You deserve all the family one can have. I just wished I could have returned the favor…See you again…go be the great mage I know you will… _

I looked up to the man and reached into my pocket. I pulled out a letter. Quick as I could, I wrote everything into it, sealed it, and handed it to him.

He took it with a disgusted look. "Please give this to her…"

He rolled his eyes and nodded.

One simple tear rolled down my face. _Goodbye Shelby….I love you…and thank you for the great adventure… _

And with that, this man crushed my heart, and ended my life.

**(Shelby pov)**

_Knock. Knock. Knock. _

The door opened. Mrs. Juy and Dylan stood inside. Their eyes widened and jaws dropped.

In one motion, May was out of my arms and being cradled by the sobbing woman and boy. They shook terribly as they wept into the little girl.

The woman turned to us with a genuine smile. "Thank you, thank you…"

_Job complete, now let's go home._

We collected our reward with a hug from Dylan then went on our way.

"Not too bad for a first job," Lissa said smiling like an idiot.

"We got our asses handed to us," I muttered through a grin.

Darcy snapped her fingers, gathering our attention. "Oh right! I can heal us!"

"Huh?"

"Wendy taught my some simple healing spells, watch." She placed a hand on Lissa's battered chest and a yellow glow immediately swirled around. Lissa and I watched in awe as Darcy pulled her hand away. Lissa rolled her shoulders, grinning a toothy grin.

"Awesome! It really worked! Thanks Darcy!"

I grabbed Darcy's wrist, jerking her towards me. "Yeah. Yeah. My turn."

**(5 hour timeskip)**

"Almost back," Lissa laughed as we made our way down the dirt road.

"Yeah, but my headphones are still gone…" I murmured as depressed lines formed above my head.

Darcy perked up. "I have an idea. How about we go shopping with all the girls? It would be great to help getting to know everyone better! You know, clothes, shoes, purses, make-up, a-"

"Hell. No."

"Why not?" Lissa asked with a frown.

I clenched my teeth. "Because I freaking _hate_ shopping!"

Darcy frowned with Lissa. "You're no fun."

"Yeah~ I don't care."

We continued down through the rich foresty area. I could just barely make out one side of the windmill atop the guild in the distance.

After minutes of arguing about shopping, we reached the front of the guild.

"Guys!" I yelled, alarm shooting through me. A strong smell hit my nose. I sour, rich, metallic smell. Blood.

Lissa smelt it too because I could see her eyes widen.

And like that, we took off to the front, but soon stopped dead in our tracks. Right in front of the double doors were two red shapes. _Red shapes? _

I inched closer and realized they were not just shapes…they were bodies. I looked over the faces and when I came to one, my world stopped.

Everything seemed to crash as my heart shriveled up and disappeared. Time slowed from every aching second I looked. All the colors in the world seemed to fade except for one. Red. Crimson, bloody red.

My knees buckled beneath me, my hands flew to my chest. Ally, my best friend lay before me. Blood leaking out her eyes, nose, ears, fingernails, and mouth. Right in front of her lay a folded piece of paper reading my name. I grabbed it quickly as possible, clutching it to me. And her pale lifeless face had the remains of one single tear.

My world slowly came back into the now duller colors. And I screamed.

**(Lucy pov)**

"Lucy~" he whined.

"No, Natsu," I snapped.

He shook his head. "Why?"

"Because I don't care if your house is too messy. You cannot sleep in my house! End of story!" I crossed my arms over my busty chest and 'hmphed.'

"Ugh. Fine," he groaned.

"Hey, I wonder when Team Midnight is coming back."

A devilish smile crept up my face. "Why do you wonder? Is it because of Shelby?"

Natsu cocked his head. "Lucy? What is with that creepy look?"

"Oh, nothing," I waved away his question. "Now answer."

He grinned big. "Yeah. I want her to do a job with us. Her team too. Plus, Gray won't shut up about how he isn't a pervert and Lissa should be nicer to him."

"Hehe." _Gray's worried about Lissa's opinion of him, huh? Let's see. Gray+ Caring about opinon+ Lissa+ hatred for perverts=Loooooovvvvve!_

"We should try and set them up," I whispered, feeling super evil.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked looking completely innocent.

I groaned. "You idiot! I mean get them to date."

"Oh. Wait, pretty puncher Lissa, and ice stripper?" He shook his head. "I would leave the matchmaking to Mira, Lucy."

I frowned, lifting up a confident fist. "Mira's match making has gone on for too long. It's time for Lucy Heartfilia to prove her 'love magic'."

Natsu opened his mouth, but hesitated, closing it.

_Oh, yeah! I sound so awesome! Bring it on, Mira. Gray and Lissa will be together even if I have to fight an angry Ju- _

Natsu sprang up, knocking me back a bit. His pink head whipped in every direction, a startled look plastered on his face. He sniffed all around. "Where is that smell coming from?"

Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus all tensed up, taking deep sniffs of the air.

Wendy trailed the supposed smell to the front door and gasped, plugging her nose. "N-Natsu-san….it's coming from outside."

All the guild now had their attention fixed on the Dragon Slayers. Murmurs were going all around.

With one beat of hesitation, Natsu dashed across the room and exploded through the front doors.

"Natsu!" I called, running after my partner.

Wendy, Gajeel and Laxus followed soon after, along with some other guild members.

Once outside, I finally caught waft of what Natsu and Wendy smelled. But my attention was focused on something else. Some girl was laying on the steps, cold and lifeless, coated in blood.

And beside her were two figures. An exceed and Juvia.

**(Lissa pov)**

_Ohygawd. Ohmygawd. Ohmygawd. ALLY! _

I clutched onto Darcy, fear racking my body in trembles. Darcy stood bottom lip trembling like the rest of my body.

She let out a pained squeak and that was all I needed to break out in sobs.

I stood unable rip my eyes from the two bloodied girls.

With screams and cries, the guild poured out of the doors to the girls.

Juvia. The girl who tried to drown me, remained still…so still. Despite my near death, seeing her like this made my heart crush in on itself.

And Ally… the sweet, animal loving girl I met on the train.

With a grand amount of strength, I pulled my eyes down to Shelby's weeping form, kneeling on the ground, clutching some piece of paper. She shook up and down with painful moans, a voice crack eventually slicing through.

Members of all kinds, swarmed Juvia and Ally. Both girls were lifted by the buff Elfman and Laxus and rushed to the infirmary.

Levy was crying into Gajeel's chest while he grit his teeth and rubbed her shoulder with one hand, the other clenched in a fist. I was startled out of my horror for half a second. _They're a couple?! Damn…opposites do attract._

Bisca and Alzack, who I had just met, were hugging tightly with Asuka, the cutest little girl I've ever seen, crushed between them.

All the other members except Team Natsu were already back inside. I noticed Gray's face was shadowed as he looked from inside the guild to me.

Natsu turned to run inside, and check on the girls most likely, but was stopped by Lucy. She pointed to the distressed Shelby and Natsu gaped, wide-eyed before dashing down beside her.

She ignored him and continued to sob, sounding in deep pain.

With great reluctance, I tore from Darcy and joined Natsu on her other side. "Shelby," I choked, rubbing the stray tears away.

She flicked her eyes toward me. They were completely bloodshot. "What…do…you…want?" She growled in between sobs.

I put a hand gently on her shoulder. "Hey…it's okay…I'm sure she'll be fine." I manged comfortably.

"Bullshit!" she screamed, startling Nastu and I.

"She's dead! I saw it in her eyes…they were so empty…so…lost…so alone!" She wailed, thrashing around.

I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, drawing her close. Natsu stood beside us with a hand on Shelby's head.

"Don't worry, Shell. Remember what I said last week," he whispered, oddly comforting for such a rowdy Dragon Slayer.

Shelby choked. "Yeah, Natsu. Well so much for that!" she screamed, ripping out of my hold, running as fast as humanly possible down the dirt trail.

I called out for her, but she kept running, if anything, faster. I looked to Natsu, who was tapping his foot anxiously, looking ready to launch after the retreating girl.

"Go," I whispered. He turned to me, shocked.

With just one nod, Natsu raced after Shelby, dashing like a night on a fiery steed.

**(Shelby pov)**

I ran. And ran. And ran. That was all I could think to do. _Run_.

I bit my lip as my body racked with sobs again. I cried out, pounding my feet faster and faster against the ground. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I just had to leave.

Tears streaked down my face, the salty tears running across my lips. Flashes of Ally slipped in and out of my irrational mind.

'"_What's your name?" she hesitated. "Ally, Ally Winden."'_

_ 'I stretched out a hand. "If I left you here alone I couldn't forgive myself. Will you join me on my journey?"'_

_ '"Don't worry, I'll never leave you alone." Ally smiled."_

_ '"Shelby…I just can't go with you. I have been through a lot with you, but I refuse to see you get hurt as much as I know you are going to. To where I'm going….I don't know, but when I find it, I'll write you, okay."'_

'_Goodbye.'_

I crushed my hands against my pouring eyes. _Damn it! _

After an hour of running, mindlessly crying, through the woods, I came to a little cove.

I was near a cliff in a cove-like meadow surrounded on three sides. Crystal waters painted around the mountainside, a dune of glowing green grass lay in the center.

Like an empty shell, I trudged through the water, coming atop the dune. I crashed down, watching the clouds drift longingly across. My heart, now pierced by a weighing anchor, taunted me with my negative emotions.

Sadness brought tears to my eyes.

Anger, clenched my fists in rage.

Depression, forced me to stare at the meaningless clouds.

Loneliness left me_ exactly the way I am_.

Taking in a gasping breath, my shaky hands moved to the letter, now crumpled and wet with tears. With a heavy heart, I opened the letter;

xxxxx

_Dear Shelby,_

_It seems I found out where I am going. Unfortunately, I will not be able to write you once I get there, so I wrote everything here. _

_I'm so sorry. I was a horrible friend. I never should have left you. You truly supported something with all your heart, and I crushed it. We always promised to never leave each other alone, and look what I did. Please, I beg of you. Forgive me._

_ To know you forgive me for such a betrayal puts my soaring spirit at ease. __Well, if you do forgive me, I guess it's too late anyways._

_ Shelby, my time is limited. I want you to know, my life with you was the best one ever. I couldn't imagine ever having been without you. You helped me in my time of need, and for that I am eternally grateful._

_ I love you so much. Don't ever forget me, okay? You were my family, my sister, my savior. Don't fall to the darkness because I will be your light. Remember all the good times we shared. And don't worry about me. By the time you read this, I might be with Melodeny._

_ Well, anyway. Thank you. Goodbye, Shelby. I know never to be alone. I will forever remember you. _

_-Ally Winden_

_xxxxxxxx_

And that moment I cried all the tears for all our years together, all the memories, the love, the never being alone. Because at that moment, the true reality hit me. My best friend, my family, Ally Winden.

Was dead.

**I'll admit, I got teary reading this chapter. Sorry for the depressing-ness, but I promise, the next chapter will be awesome!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Lots of fluff in this chapter because after the last one I need some romance.**

**Elfman: Silver is a man, but does not own Fairy tail.**

**Me: Or...I'm a woman.**

**(Natsu pov)**

"Shell!" I called, nervously.

"Shelby!" _Where is she? I'm not sure why, but I need to find her. I have to bring her back with me. _

I sniffed deeply, following Shelby's scent through the rich pine forest. She smells like sweet spicy cinnamon and creamy caramel. It's much different from Lucy's smell of vanilla and strawberries...not that I know what their smells are.

"Shelby! Where are you?!" I dashed between the trees, mind completely set on finding my new friend. I brushed against the mossy leaves, picking up as much of her wonderful scent as possible.

_Did I just think her scent was wonderful?_

Suddenly, I heard a small stir and leaped towards the source. I was now face to face with a cliffside shaped like a big 'U'.

In the center was a grassy dune with a sleeping Shelby curled atop it. Relief flooding through me, I hopped over beside the water surrounding her. I splashed across without much thought and peered down at the girl. Her hair formed a curly halo around her pale head, one strand straying across her face. Red lines tattooed her cheeks most likely from crying. The bottom lip of her mouth was trembling, looking completely in fear. Her smooth cheek was rested against the soft grass, her hand laying flat beside her face, gripping the dirt below with insane force.

I knelt down slowly, not wishing to wake her. _Wow I never realized she looks so beautiful when she sleeps. Wait! What? No way, Natsu._

Shelby whimpered in her sleep, squirming against the ground. "Ally…" she cried in a soft voice.

I felt a pang in my heart. _She must really be suffering…she lost her mother and her best friend all in just over a week. I can't imagine losing anyone at Fairy tail. We all stay together. _

I hesitated in thought, raising a questioning eyebrow towards myself. _But if I'm supposed to be at the guild, why am I here with Shelby? What drove me to find her? _

"I'm really sorry, Shell."

Her hand untangled from the grass, reaching forward slightly. "Ally…don't leave…I'm here…"

As much as I didn't want to, I felt like I was intruding, so I stood to back up. As soon as I stood, Shelby spoke again.

"Natsu…will…he…leave…too?" she asked herself.

I froze, unable to process what she just asked._ S-she doesn't want me to leave her? W-why would I leave? _

"Fairy tail…I…never...want…to…leave…"

A smile spread across my face when she spoke about the guild. Shelby started thrashing against the grass. Fear and worry flicked across her face. She grabbed her wrist, sinking her nails in.

"N-no…you can't…leave me too…I love…Fairy tail…Natsu…said…nakama…" I dropped beside her as she continued to squirm in fear. "Please…I'm so…alone…"

With that, I put a hand on Shelby's shoulder, shaking her. "Shell. Wake up."

She continued to move around. "Shell. Wake up! It's Natsu, your friend!"

Gasping, Shelby shot up. She heaved, grabbing her chest as she panted.

"Shell. Calm down. You're okay. It's just me," I said, calmly as possible while I really wanted to grab her shoulder and shake her back and forth yelling, "What did you dream about!?"

Her silver eyes flashed towards me, startled and rimmed red. "Natsu?"

"Yep, the one and only. At least I think…if not someone's stealing my title."

Shelby continued to stare at me. The shock remained plastered on her face. "W-why are you here?"

"I came because you ran off," I explained like it was the most simple thing in the world.

She looked down at her hands. Her eyes held so many words it was giving me a headache. Shell pulled up her knees, placing her chin atop them. "You didn't need to come. I'm just…justifying my thoughts."

I crossed my arms. "I don't know what that means, but you're wrong. I did need to come. How could I leave my nakama to run off when she is sad?"

Shell whipped her head around. "Would you drop that whole nakama thing!? I can't have that."

A frown melted down my face. "What makes you say that?"

She bit her lip, hanging her head.

"Hey!" I shouted, clenching my fists. I stood up, outraged she could say such a thing. "Why can't you have nakama?! Everyone deserves nakama!"

Shell logged her head up. Her eyes were glossy with tears as she stood up slowly, wrapping her arms around her tightly. The silver shine of her eyes locked on mine. "What if I don't want nakama?"

I was taken aback. "Why would you n-?"

"What if I don't want to lose more people I care about?!" she cried, interrupting me.

I remained silent.

"What if I want the people I care for to remain safe? What if I don't want to cause anymore harm?" she sobbed. Her hand reached up into her hair, fingers curling around in the locks.

I shook my head. "Shell…that wasn't your fault."

"Stop calling me that! I'm Shelby, Shelby Arine. The one person on Earthland who apparently _has _to be alone. You can talk about family all you want, but I'll just lose that too. Everyone I've ever cared about is gone! I don't deserve nakama!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. A raging fire built up in my chest. I stomped over to her, flames building around my ankles. I felt all the unlucky grass singe underneath my sandals, but brushed it away. I got right up to Shell and grabbed her wrist, ripping it from her hair. She cried out, stumbling towards me. I yanked her hard, forcing her eyes to meet with mine. Her eyes shone with dread and fear.

"Na-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" I tightened my grip on her wrist which she was trying to pry apart.

"Don't…and I mean don't _ever_ say you don't deserve nakama! _Ever!_ Remember what I told you the day after you came to Fairy tail?! I told you that Fairy tail is your nakama! Whether you like it or not, we are your nakama! We will always be there for you! What happened to your friend and Melodeny wasn't your fault! It wasn't my fault I lost Igneel, it just happened. It's Life."

Shell's body relaxed and softened beneath my grip. Her lip trembled again, this time out of sadness, not fear. "Natsu…please."

"NO!" I screamed. "You are not gonna keep blaming yourself for this. Everybody deserves nakama, everyone with good in their heart deserves a shoulder to cry on! And Shell, you have so much good I your heart, I can already tell. You have a family and friends. You can ignore it all you want, but we will NEVER let you be alone. _I _will never let you be alone!"

Shell froze and I thought I could just see a blush paint across her pale, tear stained cheeks.

"Shelby," I whispered, feeling my anger die down with the fires within. I exhaled deeply, relaxing my hold on her wrist so that it was just a gentle grip. I expected her to immediately rip her wrist away, but instead she left it there, still in too much shock.

"I know how hard it is to lose someone so close to you…but that doesn't mean you shouldn't have anyone at all. That's what nakama is. It's the source you go to heal from pain and loneliness. I know I said this before, but we are your family, I am your family, and we will be there. Always. Whenever you need someone we will be there."

Shell moved her other hand to her mouth, holding back more tears. Taking one step forward she threw her arms around my neck, pulling me close. I froze at her closeness before patting her back. She felt so cold and frail, nothing like the fierce, cocky fighter from last week.

"Thank you…Natsu."

I couldn't help but let a grin escape my lips as I held her. "No worries. I hope you know I only hug special people."

She gave a small laugh into my neck. "Like Lucy, Gray and Erza?"

"Hell no! I would never hug that son of a bitch!" Disgust took over and I felt like I would hurl.

Shell snickered. "You really are something else, Natsu Dragneel."

She pulled away with a small smile that could make flowers grow in the spring. Or in my case, a smile that would set a forest on fire.

I rubbed the back of my head. "De ja vu am I right?"

"Yeah. I got a hug from The Great Salamander twice since I joined. Boy am I lucky."

I grinned a toothy grin. "You bet. Ready to go back to the guild?"

She flinched, a sad frown crawled across her face.

"Shell?" I asked, concerned about her sudden change.

"Sorry, Natsu. I just…can't go back yet. It's been a long day. I'm gonna head to Fairy Hills," she sighed apologetically.

I hmphed. "Doesn't sound very fun. You should do something to cheer up."

"I will. Listening to music helps."

I rolled my eyes. "So you want to lock yourself in your room. Alone?"

She opened her mouth, but snapped it shut.

Then a great idea popped in my head. "Hey, have you been around Magnolia at all?"

Shell was obviously not expecting the question because she stared blanky. "No, not really. I've only been to the train station, the guild, the hospital…, and some furniture store. I haven't really gotten a chance to look around." Shell tapped her finger on her chin.

I beamed. "Perfect. I'll show you around."

"No thanks. I really just want to go home and relax."

"I know, I mean tomorrow, meet me in front of the guild at 7."

Shell's cheeks painted a light pink. Sorta like my hair. She twisted a black curl around her finger. "Y-you want to show me around? Like, just the two of us?"

"Nope. Bring Rosie too, I'm bringing Happy."

"Rosie is still upset…but," Shell hesitated and I tensed up, afraid she would say no. "Yeah sounds cool. I'll meet you in front of the guild."

"Awesome! It'll be fun, trust me!" I reached to grab her wrist, but seeing the red now ringing around it from my grip, I grabbed her hand. It felt soft in mine. This time I was sure I saw her pink face burst cherry red.

"I-I..b-bu w-w," she stammered.

"Come on we're going to the guild," I laughed, pulling her behind me as I ran back out the forest. I heard her call my name and yell for me to slow down, but I just kept laughing and running. Tomorrow seemed so exciting.

_Don't worry, Shell. I'll show you the fun things about nakama._

**(Wendy pov)**

I shut the infirmary door gently behind me with shaky hands.

When I turned around almost the entire guild was standing or leaning towards me. I could practically sense them on the edge of their seats.

Just then, Master came passing through the mages, looking up to me. Concern and anger flared through his honorable eyes, making me feel like he was the one looking down on me. "Wendy, dear. How are they?"

I hesitated unsure what to do or say. I wanted to fall to the ground crying, wrap my arms around myself as tight as possible, and remain silent all at the same time. So, I simply clasped my small hands together until they turned white.

"W-well…I-I…"

"Damn it! Speak would ja'?!" Gajeel-san yelled, jumping up from his seat with an angry, worried glare. Despite knowing he was just upset about Juvia-san, I still flinched and shrunk back, tears pricking my vision.

"Gajeel…" Master snapped with a warning tone in his voice.

Gajeel-san removed his angry glare, sighing with annoyance before plopping back down next to Levy-san. I blinked back my tears, knowing it was not the time, and straightened up.

"W-well, I've healed all three of the b-bo-people," I said, unable to manage the word bodies.

Lissa-san and Darcy-san shifted in the corner of my vision, standing beside a smiling Mira-san with a hand on both their shoulders. I knew Mira was forcing a smile to give me confidence. I could smell the salty tears in her eyes.

First, I turned to face the rest of the guild. "Juvia-san is alive. She simply lost lots of blood…and several on her veins exploded, along with some organs. With some rest, and Porlyusica-sempai's help, she should heal soon."

All the mages in front of me whooped and let out cries and sighs of relief. Almost all the tension in the air faded until Lissa-san spoke up.

"Wendy…what about Ally?" she choked, pain lighting up her blue eyes.

Heads turned towards Lissa-san and the rest towards me. I clenched my hands tighter together, staring at the floor which seemed very interesting at the particular moment.

_Ally-san…_ My mind flashed back to the kind, freckly girl I met at the hospital.

"W-Wendy!" Lissa cried.

Shuddering, I lifted my head to meet many sets of curious eyes. I bit my lip, tears welling up again. Maser apparently saw my discomfort and put a warm, grandfather-like hand on my shoulder.

That was all I needed to clap my hands over my eyes and land on my knees sobbing. "I'm so sorry Lissa-san! I tried all I could, honest. There was nothing I could do. I healed her over and over again, pushing my magic to the limit to save Ally-san. Her heart was crushed. Literally crushed…I can't heal a broken heart. I'm sorry!" I wailed, shaking up and down as the tears continued to fall. Guilt crushed me further down on the ground.

_A-Ally-san…I'm so sorry. I just wasn't strong enough. I'm a failure as a Dragon Slayer and a Fairy tail mage. People say I'm strong, but how strong am I if I couldn't save my friend? _

I removed my hand with grand effort and behind my clouded eyes and blurry vision, I saw the two gasping figures of Lissa-san and Darcy-san. Darcy-san covered her face, crying.

Lissa-san flashed Darcy-san a look before wobbling over on her frozen foot. Her face was pained and flicking with mixed emotions.

"I'm sorry," I apologized again, unable to flee of the guilt.

"Wendy…"

She collapsed beside me, her freezing cold arms wrapped me in a tight, crushing hug. Lissa-san looked deep into my eyes. I bit my lip at the beautiful Dragon Slayer in front of me.

"Thank you…Wendy. Ally was lucky to have such a great mage like you as a friend."

I whimpered behind my lips and crashed into her embrace. I cried into her mass of unruly hair that was tangled in every which way. It reminded me of a lion's mane.

Lissa-san stroked my head as the other members watched us with warm smiles and a little sadness.

After a while of crying, I pulled away to meet Lissa's eyes. I blinked several times, shocked when I saw her face.

Ice crystals were frozen all along her eyes and down her cheeks. She had been crying too.

Lissa-san smiled sweetly. "Let me guess. I accidentally froze my tears again?"

I giggled, putting a hand on my chest. "Yeah."

Lissa-san laughed a hearty laugh, clutching her side. "Well this is embarrassing."

With that, she moved a hand across her face and all the tears shattered like glass. A hand was shoved in my face and I took it as Lissa-san pulled us both up. She pet my shoulder once more with affection before her face grew stern.

"Seriously Wendy, thank you."

I rubbed my wrists together sheepishly as heat rose to my cheeks. "Y-Your welcome. I just wish I could have helped more."

"Hey, you did. Juvia could have died without you. You saved a life, Wendy."

I felt the guild tense at the thought of Juvia dying. I did as well.

"Lissa is right. We are in dept to you, Wendy."

Startled, I turned to meet the kind face of Master. He smiled, crossing his arms behind his back.

"T-thank you, Master," I mumbled with a smile as I poked two fingers together, embarrassed by such a high compliment from the Master.

He cleared his throat, the kind eyes gone, now filled with rage. The old master turned towards the guild. "Alright, brats. We have an issue. Two mages were killed on the doorstep of Fairy tail. It is a disgrace! Especially when it was one of our own…and a friend of our new members," he added, glancing to the now, not crying Darcy and Lissa.

"By the way, where is Shelby?"

Lissa-san rubbed the back of her wild hair with a small laugh. "Uhhh. She ran off. Don't worry, Natsu went after her."

I heard wolf whistles and hollers throughout the guild. Macoa-sempai nudged Wakaba-sempai before shouting, "GET SOME, NATSU!"

The guild erupted in laughter and perverted comments, but I don't understand why. _Why is everyone so riled up? Natsu-san is just going after Shelby-san? And what does 'get some' mean?_

"What does 'Get some' mean?" I asked innocently to no one in particular.

…

Everyone immediately went silent, and the mages shifted awkwardly, except Gajeel-san and Laxus-san who were on the verge of laughing.

"Master?" I asked the old man, cocking my head.

Master coughed hoarsely, pounding on his chest with a fist. "Ahem. I-uh….Laxus?"

The Dragon Slayer went completely still, looking at Master with a lazer glare. "What the hell?! I'm not telling her! Let the stripper do it. He's probably the most familiar with it based on the way he dresses!"

Gray-san looked at me and paled. "Uhhhhhhhh. Why do I have to?"

I looked at him with begging eyes. I really was confused. "Please, Gray-san?"

He lifted his finger to most likely protest, but was shot down with a death glare from Laxus-san. The older ice mage gulped, unnerved by Laxus's lethal look.

He took a step towards me and cleared his throat. By this time, Gajeel-san was pounding the table in howling laughter.

"W-well… you see, it's kinda like-"

**"Ice Dragon's Frost Punch!"**

Gray-san sailed across the guild with an 'umph!" as Lissa-san socked him right in the jaw.

"Lissa-san why did you-?"

I pair of freezing cold hands, clasped over my ears, interrupting me.

"Don't you dare scar this little girl, with your sinful words, pervert!" She snapped.

Gray-san leapt off the bar with a glare. "What is with you and punching?! And I'm not a pervert!"

I could sense Lissa-san giving Gray-san a nasty look.

"Says the guy in…ONLY HIS BOXERS!"

The ice mages, patted his hands along his body, without breaking eye contact. "Damn it!" Gray-san yelled once he looked down at his lack of attire.

Lissa snarled as the guild bubbled in laughter at the pair.

_They would make such a cute couple! I should tell Mira-san. _

"And watch your damn language around her, shithead!" Lissa-san ordered.

"You just swore around her!"

"Nu uh."

"Yes!"

"Listen exhibitionist! I don't need you or your perverted ass telling me what I did or did not say. So you can just go to hell!"

Some of the mages were staring wide eyed at Lissa's intense language and attitude towards Gray-san.

Gray-san blinked a couple times, pretty fazed by the fellow ice user. After a few seconds of standing awkwardly, Gray-san started walking towards us. She ripped her hands of my ears and stormed over to him, smashing her feet against the wood floor. Gray-san rubbed his head.

"Look, Lissa I-"

Just at that moment, Lissa-san slipped on her ice covered foot, collapsing atop Gray-san, sending them both to the floor. Lissa-san shook her head and flushed a deep scarlet, realizing her current position.

Her chest was pressed against Gray-san's, their blushing faces inches apart. Their bodies tangled atop the floor. The mass of her blonde hair was all around his neck. They both mumbled awkwardly against each other, completely flustered.

"Awww!" Mira-san and I cooed while the rest of the guild was 'ooohing' and laughing.

"Looks like Natsu isn't the only one getting some," Macoa-sempai hollered.

"I'M GETTING WHAT!?" called a loud panicked voice.

The crowd brushed apart revealing a confused Natsu-san and Shelby-san.

Natsu-san was giving an angry glare to Macoa-sempai with a confused Shelby-san next to him.

A cough broke their present demeanors. Their eyes trailed downwards and immediately grew wide as saucers.

Lissa-san and Gray-san were still pressed together on the floor, gaping at their teammates.

Natsu-san scowled. "Gray, what the hell did you do to Lissa?"

Shelby-san was gaping until she blinked three times and swore. "Damn it, little cat! I need to stop betting with you, little shit!" Her hand dug into her pocket and she pulled out 20,000 jewel. Skip flew over with a smug grin as he plucked the jewels from her hand and flew back into the crowd. But before he did, he pointed two little fingers to Gray-san and back to his eyes in an 'I'm watching you' gesture.

"It's not what it looks like!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

Natsu-san and Shelby-san glanced to each other with evil smirks, then turned back to the pair.

"Is that so," Shelby-san contemplated, rubbing her chin in mock thought. "Then why are you two still on the floor?"

The cute duo whipped their heads towards each other before Gray-san and Lissa-san scrambled off each other with embarrassed expressions.

"Y-you got it all wrong," Lissa-san stammered, rubbing her arm.

"S-she slipped," Gray-san butted in.

I giggled at the group. _I've never seen Gray-san so flustered._

"Whatever. Hey Mira!" Natsu-san called to the barmaid. "You get all this!"

All heads swiveled to the white haired beauty who was clapping gleefully. Hearts shone in her eyes.

"Oh. My. Mavis. You are so cute together! I can just picture your kids."

Gray-san and Lissa-san jumped, wide eyed and terrifed. "EH?!" They cried in unison.

I smiled big and sweet. _This is gonna be interesting._

**(Darcy pov)**

To say I gave an awkward chuckle would be a massive understatement.

I full on howled in laughter when Lissa fell on Gray. _Oh, I am so not letting her get away with that._

In my laughter, a flash of blonde caught my eye. I turned to the source to see a smirking Laxus watching the couple from against the wall. His big wonderfully muscled arms were crossed against his chest. My heart leaped at seeing him again.

I slid off my seat to speak to my long time crush, but my heart was smashed to pieces by a certain green haired hammer. _'Well, he won't be there for long.' _

I bit my lip, dissolving back into the crowd. Unfortunately, said person called out to me.

"Oi, tangerine!"

I may not be brilliant, but I can put two and two together. I was Tangerine.

I flipped around with an elated expression. "Laxus!" I called, skipping over to the hunk who towered over me.

He gave a small nod in acknowledgment. "So, how'd your first mission go? Didn't need me to save you did ya'?" He asked smirking.

"Actually no. I don't really remember the battle. I was kinda' smashed into the wall. Like, really hard. I also broke Shelby's headphones. She said she was gonna' shave my head while I slept," I explained, now petting my long orange locks.

He huffed. "Your team is nuts."

I nodded, completely agreeing with him. _True that._

_ "_Well, what's your team like?"

Laxus groaned, rubbing a big toned hand across his forehead.

"I work solo. But…" He groaned even louder. "I do sorta' have a guard."

"A guard?" I asked, cocking my head.

"Yeah. They're basically my stalkers. And annoying as hell."

I giggled and clapped a hand over my mouth.

"I'm serious," he said with a slight smile. "There's Freed; the guy who dresses like he's from the 18th century. Bickslow; who obsesses over dolls. And lastly, Evergreen; the prissy fairy that will turn you to stone. Also known as, The Ranjishu."

I held my side laughing at his group of oddball 'teammates'.

My laughter slowly disappeared as something came to mind.

Laxus raised an eyebrow.

"L-Laxus. Can I ask you anything?" I mumbled like it was the hardest thing to ever ask. And oh it was.

He hesitated. "Yeah. We're friends, I guess."

I thought I would melt when he called us friends. _I-I'm friends with Laxus Dreyar. Ohmygawd! Wait, no. Focus! _

"Good. I need to ask you something. Privately."

"Uh. Pass."

"No. You just said I could ask you anything!" I defended.

"Well, why not here?" He huffed.

"Because…" I swallowed, suddenly unable to breathe. "I don't want anyone in danger."

At that his gray eyes grew stern and he nodded, letting me lead him out the back of the guild.

The outside of the guild held a huge training area with wooden pillars and devices of all sorts. The field was wide with really short cut grass and sandy turf.

"Who made all these creepy wooden torture looking devices?" I asked, mortified at the spikes and chains attached to several of them.

"Laki. Trust me. She is a freak."

I strolled straight through some kind of battle platform over to the edge of the area beside the lining of trees that rested all around the guild.

I shoved my back against the nearest trunk and Laxus did the same. He looked down to me with annoyed and nervous eyes.

"So, what's this 'private' shit about?" he asked gruffly.

I poked my fingers together as I rubbed my ankles with my heel. _Just ask him. He probably won't care. _

"L-Laxus…why were you kicked from the guild? What did you do?"

His expression fell into what could only be described as…sadness.

I swallowed through an oddly tight throat.

"Damn. The question of all shitty questions." He sighed heavily.

"Well, it kinda' went like this…"


	14. Chapter 14

**I realized my story is getting less and less views, I'm sorry if it's getting worse. I'll try and make my story better, promise! PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE A DISLIKE IN THE STORY. I WILL TRY AND MAKE IT BETTER.**

**Levy: Silver-can does not own Fairy tail**

**(Darcy pov)**

"…and that's why I was excommunicated," Laxus finished.

I clapped a hand tightly over my mouth. Disbelief clouded my thoughts. _Laxus really did all those awful things? He couldn't have. Laxus would never hurt Fairy tail. Would he? _

Laxus told me the entire story of Fantasia….and I couldn't help but feel scared.

Of him.

"Oi, don't be like that," he sighed when he caught sight of my pale face-drained of color. "It was a long time ago…and I regret all of it."

I shrunk down, unable to speak. _Still…what if he went outraged again…_

I felt all reassurance sucked down the drain from what he said next.

"Although. I do wish the guild could be stronger. There are so many weaklings here," he announced gruffly.

For some reason I felt offended by that comment. _Am I a weakling? I was wiped out immediately on our mission… _ I swallowed the growing lump in my throat as the air around me seemed to thin.

"How was that causing danger, exactly?" he asked with a raised blonde eyebrow, thinking back to what I said in the guild.

"N-no reason. I just wanted you out here. Nothing at all. In fact, I'm not sure what danger is. Especially psychopaths!" I rambled nervously, shaking my hands around as I paced. _Nothing at all...especially a green haired, red eyed, psychopath who visits me in my dreams, who is also an assassin, from a Dark guild, and is trying to kill all the Dragon Slayers...nothing at all._

Laxus stared at me wide-eyed and uncomfortable. He glanced towards the guild like he wanted to run away. "Ummm, well…I should…go," he said, turning.

"Wait!" I yelled, grabbing his arm. His arm. His big, muscular…arm. "I-I…" I looked up into his stern gray eyes. I seemed lost in the sky of color that melded into his pupils. "I'm just keeping you all safe."

He seemed almost angry at my statement. "The hell does that mean? We can take care of ourselves."

"Not from everybody…" I whispered, releasing his arm.

Laxus scowled. "Who can't we defeat?"

I kept silent. '_If you tell anyone about what I'm doing, I will kill Lissa and Laxus.' _

"Oi! I'm talking to you," he ordered.

"Assasins," I said, dashing away from him. I sliced through the yard and into the main hall of the guild. My blood pumped and I just wanted to escape to Fairy Hills.

I spotted Shelby and Lissa and jerked them away from what they were doing. I locked their arms tightly in mine and bolted through the door.

They protested, slapping at my arms.

"What are you doing!?"

"Let us go!"

I ignored them and kept on running. _Way to go, Darcy...Way to go..._

**(Erza pov)**

"Lulu?" I prodded, looking sternly at my sister who was scowling at the door to the infirmary.

She flicked her eyes to me, annoyed. A look I returned, but with a little menacing twist.

"Don't tell me you don't feel that?"

"Feel what?" I sighed, immediately knowing where this was going.

"The dark magic. It's coming from Juvia and the other girl. Same with the exceed. Juvia never had that feeling before. It's the same feeling I get from the new members," she informed, waving her fingers in the air like she was connecting puzzle pieces.

I groaned. _Why is she being like this? There is no essence from them that I don't feel from every other mage. She needs to quit acting like such a child and accept the new members. _

"You need to stop this," I ordered firmly.

She frowned, crossing her arms in defiance. "Stop what?"

"Being so judgmental. It is foolish and frankly, embarrassing."

Lulu's jaw dropped. "You're embarrassed by me?" She looked aghast at my statement.

"I never said that."

"Yes, you did! Nee-chan…you can't trust them," she snapped.

I felt several pairs of eyes fall on us, but swiftly dismissed it. "No. This has gone on long enough. The past is in the past, Luna. You need to stop tracking back, or you'll lose sight of the future."

"Erza I-"

"No." A dark aura swarmed around me, and I gladly welcomed it. "Lulu, I will not let you become this distrustful mage."

In one motion, I camped my metal hand on the back of her collar, and ripped her off the bar stool.

"N-Nee-chan!" she cried as I dragged her across the floor. She kicked and scrambled in my grasp, grabbing everything in sight to try and stop me.

"Go back to your business," I commanded to the guild members intently watching us. They turned in a flash.

Suddenly, Master blocked my path with a huge hand. I stopped immediately, keeping my stern expression. "Yes, Master?" I asked, not unkindly.

"I do believe you are going somewhere?" My superior asked with a raised eyebrow. I could see he was just asking a friendly question.

"Help me!" Lulu shouted, thrashing around in my hard core grip.

_Try all you like. You will not overcome my hold._ "Indeed I am, Master," I said, ignoring the swearing teen behind me.

"I see…" His eyes casted to Luna. "Well, by the prisoner you've taken, I guess this is important?" he joked.

A faint smile graced my lips. "Absolutely, Master. I'm teaching my sister a very important lesson. Oh, and if you will. I am having an 'old friend' help me with this." I hinted at the 'old friend' part, and Master knew immediately who I was talking about.

"So, I'm guessing I should steer clear of the Magic council?" he asked both teasingly and dead serious.

"That would be of great assistance."

Master Makarov nodded his small head. "Consider it done."

I bowed, letting my scarlet locks droop over my head. "Thank you, Master." I greatly respect my Master, and when he does law-breaking favors just for me, I feel deeply honored.

He removed his hand and I preceded to the doors.

"Oh, and Erza?" The old man called out once more.

"Yes?" I turned.

"What would this lesson happen to be?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

I graced him with the biggest smile I could muster with my sinking emotions.

"Trust. True trust."

**(Luna pov)**

"Erza," I growled from across her.

She never lifted her chocolate eyes off the magazine. "Yes, Lulu?"

"Where. Are. We. Going?"

I've been asking the same question since we got on the train, and I was growing more annoyed by the second.

Nee-chan sent a bored look my way. "I refuse to say. You will undoubtedly over react."

I groaned, thumping back on the seat of the train. "Can you at least tell me how long it will take to get there?"

"It's only been five minutes. We will be there in an hour."

I seethed, gripping my hair and pulling the locks in opposite directions until pain racked my scalp. _Ugh. What the hell, Erza? It's bad enough you practically threw me on this train._

Which she did.

_But now, we are going to some unknown location so you can teach me about my trust issues? Mavis, you really piss me off sometimes! _

I crossed my arms and legs and tapped my foot on the floor. Despite my annoyance to my sister at the moment, I was extremely curios to what we would be doing.

_What does she have planned?_

**(Time skip)**

"Finally!" I cried once my feet hit solid ground. I suppressed the urge to kiss the very ground I was now walking on. I knew I was being dramatic, but sitting on an uncomfortable seat for an hour while the Great Titania practically ignores you, claiming you to become irrational, is _not_ my cup of tea.

Erza scoffed. "Oh please. You have been on much longer trips."

I huffed, re-crossing my arms. "At least I knew where we were going," I grumbled, puffing out my cheeks.

She shook her head. "Agh. Just, come along."

We ended up strolling all across a vacant town, completely silent. My eyes were inspecting all around while the silence swallowed our surroundings. The faded blue buildings were cobblestone with smashed out painted windows. The streets were stained with an array of faded colors that I guess once must have been beautiful, such as greens, pinks, blues, and yellows.

A chill swept through the air, making my tug on the long sleeves of my blue sweater. Though, that didn't help much, considering I was wearing a mini skirt also.

"Nee-chan, what are we doing here?"

She just kept walking, back straight, and face emotionless like the cold didn't faze her at all. "You'll see. A friend will meet us here."

I stuck out my tongue, but since I was walking behind her, she couldn't see it.

"I saw that."

...Or not.

We eventually came to a big circle area in the center of town. Shop vender's carts were smashed all along the buildings that surrounded. I assumed it was town square with all the space and old decorations thrown all over. I would have been inspecting the rummage, but I refused to look down from the view above. By the time we arrived, it was already dark and the sky was sprinkled with an array of glorious stars.

"Wow. Nee-chan, look." My eyes eventually found their way down, and when they did, Erza was nowhere in sight.

"Nee-chan!" I called, panicked. I whipped all around for my scarlet haired sister, but to no avail. I shouldn't have been worried, I mean she is the strongest female in Fairy tail, not to mention Queen of the Fairies, but she is my sister.

A shudder worked its way up my spine. I stood, feet planted firmly, unsure what to do. '_Erza. Where are you?!'_

Hearing a scratch, I immediately summoned a bow.

**"Requip: Fire archer's Bow!" **

With that, a silver flash appeared, and in its leave, left the bow. My Fire Archer's Bow is a redwood bow with flames bursting from both ends, yes, real flames, and flames carved into the actual bow. With each of my bows is a matching arrow, kind of like Erza's armor and her swords. My Fire Archer's Arrow is a simple red arrow with the arrowhead lit ablaze with fire. Once I fire an arrow, a new one immediately requips.

I slipped the arrow into the scarlet cord attached to the bow, and readied it against my forearm, in a crossbow position. The fire on the weapon gave me a little light in the shadowed city, leaving the darkness to form a barrier around me.

Another scratch. I leant my hip back, and drew my hand across my arm, aligning the bow beside my cheek. I breathed in awaiting my target. My breath was short and raspy as my position remained intact and focused.

Then, a blur caught my eye. I released my arrow, letting it fly towards my target in a flash of crimson sparks.

The figure easily avoided the arrow. I summoned three more and whipped them through the air one by one.

Miss.

Miss.

Hit!

The last arrow caught the figure, pinning the fabric of its cloak to the wall as the fire spread across the clothing.

A manly yelp erupted from the figure as he pet down the spreading fire. His brown eyes flashed towards mine in shock. The flames lit up his whole face with an orange glow.

I froze. My bow clattered to the ground as my hands shook in absolute, undeniable, excruciating, Erza intimidating, rage. I clenched my fists so hard, I felt blood slip through my fingers. No doubt little crescent moon shapes were now carved into my palm. My mind swirled around with lethal, deadly thoughts. All things I could do to this man. If looks could kill, he would be a very, very, very dead man.

I didn't know how I managed to speak, but when I did, I let all my disgust and fury pour out into the one word.

"Jellal."

**(Lissa pov)**

"Ow!" Shelby and I cried in unison as Darcy shoved us in her room. I don't know it managed to take an hour for us to enter Fairy Hills, but it did.

We landed flat on our faces, groaning and swearing. Luckily, Darcy has a lush pink rug on the floor to break our fall or I would have froze her solid.

My eyes found their way around my best friend's room. The walls were a soft pink to match the rug and her bedspread. One wall however was completely white with little paintings and splashes all over it. Darcy's painting wall. Reedus's idea since she loves painting and art. Her small bed was framed with gold medal as the bed frame.

I grumbled creative curse words as I pushed myself of the floor. She had a little seating area of gold and pink chairs which Shelby and I, not too kindly, took a seat in.

The orangette was panting with her hands on her knees, in front of the door.

"What was that all about?" Shelby snapped, crossing her arms.

Darcy kept silent.

The Dragon Slayer huffed, obviously annoyed. "I am so not happy. Kidnapping isn't okay. It's illegal, Darcy. Not to mention, we left all the exceeds back at the guild."

I put a hand to my forehead. _Oh Mavis. Skip is alone. Please o' great ghost of Mavis, have Claire knock him out. _"If Skip destroys half the guild, I'm blaming you."

"Fine, just shut up!" Dracy shouted, pacing back and forth while twirling her hair around in her fingers. "And it's not kidnapping!"

I raised an eyebrow. _What's with her? ...Oh, that's right. I never asked her what her dream was about on the train. _

"Hey, Darcy? Remember on the train when you had a nightmare? What exactly was that about, you seemed fazed by it?" I asked in a friendly, yet 'tell me now', way.

She stopped pacing and looked everywhere in the room, but towards Shelby and I.

Ignoring the question completely, the Levitation Mage ran over to the art wall, a box of paints was on the floor beside it. I saw her pick through the colors and tubes and pull out three colors. In the box was a cup of paint brushes. Darcy pulled out two brushes and got right up to the wall.

Shelby and I shared a confused glance before approaching the small girl. Her hands clipped around the brushes, one in her left and on in her right. Dipping the brushes in different colors, she swirled the brushes across the grand wall, creating patterns and shapes of all kinds.

Minutes passed and I watched in awe as Darcy created a wonderful painting of the Fair tail guild mark. It was far bigger than all her other pictures.

She stared at the painting for several minutes, completely silent, before slipping down to the ground, head hanging down. "Sorry about that. I just really needed to paint something, you know, let off some stress," she mumbled behind her blanket of orange hair that covered her face.

"Yeah, no problem…but what's up?" I asked, bending down and patting her shoulder.

Her purple eyes flashed up to me, filled with confusion and fear.

I gulped, suddenly nervous. "Darcy. What is it?"

"...Nothing." Was all she replied.

"I'm not taking that as an answer," Shelby ordered beside me.

My best friend looked to the ground with multiple emotions lighting up her eyes. "I'll ask Wendy to bring over the exceeds when she comes home. I'm sorry for taking you guys from the guild. I just really needed to come home and didn't want to be alone."

I felt my face soften as I sighed. "It's fine. I wasn't really in the mood to stay anyway. Everyone was just teasing me about falling on Gray," I growled.

Shelby snickered beside me and I shot her a menacing look. She shut up and faced Darcy.

"Well, if you don't want to be alone, why don't we all spend the night together?"

I gaped at Shelby's kind suggestion, turning to her. _Since when does she offer kind deeds? _

Darcy went wide eyed. "Really?"

"Yeah." Shelby shrugged nonchalantly. "My room is the biggest, so we should sleep in there."

I smiled sweetly, looking at Darcy, who was also giving a smile. "Alright."

"Nice. Get into your pajamas and meet me in there. My couch is huge, so y'all can both sleep on it." With that she strolled out the room without a second glance.

I helped Darcy up and she slowly walked to her white dresser. She dug around, pulling out a pink tank top and long yellow pajama pants. Since Darcy has a flat chest, she doesn't mind changing in front of other girls, so she stripped down and changed right there.

"Ready?" I asked, yawning. _Man, hard to believe just yesterday we were sleeping in a cruddy hotel. _

"Almost," she called, running to grab a long purple pillow off her bed. "Okay."

We headed out the room and across the hall to my room. Shelby's room is to the right of mine.

"Head with me to my room?" I asked.

Darcy nodded and I grabbed my key from my pocket. I slipped the gold key into the slot and clicked it around. I swung the door open and skipped into my room.

My friend took one step in and started shivering. "Good lord! It's like a freezer in here." Darcy dashed over to the temp. thing? **(Silver: I forgot what those things are called.) "**Holy Mavis! 45 degrees!" She dropped her pillow and started rub her arms, trying to generate warmth.

I rolled my eyes. "Honestly? It's not that cold."

Ignoring her shivering, I entered the closet beside my bed and threw off my current clothing, settling on a big over sized t-shirt and plaid pajama shorts.

"Let's go," I yawned, yanking a fluffy white pillow off my bed. Darcy picked up her pillow from the floor and we trudged out my (apparently cold) room and banged on Shelby's door.

"Yo! Open up!" I called, banging harder. No answer. "Shelby!"

"Just open the door, lazy ass!" yelled a snappy voice from the other side.

I grit my teeth before taking in a deep breath. I literally kicked the door open just to annoy her. It flew open, revealing all of Shelby's poster covered room. Not to mention her huge freaking bed.

She was standing beside the door to her closet in only her black lacy underwear. "Great. Now I'm gonna have a footprint on my door, Lissa."

I rolled my eyes, completely unfazed by her lack of attire while Darcy was focused up at the ceiling. "Whoa…that's a lot of speakers."

Shelby didn't remove her eyes from me until she looked to the closet. "Yeah. I like my music loud," she mumbled, digging through the hangers holding numerous skimpy outfits.

I took note of the clothing and gaped with narrowed eyes. "Do you dress like a whore all the time?"

Shelby growled, glaring at me while slipping on a loose sea foam green nightgown that came to her knees and came down to her wrist with wide sleeves.

"Why do you ask? Want to borrow one of my 'whore' outfits to impress Gray?" she sneered, but I could see the amusement in her eyes.

I almost punched her in the face.

That is if I hadn't full on blushed right there. I whipped my hands to cover my burning cheeks. "Shut up! I fell! I would never be interested in such an obnoxious pervert," I stated firmly. _Not again..._

The blackette grinned evilly. "Sure. Whatever you say." She swayed her hips around with a wink, teasing me.

I seethed through my tightly clenched teeth. _I'm gonna' strangle you while you sleep! _

Shelby ducked into the closet and pulled out two blankets. She spun around and closed the closet door with her foot.

Throwing the blankets on her giant couch, she yawned. "There are some blankets. If you need some more, just look in the closet." Her cocky demeanor faded into exhaustion. "I'm going to sleep. See y'all in the morning."

Shelby headed to her bed, but I stopped her. "Hold up! Can I borrow your communication lacrima?"

Her head sagged lightly as she stomped over to a nightstand beside her bed and threw me a purple crystal.

"You're welcome," Shelby groaned. She drew back the curtains of her canopy bed and disappeared behind the blackness. I heard rustling in the sheets and a deep sigh before I was sure she was asleep.

I brought my arm out across my chest and pulled on it with my other arm, stretching. I arched my back, letting out a squeak as I felt a pop. "Yeah. I'm gonna' hit the hay too, Darcy."

I turned to see the orangette was already curled up on the monster sized couch with her hair fanned around her.

Smiling, I climbed across from her and sunk into the plush cushions. I rubbed my thumb across the smooth lacrima and watched it glow with a soft light. I scrolled through the contacts until I came across a familiar bluenette's name.

Swiping my thumb across her name, I waited in the passing seconds for her to pick up.

With a flash of light, my eyes met with a pair of big brown ones. Wendy appeared on the crystal like device, luckily with the background of the guild behind her. She smiled brightly, brushing back her hair. "Hello, Lissa-san."

"Hey, Wendy," I giggled, smiling at the cute girl.

Wendy giggled back. "What can I do for you?" she asked kindly. I heard several crashes in the background as Wendy flinched and shook my head, still smiling.

I ran a hand through my nest of hair. "We sorta' left the exceeds at the guild. Would you mind bringing them back with you on your way home?"

She nodded happily. "Absolutely, Lissa-san. Claire, Skip and Rosie, correct?"

"You got it."

"Alright. No problem, Lissa-san. I will bring the three of them back."

I smiled warmly at the wonderful girl. "Thank you so much, Wendy."

Wendy blushed slightly. "Hehe. It's my pleasure. Oh, the exceeds will be spending the night in my room if that's okay. They look pretty tired." I heard a clunk and Wendy gasp. "Uh oh. Skip just passed out."

I mentally face-palmed. _Nice job, buddy. _"That's fine, Wendy. Thanks again."

"Of course, Lissa-san. Well, bye."

"Bye," I said as the screen clicked off back to a plain crystal.

"You done?" A voice grumbled from the bed.

I frowned. "Yes."

"Good. Now shut up!"

I stuck out my tongue, and slumped deeper into the couch.

Eventually the night caught up to me, and my eye lids slinked down and I fell heavily asleep. But not before I heard Darcy scream.

**(Genesis pov)**

"Because I'm happy~" I sang as I skipped down the street like a little school girl. "Climb along if you feel like….uh….an assassin who just killed someone," I made up, forgetting the rest. Luckily no one was around because that would have been awkward to hear someone sing.

A tingle pulled on my magic. I stopped singing my song and looked up. _Mr. Universe is that you?! _I cried happily.

No response. _No? That's okay, we'll talk later._ Ever since I got super lucky in hurting the blue freak who talked in third person, I have been talking with Mr. Universe more. But he usually doesn't talk back...

I thought on what the feeling could have been. Realization smacked me across the face._ Oh, Darcy-sama must be asleep._

I went into the nearest building, which happened to be a closed library. _Wow. They should really lock the doors. Creeps could walk in._

I walked over to the nearest table and plopped into a chair, leaning back. _Alright. What should I make hear dream about now? Let's see I've done a meadow and a beach…..I got it! _

I closed my eyes and fizzled into the magic link I shared with my lovely Darcy-sama. A gush whirled around my brain as I sunk into my lovely's dream.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ I opened my crimson eyes to a grand ball room. _

_Golden pillars lined every wall with pink rose vines tangled all around. The room was a light amber with a white marble floor and lanterns in between each pillar. Red curtains hung from the wall length windows with French doors._

_'Damn it! I wanted a circus, not a ballroom...Oh well, I don't want to use up too much magic energy.'_

_ I peered along the surprisingly dimly lit room. 'It's too dark.'_

_ I snapped my fingers and the lanterns grew brighter, alighting the whole room in a brilliant light._

_ 'And since she isn't fully here yet.' I snapped again. A suit black as night now framed my (if I must admit, which I must) wonderfully handsome body. Beneath the suit, I wore a red button up shirt with a gray tie. 'Damn! I look sexy!' _

_Right on cue, from behind one of the spectacular pillars, came my Darcy-sama. Her hair was in a braided swirl bun tied up with a cream colored ribbon. For her attire, she sported a floor length evening gown that hugged her petite curves. It was white of course with a steep drop in the back going down to her waist. The front was embroidered with a lace pattern that went up, creating a choker around her neck. The dress swooped down from her waist in silky layers. _

_All summed up, she was absolutely breath taking._

_ Her head turned and when she got a glance of me she skimmed me up and down with her eyes. __When she met my gaze, I flinched._

_ Her purple eyes were glowing with fury. _

_She stormed up to me, lifting up her skirt up as she walked to reveal white heels. Darcy-sama clicked across the dance floor, gritting her teeth. Right when she came up to me, I was about to compliment her, but she smacked me clean in the face._

_ It didn't hurt considering I control the dream and only I could hurt her, but it was pretty mean._

_ "What was that for?" I whined holding my cheek. 'Meanie.' _

_"You killed her! You freaking killed her, you crazy bastard!" she screamed._

_ I blinked. "Who?" _

_"Ally! Crushed her heart? Only you could do that without physically touching her!" _

_"Again, who?" _

_"Ally!"_

_"Ummm, not helping."_

_"The girl you killed!" __By now she was practically exploding in anger._

_ I rubbed my head. 'How many girls did I kill this week? The red head, the purplette, the bluenette, the blonde, the other blonde, the ugly blonde, the prissy blonde, the _really _ugly blonde, the blonde friend of the really ugly blonde….wow I kill a lot of blondes._

_ "She didn't happen to be blonde did she?" I asked politely. _

_"No!" she snapped._

_ 'Goodness it was just a question.' I huffed, crossing my arms._

_ "Well, that eliminates…5….12….18 of my kills. Is she a red head?" _

_Darcy screamed, aiming to slap me again. I ducked, yelping, grabbing her arm. "Jesus! You do not like red heads do ya'?"_

_ "She was a brunette. A dusty gray brunette with a kind heart and a long life she could have lived with her cute exceed, who you also killed!" Tears pricked the corner of her eyes._

_ 'Oh. The girl with the blue cat. LOL. That was a weird one. Cats aren't blue. Hehe…oh….her.' I almost felt bad. Almost. Actually, not really. As crazy as it is, I really enjoy killing people. The fear in their eyes, their last screams. It's pretty funny._

_"Oh, yeah…" I mumbled avoiding her piercing gaze._

_ Darcy-sama frowned raising her fist with a yellow magic circle appearing above it. Three of the massive pillars ripped off the walls with a yellow glow and flew straight towards me. I jumped above the first one, landing and running atop it as it crumbled to the ground behind me. I swerved over and destroyed the second one with a powerful kick. And the third one, I simply waved my hand and it poofed away. _

_She stared wide eyed. I smirked, giving a bow._

_ As soon as I raised my head up from my amazing act. She slapped me. Again._

_ I growled. "You know, that isn't very nice."_

_ Her eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, please forgive me, o' killer of my friend and many others."_

_ "You are forgiven, but did you see how awesome I was just then?" I said with a smile. _

_And of course she slapped me a third time._

_ "Show off. You could have just made the pillars disappear. You control this dream after all." _

_'Tch. Sorry for trying to be awesome.' I threw my hands up. "Okay! Enough of the damn slapping!"_

_ She threw her head down and spit on my shoes. "Happy?"_

_I stared at the saliva trickling across the fine leather. "I tried to be nice," I said through gritted teeth. 'These were cool shoes!' _

_I snapped my fingers and she went still. Her eyes grew wide as she gaped and jerked with the slightest movements. "W-what did you do?" she gasped._

_ I smiled brightly and took one of her small hands in my own. "You should be thanking me. I've given you your free will in all the other dreams. So, since you are not cooperating, I'm going to control your body for a little bit. Kay?" _

_I grabbed her free hand and placed it atop my shoulder, and my free hand on her tiny waist. A sweet melody waved through the building and I glided in sync with it, bringing Darcy-sama with me. We glided across the floor with grace, her skirt swirling across the white marble with every step. _

_I grinned at her blank expression. 'Oh my lovely. You have no clue what I can do. And can't do. For one, I can't read... I'm getting off topic, again.' I continued to dance across the empty ballroom, satisfied._

_ "Genesis…" she mumbled avoiding my eyes. _

_"Yes~" I hummed. _

_She narrowed her eyes and huffed. "Let me go."_

_I pouted out my lip. "Well some one is just Debby Downer aren't they? No, I won't. Any other questions?"_

_Darcy-sama sighed, knowing I wouldn't budge."Why did you kill her? Enjoyment? Anger? What reason is there for killing innocent people?" _

_I processed her cold words. It made sense she would wonder about such a thing, but still... _

_"Remember when I told you I was going to do something to show up my guild members and I would kill Lissa and..." I growled, thinking about the blonde doushebag, "Laxus?" _

_Her head bobbed up and down. _

_"Well, that was it."_

_ Darcy-sama finally looked at me with an unreadable look. "How did you kill her?" she asked. Her eyes then widened as if she was shocked to ask the question._

_I raised a green eyebrow. "Do you really want to know the answer?" _

_She nodded, biting her small rosy lip. _

_"Well," I thought back, "I used a spell to control her body. Kinda' like I'm doing now. Every move the victim makes is monitored by me. My favorite spell."_

_ I grinned a snake like grin, making her cringe ever so slightly in my control. _

_"You should be familiar with it. Considering," I leaned in close, loving the way her lips quivered in fear, "I'm the reason your train fell down that mountain."_

_Deep in her eyes, I could see the shock crash over._

_"Yep, I put a spell on the driver before the train left. Unfortunately, my magic was spread throughout the train when the driver walked down the aisle. Your friend Lissa picked up on the smell, so I had to improvise. I simply forced the conductor to drive off the tracks and kill himself."_

_ She trembled and gaped. The tension around her created a barrier my magic could sense. "Y-you did that….why?" _

_I rolled my eyes. "It isn't obvious? You were on a train coming to Magnolia, the home of Fairy tail, with_ two_ Dragon Slayers. It was plain as day that y'all were going to join the guild. Therefore, your friends were my targets."_

_ I released my hold on her. Darcy-sama stared at the floor with a lock on stare. Her knees were shaking so wildly, they buckled beneath her. I heard her pants as she coughed away tears._

_"By the way," I sang, kneeling beside her. "Sorry about almost killing you."_

**Credit for Genesis's song is 'Happy' by Pherrel Williams. Thank you all so much for reading my story, it means ALOT! Please review if there is anything you want to see or see less of in the story. I promise I will take it into consideration. Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Levy: Silver-chan does not own Fairy tail!**

**(Luna pov)**

No force in the universe could tear my gaze from the man in front of me.

He looked the exact same as ever. His vibrant blue hair that framed his pale head with spiky locks. The tattoo of intricate red swirls that danced around his right brown eye. His tall frame that always towered a good five inches over me. He looked like no other.

"Luna," he breathed out a short endless breath. Hearing him say my name stabbed me in the heart.

Jellal turned to my fiery arrow that now pierced his cloak, and plucked it out with ease. A burnt hole remained on the clothing.

I summoned the arrow back, not wanting it to be tainted by his touch.

The touch that once held my weak young hand, telling me not to be afraid.

"Why are you here?" I growled, wanting desperately to run away and scream at the top of my lungs.

He took a step forward and I tensed. "Erza told me to speak with you."

I shook a clenched fist at my side, a feeling of abandonment and rage. _How dare you, Nee-chan? I can't believe you. Of all the people on Earthland, it had to be him. This is not acceptable. You have proved me incapable of relying on you._ "Well, tell her to piss off. I have nothing to say to you," I whispered coldly. Lie. There were a billion things I wanted to say to him, but if I started I could never stop.

Jellal kept his expression relaxed. "I beg to differ. Erza has been telling me that I am the source of a problem in your eyes."

I breathed deeply, easing the anger waiting to explode. The time bomb was ticking with every word uttered from his mouth. "My concerns do not involve you. Nor do I wish them to."

"I wish to see how I may be of help. We are friends, Luna," he spoke so calmly, like I was a lion waiting to pounce. The tone he once used to bring me comfort only caused me more internal misfortune.

I grit my teeth, glaring. "Wrong. I am _not_ your friend, Jellal. Even if I wanted your help, which I absolutely do not, there is nothing you could do. What's done is done and now I am damned to suffer through it. You are at fault for it all."

Jellal sighed, pain apparent in his gleaming brown orbs. He stood there as if each word I delivered was a blow sent to his body. It brought me smug pleasure to see him so brought down by the truth.

"Now if you'll excuse me," I sneered, turning my back to him. I took a step forward, ready to run as fast as I could back to the train station. _Erza can stay here for all I care._

"You're right."

My feet anchored to the ground. "What was that?" I mumbled , refusing to turn to face him.

I heard a heavy sigh, tinged with distress. "Luna….you're absolutely right. I am at fault for many, many things."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"Have I ever told you I was sorry…" Jellal sniffed. That caused me to whip around. When I caught sight of his face, an emotion I'm not willing to admit, stirred in my chest. He had a hand raised to cover his eyes as his shoulders shook ever so slightly.

"I don't accept your apology. I don't need it. There is nothing you could ever possibly say to make me think differently." My voice cracked mid-sentence when thoughts of Simon smiling and laughing entered my mind. The pain clawed around, sinking its claws into my heart.

Jellal removed his hand that blocked his eyes, just to stare longingly at the stellar sky above. The stars reflected in his eyes, lighting them up with a heart crushing wonder. "I know. I don't blame you." He scowled. "If I were I your shoes, I wouldn't forgive myself either. A person that has done the things I've done shouldn't be forgiven by a girl with so much good in her heart."

I couldn't fight the blush that spread across my cheeks as my eyes widened. I clamped a hand on my arm, squeezing tightly to distract myself from the tornado of emotions buzzing through my body.

"I've tried to do good things to remove all my sins, I joined Crime Sorciere, I assisted Natsu with Master Zero, I earned back Erza's trust. That by far meant the most of all of them." Jellal's shone at the mention of my sister, so much respect and…love. In any other case I would have smiled, happy for her…if he wasn't a horrible mage that caused pain and destruction. "I somehow managed to earn back the love of the people I care about most. Wally, Sho, Milliana, Erza…the only one missing is you. Not that I expect you to."

I closed my eyes, taking in short, uncontrolled breaths. _Sho, Milliana, Wally…I miss them so much….and Simon. Oh, Simon._ My knees shook so much, I felt like I would fall over if I didn't pull myself together. Which I did. I took in a deep gulp of air, straightening up and forming my face into the original scowl he deserved. My eyes narrowed, even though he still he hadn't looked down once, I prayed he would look down to see how serious I was. "I'm not as forgiving as the others. You can't just tell me 'Oh, I'm sorry' and expect me to fall into your arms. I can't explain how much pain you caused all of us, you devil. Go back to the hell you came from. Simon should be watching you from heaven."

With that, Jellal looked away from the breath taking night and looked deep into my furious eyes. I expected to see even the slightest sliver of anger in his eyes for my tone with him, but there was absolutely none. His eyes were glazed over with un-fallen tears pooled above his eye lids.

"Luna….I…I…you feel pain I'm sure…but…It can't even be relatively close to the pain I feel every day," he cried, just barely raising his voice. He looked so frail and weak, I almost couldn't believe this was the villain who caused so much darkness.

I kept my expression firm. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Jellal clenched his teeth, shaking his head. "Everything I did…I can't take that back, ever. The unforgivable things I managed to complete…killing Simon…my friend….I have to live with that guilt for the rest of my life, Luna! He died at my doing…I didn't even get to say goodbye. Because of Zeref…I didn't even feel bad that I killed my friend…one who supported me when we were all at that insufferable tower! Destroying the Magic Council…manipulating some of the most powerful mages alive. I rebuilt the tower…the place that haunts my nightmares…the endless torture day after day….I have to deal with all these horrible things _I _did!"

By now, the tears were dripping down his face as Jellal screamed and cried. His shoulders shook and his hands were tangled in his hair.

My lips trembled as I struggled against the new emotions that crashed over me like a wave. _H-he cares…he really does. I don't want to admit it, but he's right. I could never live with that pain….but he….he has to... _I held my hand up to my chest, unsure of anything at the moment. I was so confused on how to feel. I knew Jellal felt bad, but I never knew how it would feel to be in his shoes. Not to mention, he did those things against his will.

I sunk my teeth deep into my lip, tasting blood swirl around my tongue. The emotional toll my body was taking by far was the worst pain I had ever felt. The tower couldn't even compare to the horrible exhaustion I was feeling. Every tear the dripped down his pale cheeks was another stab through my heart. _I…never knew….I feel awful. But, what can I do now…he betrayed us….I can't forgive him for that….even if it wasn't his fault? WHY DIDN'T I KNOW THIS BEFORE?!_

A jolt brought realization flooding in. _T-This is the first time I've actually spoken with Jellal since Wally, Sho and the gang kidnapped Erza and I and took us back to the tower. _Way back before the seven years, he tried to use Erza as a sacrifice while I was tied up by Milliana's ropes and forced to watch her sink into the Etherion. If Natsu hadn't saved us, Nee-chan would be dead. And it would be his fault.

_But it wouldn't…Agh! I just don't know what to believe anymore. All Nee-chan told me when he got his memories back, is that he was upset. Nothing more! Not all this sadness and emotion the old Jellal had._

Unaware of anything in all of Earthland, I found my body moving on its own towards Jellal. I took each step slowly and calculated, still processing the huge truth behind the great darkness that had shadowed me for years. Once I managed to come within feet of him, I regained sight of the world I was still living on.

_What am I- no! I don't want to see him, stop moving! _I was undeniably scared to speak with the man who was once the leader of our small family, the one who betrayed us, the one I… once loved.

Jellal noticed me through teary eyes and stood completely facing me. "Luna….I know there is no way for you to trust me, but-" Jellal was cut off by a pair of arms wrapping around him. My arms. I clutched him tightly, feeling all the same warmth from the little blue haired boy I met oh so many years ago. I gripped his cloak, holding him tighter against me. _Jellal… _

He stood with his arms hovering in the air and brown eyes widened in shock. Very slowly, I felt arms slide around my lower back and draw me into his neck. We stood there silently, neither one of us daring to make a noise. The silence wasn't uncomfortable in the slightest, it was warm and friendly and, not that I will dare admit, long overdue. He pulled back. A hand lifted off my back to cup my cheek. "Luna Scarlet…I can never apologize enough….please forgive me. I absolutely don't deserve it, but…"

I leaned into his hand, managing a smile. "Jellal. Everyone makes mistakes….I didn't know the truth before…last I saw of you, you were under Zeref's control….I didn't know what to think…I still don't. However, I forgive you, I can't trust you the same way as before, and I probably won't ever trust you that way again, but I forgive you."

A smile lit up his handsome features and he hugged me once more before releasing me.

I coughed awkwardly, patting down my sweater and adjusting my skirt.

Jellal rubbed the back of his head. "I guess we managed to get off topic. Do you mind telling me about the problem we came here to deal with?"

Groaning, I wrapped my arms around myself. "I don't want to talk about it, my mind is still all jumbled from...well…you."

He sighed. "You can trust me."

I sent him a look.

"Right," he added, noticing my expression. "You can tell me. Better?"

I nodded. Grabbing my scarlet tips, I twirled them around in my fingers. "I guess *sigh*. There are three new members at Fairy tail. They seem nice and all, well, all except Shelby, she's a total bitch. Anyway, ever since they came, I've got this…feeling."

"Feeling?" He asked, raising a blue eyebrow.

"Yeah, feeling. You deaf? It's a dark feeling. Like an untrustworthy feeling that makes me cringe just to think about." I cringed.

Jellal crossed his arms, taking in my information. "And how does this feeling, or should I say, why does this feeling bother you?"

Narrowing my eyes, I answered. "It just does. And the weirdest part is….Juvia…was attacked a few days ago, like, really bad," I noticed both his eyebrows now raised. He knew Juvia when she came to help Erza and I from the tower. "And she had the same feeling as them."

"You think they were the ones to attack her?"

"No. At first I did, but another girl was attacked along with Juvia. Unfortunately she died. It turns out she was a really, really close friend of Shelby, the bitch I mentioned before, so I doubt they had anything to do with it."

Jellal rubbed his chin. He tapped his foot while I spoke, either anxious or bored. "Do you think the same person who attacked Juvia and the other girl, have a tie with the new members? Perhaps they were attacked once too and the attackers magic presence is still on them."

I shrugged, looking around the eerily dark city. I just wanted to scream, _Hell if I know, I don't even want to talk about this! I don't trust you! _"Doubt it. They just….I don't know. But, I don't like it."

"Have you tried confronting them and asking them if anything was up?"

My stomach flipped. "No. What if they just feed me lies?" _Damn it! I never thought of that!_

He rolled his eyes. "Luna. You need to take this seriously if this is bothering you."

I frowned, huffing. "I am. I don't trust them. I don't want to. Something is up, I swear."

Jellal looked at me sternly. "Okay," he took a step forward. "Before you start to assume things, I suggest you speak with one of them, get their side. Maybe their not as bad as you think. There is a lesson here, Luna. It's called True Trust. The belief or way one can trust other people whole heartedly with absolute truth." The way he said that hinted back to the whole fiasco we just discussed about him.

I pouted, 'hmphing'. _He's right. I need to solve this. Plus, they might not be as bad as they seem. Jellal wasn't. Then again, they _might_ not. Plus, I trust Jellal about as much as I do them right now. I may have forgiven him, but I do not trust him._ "Alright. I'll talk to them, Jellal."

He smiled, satisfied with my answer. "Good."

_Even though I really, really, really don't want to. _I put a hand to my aching forehead, emotionally exhausted.

As if Earthland wanted to punish me, right at that moment came out a satisfied Erza Scarlet. "Seeing as the city isn't completely destroyed, I take it the talk went well?"

I growled, glaring at her smiling face. Jellal saw my expression and answered for me.

"Indeed, Erza. It seems that we," he looked at me with kind eyes and a smile, "made up."

I mentally smiled back and thanked him, but I was too pissed at Nee-chan to focus on doing anything else.

"Excellent," she beamed. "So Lulu, have you found a way to solve your trust issues?"

I huffed. "Yes. Yes I did. Although it would have been nice to know who this 'friend' was next time, so I can kill him before hand!" I snarled. "No offense, Jellal."

"None taken." He shrugged.

Erza slid on her typical emotionless face. "That is the very reason why I didn't tell you. If I had, you would have never come and discovered the truth. Would you not?" Her words sunk in and I felt even more exhausted and frustrated. _Grrrrr, she's right. But, like hell I will admit it._

I set my face into a bored expression an sighed. "Whatever. I'm tired. Can we go home now?"

Erza rolled her eyes and turned to Jellal, her eyes lighting up as a smile spread across her lips. "Thank you, Jellal. I'm happy you were able to make amends with my sister." He nodded. "My pleasure, Erza. Luna's forgiveness was all I needed."

I bit the inside of my cheek.

Jellal reached for Erza's hand, taking it up to his lips and kissing the metal knuckle. Nee-chan bowed her head slightly to Jellal, a blush clear on her face. "W-well we should be going now. I hope to see you again." Erza removed her hand very slowly, straightened her back and strolled beside me with grace. "Come along, Lulu. It's late."

I nodded. I turned to follow my sister, but stopped when I heard his voice. "Goodbye, Erza. Luna."

Unexpectedly, I dashed away from Erza and crashed Jellal into a hug. He tensed only for half a second before scooping me up in his muscular arms.

"I'm sorry, Jellal," I mumbled into the crook of his neck.

"For what?" he whispered.

I sighed. "Not trusting you."

He laughed. "I can't blame you. I'm just happy you found it in your heart to forgive me. I finally have my friend's back."

_Not all of them…_I pushed the thought away as I gave Jellal a squeeze and slid from his grasp.

We stood smiling at each other though I could tell mine was just a bit more forced. In his eyes I saw everything I had missed from 'Evil' Jellal. Inside I could see my fearless friend I put trust in. I missed seeing that Jellal. I missed it a lot.

I flipped back around, trotting over to the devilish looking Erza. "I see. You two really did make up. Told you."

I growled while my internal conflict continued, a smile graced my lips. Even though I don't trust him, I was really happy the Old Jellal was back. Our tragic pasts aside, the people I met at the Tower of Heaven became my family. I love all of them so much. And now one of our members was back. _To me at least, he settled his ties with Nee-chan and everyone else a while back._

Erza and I walked in silence to the train. _Jellal is back. Thank you. He helped me remove my blockade of trust. Now, to confront the new members._

Erza smiled warmly at me, slipping an armored arm through mine.

My mind wandered to why I had been so desperate to hug him again. Though I did once love Jellal, I don't think I could love him that way again. He was like my long lost brother. Not to mention, Nee-chan would slice me into bite size pieces.

I sighed. _Okay, Jellal. Let's see what this 'True Trust' can do._

**(Shelby pov)**

I rubbed my cheek against the silky black pillow, wanting nothing more in the world to sink and become part of my wonderful bed. _I looove sleep…and beds….comfy beds…._

"Achoo!"

"Bless you," I grumbled into the endless softness of this pillow.

...

My eyes flew open. _Who the hell is in my room?! _

I drew open my curtain with a quick jerk, looking all over my room. No doubt, curled up on my couch were two girls. Blankets and pillows cocooned them as they slept peacefully and silently. Darcy rubbed her nose so I guessed she was the one who sneezed.

_Oh right..._ I clenched my hands into the sheets, rubbing at my drooping eyes. My back popped and I squeaked, twisting my hips to stretch out of the uncomfortable position I fell asleep in. It somehow involved my feet up on the headboard and one of my arms pinned beneath me while the other one was strung across my face. _How the hell did I even get in this position!? _

Untangling my legs from the sheets, I slid off my bed and felt my feet hit the cool wood floor. Hauling my heavy-in-sleep body off the comforter was not an easy task, but when I did, I almost fell over. All the exhaustion from yesterday caught up to me and I probably could have slept another good 8 hours. I brushed some stray curls out of my eyes and dragged myself to the bathroom.

Moans and groans came from the couch, but I ignored it. _Join the club._

Flicking the light switch on for my bathroom, I squinted at the sudden brightness, slowly adjusting to the new light. I yawned, strolling over to the mirror hanging above my long marble counter top. My black hair managed to explode in every direction and ugly bags hung under my eyes. My cheeks were also flushed and my pretty nightgown was all wrinkled. _Wow…I look kick ass. _I thought sarcastically.

My Mage pod was for some reason on the counter, but I didn't bother to wonder why. I was too freaking tired to care.

I slipped it off the countertop and into my hand. Flipping it on with a lazy swipe, I checked the time. _6:45._

Something about the time bothered me. I scratched my head, raising an eyebrow. _Why does that time-Oh shit! _

I was supposed to meet Natsu at seven.

I swore like a sailor as I clambered around my bathroom. I practically ripped my hair out as I brought my brush through my unlawfully tangled hair. _How does Lissa deal with all these tangles? Ow! Shit! _

I managed to tie my hair into two ponytails and decided it was good enough. After brushing my teeth and doing other bathroom shit, I dashed out my bathroom to my closet. I swung open the door, flipping my hands across the racks of my clothes. I threw off my nightgown, watching as it crumpled to the floor in a silky heap. Turning back to the closet, I spotted a pair of ripped jean shorts and slipped them on.

Peeking out my closet for just a second, I glanced at the little alarm clock I kept on my desk. _6:55._

"Damn it!" I shouted, throwing on the first shirt I could find. It was some tight pink v-neck tee with music notes all over it. And of course it was see through and you could see my bra, but it didn't bother me in the slightest. The whole guild has already seen me in just a bra and shorts anyway.

A pair of fingerless black gloves called my name and I groaned as I couldn't resist pulling them on. They came to my wrist and complemented the black notes on my body hugging shirt. I looked good.

I slammed the door shut, waking Darcy and Lissa. I ran all around my room, grabbing my communication lacrima from beside the couch, slipping on a pair of black combat boots, and finally heading out the door.

"Yo!" I called, popping my head back in my room. The heads of my teammates whipped towards me.

"Be back soon. Get the hell out of my room as soon as possible. And lastly, tell Wendy to take care of Rosie until later today. Got it? Good. Bye!"

I didn't see their reactions or responses because I was already sprinting down the hall.

"God. Mornings suck!" I shouted to no one in particular.

**(Genesis pov)**

I kicked open the door with a loud 'Boom!'

All the mages turned to me either afraid or scowling. The same colored marks tattooed all of their ugly, disgusting, buff bodies.

I crossed my arms, keeping my expression bored as my ruby gaze flashed around the building. The building I was currently standing in was an abandoned church completely fixed up. The 100 foot ceiling came together in a pointed way, like slanted walls meeting at the top. The only source of light aside from the bar were the orange glowing skull lanterns lining the walls. The walls were repainted from a creamy white to a shadowy black, mixed with red streaks.

Although that wasn't paint.

The windows were typical painted glass church windows, but were redesigned with pictures of monsters and demons instead of angels and whatever else is holy. Where benches once lay facing the alter, were ugly ass wooden tables covered with mugs containing every known alcohol and unconscious bodies. Straight ahead, at the far back of the room, met with a purple carpet that stretched all the way from the entrance, that was a time ago an alter, was a huge bar. The bar was black steel with glowing electric blue lacrima crystals strewn all across the top and sides.

I snarled, facing the crowd of people still staring at me. The rest had returned to their business of drinking and swearing.

I slammed the iron double doors behind me, a nasty feeling growing in my chest, along with a sense of disgust.

Welcome to my guild where everything is peaceful and happy.

"What cha' staring at assholes?!" I growled, removing the hood of my cloak.

Yep, Death Razor, where dreams come true. Or nightmares.

Several of the men and woman flinched. _That's right bitches, I'm boss here._

I 'tched' and hopped down the steps, avoiding the furious eyes off all that stared me down. I strolled down the long carpet, leading to the 'Firefly'. Also known as, the skanky bar we keep at our guild so all the worthless mages who have no chance at life can get drunk and pass out, becoming more worthless.

I approached the glowing bar and threw the barmaid one jewel. She scowled at the little pay, but took it anyway at seeing my deadly snarl. The blonde swayed her hips around the inside, fixing my usual drink. Vodka, Margarita, Rum, a whole bottle of wine, Beer, More beer, and a mud slide all combined. With a little lemon.

She frowned, sliding the strangely colored beverage down the counter top.

I slid my fingers around the icy glass and took three huge swings of it. The taste was like dish soap, chocolate, expired milk, butter, lots of alcohol, and salt.

It was freaking amazing.

I smashed the drink back down, licking my tingling lips. "So," I snapped, leaning onto the bar. The skimpy blonde turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Where is Master Tenji? I have some great news for him."


	16. Chapter 16

**Testing is coming up next week, so I will have trouble posting. School sucks. **

**I have to give some credit to ****AnnabethZiaMarvel ****for some ideas in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Levy: Silver-chan does not own Fairy tail.**

**(Genesis pov)**

The busty blonde led me down the dark hallways behind the bar. We walked in complete silence, mind the clicking of her pink heels on the floor. I couldn't help but look her over. _ I've never seen her before. In fact, I don't even see a guild mark on her. Eh. It's probably on her hip or something. _

However my eyes caught something on her hand. She was wearing black gloves that came just to her wrist. When we reached the Master's door, she reached for the handle and the glove hiked up her hand just a bit. A little pink peeked out from under glove. I was about to question her about it, but thought otherwise. I'd find out after my talk.

I can make her talk.

She swung the door open and stepped to the side to let me pass.

"Thanks, toots," I muttered. Her brown eyes narrowed and she strolled away with a huff.

_Bitch. _

I slammed the door behind me and stormed over to the big mahogany desk in the center of the cave-like room. The man sitting at the desk crossed his big meaty arms over his muscular chest in annoyance.

My master, Tenji Azukami, has gray hair (from old age) kept in a big messy bun atop his big head. His eyes are an ugly moss green that has a scar raking down the whole left side of his ugly ass face. Despite his age, he has absolutely no wrinkles. Or at least that I could see. Master has this weird habit to slather the blood of his victims all over his face.

It's freaking disgusting.

His body is 300 pounds of pure muscle that stands at the awe-dropping height of eight feet tall. His skin tone is a strange reddish brown with white scars littering his chest and arms. Gray hair also covers his chest and arms in a gorilla fashion. A tattoo of a pink and purple shark attacking each other is printed on his pecs. And lastly, his guild mark is right smack dab in the center of his stomach in a bright yellow. If I could describe his appearance, I would say he looks like a mix of a wooly mammoth and a gay clown.

"Genesis," he sighed in his typical gruff voice. "So, I heard about your little stunt with Fairy tail."

I grinned big and took the nearest seat across from him. I crossed my arms behind my head and leaned back casually, making sure I rested both my legs on his desk. "Yeah. What of it? Amazing, right?" I asked in a cocky sing song voice.

Master Tenji growled, slamming a palm down on the desk. The whole room shook from the impact. I just sat quietly, not even flinching.

"I like your scheme, but tell me how my only S-class mage managed to fail at such a basic plan."

I raised an eyebrow, my cocky façade dropping. "What are you talking about?"

He huffed, gripping both his tanned fists on the unfortunate desk that was cracking under his grasp. "How the hell did you manage to attack two worthless females and not kill them both?! You are an assassin! Assassins kill, not hurt!" he hollered.

At that I frowned deeply, narrowing my crimson eyes at his mossy ones. "I did kill them. Do you honestly think I would be sloppy enough to leave worthless trash like them alive? That is an insult to my reputation, _Tenji_," I snarled, letting my lip curl up.

With his face an emotionless mask, he lifted an open hand off the table and let it hover in the air. Before I could process what was about to happen, his huge hand connected with the side of my face. The hit sent me reeling back and over the chair. I cried out, letting out a rasp cough as I put a hand against my throbbing cheek.

Master Tenji has enough strength to break a person's arm with one simple flick of the wrist, so right now my cheek was aflame with wrenching pain.

I heaved, trying to ignore the insufferable pain on the side of my face. No doubt I would have a nasty bruise for weeks. I felt a bunch of little objects now swirling around in my mouth. I spit onto the floor, not caring what Master Tenji thought of it. In the little saliva pool was a lot of blood and shattered pieces of white. He broke my tooth. "Bastard!" I growled out in a gasp.

He smiled, satisfied by my pain. "That is _Master_ Tenji to you. And like hell I care if your reputation is soiled. You brought it upon yourself. I got a report saying _a_ girl was dead on the front steps of Fairy tail. 'A' as in one, not two. The other one is very much _alive!_"

I curled the fingers of my free hand into the carpet I was sent atop of. _Damn it! How the hell did I manage to kill only one?! This is outrageous! _

"Which one was found…alive?" I muttered, angry at how weak I sounded.

"Some mage with blue hair."

_Blue hair? Blue hair?...Wait….The water chick! _

I shook as I pulled myself off the floor and back into the seat. I relaxed into the now extremely comfortable seat and sighed. "Master…that girl..."

"What about her?!" he growled, annoyed.

"Her body was freaking made of water, like literally. Do you know how hard it was to hurt her? There was no direct source of pain!" I defended. I mentally pleaded he would understand. "Come on. Can't you just shrug something off, ya' big monkey?"

In a flash his hand, the same one that sent me flying, was around my throat, lifting me off the seat. I was dangling about three feet off the ground.

I clawed at his hand, kicking and shaking as he continued to tighten his grip.

"Do I look like I fucking care!?" He yelled so loud I was sure the guild could hear.

I gasped and made inaudible noises as the oxygen was being forced out my screaming lungs.

"What was that?!" he tightened his hand. I felt like my eyes would burst out my head if he went any tighter.

"N-No….M-Master," I choked, barely above a whisper.

"And this won't happen again. Right?!"

I continued to thrash around, taking in the little oxygen I had left which was running out fast.

"I can't hear you?!"

"I-It…w-won't…h-happen…again." I thrashed once more as my head ached and my eyes became clouded.

"Good."

With that he removed his hand and I crumpled to the floor. I gasped, breathing in as much air as possible as I choked and heaved. My neck was ringed red and it felt swollen. I clutched my stomach with one hand and used the other to brace myself on the floor.

Master Tenji relaxed in his chair, which he never got out of, and once again crossed his arms. "Now, tell me about your mission," he ordered.

I mentally swore up a storm..._fucking faggot unicorn! _I finished shouting every curse known to man at the large killer in front of me before I slowly hoisted myself back onto the chair I was taken out of twice now.

"It…is…on its…way," I managed between breaths.

"What does that mean?"

I put a hand back to my pain filled cheek. "I have the location of all the Dragon Slayers' houses….from a reporter I killed yesterday. I was….planning on killing three of them…tomorrow at Fairy Hills….the place where female fairies live."

"No."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Master Tenji got up from his seat and crossed his arms behind his back. He turned to the window behind him. "The mission has been changed."

"Changed how?" I asked, suddenly very annoyed. You could hear the venom in my words.

He snorted. "Calm yourself, Genesis. Lord Zeref has a new desire. He wants all the Dragon Slayers captured, not killed, and brought to him at his castle."

I gaped, eye twitching. "Sorry, but I'm an assassin, not a delivery boy."

Master Tenji didn't turn around but I could see his fiery gaze in the reflection on the glass. "This isn't your choice, boy. Lord Zeref wishes to hold the Dragon Slayers and harness their powers."

"And you need my help because?"

"You know the locations of the Dragons as you just said. Plus, you can use your magic and force them to come with you without struggle."

I growled through clenched teeth, realizing there was no getting out of this. "When does he want the Dragons?"

Master smiled. "By the end of the week. That gives you seven days for eight dragons."

My eyebrows shot up. "Eight? There are only six Dragon Slayers in Fairy tail."

He nodded. "Yes, but there are two Dragons not in Fairy tail."

"I have to get them too?" I whined.

He nodded, again. "Those were his orders."

I sighed, hating my life. "Alright. I will go forward with his new plans as Lord Zeref requested."

"Good. I am trusting you. You are my most capable mage, Genesis."

I frowned. "Yes, I know."

At that, Master Tenji turned from the window and narrowed menacing eyes at me. "Oh, and know this. If you fail me again, I will not hesitate to end your life. Understood?!"

I gulped, slightly unnerved by the colorful man. "Yes….Master."

**(Lucy pov)**

As soon as he shut the door, I bolted down the hallway to the back entrance of the church. I rounded the last corner and leaned against the wall, heart beating fast. I brought up a hand to wipe the sweat from my brow and noticed my guild mark could be seen peeking out from under my glove. I yelped and pulled it across my hand. _I hope no one saw it._

Reaching into the pocket of my bar apron, I pulled out my pink communication lacrima and contacted Master. After a few agonizing seconds, his little old face appeared on the screen. "Lucy, dear. How is your mission going?"

I sighed, wanting nothing more than to whine and complain about this horrible job. "Fine. I guess…I am so tired."

Makarov sent me a quick look of pity. "This is a very important mission, Lucy. I'm putting this in your hands."

I immediately set my face into a look of determination. "I know, Master."

He nodded. "So, have you got any information on mages with controlling abilities?"

"Yes. There are several assassins here with the power of manipulation. However one is far greater than the rest."

Makarov rubbed his chin. "Do you think he could be the one who caused the train crash?"

I nodded. This past week Master sent me on a job to find out what went behind the train accident. I have been working undercover as a mage of Death Razor, one of the more common dark guilds of the area.

"I see." Makarov ran a hand through his little white hair. "Well, Lucy. Please come back as soon as possible. I believe we might have another piece of this case."

I cocked my head, letting the blonde waves tickle my bare neck. "Another piece?"

He nodded. "Yes. I will explain when you return."

"Okay. See you soon, Master."

"Be careful, Lucy." With that the screen clicked off. I shoved the lacrima back into my pocket and snuck out towards the guild.

**(Darcy pov)**

As soon as I stepped into the guild, a figure crashed into me, almost knocking me over.

"Dar-chan!" The bluenette cried, hugging me tight.

"Levy!" I cried back, hugging her.

During the time I've been here, I grew really close to Levy. Not only were we the same height, we have a lot in common. The only major difference is she is smart and I am….well, not.

Levy released me and grabbed hold of my wrist, dragging me to a table. We both slid into the bench and immediately started to gossip about everything that came to mind.

"Dar-chan. I found this great new book about painting, I thought you would love it."

I perked up and clapped my hands. "Oh! Levy that sounds fantastic. Can I borrow it sometime?" I begged.

She giggled. "Absolutely. So-" Levy was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Darcy. Please meet me in my office," Master said from the railing atop the second floor. Once he disappeared into the back of the second floor, I looked over to Levy with a confused look which she returned.

"I'm sure it's nothing. I'll see you later, Dar-chan," she said with a smile.

I nodded, slipping out of the bench. With a wave to Levy, I made my way up the stairs, aware of the other member's eyes on me. Spotting the Master's office when I reached the top, I walked over silently and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he called from the other side. I took a deep breath and slipped through the door. After closing the door behind me, I was met with two faces. Master and Erza Scarlet's sister, Luna, I think.

"Ah, Darcy. Take a seat." I followed his instructions and took one of the two seats across from his desk.

"I'm not in trouble, am I?" I asked, completely confused.

The old man shook his head. "Oh, no."

"You're gonna' answer some questions," the girl beside him ordered, stonily.

"O-okay," I mumbled, still pretty confused.

Luna looked down at Master. "May I?"

He nodded. "Go on."

Her gaze whipped towards me. "Alright. Why do you have the essence of dark magic?"

I blinked. _Dark magic? _

"Uh…"

"There is a bad aura that comes from you. Why is that?" she reformed her question.

"I…."

"Also, where are you from? Is there dark magic there?"

"Well…"

"Have you ever associated with a dark wizard?"

I froze.

The two figures seemed to have noticed my discomfort. Master raised an eyebrow, leaning forward. "Darcy? What seems to be the problem?"

I looked down into my lap where my hands currently were, clasped together. I tried to answer, but my mouth just couldn't form any words. _Don't say anything…just avoid the question. _

"Hey!" Luna snapped. "We asked you a question. Have you ever associated with a dark wizard?"

I rubbed my ankles together, hanging my head down so my hair blanketed my face. "I…"

"Dear. We need your answer. Please?" Master asked kindly.

My mind buzzed. _Genesis. Genesis. Genesis._

"Answer us!"

Silence.

"That's it! **Requip: Slicer bow!**" I heard a voice groan. A flash appeared behind my blanket of hair.

"Luna! Don't!" Another voice yelled, filled with panic.

I immediately tensed. _Slicer? _

I heard the snap of a bow string and whipped my head back. In slow motion gray blur flew by my ear and a chill blew all across my neck.

I blinked, confused by what just happened.

Makarov was staring at me with wide eyes. "Darcy! Are you okay?"

I turned to the wall next to me and saw a steel gray arrow sticking out. Gaping, I turned to Luna. _An arrow?!_

In her hands was a steel bow with knife like blades on each end.

I noticed when I turned my head felt….lighter. Hesitantly, I reached up to my neck and felt nothingness. I jumped up, running my fingers all through my hair. It stopped short just below my chin. My gaze dropped to the chair I was sitting in and no doubt, a pile of electric orange locks were in a crumpled heap.

I screamed, looking from the hair to Luna and back. "What the hell you crazy bitch?!" I yelled, pointing to my head.

Her eyes gleamed as a silver flash bursted out from her bow which now had another arrow loaded. The arrow was a simple steel arrow with the sharpest dagger I've ever seen as the arrow head. "You wanna' call me that again?" She asked, pulling her arm back.

I 'eeped' and ducked behind the desk.

"Luna!" Master hollered.

Slowly, I poked my head back up to see him give her an angry glare. "How dare you aim at your nakama with your most deadly bow?!" He was crossing his arms.

Luna rolled her eyes and the bow disappeared. "Oh come on, Gramps. I wasn't actually gonna' hit her. Just startle her."

"Well I'm startled all right!" I yelled, bouncing up and slamming my palms down on the table.

She looked at me and frowned. "Please. Be glad I didn't do anything worse."

"You. Are. Crazy!" I screamed, getting right up in her face. "You freaking cut my hair off!"

She growled, getting right up back in mine. "Say it again. I dare you! I have plenty other arrows I can test out! You want lightning or fire?!"

Before I could call her a couple nasty thing, we were both smacked upside the head.

"Ow!" We cried in unison, going to rub our heads.

"That is enough!" Master Makarov yelled. "Take a seat!"

We both flew into the two chairs in front of his desk. He sat atop the bamboo table and crossed his arms. His brow was furrowed and he sent us both angry glares.

"This is unacceptable. Luna," he called, facing her. "Never, ever. Do I want to see you fire at your nakama again. Understood?"

She nodded.

"And, Darcy." His little head turned to me. "When your Master aks you a question, I expect you to answer it. Understood?"

"Yes, Master." I hung my head, no longer having the long locks to blanket my face.

He sighed, rubbing his temples. "What am I going to do with you brats? I'm getting to old for this."

"Can we get back to what we started?" Luna asked, not unkindly, changing the subject.

"Yes. I suppose."

"Please. No," I whispered.

Both heads turned to me. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?" Luna snapped.

Master sent her a quick look then hopped off the desk. He placed a comforting hand on my knee. "Can you tell us why?"

I slowly met his kind eyes and felt tears well up. "I don't want you to get hurt," I choked.

His eyes narrowed, but not in an angry way.

I blinked back the tears that continued to emerge. "I-if I tell you….he'll kill you."

At that Master's eyes shot open as wide as they could go. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I whipped towards the source and saw Luna frowning at me.

"Who?"

I looked back down. "I can't s-"

"Darcy…" Master interrupted. "You can tell us anything. Don't be afraid." He smiled a big happy smile.

My will broke and I spilled everything.

**(Shelby pov)**

I arrived at the entrance to the guild, huffing and panting from running all the way here. Natsu was nowhere in sight.

"Ughh. Natsu." I groaned.

i decided to pass the time. Seeing as no one was around, I leaned against the building and started to hum one of my favorite songs. Slowly, my humming turned to singing.

"_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be~" _

I tapped my foot and nodded my head in rhythm.

"_I'm an angel with a shotgun, fight until the war's done. I don't care if heaven won't take me back." _

I continued to sing until I heard a knock on the window I was leaning next to. The song stopped dead on my tongue as I peered into the window. As soon as I caught glimpse, I jumped back. About fifteen mages were pressing their faces to the window.

I heard muffles from behind the glass.

"That was the most beautiful singing I've ever heard!"

"You sound like an angel!"

"Wow! You're even better than Lucy's spirit Lyra!"

"Real men sing!"

I honestly didn't have to guess who the last voice was.

I punched the window, startling the faces against the glass. "Don't listen to me sing! Don't you have anything better to do!?"

They all shook their heads, except Mira who ran back to the bar. Though I wouldn't admit it, I was flattered by their compliments. Being the Music Dragon Slayer, I have a special voice for music.

"Hiya!" yelled a loud voice from behind me.

"Kya!" I jumped a foot in the air.

Grabbing my chest, I noticed a certain pink haired pyro laughing. "Natsu! You scared me!" I huffed, gasping for air.

He grinned a big toothy grin. "That was kinda' the point."

"Aye!" A blue blur said from above him.

I cocked my head. "Who are you?"

The blue exceed gasped dramatically, dropping to the ground with depressed lines waving above his head. "S-she doesn't know me…"

Natsu smiled down at the exceed. "It's okay, Happy. I'm sure she was kidding." He jerked his chin at me in a way of saying, 'Help me out.'

I rubbed the back of my head. "Uh…yeah…just kidding…. Lappy?"

The exceed yelled, jumping up and pulling on Natsu's vest. "Natsu~! She lied! She got my name wrong!"

"Oops."

Natsu pet the exceed's head. "Don't worry. Come on. Let's show Shelby around town."

Happy (I think his name is) immediately perked up and started drooling. "Oh! Can we go to the fish market?!"

"Yeah!" Natsu exclaimed, grinning even bigger.

I rolled my eyes. "Can we go now?"

The two snapped out of their little moment, shared a look, and took off down the road with idiotic grins.

I gaped. "Oi! Natsu!" I yelled cupping my hands around my mouth.

Using my Dragon Slayer hearing, I heard, "Hahahaha! Whoever gets to the center of town last has to eat a raw fish!" along with, "I want to be last, Natsu!"

Gasping, I took off. _Raw fish? No way!_

**(Darcy pov)**

Makarov and Luna shared a glance of horror and confusion by the time I finished explaining. I skipped over the part of Genesis kissing me and calling me Darcy-sama though.

"Well…." Master trailed off, rubbing his chin. Luna looked everywhere but me. She probably hated me.

"I'm so sorry Master…." I whispered, still running my hands through my now short hair.

"My brat….don't apologize…."

I shook my head wildly. "But Juvia, my fellow guild member…got hurt….and Ally died. Shelby….do you know what she would do to me!" I suppressed a shiver at the image of a sadistic Shelby holding up a knife with a hellish fire behind her, chasing me. Apparently Master got a similar image because he shuddered.

"W-well, Shelby's actions are…not predictable, but you can't blame yourself for Genesis' actions. You are a mere victim," he explained slowly.

"I jus-"

"Master, I'm here," a bubbly blonde announced from the door_._

Makarov perked up. "Ah, Lucy. Come in."

She shut the door and skipped over, holding a big lacrima. Lucy waved to Luna and I with her free hand before setting the lacrima next to Master atop the desk. "Hi, Lucy. What's that?" I asked, pointing to the object that looked like a crystal ball. Little sparkles swirled around in the black orb along with green numbers and codes.

Lucy blinked once before her jaw dropped to the ground. "Darcy! What happened to your hair?!" she cried, waving her hands around my head.

I frowned. "Tell you later..."

Lucy smiled. "It looks like Natsu's hair mixed with Gray's, but about two inches longer." She giggled and tapped the lacrima. It glowed a white flashing light then faded into only green code from before.

"Levy made this. I asked her to get me a lacrima that could hold information and pass-codes." Master nodded at Lucy.

"Good job. Darcy here," he gestures an open hand towards me, "has informed us a lot on a certain person who might be of convenience to you."

"Really?" The celestial mage asked, cocking her head. I nodded.

"Well," she ran a long pale finger across the ball of code, "tell me if this is your guy."

The lacrima spun sentence upon sentence of information wherever Lucy touched. "From what I gathered at Death Razor, the guild is the most local dark guild to Magnolia. Several Magic Council members have gone to investigate/remove them, but none of come back alive."

I gulped. "Death Razor…that's Genesis' guild…"

Lucy went wide eyed. "You know Genesis?"

"You have no idea," I grumbled, feeling my mood sink.

She blinked her big brown eyes three times before continuing. "Death Razor's Master, Master Tenji Azukami, is one of the top 20 most wanted mages in Fiore with over 700 people murdered at his hand."

Luna narrowed her eyes in disgust beside me. "Bastard. What's his magic?"

The blonde tapped her chin, scrolling through the numbers. "Earth Magic, but he almost never uses his magic. Apparently he is so strong he can kill a man with one punch."

I shuddered, rubbing my arms.

Lucy kept reading. "The guild is home to only one S-class mage, Genesis Timberwolf."

Everyone in the room aside from Lucy gaped. "Only one?!"

She nodded. "At one point there were ten, but….Genesis killed them all."

Master groaned, clenching his fist. "One boy managed to kill ten S-class assasins….His skills must be superb. Lucy pull up a profile on him."

"Yes, Master." _Beep._

An image of gorgeous said mage appeared on the lacrima. His face was set into a cocky expression with a smirk pulled across his thin lips.

"Wow…he's hot!"

All eyes turned to Luna. She blushed and covered her face. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes." She groaned with a wave of her hand. "Just go on already."

With one last look, Lucy started on Genesis's profile. "Genesis Timberwolf is a nineteen year old mage with theives' magic. His magic features controlling and possession magic, along with link magic."

Luna jerked her chin towards me. "Link? That sounds like the dream spell on Darcy."

Lucy frowned in sympathy. "Is it painful Darcy?"

"Only emotionally," I groaned, earning a raised eyebrow from the blonde. She gave a confused nod to me before turning to the Master.

"Should I go on?"

Master Makarov shook his wrinkled head. "No. That's enough for today. Right now," his eyes locked onto mine, "we need to get Darcy to Porlyusica. The longer that link is formed, the more danger Fairy tail is in."

**Credit for Shelby's song goes to 'Angel with a Shotgun' by 'The Cab'.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Levy: Silver-chan does not own Fairy tail!**

**(Luna pov)**

"This way," I directed.

She turned from her previous direction and followed me down the path I pointed out.

Master instructed me to escort Darcy to Porlyusica's house. It was a long argument, but I still ended up with the newbie, much to my dismay. I didn't hate her or anything, I just don't know how to feel about her now. It's basically just pretty...awkward. I did slice all her hair off and claim her to be a dark mage, so…yeah.

The, now short haired, orangette turned her head every which way, taking in the forest. "Why does this Porymusic woman live out here all alone?"

I kept my eyes straight ahead, not giving the slightest glance. "It's Porlyusica, and she hates humans, so she lives alone."

"Wait. So she isn't human?" she asked a little worriedly.

"No. She is. Porlyusica just…" I scratched at my temple. "She just doesn't like_ other_ humans. I think."

"Oh."

We walked in silence for several minutes. I continuously brushed aside cursed branched and leaves that blocked my path and held them away from Darcy. She skipped past me, still looking all around. I had to admit, her hair did look like a mix of Natsu's and Gray's. Her orange hair was spiked up in every direction just like their's. It came to her chin and made her look very playful, which did her no good with her short height and small chest. From far away I would honestly believe her to be a kid.

"Uhhh. Sorry," I mumbled, staring at my feet.

The little mage stopped, raising a confused eyebrow. "For what?"

I pointed to my head.

She cocked her head. "Brain?"

Groaning, I grabbed my hair, gesturing to it.

"Hair?"

I nodded.

"What abo- Oh. It's fine," she said, finally realizing.

I rubbed my arm, awkwardly. "Not really. I haven't exactly been nice to you since you came."

Her eyes widened and she too rubbed her arm. The little orange spikes danced all around in the small breeze that passed. "Well. You don't have to like everybody right?"

"Yeah, but I never even gave you a fair chance." Saying the words aloud, I realized why Nee-chan was so bothered by me. I really never did talk with them, or get to know them. _Luna, focus on what Jellal said. You confronted the new members, now it's time to man up and talk to them. _"I guess. I just want to say sorry. I had no right to judge you based on instinct."

Then, Darcy surprised me. She laughed. I gave her a 'wtf' look as she continued to clutch her side laughing. She eventually ceased her laughter and sighed. "Seriously? You don't need to apologize. How could I hold something like that against you? People can't help it when they follow their instincts."

I blinked, unable to find the words. "But I-"

"Nope." She held up a hand in a stop gesture. "No more apologizing. If it makes you feel better, I forgive you."

Hesitantly I nodded, with a slight smile quirking up the corners of my mouth. _I really did misjudge the newbies. _

Darcy gave a thumbs up, grinning big. "Cool. I hope we can be friends now! You seem pretty cool."

Puzzled, my eyes widened. "You want me as your friend? After I judged you like that?"

Her face fell. "Yeah. Why not?"

_How can she just blow off everything I felt about her? Is she really that stupid? _"N-no reason, I just-"

"Perfect. If there is no reason, we can be friends. Right?"

Incapable of speaking, I nodded.

She beamed. "Great! No let's go find Pokysica!" Darcy exclaimed, heading to the left.

"Wrong way. And it's Porlyusica," I called, pointing directly in front of us.

_"_I knew that!" Proclaimed a voice in the distance.

_Some girl._

**(3 hour time skip)**

I knocked hesitantly on the door. _Ugh. I hate this place._

After a series of swearing, a familiar old hag swung open the door. "Go away! What do you want?!" She screeched, narrowing her red eyes at Darcy and I.

Darcy yelped, taking a step back. "What is that thing?" she whispered to me.

I sighed, directing my attention to the woman, and pointed at my shoulder, showing the blue Fairy tail mark that my tank top left uncovered. "Makarov sent us."

Porlyusica groaned and threw her arms us. "Of course he did! Why wouldn't he just send over his brats every time one little thing happens?" she rambled on and on.

Darcy and I shared a look. "So, can we come in?"

The pink haired hag simply walked into her house, leaving the door open. "Might as well."

I rubbed my temples and entered to the tree like cottage. We strolled to her infirmary room and Darcy took a seat on the table. Porlyusica mumbled about as she picked through various herbs and tools. "Why are you here?" she ordered, not impolitely.

Darcy poked her fingers together, avoiding the ruby gaze of the woman questioning her. "There is link in my mind, put there by a dark mage."

Porlyusica's eyes widened slightly before approaching the small girl. Her eyes narrowed. "Hmm. Don't get that every day." She turned away and picked up some copper magnifying glass off another table. She placed the device about an inch from Darcy's forehead, leaning in close.

"Um. What are y-"

"Quiet," she snapped, interrupting Darcy. The old woman continued to peer through the glass, inspecting what looked to me like nothing. After a couple minutes, she pulled away the glass and placed one finger on the center of her forehead. Darcy looked every which way, tapping her fingers against her knee. "I see." Porlyusica removed her finger and set down the device she was still holding.

"So, what can you do?" I asked, bored.

Her eyes locked on mine. "It is a seal of dark magic. Very strong. Who put it there?"

I slipped a hand into my pocket, drawing out a small lacrima Lucy gave me before we left. I handed her the crystal. "All the information on the mage and his magic should be on there."

She nodded, skimming through the lacrima's Intel. "This is a peculiar magic. Never have I encountered it before."

Darcy clasped her hands against her petite chest. "Can you do anything?"

Porlyusica scoffed. "Of course I can! It will take a while though," her attention flew back to the lacrima. "There also may be a few side effects."

"Side effects!" The orangette squeaked.

"Yes, but nothing severe." Porlyusica turned to me. "Come back in a week. I will need time to gather supplies and work my way to studying the link."

I nodded. "Thank you."

She gave a ghost of a smile. "Darcy unfortunately will have to remain here. Understood?!"

I flashed a look to the wide eyed mage. "Understood."

"Good. Now," Porlyusica narrowed her eyes, and began shoving me to the door. "Get out! I hate humans!" I was finally pushed out the door and whirled around to glare at the hag. "Oh, and tell Makarov to give me a break once in a while!" With that, she slammed the door closed.

**(Gray pov)**

I watched the pink haired bastard run off down the road with a pissed off Shelby running after him. I narrowed my eyes. _No way that bastard actually got Shelby to go out with him. This is a prank. _

I turned around, leaning against the front window to the guild with my arms crossed across my chest. Tapping my foot against the floor, I thought of ways to find out if this was real or not. Then an idea popped into my mind. I raced across the guild, looking for a certain messy haired Dragon Slayer. I eventually found her at the bar with Cana drinking an ice water. She was smiling and laughing. She looked pretty when she smiled. _Wait WHAT! Bad Gray!_

"Yo, Lissa!" I called, jogging up next to her.

She clenched her teeth, refusing to turn around. "What?" she seethed.

"Is Shelby going out with Natsu today?"

Cana spit her drink all over the counter. Lissa flipped around, sending me an icy glare. "What are you talking about?"

"They're dating?!" Cana shouted, a little too loud, earning some wide eyes our way.

"I don't know, but I saw Shelby and Natsu heading into town," I explained.

Lissa raised a blonde eyebrow. "Seriously? Shelby with Natsu? As if."

"It's true!" I defended pointing to the window. "I just saw her run off after him!"

Cana giggled. "Aww. I'll bet that won't go well." Her face scrunched up and she stared into her mug. "Too bad it's about Shelby. I like gambling with her and Skip. That little tiger rings her dry."

I frowned. "Did Shelby say she was going out with Natsu today?"

The blonde huffed. "How would I know? She may be my teammate, but I don't stalk her, pervert."

I mentally ground my teeth together. _Can you go a day without calling me that?! _

Lissa's face slowly molded into a wide eyed look and gaping. "Wait a second." I cocked my head. "Shelby did dash out of her room this morning, claiming to be back later."

I punched a fist into my palm. "I knew it!"

Cana 'ooohed' and took a big swing of her alcohal. The Dragon Slayer narrowed her eyes once again. "That doesn't mean they are dating or even going out. Shelby could just be going to town for another reason," she defended.

"Then why did I see her run after Natsu and Happy?" I asked cockily in a told-you-so way.

She huffed, brushing a lock of messy hair behind her shoulder. "I'll believe it when I see it."

I rubbed my chin, scheming. _Got it! _

I snapped my fingers, drawing her attention. "Let's spy on em'!" I exclaimed, lighting up like a bright light bulb.

Lissa frowned. "No. I'm not going anywhere with you, pervert."

I growled, running a hand across my face. "I'm not that bad."

"You're a pervert. Perverts are bad and unfaithful," she said like it was the simplest thing alive.

I was just about to shout that I wasn't a pervert, but stopped short. _Unfaithful? What the hell does that mean? _

"Come on," I pleaded. "Don't you want to have something to hold against Shelby?"

Her eyes sparkled, but her face remained bored and angry. "Why would I want that?"

I deadpanned. "Seriously? Everyone can see you two are like fire and ice." I little ping went off in my head, saying something sounded familiar, but I didn't know why.

Lissa groaned. "That obvious."

"Yes. Now whadda' ya' say?"

Her face swirled around with a mix of emotions. Eventually she sighed, "Fine."

"Really?" I asked, gleefully. I felt like a boy who just got a ton of candy.

"Yes, but let's get it over with," she grumbled, sliding off the bar stool. I grinned big as she stood in front of me, arms crossed. "Lead the way, pervert."

**(Shelby pov)**

I sneezed, rubbing at my nose with the back of my glove. _Why do I get the feeling someone is talking about me? And why do I want to fight Lissa because of it? _

"You coming?" I blinked, looking ahead to where Natsu was standing with a drooling Happy.

"Uh, yeah." I jogged over to him. "So, where to first?"

He poked his chin in thought. "Hmmm. Not sure. Happy?"

"I want to go to the fish cart!" Happy exclaimed, flying around in circles. _Wow he really likes fish. _"Plus, Shelby has to eat a raw fish because she got here last," Happy teased.

I growled crossing my arms. "Not fair! Y'all got a head start!"

Natsu waggled a finger in front of my face. "Doesn't matter. You still got here last."

"Nope. I'm not eating a raw fish. End. Of. Story."

Natsu and Happy frowned. "You're no fun. We would have done it."

I gaped. "I don't care! It's disgusting."

Happy pouted, letting out a fake tear. "Natsu, Shelby is being mean."

"No I'm not."

"And she is lying."

"Shut up, cat!"

"See?! And I thought Lucy was mean!"

I cocked my head. "Lucy?"

Natsu grinned big, jerking a thumb towards himself. "Yeah! Luce is part of Team Natsu."

I ran through memories of a 'Lucy'. "What does she look like?"

Natsu scrunched up his face in thought. "Well, she is blonde. Brown eyes. Round hips. Big boobs. Always wears heart earrings. Smells like vanilla and strawberries."

_Ugh. Blondie. _"You memorized her scent?"

He rubbed the back of his head, nonchalantly. "Yeah. I know the smell of all the guild members. They all have a unique scent."

I raised an eyebrow. _I'm a Dragon Slayer so I can separate individual scents, but memorizing them…that's weird. _ "Oookkaaaay."

Natsu huffed. "What? It's not weird. It's natural. I just have a great memory. Like, you smell like caramel and cinnamon."

I instinctively grabbed one of my ponytails and brought it up to my nose. No doubt, I smelled exactly like what he said. "Huh."

"Enough about smells. I want fish!" Happy yelled, tugging on Natsu's one sleeve.

The pyro grinned big. "Yeah. Let's go." He waved his hand, gesturing me to follow him to a nearby shop. The little stand was painted green with fish strung around on wires.

"Ugh!" I pinched my nose. "It smells awful!"

Natsu and Happy, completely unfazed by the god awful odor, walked up to the plump man at the stand. Slowly, I came up beside them, still plugging my poor nostrils.

The ugly looking guy, smacked his huge gut and chuckled like a dying horse. His shirt was white with stains of grease and…other things all over it. He was completely bald and had rotted teeth. I almost hurled. "Oi, Oi! Welcome to my stand! Do ya' ant some fish?"

Natsu frowned just slightly. "Where is the guy who is usually here?"

The man sighed, looking not too upset. "Passed away. He will be missed. What cha' want?" He asked again, cheerily.

At that, Natsu did frown. "Oh. I see. Happy, what do you want?"

Happy was staring at fish with hearts in his eyes. "They are so beautiful. I want them all."

Natsu dead panned. "We're broke."

"Oh." Happy sniffed. He pointed a little blue paw to some pink fish and probably the ugliest fish I've ever seen. "I want two of these and one of these for Shelby because it looks terrible."

I frowned and started swatting at him in the air. "Evil cat! I can cook you," I threatened as Happy screamed and flew higher.

The man finally noticed me and stared me up and down. His eyes were like saucers as his beady eyes took in every curve on my body. Self conscious, I took a step back. He licked his lips when his eyes fell on my breasts and gave a lecherous smile. _Of course. I had to wear a see through shirt._

"Oi, Oi! Who might you be?"

I shuddered, sticking my tongue out. Natsu narrowed his eyes at the nasty man.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give ya' one o' everythin' if you leave your little lady friend here with me." He licked his lips again and I crossed my arms over my chest.

My eyes flew wide. "What?!"

He winked. I clasped a hand over my mouth to keep from puking. Natsu seemed confused by the ugly rat's proposition. "Leave her here?"

"Do it!" Happy squealed. "One of everything!"

The man wheezed a laugh. "A yeah. You'd be leavin' her in capable hands."

Natsu's eyes flicked from the clerk to me and back again. I gaped. _He can't be that dense! _

I rounded on the man, scowling. "No way in hell."

His eyes narrowed. "Quiet, wench. I asked the boy, not you." His gaze locked on Natsu. "So, whadda' ya' say?"

Natsu snarled. "What did you call her?"

"Wench. Ya' deaf? So can I have her or not?"

A violin chorus filled the air as I summoned my music to my fists. _Wench! Oh no! That is not okay! _

Natsu's face dissolved into a completely emotionless one. He took a step forward and grabbed a fistful of the guy's nasty shirt, pulling him to his face. His onyx eyes bore deeply into the now frightened man's orange ones. "Wench? That's not very polite, now is it?" His expression remained completely calm. "I would apologize."

The man trembled under the burning gaze of the pink haired dragon. Natsu's face was so…not Natsu. The ribbons of purple vanished from my fists as I stared at Natsu.

"S-so no deal?" the man asked, stuttering. A flame slowly started building around the hand clenched in the guy's shirt, making him yelp.

"Apologize."

"S-sorry wen-ma'am! Very sorry! H-how about a free fish for ya' troubles?"

Natsu released the man without hesitation, wiping his hands on the front of his shirt. The clerk, put a hand to his chest, panicked. Nevertheless, he picked out a big fish and wrapped it up nicely. "H-here is ya' fish. Anythin' else?"

"No." Natsu took the fish, handing it to the bright Happy. My eyes flew all around the clerk and Natsu, unsure what to do or say.

With one last look at the grubby man, Natsu turned his back to him. "Come on, guys. Let's go." Not even looking back, Natsu made his way down the cobblestone street.

I sent a glare to the man before running after Natsu. I fell into pace beside him, neither of us speaking. Happy flew on the other side of Natsu, gnawing on his new fish with pleasured moans. I scratched my cheek, glancing all around. _Well, this is awkward. Did I do something? Should I have done something?_

After several minutes of silence, I decided to speak. "Thank you, Natsu."

He turned his head, giving a small smile. "No prob, Shell. That guy was a creep."

"Yeah," I muttered lamely. Thoughts of Natsu forcing that man to apologize to me replayed in my mind. Heat rose to my cheeks before I could stop it.

"You liiiiike him," a certain blue cat drawled. I looked up to see Happy flying backwards in front of me, smiling like a little devil.

I swatted my hands at him, blushing harder. "Do not!"

Natsu cocked his head, just now joining the conversation. "Don't what?"

"Nothing," I answered immediately. _There is no way I like Natsu. So what if he came out to the woods just to find me? So what if he's hugged me twice in his strong, warm arms telling me he and Fairy tail would always be there?_ _So what he stood up for me? Everybody does that kind of thing. Right? _

Completely immersed in my thoughts, I was unaware of where I was walking.

"Stop, Shell!" A voice ordered behind me.

I blinked, clearing my head. I looked down and jumped back. I was only a foot away from walking straight into a huge hole. "What the-what is that?" I asked, backing up. Natsu jogged up beside me.

"A hole."

I dead panned. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. I meant what kind of hole?"

"Oh." He rubbed the back of his head. "This hole has always been here. It leads to a series of passageways in the sewer. Pretty dangerous." He stared at the hole. "We should check it out," he said, approaching the big hole.

I grabbed the back of his scarf, yanking him back. "No way. That's disgusting. Besides, what if there are monsters?" I yelled, trying to reason him out of his wild idea.

He frowned. "All the more reason to investigate. Elfman said that there is a rumor of a huge beast in there." His eyes lit up with excitement.

I kept one hand on his scarf, and waved a finger in front of his face with the other. "No. You still have to show me around." A thought popped into my head. "Hold up. If you knew about this hole, how come you've never gone in before?"

Natsu crossed his arms and pouted. "Because Lucy and Erza wouldn't let me."

_Good for them. _I jerked Natsu back again and pointed to the rest of town. "Come on. I want to look around more."

He sighed, giving up and turned. "Alright."

Satisfied, I was about to take step, but stopped dead. I narrowed my eyes, taking in deep waffs of the air. Natsu seemed to also smell it because he too was sniffing around. "You smell that too, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Smells….familiar."

I agreed with him. The aroma of gingerbread and peppermint swirled around.

_Lissa. _

I whipped my head in every direction, looking for the blonde. "Lissa? I smell her."

Natsu poked his chin. "Weird. I smell the ice bastard. He smells like sweat and plums."

I giggled. _Sweat and plums? Ew. _Through my laughter, I looked up at Natsu. "Plums?"

The pyro nodded, smirking slightly. "Yeah. It's gross."

I almost laughed again, but caught Lissa's scent again. I narrowed my eyes, searching my surroundings._ I swear, I smell Lissa. But where is she? _"You think they're here?" I asked, suspiciously.

Natsu sniffed. "Definitely."

I smirked. "You think they're together?"

He returned my look. "Oh yeah. They're scents are practically blended."

Images of me teasing Lissa brought a smile to my face.

"Why do you think they're here?" Natsu asked, bringing me out of my wonderful fantasies.

I scrunched up my face. "Beats me." A light bulb went off. "You think they're on a date?"

Natsu shook his head, throwing up his arms. "What is it with you and Lucy? Lissa and Gray? As if."

Crossing my arms, I held my head high. "It's called female intuition."

He scoffed. "Whatever. I still don't think they are on a date though."

We stood thinking for a while, then an idea popped into my head. "I know! I'll ask Mira if she saw them leave together."

Natsu grinned. "Great idea!"

I slipped out my communication lacrima from my pocket and swiped across Mira's name. A series of waiting ended when the beautiful barmaid appeared on the screen. Her face was in its typical perfect smile. "Why hello, Shelby."

"Sup, Mirajane. Quick question."

"Shoot."

"Did Gray and Lissa leave the guild together?"

I got my answer when Mira squealed like a school girl and clapped her pale hands. "Yes! They looked so cute walking to town."

"Town?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. "Why were they going to town?"

She giggled, placing a hand against her cheek. "Oh, I shouldn't tell."

I frowned. "Seriously, Mira? When don't you gossip?"

Her expression faltered. "I have no idea what you mean."

I dead panned.

"Oh, fine!" she exclaimed, splitting into a huge smile. "Gray and Lissa went to go spy on you and Natsu."

My jaw dropped to the floor. Natsu glared beside me. "What?! Creeps! Why?!" I asked incredulous.

Mira giggled again. "They wanted to see if you and Natsu were going out," she sang, completely casual.

My face flushed a crimson as I babbled inaudible words. I flashed a quick glance to Natsu who was also blushing. "I-I w-we just, y-you-" I stammered, blinking rapidly.

The silver haired girl clasped her hands, swinging them side to side. "You are too cute."

"S-shut up, Mirajane!"

"Hehe." Her big blue eyes casted towards a noise through the lacrima. "Oh. Sorry, Shelby. Gotta' go. Have fun on your date!"

I was about to tell her it wasn't a date, but she already clicked off. I shoved the lacrima back into my pocket and rubbed my arm, bashfully. Natsu was toying with his scarf, obviously as embarrassed as me.

"So, I guess they're spying on us," I mumbled.

At that, Natsu snapped out of it and grew furious. "That ice bastard! How dare he? I'll kick his ass!"

I huffed, crossing my arms across my chest. "I know right? Damn Lissa can't mind her own business."

Natsu rubbed his chin, pacing back and forth. "We need to get them back."

An evil smirk crawled up my lips. "Sounds good to me. What are we gonna' do?"

"Hmmm." Natsu continued to pace. "I'm seriously pissed, so it' gotta' be good."

I tapped my chin, scheming. _Stupid Lissa. I'll show her to keep her nose out of things._

"I have an idea!" exclaimed a giddy Happy.

Natsu and I whipped our attention towards the exceed. He smiled evilly and pointed to the huge sewer hole.

Natsu grinned a big toothy grin and looked at me. I matched his look and nodded.

_Ah, yeah! __Just wait, Lissa. You're gonna' get it now._

**(Lissa pov)**

I poked my head out from behind the garbage can, observing Shelby, who was currently talking to someone on her communication lacrima. The figure of Gray was crouching next to me, narrowing his eyes. "What are they talking about?"

"I don't know!" I hissed. _Stupid pervert. _

I watched as Shelby put away her lacrima and stood awkwardly. Looking very close, I thought I saw a blush on her cheeks. "She's blushing?" _When does Shelby blush?_

"Blushing?" parroted Gray, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, blushing! I just said that!"

He raised up his hands. "Okay, okay. Jeez."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to our targets. Now, Natsu was pacing back and forth, mouthing words I couldn't hear from this far. The pink haired pyro stopped and started talking to Shelby, both with grins on their faces.

"Doesn't look very romantic to me," I grumbled, doubting the exhibitionist beside me.

"Natsu is _not_ romantic. Just keep watching."

"What do you think I'm doing!" I scream/whispered.

"Stop screaming!"

"Make me, pervert!"

A crash snapped us out of our argument. Natsu and Shelby were no longer where they were standing. A flash of blue caught my eye, giving a girlish scream. Happy fell into some big hole.

"Happy!" Gray called, looking every which way before dashing over to the hole.

_Poor exceed! _I followed behind Gray, coming up right beside him. He was standing at the edge of a giant hole that I couldn't see the bottom of. Pitch black blanketed the inside of the strange hole, hiding everything inside.

"Happy!" Gray yelled into the pit. "You okay?!"

Silence.

Worriedly, I creeped closer to the edge. "You think he's okay?" I asked, nervous.

Gray ran hand through his raven hair, eyes wide and panicked. "I-I don't know. He just-Natsu is gonna' freak!"

I wanted to calm him, but also didn't. He_ is_ a pervert. "I'm sure Happy is fine," I lied, hoping to manage some relieving words.

Gray gave me a still slightly panicked look, mixed with something else.

"Gray I-" I was stopped.

Everything moved in slow motion. I felt a shove on my back, sending me forwards. I gaped as my heart stopped beating in utter terror. I heard a more masculine scream beside me and caught the silhouette of Gray flying down the hole. Whipping around, mid-fall, I caught the smirking faces of Natsu and Shelby.

With a cute little wave from Shelby and a "Buh-Bye!", I screamed bloody murder as I was swallowed up by the darkness as I fell down, down, down.


	18. Chapter 18

**Levy: Silver-chan does not own Fairy tail!**

**(Lissa pov)**

"_AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" _

_Splash!_

A hard coolness crashed against me. My fingers trailed through the masses of darkness I couldn't see through, swirling around my body with some mystery liquid. And it smelled. Bad.

Panic paralyzed me in the fluid, shooting it up my nostrils so I coughed and choked, thrashing around wildly. Total de ja vu moment. I would never admit this to anyone, but I am crazy scared of the dark. Like on Team Midnight's first mission when Shelby and Darcy beat me to the other side of the Vulcan cave. They beat me because as soon as the darkness swallowed me, I freaked and ran out. Pretty lame, I know.

_Wh-what is-where-why am I- I can't see! Which way is up?! Which is down?! _I continued to float mindlessly in the liquid, trying to find my way up before I ran out of oxygen. At least in Juvia's water I could see, here I was completely blind.

Just when I took a water-filled breath of air, something gripped the back of my vest firmly, hauling me upwards. Or at least I think it was upwards. My head broke through the surface of the water, splashing liquid all around me. I took in a deep raspy gasp, filling my lungs with sweet, sweet oxygen. Blonde hair was tangled all under my arms and neck, wrapping like a ninja mask around my face. The only thing exposed on the entire upper half of my body were my eyes.

I slowly crept my eyes open, just to be hauled through what looked like mucky green water. I was dragged out of the nasty substance and heaved onto a sleek stone walkway. The only ground in the room was the two thin strips of stone on both sides of the room. In the center, about 40 feet wide, was a river of still moving water, a sickly moss color. The whole rocky tunnel was lit by very dim lanterns lining the walls and the huge patch of sun from about 100 feet up from where we were shoved.

I clawed myself further across the narrow strip of landing, trembling from my soaked clothes. I may be an Ice Dragon Slayer, but It. Was. Freezing.

Flopping down on the smooth stone, I took big shaky breaths, bringing the lightness out of my head. I somehow managed to untangle my hair from around my body, letting it blanket my wet back in a wavy mess.

Two hands gripped my shoulders, shoving their face right in mine. I flinched, blinking at the sudden disturbance. "Lissa! You okay?" Asked a wide eyed Gray. His raven hair was dripping and plastered against his forehead in damp locks. His white jacket and t-shirt were drenched, sticking to his muscled chest, outlining every curve of his built body.

I shrugged off his hands, wrapping my arms tightly around myself, rubbing my hands across my arms, trying to generate heat. It didn't do much though considering I was still wearing my soaked clothes. I cursed myself for wearing the clothing. I was presently wearing a long button up white blouse with red tie, and a black fancy vest buttoned up to just below my breasts. I completeted the outfit with a black skirt coming just above my knees and a pair of red flats that I 'borrowed' from Shelby. I would feel bad for ruining them, but honestly, THE BITCH SHOVED ME DOWN A HOLE!

"I'm f-fine," I mumbled, shivering.

Gray sighed, leaning back on the balls of his no longer shoed feet. He was also gasping for breath as I was. "Assholes. I can't believe they shoved us down a damn sewer hole," he growled, clenching his pale fists. At the mention of sewer hole, I nearly threw up. _I was just in sewer water?! EW! _

I gritted my teeth, anger fueling my body. "I'll kill her. I will fucking kill her!" I yelled, hearing my voice echo down the long empty tunnels that were no longer empty. The thought of Shelby smiling like the devil she was while I fell down, made me want to shove her down and give her the same look, but I would freeze over the top to make sure she would never get out.

Gray pushed himself up, his eyes skimming the tunnel with distaste. Shaking, I did the same. I mentally thanked myself for taking off my ice cast this morning after the 'incident' yesterday. I gripped my vest tight, fearing the shadows of the tunnel that seemed to crawl over me and steal me away into the empty blackness. _I hate the dark! _

"W-where's Happy?" I asked, not able to keep my lips from quivering in both fear and coldness.

Gray turned his head slightly downwards, covering his face in shadows. "He probably just flew out. I completely forgot he had wings. I'm such an idiot…"

I eased my way over. "Y-you said it, n-not me."

He frowned. Turning his back to me, he shrugged off his jacket and stripped off his t-shirt. I growled, watching the pervert undress in front of me. If he hadn't been doing it to get the damp clothes off, I would have 'Ice Dragon's Frost Punch-ed!' him into the water. He reached for the belt on his pants and I snarled.

"No. You keep your pants_ on_. You're lucky I'm allowing you to strip at all, pervert."

He turned back around, narrowing his eyes. "Listen, I don't know about you, but I don't want to catch cold wearing soaking, and frankly uncomfortable, clothes."

I returned his look. "Pervert."

Gray 'tched'. Oddly enough, he did decide not to take his pants off. He crossed his muscular arms across his chest. "Your turn."

My jaw clenched, fists gripping my arms. "What was that?" I seethed through clenched teeth. _He is not asking me to do what I think._

"You're shaking like crazy. You're gonna' get sick if you don't take off at least some of your clothes," he replied simply as if he was telling me to check the time instead of strip in front of him.

"Pervert," I growled. I wanted to protest and storm down the opposite direction, but…it was dark and I didn't want to be alone. Even if that meant sticking with a stripper.

Gray twitched. "Fine," he threw up his arms. "Freeze to death if I care. I just want to get outta' here."

I bit my tongue, holding back a sneer. Huffing and smacking my conscience around like a mad man, I eventually gave in. The clothes were really uncomfortable.

"Well, if you're gonna' be so stubborn," I muttered, uncrossing my arms. I undid my tie, letting it slither to the ground. Then, I unbuttoned my nice vest, slipping it down my arms and depositing it beside my tie. I kicked off 'my' shoes, and sighed at the weight lifted off my body now that some of my clothes were off. I remained in my white blouse and skirt, clearing my throat.

Gray turned around and did a double take at seeing how I actually listened to him. I huffed, crossing my arms once again. "What now? Pervert."

He twitched again, shrugging. "I guess we find a way out." He whipped his head around the tunnel. "I say we head this way," he said, jerking a thumb behind him.

I nodded. "Fine. What about our clothes?"

"When we get out Happy or even Skip can fly down and get them."

"Whatever."

He bent down and picked up his jacket, slinging it over his broad shoulder. "Well, let's go."

We headed down the narrow strip of stone silently. Each step one of us took echoed off the walls, fading into the darkness ahead that shrunk as we got closer with each new lantern. What felt like an hour passed and we still hadn't spoken once. I felt my patience running thinner and thinner as the idea of freedom shriveled up and died.

I groaned, kicking a stray rock on the ground. It rolled off the side and plunked into the ugly water. Another couple minutes passed and my heart danced when I saw a different shape in the distance.

We both quickened our pace, just to groan and sigh. I raked my fingers along my scalp, biting back a scream. The two strips on both sides of the room came together at a little alcove. We were standing in front of a big 'U' shaped wall with about 20 tunnels protruding from it.

I whimpered. "Ugh. What kind of sewer is this?" Thoughts of my soft bed and a smiling Skip taunted me over and over.

Gray was deeply frowning. He threw his head up to stare at the ceiling. His eyes flicked across the roof, growing wider and wider. "Um. Lissa?" he called, not removing his eyes.

"What?!" I snapped, twirling my hair around my fingers as I paced.

He hesitated. "You probably want to see this."

Groaning, I shuffled over to the stripper. "What is it?"

Instead of answering, he pointed up. I followed his finger, nearly collapsing to the ground as I read a series of words carved into the ceiling.

'_Here lies the labyrinth of Magnolia. Once the most famous attractions until the beasts they kept trapped at the dead ends broke out. Only one way leads out, so choose carefully. If you dare to enter, choose wisely, it may cost you your life. Of course I've already done this maze plenty of times. It's pretty simple if you don't mind pitch black darkness and monster upon monster and booby traps. If you really didn't want to do this, that sucks for you. The only way out is the end of the maze. Have fun! –Gildarts Clive.'_

I gaped, swallowing the intense fear crawling up my throat. …._P-pitch black darkness…. _My hands were resting on my cheeks as I trembled in fright.

Gray stood awe-struck. "Gildarts…"

I whipped my head towards him. "Who is Gildarts!?" I asked in a screamy panic.

The ice mage stood in utter shock. I was about to ask again, but he answered. "Gildarts Clive is the most powerful wizard in Fairy tail." After that he seemed to be talking more to himself. "He always told Natsu and I he had a secret training place…but I can't believe it's this."

"This guy, Gildarts, who has continuously done this lethal monster mage is the strongest wizard in Fairy tail?!" I asked incredulous, wide eyed and jaw dropping.

He nodded.

I read over the message once more and let out an angered scream. '_The only way out is the end of the maze.' _Stuck the most.

"Shelby….Natsu…"I clenched my teeth, shaking in blind rage, "I'M GONNA' KILL YOUUUUUU!"

**(Luna pov)**

"Old hag," I mumbled under my breath as I finally came up to the guild's front doors. I slipped in noiselessly. Several members greeted me and I waved at them with a half-hearted smile.

Approaching the nearest table, I threw myself onto the bench and sighed, sinking into the hard wood. My eye lids slammed closed and I nearly fell asleep right there. Then, I heard a loud thud next to me and immediately recognized the person. With my eyes still closed, I gave a slight wave, wishing they were gone so I could fade to dreamland.

"Hi, Laxus," I mumbled, laying my head down on the table.

"You look like shit," he replied.

I frowned, too tired to say anything to that. "I feel like shit."

He 'tched'. "Join the club."

The series of events that occurred today weighed me down like a load of bricks. I was physically and mentally exhausted and wanted nothing more to teleport into my room and sleep for days.

"So, where's Tangerine?" the blonde ordered.

I weakly waved a dismissing hand. "At Porlyusica's house-tree-thing."

Laxus simply grunted.

"Why do ya' wanna' know?" I asked lazily, stifling a yawn.

"No reason."

I nudged him with my elbow. "I'm tired not stupid. Answer the question, Wakaba."

He huffed. "It's Laxus."

"Whatever. Answer."

"Just curious."

"Why are you curious?"

"None of your damn business."

"Not a very good answer."

"I don't care."

I poked him in what I hope was his shoulder, but with my eyes closed and the guy being built like a body builder, I wasn't sure. "Tell me."

He grunted, slapping my hand away. "Don't poke me in the face!"

_So that's where I poked him. _"Tell me," I whined.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Rude."

"Drop dead."

I smirked ever so slightly. "I'm gonna' tell my sister you said that."

I felt the large man tense next to me. As strong as he is, no one, I mean no one, wants to get involved with an angry Titania when it comes to her baby sister.

"You wouldn't," he warned, a threatening note in his voice.

I smiled big. "Try me, lightning freak."

He growled, defeated. "I'm just concerned."

"Why?"

"Because I am."

"Why?"

"You're so damn annoying!"

"Nee-chan!" I screamed, making sure to be extra loud. I felt all the eyes locking on Laxus and I.

He growled. "Shut up! I don't have to tell you squat!"

"I'm gonna' scream again," I said calmly.

"Don't you-"

"Nee-chan!"

A big hand clamped over my mouth, shushing me. "Will you shut up!"

I opened my eyes, giving him a tired/annoyed look. Without warning, I licked his hand.

He flung his hand back with roar. "You fucking licked me!"

I giggled at the furious blonde man beside me. When I was younger, I would constantly annoy teenage Laxus, growing an unpredictable bond over time. Now we were good friends. When I talk with Laxus I become uncharacteristically childish. Though he would never admit it.

"You gonna' tell me now, or what?" I asked, propping myself up on my elbow and resting my cheek against my hand.

He narrowed his cold gray eyes, wiping his saliva covered hand on his shirt. "Will you shut up?"

I nodded.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I wanted to make sure she was okay because she acted…weird a couple days ago. She mentioned something about assassins and ran off."

I raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you concerned about a new member?"

Laxus cracked his knuckles, nonchalantly. "I met her seven years ago when I was excommunicated. Saved her from a pack of Vulcans. Nice kid."

"Hmm. So you like her?" I asked, completely switching gears on the conversation.

His eyes grew wide. "What?"

I leaned forward. "You like her. Seems to me that way. I mean, you never seem to care about people unless you have a special bond with them."

His eyes narrowed once again. "Oh. You got me all figured out, huh? Well, you're wrong."

"So, you don't like her?"

Laxus shrugged. "I didn't say that..."

"So, you do?"

"I didn't say that either."

I groaned. _It is impossible to have a conversation with this guy! _"Do you like Darcy, yes or no?"

He looked away. "She's hot….I guess."

Twitching at the answer, I rolled my eyes. "Nice answer. You're such a guy."

He snorted. "Men like hot chicks and I don't plan on eyeing an ugly one."

"You just admitted you're eyeing Darcy," I stated stonily.

Laxus blinked once in realization before crossing his arms behind his head. "No. Lots of women are hot."

_Oh Mavis he is such a douchebag. _"Whatever," I sighed, giving up. Laxus Dreyar; conversation killer.

He smirked, satisfied by the ending of the conversation. That smirk quickly faded when Freed dashed over, bowing to Laxus. "Laxus, I require your help."

The blonde frowned, eye twitching. "Freed, this is the third damn time today. What the hell is it?" he growled, ever so slightly raising his voice.

The green haired man flinched. "Evergreen was fighting with Elfman…again…and Bickslow tried to break them apart, but Ever turned him to stone."

I raised an eyebrow. _How did Evergreen manage that when Bickslow never takes off his helmet? _

Laxus swore. "Ugh. Idiots. I'm coming."

Freed nodded, making no phsyical reaction to being called an idiot, and walked away to the crashing of tables and bodies that was Evergreen and Elfman. Laxus heaved himself up, sighing. "Well, bye, Luna. Tell Darcy I said hi."

I smirked. "Okay. I'll tell her you liiiike her," I drawled, mimicking a certain blue feline.

He rounded on me. "I didn't say that!"

"You were thinking it."

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were."

"Luna I swear if you-"

Laxus was cut off by a loud crash. He groaned, walking away.

"By the way, Erza isn't here!" I yelled out to him, smirking that I suckered all that information out of him.

He turned, expression emotionless and flipped me the middle finger.

Once Laxus left, I slid out of the bench, no longer tired. I jogged over to the stairs and took them three at a time. In under a minute I was in Master's office. The old man looked up from his papers. "Ah, Luna. How did it go?"

I shrugged. "Polyusica is keeping Darcy for a while. She said the spell is pretty complex."

"Hmm. Interesting."

I found a seat on one of his chairs. Flopping down, I hardened my expression, fun and games were over. I crossed my arms, straightening my back. "Did Lucy give you any more information while I was gone?"

Makarov nodded slowly, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Anything serious?"

He sighed. "In a way." The old man leaned over the desk, reading over several documents before he continued with another sigh. "It seems that Genesis has an addition to his previous orders."

"Addition how?" I asked, intrigued.

"It seems that is mission involves _all _of the Dragon Slayers. Even those not in Fairy tail."

My eyes widened, images of a certain guild, ruled by an uncontrollable bitch, got my jaw dropping. "Sabertooth? Why would he need them too?"

The old master shrugged. "I do not know, my dear. That's what Lucy gathered undercover."

Worry for the guild replaced my shock. "Sabertooth is cities away though. Genesis could easily get to them if they aren't expecting it."

"I know. That's why I spoke to Master Minerva. **(Silver: Yes, I made the awful Minerva Master of Sabertooth. It just fits my story better. Sorry!) **She and I agreed it would be best if the Twins stayed at Fairy tail for the time being."

"Master!" I jumped up from my seat, alarmed. "Are you sure that is best? Fairy tail and Sabertooth still aren't on good terms after the games."

Gramps looked up to me. "Yes, I am aware. I do not expect this to be easy, nor do I expect them to be best friends with everyone. But, I can't risk two young men getting hurt on my watch."

I nodded, taking my seat. I should've known Master's good heart would lead him to this decision. "When are they coming? Should I inform the guild?"

"I will inform the brats. I know it will not be a pleasing conversation though. And the Twins will be here tomorrow."

My eyebrows furrowed. "A bit soon, don't you think?"

He shook his gray haired head. "Genesis is unpredictable. He may be skilled, but his strategy is sloppy. He could attack at any moment. The sooner the better."

"I see, Master."

Master grinned slightly. "I wonder what our new members will think of them. They are very dashing men with undeniably strong powers."

I snickered at the pervy old man. No doubt he was picturing the newbies drooling and staring at the muscular duo with hearts in their eyes. "Personally, I doubt Lissa will care. If anything, I think she will take a disliking to Sting with his cocky attitude. Darcy has her eyes on someone else," I hinted at that, but Master didn't seem to notice I was referring to his grandson. "And Shelby, I don't know. That bitch is strange."

Master chuckled. "Well, I am looking forward to see what comes of my guild when they arrive."

"As am I."

He rubbed at his neck. "Anyway, how was Darcy?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Porlyusica kicked me out as soon as she inspected her. By the way, give that woman a break. One more injured mage at her door and she will move back to Edolas."

Makarov smiled. "Ah, yes. She can be snappy."

I continued. "She said it would be fixed in a week."

He set down some red documents I hadn't seen him pick up, and scratched his chin. "For Porlyusica to need that long? This Genesis must truly be a mastermind."

**(Genesis pov)**

"_Hit me baby on more time_," I sang, skipping down the street, swinging my blood covered arms back and forth with glee.

A couple people gave me horrified looks, but I just smiled and waved at them. I just broke the neck of three of my guild members and felt pretty good. They deserved it. They said I was a bad singer.

"La la la la la," I continued to sing, heading for a nice vacant building to spend the night in.

I looked up to the sky to see the evening sun shining bright and cheery. _Oh. I guess that can wait. _

I rubbed at my swollen neck that was now bruised a crimson purple along with my cheek. No wonder people were giving me stares. Looked like a beat up clown.

Flipping my hood over my head to hide my face, I decided to get some information. Magnolia was none too crowded at this hour, so I could freely 'get information' without someone screaming and calling the Rune Knights. Been there, done that.

I searched around for a weak looking victim, darting my eyes to several people. _Nope. Nope. She's ugly. Nope. Nope. Is that a guy? Nope. Nope. Girl, those shoes with that purse? Nu uh! Nope. Nope….what am I doing again? Judging people? Seems fun. _

As I tried to remember what I was doing, I bumped into someone on accident. The man stumbled back, blinking rapidly. Well, I shouldn't say man, the guy looked around my age.

"Sorry," I said, lamely while he continued to look me up and down.

"Uh. No problem."

I nodded, unsure of what else to do and brushed past him. I gave one quick look back, something about him caught my eye. A pretty girl ran up from another direction and started chatting to him. They both seemed odd, not sure why. _Maybe they're lawyers. Lawyers always give me an odd feeling._

I shrugged, continuing down the street. _Then again. I've never seen a pink haired lawyer._

**(Darcy pov)**

"Put this on your head," the lady ordered.

I obeyed, laying the cold towel across my forehead. It stung and I resisted the urge to rip it off me. "What is this?" I seethed.

Porlyusica darted her eyes towards me before going back to making some hot pink mush. "A towel. I coated it in an herb mixture that will create a calming effect on your mind, willing the link to come into focus."

I nodded, having absolutely no idea what that meant. Laying down in the bed Porlusica forced me in, I rested my head on the fluffy pillow, staring at the ceiling in boredom. As soon as Luna left, Polyusica had gone straight to work on my link, leaving me to do nothing.

Unfocused, I heard a mumble. "What was that?" I asked.

"Ugh. I said get some sleep. According to the lacrima this guy only appears in your dreams correct?"

A pang sent a shock wave through my body. "No. I don't want to see him. If he finds out that I told you guys about him…h-he'll…" I trailed off, dreading the awful idea of Genesis hunting down Fairy tail. Now that his mission was changed, my friends are safe….for now.

Porlyusica gave me a look that was so short, I almost missed it. It was a pitied look. "I know, but in order for me to have access to your link, you must be in the midst of it."

"Won't that be dangerous?"

She scoffed. "Of course it will! I said there would be side effects."

I scrunched up my face, calming my beating heart at the mention of the psychopath. "Porlyusica, are you a mage?"

She stopped what she was doing for just a second. "In a way. I heal, make herbs, and treat severe wounds."

All that meant nothing to me. "If that's true, how are going to break a _magic_ link?"

The woman didn't respond, she simply continued at her work, dropping the question. I frowned. Hope seemed so far away and I could've used reassurance.

A clink and a clank later, Porlyusica approached the side of the bed, holding a cup. "Drink this," she ordered.

I took the cup from her wrinkled hands, and looked inside. The liquid was clear and looked like water, aside from the little purple things swirling around inside it. I brought the wooden cup up to my lips, leaning up from the pillow. Taking a sniff of what could only be described as just plain nasty, I tilted the cup, bringing the liquid into my mouth. Based on the scent, I expected it to be horrible, but actually it didn't taste too bad. I drank half the cup and started to feel woozy. Porlyusica pried the cup out of my hand and set it on the table beside me, but I didn't notice. The ceiling was dancing. All the room seemed to swirl around as my head felt light and fluttery.

"What…was….in….that?" I asked in between sways.

"Oh nothing special," the old woman replied. "Just some medicine to help you sleep."

_Sleep? _Sleep sounded wonderful. I yawned, leaning back onto my rocking bed that I was pretty sure was perfectly still in reality, but my medicated mind just couldn't process that. My eyes clouded and my body stilled, giving into the drink's wishes.

**The one song line sung by Genesis is 'Hit me baby one more time' by Brittany Spears, so give her the credit. Love y'all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Okay, I literally fell outta my chair laughing when writing the last chapter, so I'm gonna try and do the same on this one!**

**Levy: Silver-chan doesn't own Fairy tail!**

**(Shelby pov)**

We continued our walk around Magnolia, smiling big and snickering every now and then. To say we laughed when we pushed our teammates down the hole was an understatement, we full on howled in laughter, smacking the ground as tears streamed down our faces. Even Happy giggled for several minutes. Lissa's face was priceless. I wish I could've seen Gray's, but he fell in head first. Sucker.

After what felt like hours, I looked at my communication lacrima to check the time. The sky was a deep shadowy night. _11:37._

I yawned, slipping it back in my pocket. I reached my arms up, stretching. "It's getting late. I should head back to Fairy hills before Mira starts dreaming up some retarded fantasies."

Natsu nodded. "Yeah okay." I was only half sure he was listening because he was looking at all the shops we passed.

"Natsu?" I nudged him with my elbow.

He turned his head. "Yeah, I heard."

"Okay. Well, I'm off." I waved to him and started to Fairy Hills. I took about two steps then realized how stupid I was. I didn't know my way back…. I turned around, praying Natsu would still be there.

Nothing.

I frowned. _Well….this is gonna' be fun… _

**_Three hours later… _**

"Finally!" I threw my hands up as the peak of Fairy Hills materialized in my view. I basically just walked down every street of Magnolia in hopes of finding it. I trudged up the hill. It was now two in the morning and my pissy self was coming out.

Groaning, I brushed back my pigtails off my shoulders. Meeting the wooden double doors, I kicked them open, not bothering with the handles. The halls were completely silent and dark as I came to my room. My eyes flashed to Lissa's door and I cracked up all over again. That is until I tripped over something and fell flat on my face. A loud thud echoed through the hallway and I hoped no one woke up. Especially Erza.

I ground my teeth, turning my hips to get glance of what tripped me. _Why the hell is some freaking thing by my door?!_

My eyes met with a box duct taped absolutely horrible. I cocked an eyebrow, pushing myself up. Taking the box, I turned it upside down and side to side. My name was written on the bottom of the box in bad hand writing. Well, more or less my name, it said 'Shelly'.

I slung the box under my arm. Digging my key from my pocket, I unlocked the door and entered my crimson room. I closed the door behind me and walked over to my desk. I set down the package and started unlacing my boots. Once I kicked my shoes off, I reached into the droor for a knife or scissors. Before I sliced open the box, I walked over to the built in Mage pad beside my bed and turned on some beats. With my surround sound speakers, I soaked in the music, feeling my magic rejuvenate through my whole body down to my toes in a fluttery wave. I made sure to turn down the volume to 50 instead of 100 like usual. My room shakes whenever it's that high. I love it, but Evergreen, Lissa, and Levy complained. They all were closets to me.

I hummed to the sultry classical music and danced over to my desk. Grabbing the knife (which I don't know why was in my bedroom) I sliced through the unruly mass of duct tape. A note appeared once I pulled back the cardboard flaps. It was written on what looked like a paper towel in sharpie.

_Hey Shell! It's Natsu. Nancy told me that she broke your favorite headphones on a mission, so Happy and I wanted to get you a new pair. Happy and I both wanted to get you a pair, but we couldn't agree on one, so we got two. One is from Happy and one is from me. Hope ya' like em'! _

I gave a small laugh at how Natsu called Darcy, Nancy.

_BTW- Happy says thanks for buying him the ribbon for Charles earlier. Any way, see you tomorrow at the guild. _

_P.S- See if you can guess which pair is from who. Mine is obviously better though. _

_P.P.S– Never mind, Happy has much better taste than me and my headphones suck compared to his. He is also the best exceed _ever _and I would be lost without him._ _He is also caring, awesome, sweet, cute, and just overall the coolest person you will ever meet! _

_P.P.P.S- IGNORE ALL OF THAT! Happy stole the marker! _

I rolled my eyes, grinning, and dug into the package. I expected the two to give me some cheap pairs. The first pair was a sky blue with clouds and pictures of fish on the sides. _I know who this is from. _

The second pair made my jaw drop to the floor and my eyes bug out. I pressed a hand to my cheek, marveling the headphones before me. It was shaped like a dragon. The left ear was the head and its body stretched over to its tail that was the other ear. It was carved, or made, whatever, perfectly. Every scale was smooth and detailed. The dragon's back went over the top of my head and was swirled, like it was flying. I ran my fingers across the headphones, completely awestruck by its loveliness. Plus, it was my favorite color. Red.

I pressed the pair gently against my chest, hugging them to me carefully. They were by far the most wonderful gift I've ever gotten. Some girls like jewelry, or shoes, or make up. I like headphones. And these were absolutely perfect.

**(Lissa pov)**

I shivered, huddling into the corner of the who-knows-how-tall stone walls. We had started the labyrinth a couple hours ago and met at three dead ends already. Luckily we hadn't encountered any monsters yet. Gray kept commenting on how Gildarts probably took most of them down, but still there has to be at least over 300 hundred paths and turns.

Something white was thrown over my face. I ripped it off, scowling. Gray was leaning arms crossed against the wall, looking quite bored.

"You looked cold." Was all he said.

Looking at the white fabric, I recognized it as his jacket. By now it was dry. I threw it back. "You wear it. It will cover you up more."

"I'm not cold," he mumbled, throwing it back once more.

I frowned on how_ he_ wasn't cold and _I, _the Ice Dragon Slayer, was freezing to death. Defiantly, I tugged the jacket over me. He nodded, satisfied.

"You know, I don't need your help," I exclaimed, not sure why I need to.

He rolled his eyes. "You've made that perfectly clear."

I huffed, burying my head into the jacket. _Its oddly warm. _Thinking back on a certain someone, I tossed the jacket to the side, not wanting to touch it. Gray noticed.

"You don't want it?"

"I don't want anything a pervert has to offer," I said, narrowing cold, experienced eyes on the half naked man in front of me.

That did something.

He threw his arms up. "What? What the hell did I ever do to you?!"

I raised a brow. Gray scowled, eyes locking on me with pure annoyance. "I've been nothing but nice to you since you joined Fairy tail, to everyone else you are happy and nice. To me, you act like I'm a worthless bug you just want to step on! What did I do to make you hate me so much because listen Lissa. We are stuck in here. And to get out, we're gonna' have to work together. Whether you like it or not. So tell me. What the hell is wrong with me?"

I blinked several times. He looked pissed. I crossed my arms and brought up my knees to rest them atop of. "Why should I, pervert?"

"Because I'm here to listen."

My eyes grew wide. The way he said that held no shred of anger or annoyance at all, just friendly.

I looked down. _It's not really his fault. He just reminds me of…him._ "Well, I'm not here to talk," I said, cooly.

He slid down the wall, crossing his legs with his hands on his knees. "Then what are you here for?"

I narrowed my eyes, meeting his dark gaze. "What do you mean?"

"Well," he leaned against the wall. "In Fairy tail, we all have back stories. Most tragic, some scarring. We all have them, so when someone else has one, we all listen. Even if we don't want to, there is just some curiosity that forces it out anyway."

I clenched my fists. I didn't know how to respond to him. I don't want to be around him. I don't trust him. But then again, he isn't _him._

"Why do you suppose there is some tragic reason behind why I don't like you?"

Hurt was obvious in his eyes. And I couldn't help but feel guilty. "You have that tone. The one that you can tell can only be done when there is more than it seems to be. I know the tone well."

I bit my lip. He sounded so honest and open, it was hard to hate him. But I did. I didn't want him dead or anything, he is a fellow guild member. Just being near him brings up bad memories.

With every ounce of courage I had, I asked, "In that case, what's your story?"

Gray didn't move at all. He stood still, like an ice sculpture, just processing. "First, tell me why you hate perverts."

I scoffed, all emotions aside. "Who doesn't hate perverts?"

"Cana," he answered, serious.

That shut me up.

"And don't play dumb. Your hatred is what I hear that tone in, the tragic one."

I groaned. _Should I tell him? Why should I? _ Over all, I decided it would be unfair if I didn't tell him why I can't stand him.

"You really wanna' hear?" I mumbled. Strong willed Tealissa was gone. This one was the one buried deep inside. The real one.

"Yes. I actually would."

I unclenched my fists I hadn't known I clenched, and tangled them in my hair, choosing two locks to swirl around my fingers. "It's pretty mushy and long. Not exactly a blockbuster."

He deadpanned. "Long? We've got plenty of time," he said, gesturing around the labyrinth.

I sighed, giving in to the knot in my chest. "Fine, but you have to tell me yours after."

"Deal."

_Here I go. _

I rested my chin atop my knees. "When I was fifteen I lived in a town called Jeter. This was before I met Darcy. I was a typical teenager. I rode my horse down at the local barn every day. Riding horses helped me cope with losing Glacel, my dragon. It reminded me of when he let me ride on his fat icy back. Anyway, I rode every day, just me and my horse. I was perfectly…fine."

I didn't know how to describe it to Gray. I wasn't exactly happy, but I was far from miserable.

"No one really ever came to the barn, just a few people who came every few weeks." I frowned, willing myself to say the next part. "The only one always there…was…the stable boy….Aleza. He watched me ride whenever we were there at the same time. He was every girl's dream guy. Muscular, brunette, kind brown eyes, funny, loved animals, how couldn't I fall in love with him?" I felt the clench in my heart start winding tighter and tighter. "He became my boyfriend, my first love. I didn't feel alone. Now that I think about it, that might be why I dated him in the first place. To fill the whole my father left."

Gray was listening intently while I spoke. No laughing, no frowning, no boredom, just listening, understanding.

"Aleza's one flaw…was his other job…his real job…" My eyes locked on Gray's, "he was a stripper."

Gray's eyes widened at that, the first sign of emotion. I continued, ignoring him. "I didn't know of course. I always just thought he was a perverted guy. And he was. He always stripped down to his pants whenever I was watching, teasing me. He'd hug me while shirtless to get me flustered and annoyed. Girls hit on him all the time when we went out, he always winked whenever he thought I wasn't looking. I was young and in love, so I didn't care, just thought he was kidding." Despite the cold, a bead of hot sweat slithered down my neck. "T-then…came that night."

I shuddered, staring intently at the almost unnoticeable scar on my right wrist. The scar that will forever signify that moment. "I-I was riding my horse around the little rocky arena next to the barn. I was going fast, f-full gallop. T-then I saw him. I saw my Aleza sucking face with a girl right in front of me. He only wore his boxers, like you always do," I hinted at Gray. "I-I was shocked, hurt, betrayed. My 'true love' had been unfaithful to me. I found out a week later that he had been dating five other girls before me. Met them all at clubs." I shuddered again, hating how I kept stammering. "H-he apparently had been trying to make me become a stripper. He dated me so when he went to strip clubs he could get in for free." I bit my lip, holding back hot tears. "A-anyways, when I saw him and the girl, I was paralyzed by hurt, so paralyzed I didn't see where I was going. My horse kept on running and barreled straight into a barbed wire fence. I flipped over the horse and into the fence, scarring my wrist in the process. H-he came to check what happened and when he did…I-I was a mess. I froze him solid and ran away. I-I didn't know what to do. I had felt like finally I would have someone again after Glacel, and he was a lying, unfaithful pervert."

By now, the tears streamed down my cheeks, each one freezing mid-way down. "I-I know it isn't the most tragic story, but….that's why. I-I can't look at you and not think about him. I mean who else just strips in public?" I buried my head in my knees, shaking slightly. "I'm sorry if I judge you because of him. I know you're not Aleza, but…." I broke off in shudders, rubbing my wrist.

No noises were heard in the labyrinth but my soft, echoing sobs. Gray hadn't spoken and I know he probably thought I was disgusting for dating a stripper, an actual stripper. _And here I am judging him._

Something soft wrapped around my shoulders. I flinched, looking up with water clouded eyes to see Gray's stern face wrapping his jacket around me. "I'm sorry."

I sniffed, wiping my cheeks covered in crystal ice shards. "For what? What the hell could you have done?"

He moved away once the jacket was completely around me, and took a seat a few feet in front of me. "Nothing. But I shouldn't have asked you to tell me. I know how hard it is to talk about that kind of stuff."

My tears were now cleared. I sniffed. "Nah. You deserved to know."

Gray's stern face grew a little angry. "That guy is awful. _You _didn't deserve that."

I shrugged, tugging the jacket tighter around me. For some reason the warmth felt nice now. "It taught me a lesson. Everything happens for a reason."

Gray sighed. "If that's how you feel."

I wiped my nose with the jacket, frowning. "Hey. It's your turn."

He blinked. "Oh-Right. Well," he ran a hand through his still slightly wet hair, "it kinda goes like this…"

**(Genesis pov)**

As soon as Darcy-sama fell asleep, I slid in.

.

_I opened my eyes to a….I'm not too sure. I was standing on some huge platform, no walls or roof or anything, just a floor. I skipped over to the edge and looked down. We were in the sky. Cool._

_ I shrugged, not understanding our current location. Darcy-sama stood at the opposite end as me, shaking. _

_I quirked an eyebrow and looked behind me. 'What is she looking at? There isn't an-oh.' _

_I turned back around to the scared girl, smiling big. My cloak was gone so she could easily see my expression. _

_Darcy-sama gaped, wide eyed. "Oh my Mavis! Genesis you look terrible!" she yelled, taking several steps forward._

_ "Nice to see you too."_

_ She pointed a finger at my face. "It's so…ugh." _

_"WOW. That was rude! My face is wonderful." I put a hand to my glorious cheek. It felt weird. 'Oh right. Tenji beat the crap outta' me.' _

_"Oh this," I pointed to my neck and cheek. "Eh, don't worry about it I've felt worse. Did you know you can puke out your liver if you're punched hard enough?" I asked. She turned green. "Yeah. I didn't either. That was a fun day." I sighed dreamily, remembering the skull-splitting pain I felt the day I called Master Tenji a gay Pokémon. 'Good times. Good times.' _

_I looked her over, blinking three times. "Something is different." I rubbed my chin in thought. _

_"My hair," she mumbled, backing up. I noticed her hair. It was short and spiky. Like a hedgehog. _

_Darcy-sama continued to back away from me, clearly scared of something. _

_"Why do you keep backing up?" I asked, a threatening note in my voice. 'She is hiding something. I can feel it.' _

_"N-no reason!" she waved her hand wildly. _

_I frowned, in a flash I was right in front of her, one hand grabbing her wrist, the other her chin. I looked down at the beautifully terrified girl. Terrified looks good on any one. Well, almost anyone. Master Tenji would look better beaten with a stick. Sticks are nice. They are fun to hit people with. _

_"What aren't you telling me?" I growled, red eyes flashing. _

_She trembled, her face draining of color to a sickly pale. "N-nothing." _

_"Don't lie to me!" I yelled right in her face, causing her to whimper. I narrowed my eyes. If she was here in person I could enter her body and look through her memories, but since this is just a dream, I can only scare it outta' her. "Do I need to kill one of your friends to get you to tell me?" I asked, calmly. _

_Darcy-sama tried to shake her head, but my grip on her chin kept her in place. "Please don't," she whispered weakly. _

_"Then. Tell. Me." _

_"I-"_

_ A wave of nausea hit me like a baseball bat to the head. Another good time. _

_I stumbled back, losing my grip on her. She dashed away to the other side of the…whatever this is. I placed a hand to me forehead that was pulsing and throbbing. I dug my fingers into my hair, clenching my teeth. 'What the hell is this?! Is someone doing something to Darcy-sama? Argh!' Another wave hit me hard, making me fall to my knees. "What is doing this!?" I screamed at Darcy-sama. _

_She shook her head, panting. "I-I don't know." _

_Like a switch, all the pain was gone. I remained where I was, trying to process what happened. 'What was that? Something was tampering with the link. But what?' I turned to Darcy-sama with menacing eyes. I stood up gracefully and in three steps was right in front of her again, this time she was at the edge. _

_"What's going on?" I asked emotionless. I took a step forward and she took a step back. Darcy-sama was teetering on the edge of the floor. I leapt forward, swinging her around. One arm around her hip, the other around her neck. I bent her over the edge until she screamed. If I let go with either arm she would fall. And in this dream, it would hurt, not kill, but she would wish she was dead. _

_"I don't like that answer," I drawled, leaning forward more. She screamed again, wiggling around in my arms. I slid my head right next to her shoulder, placing my lips right against her ear. "You know, you're pretty when you're scared," I grinned, loving the way she trembled every time my lips moved, " but I want to see you terrified." _

_I let go. _

_She screamed a screeching howl. I caught her wrist, letting her dangle off from I don't even know how high. The only thing saving her from undeniable pain, was my one hand on her wrist. Darcy-sama cried out, kicking the air as she continued to scream. _

_I laughed. "So this is what terrified looks like. I like it." _

_With her other hand, she grabbed my wrist in an attempt to hold herself up. It was entertaining. Her little orange spiked danced in the powerful winds, her body waved like a kite in the air. She continued to scream, tears spilling over. Truly beautiful. _

_"Will you answer now?" I asked, smiling sadistically. _

_She whimpered between screams. _

_"What was that?" I asked, letting my grip loosen. _

_Darcy-sama held tight. "Yes! I'll tell!" _

_"Perfect." I pulled her up with ease, pushing her against me tightly. I cupped her cheek while I held her wrists behind her back. She hung her head, the shaking slowly fading until she was still and eerily quiet. "Now. What is the big deal?" _

_She remained quiet. I forced her head up with the hand on her cheek. Her eyes shone with a mix of emotions. Fear, anger, determination, confusion and most of all defeat._

_ "You want to know what is wrong, Genesis?" she asked in an unreadable tone. _

_I nodded. She breathed in, calmly, but I could feel her heart beating rapidly against my chest, or stomach I should say. The girl is short. _

_"I told them." My eyes grew wide, smirk fading. "I told Fairy tail everything. You think you will win, Genesis, but they are the strongest guild alive. Not just in strength. You don't stand a chance. And thanks to me, they are prepared." _

_'Well then.' I took fast breaths trying to control my rage. My eyes gleamed and my hold on her grew tight. "You little bitch!" I roared. "You think they can honestly beat me! Tch. As if. I'm an assassin, babe. You will never see me coming. Fairy tail should know, in fact I'm happy you told them. Paranoia is the surefire way to losing your mind! You never know when I will attack, what will happen. You all are lost in the dark and I hold all the light." _

_She was shaking now, but her face remained stern. "We know your mission, Genesis. You can't kill or harm the Dragon Slayers." _

_I grinned, wide eyed and cocking my head. I let out a panting laughter. Summed up, I looked psychotic. Or like my uncle. _

_"Who says I was talking about the Dragon Slayers?" _

_Before she could say anything, I brought her mouth to mine, refusing to let her break away. Her lips were so sweet and innocent, I just ate them up. She thrashed, but I held her tight, grinning onto her lips. She was a wonderful forced kisser. _

_I released her and chuckled at her confused expression. She looked on the verge of angry, horrified, pleased, and unsure. _

_"Thanks for that." I leaned in close so that our foreheads touched. "But you have disobeyed me and that's not okay." _

_I pressed a finger to her chest. "This is probably my second favorite spell because I can use it even in a dream and it will hit you in real life. I used it on your little blue haired friend." _

_She cocked her head, thinking, then her eyes bugged. "Juvia…" _

_I hummed. "Indeed. Now, time for you to see who really is going to win this game. __**Internal Suffering!**__" _

_Darcy jerked with the hit of the attack. I grinned, slowly watching the gray tendrils wrap around her arms, legs, and chest. I left the dream just as the screaming began._

_ .~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

I opened my eyes to the dark roof of the café I slept in. I laughed, awaiting the next step in this 'game' Darcy-sama said Fairy tail would win. I like games. But not Monopoly, that is a rage game.

I thought over and over, excited for whatever was coming next. "You know. It's very hard to play games with the lights off and I'm the only one with the flashlight."

I kicked my legs up onto the table I was sitting next to, liking my odds.

"Have fun in the dark, Fairy tail."


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it's taken so freaking long for this chapter, I've had like no time to write. Sorry my readers!**

**Levy: Silver-chan does not own Fairy tail!**

**(Shelby pov)**

I woke up groggily, wiping the heavy sleep from my eyes. Yawning, I slid out of bed. I decided to take a shower before heading to the guild. I turned to the side of my bed and tapped my mage pad, playing my music. I nodded my head, absorbing the music to wake me up. Luckily it was a rock song so it gave me an energizing buzz.

I tossed my clothes aside, strolling into my bathroom with a pep in my step. Once I flicked the lights on, I immediately headed to the stained glass shower that cost me a fortune to install. I turned the knob to the absolute hottest temperature possible. I love extremely hot showers.

I stepped in, yelping at the horrendous stinging that shot like needles all across my skin. The heat singed me in a painful, yet pleasant way. I clenched my teeth, feeling the hot drops run down my face. It felt wonderful. I like things hot.

_Like Natsu. _

My eyes flew wide and I beat the non-living crap out of my sub conscience. _S-shut up! Don't think like that! _

I scrubbed my scalp deeply with my nails, getting my familiar cinnamon caramel sell. Or so I've been told.

Once my body was soapless and clean, I turned the water off, entering the steam filled bathroom. I wrapped a towel around me, approaching the sink. I looked into the mirror to see my dripping black curls and my skin that was now red from my scolding shower. A loud buzzing caught my attention from the mirror. My violet communication lacrima was having a hay day, a red light flashing, signalizing an urgent call. I narrowed my eyes, hesitantly picking up the lacrima and tapping the screen. A rambling Levy appeared on the screen, hands on her cheeks. "Shelby-chan!" she cried, eyes lighting with worry.

"L-Levy? What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, a tight cord pulling in my chest.

She breathed panicked breaths. "Master needs you right away! It's an emergency! Something happened to Dar-chan!"

My eyes flew wide. "What!? Darcy! Is she okay?"

Levy shook her blue curls around, puffing out her cheeks. "I don't know! Please hurry! You, Laxus, Lis-chan and Luna-chan are going to Porlyusica's to check on her. Porlyusica called just now, screaming about how something has happened. I don't know what though. Hurry!" she wailed, tears brimming her big doe eyes.

_Darcy…_"I'm on my way! Tell Master I will be there soon. Oh-Lissa...can't come," I ordered, already fluttering around my room, getting dressed and ready.

Levy nodded, quirking an eyebrow. "Why can't Lis-chan come?"

"She is in a hole."

Levy blinked, spilling some of her tears. "Uh...See you soon." She clicked off.

I slipped the lacrima in my pocket and left the room in a sprint, speeding through the halls. I fingered my dragon headphones around my neck nervously. _Darcy. You better be okay dammit! _

I came up to the double doors of the guild and pushed right through. I stumbled in, panting from running all the way here. All the guild members were talking amongst themselves, but with my dragon hearing, I knew they were all wondering what happened to Darcy. And I planned to find out.

"Master!" I called, earning a couple eyes. "What the hell is going-Kya!"

I was interrupted when a huge muscular arm wrapped around my waist and hauled me over a thick shoulder. I beat the guy's back, whoever he was, whose head was positioned by my hip. "Let me down!"

I turned my head to meet the cold gray eyes of Laxus. He looked pissed. "Would you shut the hell up?!"

I shut up, paralyzed by fear of the elder mage. I've never seen him angry, and now I wish I hadn't.

He narrowed his eyes. "Gramps is busy talking to the old hag, her name is Porlyusica, she is the medical adviser for Fairy tail. Tangerine is staying with her for now. We are going to investigate. Got a problem?"

I shook my head, making water fly from the still wet locks. _Is Darcy Tangerine? Probably._

"Good." He took two thunderous steps forward before the doors swung open once again. The Scarlet sisters both dashed through the doors with identical expressions, stern and composed. Erza took a step forward, earing a shudder from half the room. The chick meant business.

"What is the urgency!?" she boomed across the guild. Her brown orbs skimmed the room, but stopped when they landed on Laxus and I. He still hadn't put me down so basically I was hanging over the shoulder of Laxus Dreyar in front of the Great Titania, with my ass facing her direction.

She blinked three times, then shook her head. "I honestly don't want to know."

"Don't need to," grumbled Laxus as he stormed past her. He swung his arm around, catching the other Scarlet sister, Luna, around the waist. In under a minute she was in the same position as me.

"Laxus! If you don't put me down I'll shoot an arrow through your ear and watch it come out the other one!" she hollered, kicking him hard in the thigh.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

Erza crossed her arms, a shadow now covering her eyes as a dark aura flowed freely around her. I shivered at the scary as hell Titania, knowing very well I have no where to run if this gets ugly. "Laxus."

The one word made half the guild shudder and hide. The said mage just turned his head bored. I held back a flush as the blondie's cheek was now pressed against my hip. _Oh Mavis this is probably the second most awkward position I've ever been in. _

"What do you want?" he asked, almost desperate for her to shut up.

"What in Earthland are you doing with my precious little sister?" She seethed.

He shrugged, bouncing Luna and I. "Taking her to Porlyusica's. Gramps's orders. Lissa was also supposed to come, but she can't for some reason. Now if you'll excuse me." Lightning crackled and flashed around Laxus, Luna and I. In literally a flash, we were zipping over town and through the woods. I clutched Laxus' shoulder tightly, completely freaked.

Once the speeding images faded, I realized we were standing in front of some tree. Or a house? I don't know, kinda' both. Laxus threw Luna and I off his shoulders. We both landed on our feet, but I stumbled.

Frowning, I crossed my arms. "What just happened?"

Luna looked over at me with an unreadable expression. "Laxus used his lightning to flash us here at the speed of lightning."

I cocked my head. "Okay," I said, stretching out the word.

"Shut up!" Laxus commanded in a thundering voice. I closed my mouth as we headed up to the door.

Laxus and I froze as our Dragon hearing picked up a loud high pitched screech. We shared a glance and hustled past the door and down the hall. We reached the back door and I had to cover my ears from the inhumanly loud noise. Laxus and Luna did the same. My eyes found the source of the noise and terror racked my body in shudders.

Darcy, my little teammate, was thrashing and bucking on the medial bed in front of me. Gray tendrils of magic were swirled around her whole body but her neck and face, like a shadowy snake. And she was screaming, blood curdling, panicked, heart ripping screams and screeches. Porlusica, I guessed she was considering no one else was here, was wearing ear plugs, her hands waving wildly across a bunch of spices and herbs.

I didn't notice though, I was still locked on Darcy. Tears were pouring down her face through her closed eyes and her lips were cracked and bloody from what I guessed was screaming for so long. My mind was whirring and spinning from her insufferable shrieks. I took a step forward, trembling. Luna dashed over to Porlyusica, yelling over Darcy's pained screams to speak with her. I grit my teeth. The noise was way too loud for my sensitive dragon ears. And she just didn't stop. She continued to wail and choke out screams so loud, it put my speakers to shame.

After what felt like an hour of insufferable noise, her screams die down to whimpers. I pried my hands off my ears and ran over to the bed. My eyes flew all across her body. Not a single scratch. No blood, no bruises, no anything. Just the gray ribbons. I clasped my hands tightly over my mouth, holding back from a mix of a sob, choke, and scream. _Oh my gawd! Darcy!_

The thundering footsteps of Laxus came up beside me. I tore my gaze to him. The man looked down at Darcy with his teeth clenched and his fists shaking. His eyes held something I never expected from the great Laxus Dreyar, sorrow. But at the moment his eyes drained of sorrow and was filled in with rage. "What…what the hell happened!?" he roared, earning a flinch from me.

Porlyusica strolled over calmly, her face set in a bored expression that made me want to slap her. She pushed Laxus away and placed the back of her hand to Darcy's sweating forehead. "Hmmm…about ten minutes," she mumbled to herself.

"Ten minutes until what?" I asked, barely managing out any words. I sat gingerly on the side of Darcy's bed, afraid that if I touched her she would shatter to pieces.

Porlyusica narrowed her eyes at me before she spoke. "Ten minutes until she screams again." She turned to face the three of us. "Makarov probably hasn't told you, but this girl is trapped in an insufferable dark spell."

I bit my lip. _Darcy…oh Mavis…. _

Luna hung her head as if ashamed. "It was Genesis…wasn't it?"

The pink haired hag nodded.

I jumped up, fists clenched at my sides. "Who the hell is Genesis?!" I demanded.

Porlyusica looked surprised as did Luna. "She never told you?"

"Told me what?" I asked, suddenly nervous and curious.

Luna sighed, crossing her arms. "Darcy is a victim of a master S-class assassin mage named Genesis Timberwolf. He has been tampering with her dreams as of late in hopes of getting information on Dragon Slayers."

I laughed. Not a joyous laughter, but a snarky cold one. To replace the horror and shock I felt, I decided a harsh disbelief would help calm my uneven emotions. "Ha. And what the hell is the reason behind this? So some assassin has been harassing her to gather info on the dragons?"

Luna nodded. Laxus' eyes were closed and he was taking short breaths. "That's why…that's why she said assassins….damn it."

I blinked, not sure what to say. "W-Wha- Well then, why the hell didn't you do anything!?" I ground my teeth, staring at my suffering teammate.

"Because she didn't tell us anything until yesterday. Though it started a while back on your mission," she explained, calm and simple.

"Mission…" I frowned. "What miss-" I dug my nails into my hand. _That's why she was screaming on the train! Ugh! Why didn't she say anything?! _"Why didn't she say anything?" I asked in a deep voice, my eyes taking in every inch of the gray tentacles trapping my teammate. _Lissa is gonna' absolutely flip. _

"She was blackmailed. Apparently Genesis threatened to kill Laxus and Lissa if she spilled anything about his plan or his distraction."

Laxus raised a blonde brow. "Why ice girl and I?"

Luna shrugged. "Hell if I know."

I frowned, taking deep breaths. This information made me feel betrayed. "What's his plan?"

"That's for another time," Luna stated simply. "Right now we are here for Darcy."

Sighing, unpleased with her answer and wanting to force it out of her, I nodded slowly.

Luna jerked her head towards Porlyusica. "When did this start?"

The woman huffed, attending to some medical supplies. "A couple hours ago. It's been going on and off from whimpers to screams. It only seems to happen every couple of minutes though. He put the spell on her in her dreams."

Laxus' expression was so lost and cold, I almost didn't recognize him. I didn't blame him. I know he and Darcy have a history. I can't even imagine what Lissa is gonna' think. I know what it's like to see your best friend hurt. Or in my case dead.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts of Ally and focusing on Darcy. "Porlyusica," I said to the hag, "what spell is on Darcy? It seems familiar."

Porlyusica spilled over a vile of red liquid I seriously hoped wasn't blood. Her hand was now clamped tightly on the table. "Genesis has used this spell before…recently."

I saw Luna's eyes grow wide. "No…." She shot Porlyusica a look, making me more suspicious.

Narrowing my eyes, I repeated my question. Luna bit her lip. "He reused that spell…" she mumbled under her breath.

"Answer me!" I commanded, getting agitated at the looks they kept giving each other. Luna's face finally showed some emotion since we got here, and I didn't like it. She hung her head ever so slightly, shadowing her eyes.

"Genesis…he…" she trailed off, clenching her fists.

"Damn it, give me an answer! You're keeping something I can tell!" Deep down I was starting to feel scared of the answer. Laxus inclined his head, signalizing he also wanted the answer.

Porlyusica looked away from us, adjusting her ear plugs. "This spell is called '_Internal Suffering.'_ It sends magic into the bloodstream of the victim, setting off every pain acting nerve in the body. The gray tendrils of magic you see," she extended her arm towards the whimpering Darcy, "are slithering into her body, causing the most excruciating pain a human can feel. It is so painful, many victims commit suicide if they are able to move, which she is not. Imagine knifes being stabbed through your lungs while being shocked by one hundred bolts of lightning, and at the same time having lava pour through your veins, being crushed by a wrecking ball repeatedly, and having your limbs ripped off your body. That is the amount of pain this spell reflects," she finished with a sad note in her crackly old voice.

Luna gasped, Laxus growled, and I clutched Darcy's hand as my chest heaved on the verge of tears. _Oh Mavis! Oh dear lord, Mavis! Darcy…she is suffering an unimaginable pain….Oh Mavis, Darcy! _

Porlyusica continued. "Depending on how it was cast depends on whether the victim could die or not. Luckily, I don't believe Darcy will die from the spell. However, the spell, being in her nervous system, is draining her magic energy at an exceeding rate."

Laxus was breathing heavily, but I couldn't see him, I was locked on Darcy. "Is there any way to stop it?" he growled through what sounded like clenched teeth.

"No."

"What the hell does that mean?!" he snarled, stomping the floor so hard I felt it shake and crack beneath his foot.

Porlyusica didn't seem fazed by her floor being destroyed, in fact she completely ignored it. "I mean, that only Genesis can remove the spell."

Laxus punched his palm, lightning crackling around his fist. "Where is this bastard? I'll force him to remove the spell."

The pink haired woman strolled past him beside the bed, looking down with her ruby gaze at the suffering girl. "I wouldn't do that. You and Lissa are at risk from what I remember. Plus, she is still under Genesis' control. He might as well own her. He can very easily kill her if he wants, Laxus."

Laxus bared his teeth, but shut up.

I squeezed Darcy's hand, sending her all the support my bitchy personality would supply. "How do you know so much about this?" I asked, unable to break my gaze.

Porlyusica was silent for so long I thought she ignored my question. "I've treated someone who had finished going through it before."

I dug my nails into my free hand. "What were they like afterwards?" I desperately wanted the answer, afraid of what would become of Darcy.

"Why all the questions?" she answered with another question.

"Why not?"

She groaned, rubbing her wrinkled forehead. "They were bleeding out their ears, eyes, nose, mouth, and finger nails. Some veins also exploded from the magic pressure."

I closed my eyes as tight as I could, removing my hand from Darcy's so I wouldn't crush her hand by the fist my hand was making. I breathed long shaky breaths out my nose, ignoring the fast beating pace of my heart as much as I could. I slowly stood straight, refusing to open my eyes. "You mean Juvia, don't you?"

Though I couldn't see it, I could sense her nod.

"T-then that means…this guy, Genesis, also was the one to kill Ally, wasn't he?"

Another nod.

Without looking back, even when they called my name, I walked silently out the room. I couldn't take it. I just couldn't take it.

Once I was out the house, I opened my eyes. I breathed in the warm sunny air. Everything looked so peaceful, but I didn't care. I pushed my way through the trees, coming up to a cliffside.

Without hesitating I made my way up to the very tip, taking in the amazing view of mountains and sky before me. I looked over at the long way down. It was lethal if I were to fall. It would be such a simple death. I wouldn't have to be sad anymore. I wouldn't risk losing Rosie, Natsu, Lissa, Darcy, Cana, Master, and the rest of Fairy tail. So simple.

But I was _not _going to fall.

How could I when I have something very important to take care of?

Revenge.

_Genesis Timberwolf, your time is over. I swear on every fiber of my being, on my guild, on my life, that I will kill you. You took Ally. That was the biggest mistake you could've made. You hurt Darcy and Juvia. Prepare yourself._

I stretched my arms out towards the sky. Letting all my anger pour out into my magic, I released all my anger through music. My purple ribbons danced around me in almost a ballet of concentrated magic. I beat my feet against the ground and let my magic free. With each beat of my feet came the pounding of a drum, each sway of my hips clashed symbols, my thumb and pointer finger strummed an electric guitar, middle and ring fingers played an elegant violin, my pinkies poked at each key of a grand piano, and lastly my voice carried out a rising note to the point I was practically screaming/singing. My black curls were swishing around in the wind created by my ribbons. The noise of all my instruments clashed like a chorus. Anyone nearby would have to cover their ears from the multiple music notes being played from by body. But I didn't care. I welcomed the immense clash of instruments. I loved it, it fueled me, it brought me pride to know my musical emotions could do so much.

_You are as good as dead, Genesis._

**(Luna pov)**

A while after Shelby left, I swore I heard a chorus of instruments. I whacked my head with my palm, trying to clear my head of the imaginary music.

My eyes trailed down to the girl that just a day ago I wanted nothing to do with. And it hurt.

I focused on the ceiling, unable to look at her, flipping through my jumbled thoughts. _I-I don't trust her….I wish she would just leave me alone now that she told me the reason…but when she called me her friend and forgave me for all the untrust I gave her, I felt replenished. Her smiling face and oddly cute stupidity just….can't make me want to be away from her…even if I don't trust her._

I cocked my eyebrow at nothing in particular at what I just said. _It probably isn't appropriate to call a girl a year older than me cute. Then again, I am supposed to be 24. _

I waved the last thought away, getting off track with my internal conversation. As pathetic and lonely as that sounds. _Still….I'm not sure how to interact with the newbies. Darcy practically forced me into being her 'friend' which I'm still not sure how I feel about. I don't hate her, she did nothing wrong. They all just came at the wrong time and I just can't help but blame them for all that's going on. _Once again, meeting the shaking figure of the perky little orangette, I frowned. Looking at her lying there in so much pain and suffering, made me feel the same way I would if Rosie, Natsu, Lucy, Laxus, Cana, and Master and them were in the same position. A feeling of protection and friendship. A friendship I'm still not sure exists in my heart. I keep telling myself there is no reason, but deep down….I'm too scared to be able to believe that. Scared my nakama will be hurt because of what they've brought here.

I looked to the side of the bed where Shelby had been sitting in concern for her friend. Shelby pisses me off. A lot. Like when she smirks that cocky smirk and when she just retreats into a corner with her headphones on to avoid people, I want to pummel her into the floor. However, when she saw Darcy screaming, though she wouldn't admit it, she was scared, scared for her teammate, her friend. I didn't believe someone like her to be so…caring. Not to mention her horrible past. She searched seven years for her dragon, hopelessly, shattered, and depressed. Then she comes to Fairy tail with hope and loses that hope the next day. And worst of all, she witnessed her good friend dead on our doorstep. Even I can't deny but pity her. Lissa, I don't know much about besides her hatred for perverts, considering she has already punched Gajeel, Gray, Macao, Me, Gray, Elfman, Wakaba, Gray, Natsu, Gajeel again, and Gray again, since she joined. She is also very dedicated to her team.

All in all, they fit the perfect definition of Fairy tail wizards.

Laxus was standing beside Darcy's bed, watching her with a pained look as she twitched and cried. If I wasn't emotionally and mentally disabled at the moment, I would've teased him. They really did look like a cute couple, as odd as they are together. But every time I think they aren't at all alike physically or personality wise, I think about Gajeel and Levy.

Then, Laxus did something that made my jaw drop and nearly scream. He held her hand. It was so cute! His big callused hand slid under her little pale hand as it trembled, interlacing his thick fingers through her thin ones. He didn't notice me fan-girling by the door because his gray eyes were locked on her face. He opened his mouth, but before he could, Darcy's head whipped back and forth and her breath came out ragged and panicked again. A scream escaped her lips, followed by more and more. Laxus didn't flinch, just sighed, grasping her hand tighter as tears streamed down her rosy cheeks. She thrashed and wailed, each time stabbing me with guilt.

It hit me like a slap to the face. _Genesis found out….she said if she told me about him, he would hurt her or the dragons….I forced her to tell me….this is my fault. _

I smashed the thoughts down and ignored the guilty feeling that started to brew.

Not bothering to cover me ears from the bleeding noise, I hesitantly placed a hand on Laxus' shoulder. "Laxus!" I yelled over the noise.

He didn't move.

I frowned in sympathy. "Laxus! Come on! Your just gonna' get freaking depressed if you stand her watching her in pain!"

He made an inaudible reply.

"What!?" I stepped closer.

I just faintly heard him yell, "She didn't deserve this. She was always weak, even as a kid. Not even the strongest mages can withstand this. That means it's a billion times harder for her."

"Laxus…" I didn't bother yelling. I know what it's like to see a loved one in pain. Who the hell doesn't? "Darcy would be upset if she knew that the guy she likes stood at her bed during her most weak and pathetic moment! Don't make her feel that way!"

He tensed, ripping his eyes from Darcy to look at me. An incredulous expression plastered on his attractive face. "She…likes me?"

I rolled my eyes. _Guys are so clueless. _"Hell yeah! She told like half the girls in Fairy tail that she's liked you since you saved her seven years ago, and that she joined Fairy tail to see you again! Wasn't it obvious?!"

Based on his expression, I guess it wasn't.

Laxus whipped his head towards Darcy. In a flash so quick I almost didn't see it, he smiled a big smile. He looked like a doofus.

He turned back to me, now sporting a grin. "Cool."

I sweat dropped. "That's your reply?!"

He nodded.

I shook my head. "Whatever! Say good bye, lover boy! We gotta' tell the guild!"

Laxus nodded. I backed up, giving him space. He squeezed her hand one last time and whispered something that I could just barely hear, "Hey, Tangerine. You better get better damn it! I promise I'll kick this guy's ass. He won't get away with hurting you. Then," he smirked, "I'm taking you out. So you better wake up soon. Later."

_Ladies and Gentleman, the great Laxus Dreyar just asked out Darcy Stowbroke on a date. _While she is under a dark spell causing her immense pain...but I didn't focus on that part.

I smirked, mentally jumping up and down. _I am sooooo telling Mirajane! _


	21. Chapter 21

**Levy: Silver-chan does not own Fairy tail!**

**(Genesis pov)**

"She did what?!" Master Tenji screeched, shaking everything in the room.

I was currently on the floor, arms crossed behind my head with his tennis racket sized foot on my sexy, muscular chest. I shrugged nonchalantly, (which was not an easy task). "Yeah. Darcy-sa—I mean Darcy, told the guild most of my plan. It's no big deal, they have no clue when I'll strike. So, don't get you panties in a twist."

I blinked as a horrendous image entered my mind.

I raised my head ever so slightly to meet his mossy gaze. "You don't actually wear panties, do you?"

Tenji lifted up his tree stump of a leg and crashed his foot down hard on my chest. I shuddered, digging my nails into the floor.

With some 'help' from a healing mage, I just recovered from his past wounds. I didn't need new ones.

"This isn't a time for games, Genesis! You do realize we are working for the most dangerous dark wizard that has ever lived! I don't need your idiocy ruining this plan. If we succeed, Lord Zeref will grant us whatever we desire," Tenji's eyes twinkled in selfish greed. His whole body reacted whenever Zeref was mentioned in a joyous fear.

I narrowed my eyes, sneering just enough that he wouldn't notice from so high up. Master or not, I hated this man with every fiber of my cold, psychotic being. "What was that? Last I checked, this 'idiotic mage' was the greatest assassin in Fiore and your _only _S-class mage. Keep treating me like trash and I just might not help you." I was obviously kidding, like hell I would want to defy Zeref. I just really want him to admit that he really does need my help.

And that isn't exactly what happened.

Master Tenji was probably fuming red, but I couldn't see it behind the blood that always painted his face. He slammed his foot down three times harder than before, leading me to sink into the stone floor. When he noticed I didn't scream or shout, he grinned a sickly grin. He dug the ball of his foot deep into my stomach and buried his toe nails into my ribs.

"ARGH!" I cried as I coughed out blood. Blood trickled down my lip down to my no longer swollen neck. I clawed at his ankle that was bigger than a cantaloupe in a feeble attempt to remove his foot from my screaming torso.

Tenji seemed greatly amused by my pain. "Oh, Genesis. You should learn to respect your elders."

Despite my pain, I laughed. Throwing my head back I continued to laugh until my eyes watered. "Haha. You just called yourself old!"

He stomped down repeatedly, ripping me from my laughter. With each stomp he grew more elated, and I in more pain. "You are an immature child. It is a shame to the entire guild that you are the better mage here," he said emotionless as he continued to crush me into the stone. He sighed. "Whatever. Enough of this petty fight. We need to talk about the mission."

_It's not a fight if one of the people is winning and one is being stepped on by a gay tyrant! _I mentally growled at him since my lungs currently weren't working.

He removed his foot excruciatingly slowly, taking his dear time.

Once my chest was cleared, I wrapped my arms tightly around my aching torso, inhaling deep breaths.

"Don't be so weak! Get up and speak!" my Master ordered.

I gave a raspy growl, tangling my nails into the fabric of my red hoodie (that goes perfectly with my eyes). With shaky legs, I managed to haul myself up. Not meeting his eyes, I crawled over to a leather couch to the right of the room. I flopped down, rearranging myself so I could face him. With one arm still wrapped around myself, I mumbled "Yes…Master…what do…you want to….know?" Not that I wanted to actually tell the bastard anything.

He nodded, strolling behind his desk and taking a seat in the wyvern scale chair. Tenji placed his big, hairy, meaty arms on the desk. "You said the girl you spelled told Fairy tail of the plan, how did you deal with that? I mean, we can't have some brat spilling everything."

I took a deep shaky breath, relaxing into the couch. "She didn't know everything, but she knew enough. She disobeyed me and I put her in one of my pain inducing spells. If I killed her on Fairy tail grounds the magic council would have my ass. I overhear them saying 'Genesis must be stopped…blah…blah…killing mages is illegal.'" I seethed.

Tenji sweat dropped. "Genesis….killing in general is illegal."

My eyes grew wide and I gaped. "Why? What? Since when?"

"Always..."

"Huh. That explains _a lot._" I shrugged. "Illegal or not, I'm still gonna' do it. I kill mages all the time that belong to guilds; however, they never knew it was me, and that made it easy to kill. Fairy tail knows me, is expecting me. I hate to admit it, but as one, they are dangerous."

Tenji looked ready to slap me. "I don't care. You know your objective: Capture the Dragon Slayers and bring them to Lord Zeref's temporary castle."

I rolled my eyes. This was about the tenth time I've been told this. "Whatever. Capture a bunch of 1st gens. I got it."

"Actually, you are supposed to retrieve three 3rd gens, one 2nd gen, and four 1st gens. You must accomplish this within the next two weeks. You may cause harm if necessary, but not one should be killed. Also, you need to keep an eye on the girl you spelled to make sure she doesn't spill anything else if she were to be able. The dragons are strong and obtain some of the strongest magic in Fiore. They have instincts of an actual dragon, which also gives them weaknesses. I would get your research done, imbecile."

_I HATE MY LIFE!_

"Okay," I said nonchalantly. Inside, I continued to rage and jab daggers into my Master. _Stupid ugly, bastard! Go die! Actually, don't. I WANNA KILL YOU MYSELF! _

I closed my eyes, ignoring the bastard ape in front of me and started thinking. I thought I might as well get started on a plan. _How am I gonna' get eight Dragon Slayers in one location? Going to their guild would be suicide. Heck, even meeting one face to face would be suicide. _

I groaned, rubbing circles on my torso. _I could posses their bodies and force them to come with me to the castle, but I still need to find a way to meet one and not have them rip me to shreds before I can cast the spell. _

For some reason I was no longer in the guild and was walking down the sunny streets of Magnolia. Luckily my un-aware self had grabbed my black cloak off the coat rack in the guild. I buttoned it around my neck and threw up the hood. My mind was whirring with ideas. _What are the weaknesses of a Dragon Slayer? _I ran a list of things I've read and observed about Dragon Slayers.

_ 1. Enhanced hearing_

_ 2. Transportation_

_3. Sense of smell _

_4. Transportation _

_5. Mating season… Was that a myth? Probably not. _

_6. Transportation _

None of them really stuck out.

I scratched the back of my neck through the black silk fabric. _What is a good way to gather a herd of dragons to a certain area? _I made another mental list of things I believed Dragon Slayers to be drawn to.

_1. Food _

_2. A certain smell _

_3. Not transportation _

_4. Their friends _

_5. Dragons or other Dragon Slayers_

I grew so frustrated that I punched the nearest thing to me. Which happened to be a window. The glass shattered everywhere and people jumped back, startled. It was the window of a shop.

Then, who I guess, was the owner of the shop, ran out. "Hey! You! What did you do to my window?" he shouted, running to block my path.

"I broke it. What the hell does it look like? Problem?" I asked, shadowing my face behind the hood.

The old man pushed his glasses up his nose and twitched his bushy white eyebrows. "You bet I got a problem! If you don't pay for my window, I'm going to-"

"To what?" My voice was cold and curious. My red eyes flashed and the man took a step back. His angered face was wavering now.

"I'm g-going to call the Rune Knights."

I clucked my tongue, shaking my head. "Oh no, no, no. We can't have that. I have a better idea." I raised my palm, summoning a gray wisp. **"Thieves' Magic**: **Possession!"**

The man shook as the gray ball rocketed into his chest. "W-what did you-?"

I smiled big, though I knew he couldn't see it. Ignoring him, I bent over and picked up a long, sharp shard of glass. I held it out flat on my palm. "Take it and stab yourself."

The man's hands shook as he reached for the glass. His eyes grew wild and panicked. "No! No! Stop!" His hands slid around the shard. "Please! I have a family!" The glass was now positioned right in the center of his wrinkled forehead.

My smile faded. I absolutely _hated_ when people said that before I killed them. "Maybe I did too."

Then he drove the glass through.

**(Gray pov)**

"When does this damn thing end?!" I yelled, letting my pointless exclaim echo through the miles of walls.

I sighed, continuing to walk down the path. Behind me, Lissa yawned. We've been walking for what I think was around three hours, met twelve dead ends, and so far no monsters.

"Gray?"

"Yeah," I said, turning to face the messy blonde. Lissa has been treating me differently since I told her the story of Ur and Lyon last night. Not kind, but she hasn't called me pervert once.

"What do you think is happening at the guild?" she asked in an emotionless voice.

I think I liked her bitchy personality better than this one.

"Don't know," I replied honestly. "Natsu is probably laughing his ass off about shoving us down here." _Bastard! I'll kick his ass when we get out! _

We walked another twenty minutes in silence, neither of us bothered by the lack of conversation. Our footsteps sloshed against the smooth stone floor. I tugged my jacket tighter around myself, trying not to bother Lissa with my, per say, lack of attire. I've accidentally stripped about five times since we woke up this morning, and every time she would storm ahead, giving me this look. I sighed. My stomach growled loudly and I groaned. I was so freaking hungry. Being in a damn hole doesn't give you very many food options.

Another half hour flew by and the silence was finally starting to bug me. I would start a conversation, but Lissa doesn't seem like a talker, at least to me.

A screeching creek granted my wish. I tensed, feeling all the hairs on my arms stand up. The noise echoed through the labyrinth, giving no clear indication of which direction it came from.

I slowed my pace, placing my fist in my palm to summon my 'Ice Make Magic' is necessary. Lissa fully stopped. "What was that?"

I kept my eyes ahead. "No idea. Come on."

We continued forward cautiously, ears searching for any small noise. My eyes kept flicking around every time we turned down a new path. (Not that I could actually see over the colossal walls.)

I went around the next corner and stopped. Lissa, who was behind me, bumped right into me. "Ow! Gray what the-?"

I shushed her, holding up a hand. Dead ahead were three passages blanketed in darkness. Not a sliver of light shone down any of the paths. I felt Lissa shudder beside me, but brushed it away.

"Which one do we take?" asked more to myself than Lissa.

She took a step back, shaking. "None of them! I'm not going in there. It's way too dark."

I gave her a look. "Do not tell me you are scared of the dark."

Lissa frowned, clasping her hands in front of her chest. "N-no way! I-I just don't want to get lost."

"Don't worry, I'll be with you," I said calmly.

"That doesn't reassure me in the slightest."

I narrowed my eyes. _Why is she such a bitch?! Oh Mavis….if I die in here I'm blaming her…or Natsu. Probably Natsu. _

"You know, I would expect you to be the slightest bit less defensive around me after I told you my story," I said in an annoyed whisper.

The blonde looked away from my, furrowing her brow. She seemed to be weighing down what I just said. "I'm not responding to that."

I mentally threw up my arms and growled. "Whatever. Let's go."

"I said I'm not going down there."

"I don't care if you don't want to. We need to get out of here," I replied honestly.

"Too bad. It's too dark and dangerous."

I groaned. "We need to go. I need to go back to Fairy tail if I have to drag myself there, weak and powerless. Now move your pompous ass."

Lissa placed her hands firmly on her hips, narrowing her teal eyes at me furiously. "Pardon me? I thought I just said no. That means _no_. You cannot tell me what to do, _pervert_."

That was it. "What the hell, Lissa?! Why the fuck are you such a fucking bitch?! You're defiant, bossy, rude, sarcastic, demanding, but only to me! Why me?! It's not my fault I strip. In fact, I told you why I do!" I paced around, letting out all my pent up anger of her, being stuck in a hole, and being really hungry. I was shouting, not giving a damn if any monsters heard me. I'd kick all their asses with my eyes closed. I'm Gray Fullbuster, damn it.

Lissa's blank expression never changed. "Not my fault, pervert." Was all she said.

I snarled, shoving my face right in hers my brain was being powered only by my anger. Not once has she been nice to me. She has been nothing but awful. And I was pissed.

"No wonder Aleza cheated on a bitch like you. I applaud the guy."

In what felt like the longest half a second in history, Lissa's eyes grew wide as saucers, her lips parting. Hurt exploded in her big blue eyes.

As soon as I realized what I'd said, I froze. _Oh shit…_My angered panting slowed as I watched her tremble.

She pressed a hand to her mouth as tears welled in her eyes. Her whole body shook as she backed away from me.

I opened my mouth, unable to manage words. _Damn it! Why did I say that?! _"Lissa I-"

She mumbled something behind her hand. She continued to repeat it until she was screaming. "I knew it!...I knew it!…I knew I never should've trusted an awful pervert like you! I HATE YOU!"

Lissa turned, running down the middle passage of darkness, fading into the shadows with the sparkle of tears flying behind her.

**(Laxus pov)**

I sat with my arms crossed in front of my chest next to Luna and Shelby at the bar. We ran into Shelby a while back and she hasn't taken off her headphones since. They were pretty badass headphones.

I gritted my teeth, clenching and unclenching my fists. Luna had just finished informing the _whole _guild of _every damn _detail of _everything_ that happened with Tangerine. Everything.

Some grey exceed burst into tears, having to remove her small glasses. Levy cried too, but was being comforted by Gajeel. _Damn softie. _

Half of the guild was wearing sad expressions and the other half….were staring at me with wide eyes.

And I was currently being bombarded with the comments of three idiots.

"Why her?!" -Freed.

"You did what?! I want details! Did you touch her? Wait, you held her hand...Did you do anything perverted that Luna didn't see?!" –Evergreen.

"She's hot." –Bickslow.

I narrowed my gray eyes coldly. They were seriously annoying me. "If any of you say one more damn word, I'll put you in a worse condition than her."

They all shut up, though Ever and Freed were still looking confused.

I pointed a finger away from me in a gesture to get the hell away.

Evergreen crossed her arms in front of her giant chest. "No way! Laxus, this is a serious matter. You just asked out a girl! You! I mean…" she continued to babble on and on about how I'm unsocial and if I touched Darcy in a 'bad' way once, She, Shelby, Cana, Mira, Bisca, Erza (who slightly unnerved me), Luna, and Levy (not that she could do much) would kick my ass.

I gave a pleading look to Freed and Bickslow who nodded in unison, hooking their arms through Ever's to drag her away.

"Laxus, I'm not done talking about this!" she snapped as she was pulled from my sight.

Right as they disappeared, Gramps just had to approach me. My little grandfather hobbled over, staring me down like he was a tiger and I his prey.

I blinked. _What the hell? _"Problem, Gramps?"

He crossed his arms behind his back and cleared his throat. "Laxus."

_Oh Mavis... _

"I do believe I heard something particularly interesting from Luna. I am quite curious to know if it is true."

I groaned, rubbing my temples with my clenched fists. "Did she now?" _You're dead, Scarlet. _

Gramps' eyes tinkled with something I couldn't read. He jumped onto the bar and sat criss-crossed beside me. "Based on your reaction," he jerked his chin at me, "I guess it is true."

I growled in the back of my throat. "Yeah."

Gramps gave me a glance and closed his eyes. "This is a very serious matter. Little Darcy is really witnessing an awful magic."

I didn't respond.

"However, I do believe she is strong enough to handle it."

I surveyed the very (at the particular moment) interesting ceiling. "You're not as upset as I thought you would be."

Gramps opened his eyes with incredible speed. In his eyes was a calming fury that would surely scare the hell out of most of the guild. "Oh no. That insolent bastard is torturing my brat. He will pay for this." His face was a mask of dark anger, like a protective father whose kid just got beat up. Which is sadly accurate…

I brought a hand over my face, taking a deep breath. "Can we please change the subject? This is freakin' depressing." _And it worries me about her._

Gramps' face molded into a knowing smile that pissed me off. "If you wish." He paused, rubbing his little white beard. "Actually, the Twins should have arrived by now. I'll have Wendy and Natsu fetch them."

I quirked an eyebrow behind my hand. "Seriously? You want Natsu to escort Sting? The pyro will start a fight as soon as the blondie steps off the train."

Gramps sighed. "True. I'll get Shelby to go with her instead."

The old man tapped his chin, furrowing his brows. "On an unrelated topic, where is Gray and Lissa? They've been gone for a while now."

I smirked, trying to brush pervish thoughts out my head from what Natsu told me. "Natsu said they're in a hole. Think what you want about that."

Gramps blinked three times before snapping his fingers, hunching over and groaning. "Mirajane, get me a beer!"

I rolled my eyes, leaning my elbow on the counter to rest my chin on my hand. I let my thoughts wander to the little orangette. _You better get better Tangerine. _

As if Earthland hates me, the she-devil decided to arrive with Gramps' beer right then. She leaned over on the bar, grinning evilly like the devil in her name. "What are you thinking about, Laxus? It wouldn't happen to be a little Levitation Mage would it?"

I clenched my teeth. _You just can't go five damn minutes can you? _"None of your business," I grumbled.

Mira smacked her elegant hands on the counter, scrunching up her face. "How dare you? I am the love expert. Expert! Therefore, it is my business. And you two are so~ cute!" she cooed, a smile lighting up her face.

I just looked at her. "Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

"Do you have a life at all?"

Mira's face flinched with hurt. "Of course I do. I work all day for my friends and my guild," she narrowed her big blue eyes. "What do you do, Laxus?"

I actually thought about that, but brushed it away. "Whatever. So what do you want?"

She immediately switched back to her cheery façade. "Just wondering how she is. Is she really in that much pain?"

I twitched a nod. _Why do I have to keep talking about her in pain? It's making me concerned. I hate being concerned! _

Mira's face grew concerned_. _"Well, I really hope this spell breaks soon. It's not fair for such a kind girl to be suffering so much." Her eyes went distant. "In the battle of Fairy tail, when I saw Elfman hurt, I just couldn't bare it."

I banged my head against the counter. _She just had to mention the battle of Fairy tail. Mavis! A guy tries to kill everyone in the city once and he can never live it off. _

"Yeah." Was all I could say.

She blinked her long lashes and shook her head. "Sorry. Kinda' zoned off."

I raised my head off the counter, rubbing where I brutally smacked it against the wood. I suddenly felt really tired. With my other hand, I rubbed at my eyes. "That all? If so, I'm going home."

Mira nodded. "Yep." She poked her chin. "I wonder what your couple name would be. Larcy? Daxus? Hmm. I like Larcy."

I opened my mouth, but just shut it. Without a word, I slid away from the bar and walked out the guild.

In the background, I could just make out with my dragon hearing Mira talking to herself about blonde haired babies with purple eyes.

I smacked a hand to my forehead. _I have absolutely no freaking words._

**(Lissa pov)**

I pounded through the darkness, trying to hold back my sobs. I shook my head around. Tears froze on my cheeks and my lips quivered. I ran into about five walls, but none of them hurt me more than Gray did.

_I can't believe him! I tell him my painful story and he…throws it right in my face. Fuck him! I hate him! _

I ignored the thumping in my chest and kept clawing my way through the dark.

Dark.

Dark.

_Wait a second. _

My legs froze to the floor. I stood paralyzed in fear. _I'm in the dark. I'm alone in the dark….WHY THE HELL DID I RUN INTO THE PITCH BLACK DARKNESS!?_

My fingers twitched, desperately wanting to grab hold of the non-existent light.

I was blind. No shred of illumination anywhere. I was alone, un-seeing in a continuous labyrinth. _Dark. Dark. Dark!_

A noise startled me and I jumped about two feet in the air. I clutched my chest to calm my beating heart, squinting unnecessarily. "G-Gray?"

The noise stirred. A pair of slitted snake eyes struck me down.

I gasped, stumbling back and onto the floor, fumbling over to the nearest wall. The eyes were the only thing I could see in the sea of black. Red orbs, like shining rubies in a crystal fire, stared me down with a murderous glare.

I panted, too afraid by the dark to summon my magic. Something cold slithered up my leg and wrapped around my thigh. I shivered, unable to even scream. I was too locked on those blood filled eyes.

Another thing slinked around my waist, lifting me off the ground and into the air. I squeaked, feeling my body being flipped sideways with my right side facing the monster. The eyes narrowed in a pleased way, like the creature was grinning. Then I saw the gleam of sharp teeth inches from my face.

Feeling my arms stuck in place by the tentacle things, I was completely trapped. Its slimy tongue raked my whole neck and ears, leaving saliva coating the upper half of my body. I trembled, throat caught with whatever cries I could think of.

Of course the thing that finally got me was when the tentacle around my thigh slithered up my skirt.

Then I screamed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Levy: Silver-chan does not own Fairy tail!**

**(Gray pov)**

"Stupid Lissa. When you get upset with someone, you don't run blindly down a freaking dark tunnel," I grumbled to myself as I walked down the passage Lissa just ran down. I had to give it to her, someone could easily get lost in such a dark tunnel.

Frowning, I looked down to where I guess my feet were. _Why am I mad at her? I'm the reason she got upset. Then again, she was being a bitch. _I groaned, running a hand through my hair. I didn't know what I was going to say to Lissa or how I'd react, but I really didn't care, I just wanted both of us out of this damn labyrinth.

My foot brushed against something and I paused to pick it up. I felt around the device, trying to get a mental image of what I could be. I eventually gave up, having no clue what it could be. Shoving the thing into my pocket, I continued my trek through the darkness.

A familiar creek caught my attention, followed by a scream. It could only be one person. "Lissa!" I yelled, now running down the path.

I brushed by several walls, (crashing into more than I'll admit), and followed the source of the scream. My nakama was in trouble.

"Lissa!" I yelled again, picking up my pace.

"Eww! It's in my skirt, it's in my skirt! Get out! It feels weir- Ahh! Get outta' there!"

_What in the…_ I shook my head, clearing the bad thoughts that followed with what she said. The tunnel felt as if it was thickening the closer I got. I rounded the next turn and could sense a big shape in front of me.

A gleam of dagger-like teeth drew my eye. A flash of light caused me to flinch and take a step back. In that flash of light, I could just barely make out the image of a huge monster with red snake eyes, a bear shaped body with rainbow scales all over, and a stinger tail. Giant claws also protruded from its hooves. And of course it had slimy green tentacles that were currently wrapped around a sideways Lissa, who was inches from being eaten.

Just as fast as it came, the light vanished. I didn't waste time thinking about where that flash came from, I was too busy trying to take down this monster. "Just hang on, Lissa!"

I wasn't sure where to aim without hitting her, so I simply made a pole of ice. I charged blindly ahead, swinging out with the pole. I didn't feel it hit anything and realized I must've missed. A lashed out again, this time coming in contact with a body. The monster barely even growled in annoyance at my weak hit. I sensed something coming my way and dashed to the side. A gust of air brushed by my head and I immediately swung at the thing by my head. The pole shattered on touch.

Once again another flash bursted through the tunnel. The creature was right in front of me.

I rolled across the floor, placing my hand on my fist. I used my best memory of the monster's location. **"Ice Make: Hammer!" **I slammed the big ice hammer down on the monster's back, earning a pained roar. I prayed I didn't hit Lissa, but was focused on another attack to dawdle on it. I slammed my fist onto the stone floor. **"Ice Make: Floor!"** I felt the ice slide across the floor.

A clopping of hooves and a huge crash shook the tunnel and I guessed the monster slipped. I panted, peering into the black. After the crash I couldn't sense the monster.

I flipped all around, readying an ice shovel. A huge pain sliced across my chest, cutting into my skin. I cried out, shuffling back, feeling my chest which was soaking wet.

This time I expected the light and when it came. I launched into action. I shattered the shovel and summoned an ice sword. Its big scaly head came into view and I drove the sword into its skull. The monster roared and crumpled to the ground in front of my feet. I unwrapped my hands from around the hilt of the icy blade.

I huffed, wiping sweat from my brow. I heard a groan and rushed over to the source. "Lissa!" I called, squinting into the blanket of shadows. I heard a raspy cough and gasp.

"G-gray?"

I nodded then realized she couldn't see it. "Yeah…it's me. Look, I'm really so-"

A cold fist connected with my face. I stumbled back, rubbing my cheek. "OW! What the-!"

A weight interrupted me, crashing against my chest, and I nearly fell backwards. The figure shook and clutched tightly around my neck, bushy hair tickling my ribs.

I blinked, taken aback. "L-Lissa I-"

"Don't you ever leave me alone! Do you hear me!?" she screamed, shaking more violently. "I was so scared. I thought…I would be lost in the darkness forever. I thought you would leave without me!"

I stood unmoving as the girl continued to sob into my chest. I didn't know what to do or say. I also just realized I was shirtless, or jacketless in this case, and decided to keep that to myself.

My body moving on its own, I rested my hand in Lissa's bushy hair, stroking the wild locks. "I would never leave without you. I'm sorry I left you alone. I was just really upset because I'm not a pervert. At all. So, sorry."

She sniveled, sliding her hands from around my neck to rest lightly on my chest. "Baka," she mumbled. "I should apologize."

I smirked. "Not really. It wasn't fair of me to bring up Aleza."

"You're right. That was a really dick move, but it was necessary."

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, alright. I just want you to know I'm sorry."

Lissa bristled, shifting around uncomfortable, but not removing her hands. "It's fine. Um…can we get out of the dark now?"

I coughed awkwardly, realizing we were still standing in the pitch black with a dead monster beside us. "Yeah. We better." I moved away and Lissa latched onto my arm.

"I-I don't like the dark," she whispered, no hint of embarrassment.

I shook my head, sighing into the nothingness that blanketed my vision. "Knew it." I patted her hand and looked ahead into the pitch black. "Just hang on. I'll walk us out."

I felt Lissa nod against my arm and I started walking the two of us down the dark tunnel and into the slowly growing light of the rest of the labyrinth.

Once in a wide glowing path, I took in the dim lights that for the moment shone like the brightest sun. Lissa sighed heavily and threw herself into the most light as possible. I rolled my eyes, sliding to the ground, resting my body flay against the floor. That monster was crazy easy, but still tiring, especially when you can't see a thing.

The glowing face of Lissa towered over me, looking mortified. "Gray! Your chest!"

I groaned. "Yeah, I know I'm shirtless."

She shook her messy blonde head around, eyes bugged out. "It's not that. You're bleeding!"

"What?" I looked down at my muscular chest and no doubt, there were three bloody gashes sliced across my entire torso. "Huh. I didn't notice."

"Oh shut up!" she hissed, dropping down beside me. Her hands waved nervously over me as if I'd break if she touched me. "Here."

She tugged on the edge of her blouse, ripping a huge chunk off, exposing her pale stomach. She brushed her fingers over the cloth, slathering it in ice. I stood still as Lissa prepared to treat my wound. Very gently, she pressed the frozen cloth to the slice going from right pectoral to my left shoulder. I clenched my teeth from the stinging pain that came with the gesture.

"Sorry," she apologized, tearing another piece of cloth off her skirt. She repeated the treatment three times, covering each of the deep gashes. Her soft fingers trailed through the bloody mess with gentleness and care. "I need to close them. This might hurt."

She laid three fingers on my top wound and slid them down the cut, icing it over and creating an ice bandage. I fisted my hands through the pain, sucking in dry air.

"There," she whispered, icing over the final slice. Her hand was still resting on my chest.

"Thanks," I croaked, leaning up. Pain burned through my torso and Lissa pushed me back down.

"Baka. Your wounds are still fresh, you need to relax."

I nodded, resting my head on the cold stone floor. Lissa kept slipping her delicate fingers over my icy wounds, sending shivers through my body. "Thank you for saving me," she said in a hushed voice, not meeting my eyes.

I shrugged, causing another ripple of agony. "No problem."

Lissa narrowed her big blue eyes, focusing intently on a thought. "Gray?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I" she was blushing furiously. She sent me a predatory look, dead serious. "I meant what I said before. For as long as we are down here, don't you dare leave me! Or I will 'Ice Dragon's Frost Punch' you so hard, it'll break every bone in your face!"

In a way, Lissa reminded me a lot of Erza. Erza on the other hand, gives off a 'you're dead' feeling while Lissa, will straight up tell you.

I inhaled deeply, taking in the deep meaning of her words. This girl was back and forth with her emotions, tiring me out. I just didn't know what to do with her. But I answered honestly.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Lissa."

**(Shelby pov)**

I shoved my hands into my pockets, kicking a useless rock all the way to the train station. At least I assumed it was useless, I had no right to judge the rock.

Wendy was bubbly as all can be, pointing to everything cool and telling me all about it. I couldn't hear her with my headphones on, but I wouldn't tell her that. She looked like she was having too much fun.

Rosie was lying on Wendy's head asleep, tail curled around her little waist, looking like a purple belt to her pink flowery ballerina dress. Charles was flying a little in front of us, her mouth moving up and down, most likely telling us to be on our best behavior and welcome the Dragon Slayers. _Tch. I don't have a best behavior. _

Though I wouldn't admit it, I was really looking forward to meeting the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. They were 3rd gens just like me and I was curious to what they'd be like.

Wendy tugged on my arm and pointed ahead of us, her eyes lighting up with wonder. I slid my headphones around my neck and brushed back my curly hair. "Shelby-san! They should be here any minute," Wendy said, clasping her hands.

I nodded. Since it was a first impression, I looked myself over. I was wearing black short shorts with a purple strapless shirt that came just below my ribs. I was also wearing midnight blue heels and my black hair was waving down to my lower back. I also got my ears pierced with Gajeel a while back and had four small silver hoops all up my right ear with nothing on the lobe, and got one gold stub on my left lobe. Lissa would say I looked like a hooker.

I picked Rosie off Wendy's head and cuddled her in my arms. She woke up with a cute little squeak and wiped at her eyes. I poked the rose she kept tied on her ear and she batted me away playfully. "Don't touch me please."

"Aww. Why not?" I teased, twirling her tail around my fingers.

She pouted, grabbing her tail and clutching it to her little body. "I'm tired. When I stayed at Wendy's, Pantherlily joined us and he played with me."

I smirked, petting her lavender head. "Okay I'm sorry. You wanna' take a nap?"

Rosie shook her head. "I'm already awake."

I shrugged, snuggling her against my curvy chest. "Okay. Suit yourself."

Wendy was bouncing on the balls of her feet, staring intently at the train that just pulled up. "That's them! Let's go!" she scurried towards the train_. _

"Wendy!" Rosie and I called. "Wait up!" I clicked after her, cursing heels as I painfully jogged over to the giddy bluenette.

The door of the train slid open and the many passengers flooded out, walking past us to other parts of the station. Several people bumped into me and I glared at them. I turned back from mentally shooting lasers at this one kid who purposely squashed my foot, calling me a slut, to see two men walk off the train.

And. They. Were. Hot.

The first guy was a spiky haired blonde with a delicious six pack exposed by his dark blue vest. His eyes were crystal blue and he had a single earring on his left ear. The second guy had shaggy black hair with some falling over one of his ruby eyes. He wore a dark cloak and an emotionless face.

Wendy squealed and skipped over to the duo who I was staring dumbly at. "Hi Sting-san! Hi Rouge-san! How are you?"

The dark haired guy, who I guess was Rouge, answered. "Fine. Thank you, Wendy," he said in a monotone voice.

"Where are Lecter and Frosch?" The little girl asked, looking all around.

The blondie shrugged. "We left them with Yukino. If what you all said was true about it being dangerous, we didn't want to bring the exceeds into that."

Charled gaped, 'hmphing'. "Exceeds are perfectly capable creature, just FYI, Sting."

He snorted. "Sure."

Wendy waved me over from a ways back. "Oh! This is Shelby-san. She is a new member and a 3rd generation like you guys."

Jogging over painfully (because of the shoes) I jerked my chin up. "Sup."

The duo looked me up and down in a skeptical way. Rouge raised a dark eyebrow. "You are a 3rd gen?"

"Yeah. What of it?" I asked, slightly defensive.

He blinked. "Nothing."

The other guy Sting looked me up and down again, a gleam in his eyes. "Damn. Does every girl in your guild wear this little clothing? If so," he grinned cockily, "I'm going to enjoy it with you fairies."

My eyes were locked on his abs, so I didn't hear him. _Ohmygawd! Those abs! He is gorgeous. Can I touch him? _

I blinked, knocking myself out of my sexy-guy trance. "What was that?"

Charles shook her head disappointedly. "I swear."

"What?" I asked innocently.

Wendy clapped her hands, not understanding the situation. "What are we waiting for? Let's get your bags and go to the guild."

Rouge nodded, leaving to go retrieve Sting's and his bags. Wendy evolved into deep conversation with Sting, looking joyous.

I frowned. _Why does he have to be blonde? I hate blondes. _He caught my eye and winked sexily before going back to talking with Wendy.

_You know what, screw it if he's blonde! _

Rosie pawed me on the arm. "Shelby. Why are you staring? It's rude."

I blinked down at her. I hadn't even realized I'd been full-on staring at the Dragon Slayer. "Um…no reason."

She scrunched up her face. "I know that look. Don't even think about it," she warned.

"What? Why?...I mean, what are you talking about?" I rambled.

Rosie pointed a paw at Sting. "You like him."

I blinked again, blushing. "T-That's ridiculous. You know I don't like blondes."

"What about Natsu?"

I was completely confused. "What about Natsu?"

She poked my headphones that were indeed the pair Natsu bought me. "You're supposed to like him."

My mouth flopped like a fish. "Wh-what? What do you mean supposed? N-Natsu and I are just friends! B-Besides," I locked my eyes on the ground, trying to hide the disappointment in my eyes, "he obviously likes Lucy. Cana even told me he sleeps in her house."

Rosie cocked her head like a cute innocent kid. "Why does that bother you?"

"I-it doesn't!"

"You're lying. Please don't lie."

I groaned. "Rosie, enough. Natsu and I are not a thing. We've only hung out like twice. So," my eyes flew to Sting, "I can see anyone I want."

"Shelby," Rosie said gently, patting my hand. I looked down at my little girly partner. She smiled a cute kiddy smile and her black eyes grew big. "Sting seems like a cocky doushebag who cheats on girls all the time. Not to mention, he and his guild brutally attacked Fairy tail at the GMG. He's a straight up dick who will treat you bad."

I gaped, not believing what she just said. My sweet little Rosie just said doushebag and dick. _does she even know what that means?__ I mean she is like thirteen with the seven years. Wait, I found her with Ally. She's like two! _Hearing her say that was like a mother hearing her young child say the 'F' word.

Before I could respond, Rouge returned with the bags, tossing one to Sting.

Wendy smiled brightly. "Great. We have everything? Fairy tail is waiting."

We all set off from the train station and down the cobblestone streets. Rouge kept this blank face the whole time and didn't speak unless asked a question directly. I had my headphones on and was drowned in the world of sweet melodies.

I started humming to the beat, catching some attention from passer-bys who gawked at me. One man even stopped me and asked if I was a famous singer, to which I answered no.

I hummed a little song to Rosie, sending her to sleep, singing very softly.

_"My little rose...fly away~_

_Spread your white wings wide, my dear. I'll wait here in the sky, my dear. _

_My graceful girl...you hold the world~_

_Dance in the wind, like a petal you sway._

_So...fly, fly, fly away~." _

**(Silver: I know it was terrible XD) **

I felt the wide eyes of the three Dragon Slayers behind me and smirked. _Being the Music Dragon Slayer has its perks. _Wendy even told me I was a unbelievably beautiful singer and that I should perform at the next Fantasia parade. Whatever that is...

We reached the guild in half an hour and my feet were aching from walking the whole way in heels. _Damn Cana. 'Heels are a girl's ticket to unlimited drinks and happiness.' Bull shit. _

I slid my headphones off and rubbed at my sore feet with the hand not holding Rosie. We now stood at the entrance to the guild where Wendy stopped.

She smiled big at Sting and Rouge. "Here we are. Welcome to Fairy tail!"

Sting raised a blonde eyebrow. "This place? What a dump."

I narrowed my eyes at the gorgeous dragon. Rouge put a hand on Sting's shoulder and gave him a look before turning to Wendy. "Forgive my ungrateful partner."

Wendy shrugged. "It's Sting-san's opinion. Now, come on in." She skipped over to the double doors and pushed them open. The three of us followed suit, meeting the sight of an all out brawl consisting of Natsu, Gajeel, Elfman, Erza, and the unfortunate souls who were caught in the madness.

I grinned. "Yo! We got company!"

I don't know how, but the whole guild seemed to have heard me and froze. A certain pinkette untangled himself from Gajeel and Erza and hopped right in front of Sting. "Oi! It's Stingy-bee! Let's fight!"

Wendy pushed herself in between Natsu and Sting looking distressed. "Natsu-san! They just got here. You shouldn't fight them right away."

Natsu pouted, hanging his head. "Fine." He lifted his head, cocking an eyebrow. "Hey. What are you guys doing here?"

Sting and Rouge shared a look. I glanced down to Wendy. "Didn't Luna tell everyone this morning?" I asked the little Sky Dragon Slayer.

She nodded.

I face palmed in realization and gave Natsu an are-you-kidding-me look. "Don't tell me you fell asleep?"

Natsu laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe."

Wendy, Sting, Rouge, Rosie, Charles and I sweat dropped.

I noticed the whole guild was staring intently at our guests, some with hidden anger, others with uncertainty, and the rest giving Natsu a dead-panned look.

I couldn't think of any words, so I turned to Sting and Rouge, deciding to bring them to Master, to avoid any fights or misunderstandings. I might not understand why, but there was defenitly some tension in the room aimed at them. I know they treated us bad at the GMG, but so what?

"Just follow me Rouge and Sting-kun." I turned to walk away and swallowed my tongue.

_Please tell me I didn't just call him that. _

I turned back around to meet the cocky grin of Sting, the smile of Wendy, the scrunched up face of Natsu, and the emotionless face of Rouge, not to mention several guild members staring at me wide eyed.

I flushed bright red. "I-I mean Sting! P-please follow me, I'll take you to Master Makarov." i handed Rosie to Wendy a little forcefully and mentally slapped myself silly. _I can't believe I called him Sting-kun in front of everybody! _

I ducked my head, not turning around to see if they followed, and headed to Master's office. I guess they did because they were right behind me when I knocked.

"Who is it?" called the old man from the other side.

"Shelby," I choked. "Sting and Rouge are here and I'm sending them in to speak with you."

"Alright, come in."

I swung open the door and held out a hand for them to go in. "Master will get y'all situated."

Rouge nodded his head in thanks and slid in without a word. I ducked my head as Sting walked by, blushing red like a tomato. He chuckled as he walked in.

I started walking away, but his voice stopped me. I flipped around. He was standing in the doorway, leaning a muscular arm on the doorframe. "Shelby, right?"

I nodded unsure. "Yeah, Sting?"

He grinned a dazzling grin. "Call me Sting-kun. I like it."

With that he shut the door. I stood staring at the door in disbelief.

_Sting-kun…_

**(Natsu pov)**

I watched Shell come down from the second floor and got a weird feeling. She was blushing and smiling.

Because of Sting.

That irritated me.

"Hey, Shell!" I waved her over casually. Her silver eyes met mine and she swayed over, taking a seat in front of me.

"Sup, Natsu," she greeted cooly.

I grinned big. "Nothing much. I just kicked Gajeel's ass before you came in."

Across the room I saw said Dragon Slayer jump up from his seat beside a certain bluenette and slam his gloved hands on the table. "As if, Salamander!"

I stuck out my tongue as Levy pulled Gajeel down to talk to her. He pointed his fingers at his crimson eyes and to me and back.

Shelby smirked at our exchange. "You and Gajeel are pretty close, huh?"

"Hell no! That bastard just constantly pisses me off."

"More than Gray?" she teased.

I rubbed my chin in deep concentrated thought. "Nope. Ice stripper claims first prize."

Shell rolled her eyes, leaning back in the wooden bench. I noticed a strip of red around her exposed neck and grinned a toothy grin. "You wore them."

She blinked, following my eyes to the headphones. Her smile warmed me up. "Of course! I love them so much." She ran her thin fingers along the curves of the designed dragon. "They are beautiful. I never did say thank you."

"No problem. As long as you like 'em."

Shelby's eyes cast up to Gramps' office when a loud noise was heard. At least to us Dragon Slayers it was loud. Most of the guild didn't even notice it. Her face just slightly tickled pink, watching the door, and I frowned.

"So," I said loudly, drawing her attention back to me and not the guy I knew was in that room. "I see you met Sting and Rouge."

She nodded. "Yeah. Wendy and I picked them up at the train station. Sting-kun is really cool.

_Sting-kun? _I growled in the back of my throat.

"Does Rouge ever talk?" she asked, disrupting my odd noises of displeasure.

I poked my cheek. "I have no idea. Anyway, I also see you met _Sting._"

I don't know why I was asking these questions; just her blushing when Sting was mentioned irked me. Not to mention the way she called him Sting-kun.

Shell nodded. "Yeah. He's cool, but pretty cocky."

"_Very_," I added in quickly, "in fact, he's a real jerk. You would know if you knew him as long as I have."

The blackette's face fell. "Is he really that bad? Wendy seemed to like him a lot."

I waved a hand. "Wendy likes everybody. Sting is arrogant and a show off."

She leaned on the table with her chin rested on her hand. Annoyance was clear on her face. "Sounds familiar."

I looked at the ceiling, ignoring her. _What am I saying? Sting isn't that bad of a guy. In fact, he's okay with me, for a Sabertooth mage. Why do I feel the need to say all this bad stuff about him around Shell? _

I shrugged. _I'm probably just hungry._

**(Genesis pov)**

I rubbed my chin, sitting cozily in a dark smelly ally. _Thinking, thinking, thinking, thinking. Mmmmmm….nothing. _

"Agh!" I kicked a nearby metal trashcan in agrivation. Soon after I was hopping up and down, holding my bruised foot.

_Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Okay, Genesis, focus. _

_Awww, but I hate focusing. _

_Too bad! _

_You're mean! _

_Okay, I'm sorry. _

_You're forgiven, now think. _

_What is a perfect way to gather a certain group of people to a certain location? _

I pouted at my internal argument, flipping onto the ground and staring intently at the blue sky. I saw a cloud shaped like a puppy. _A puppy? That sounds a lot like a hostage. _

I called upon my good friend in hopes of help. _Mr. Universe? You there bro? I need help. You see…_I informed him of the whole mission…_and I just saw this cloud, it looks like a puppy. It's freaking adorable. I think it may be a sign. You know because the word puppy sounds just like the word hostage. Right? _

Silence. A simple coke can rolled across the ground and smacked me in the head.

_I knew you would understand! Thank you! Now I know the perfect way to get the Dragon Slayers. I need….a soda! _

Silence. _A hostage? Yeah. I guess that works too. I'll get a hostage!_

**Special note to 'Thalia Ginny C' or Luna, one of the best friends I could ever have. She's such a great person and a great writer too! (Check out her profile.) Luna, you're the best and I love ya' girl!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Levy: Silver-chan does not own Fairy tail!**

**(Darcy pov)**

_My body…feels numb…__The pain just won't stop coming._

_I can't describe how much it hurts….it just hurts so much. Whenever the massive pain dies away, I can hear the strained mumbles of people talking to me, but it's unclear. Everything is so…distant. I'm 100% awake, but it feels like I'm trapped in an endless nightmare. _

_I miss my team, I miss Claire, I miss Levy, I miss Fairy tail. _

_I know I shouldn't pity myself. I'm the one who in fact ticked Genesis off. I just wish I could understand one thing; this pain. Is this my punishment for ratting out my friends because I thought I was strong enough to take whatever Genesis would throw at me? _

_Whatever it is, I don't regret it. I warned my friends of a danger and that's exactly what makes this pain bearable. _

_The only reason I think I haven't lost my mind is because I want to live and see their smiling faces again. That's what I live for. _

_Sigh. _

_I hope they're okay…_

**(Lissa pov)**

I slung Gray's arm over my shoulder, hoisting him up. I half-dragged him down our path.

He fainted a while back from blood loss, so it was up to me to get us through the dark torturous labyrinth. Fun.

Groaning, I continued ahead slowly. _Does he have to be so heavy? _

What I believed to be an hour passed as I made my way down the never ending twists and turns. The tunnels were eerily quiet since the monster. Almost deafening.

I couldn't help but notice all the cracks along the walls the further we walked, they looked near to falling apart. _I hope those are safe._

I heard a mumbled beside my shoulder and Gray's head lolled around like a bobble head. He kept moaning and leaning further onto me; thus increasing the struggle to maintain his weight. _This is gonna be a long trip. _

Frowning, I kept nudging the stripper off my shoulder. _Is it so hard to just lean the other way? _

I gave up on getting Gray off me and just rolled with it. My nose picked up another scent after another half-hour. I braced myself, getting to as good of a fighting stance as I could with a man on me. No perverted jokes, please.

Waiting patiently, the scent slowly blended into the rest of the area. I heard no noises and decided it to be my imagination. _I'm just being paranoid. _

I rounded the next few dozen turns, hitting two dead ends in the process. My strength was failing me after hours of lugging two bodies across a never ending passage way. I pushed away the shaking in my knees and the burning in my lungs. _Just keep going._

A rumble zipped through the floor, bumping my dirty calloused feet around. I swayed, grabbing tighter to Gray, keeping him from sliding off. I studied the ground, trailing my eyes all along the floor from the way we came to whatever lied ahead. I tried to brush it away again, but a cracking sound shriveled up my heart. It was coming from above us.

My head flew upwards, locking on the ceiling. There was nothing wrong, mind the giant crack running all along the section we were currently standing under. It was weak and just barely hanging on.

_If I make a big disturbance, it will collapse! _I bit my lip, taking my next steps carefully and calculated. With every step a pop came from above. I swallowed a growing lump in my throat, praying no monsters would decide to pay us a visit during the current situation. My breath was slow and ragged as I inched forward.

Then as if the universe hated me, a big boom came from behind us, loosening all the rocks on the ceiling. I didn't even need to look up, I just ran. I pounded forward as rocks crumbled from above and crashed behind me. I panted, hauling Gray as fast as I could. I swerved to the left, dodging a boulder that just barely squished me. If Gray was awake he could've created an ice shield, but unfortunately he was out of commission and I didn't know any shielding spells.

I swore under my breath as the ceiling continued to come down behind me. A small rock caught my foot, sending me to the ground. I grunted, sprawled on the rocky ground. In my fall I dropped Gray who was a few feet away, lying motionless.

Fear drove a dagger through me as a huge rock broke off from the ceiling and was flying down straight for Gray. I gasped, ignoring the tiring feeling that plagued me just minutes before.

I shot my fist out, summoning a teal magic circle. **"Winter Claws of the Ice Dragon!" **A clawed hand of solid ice exploded from my fist and slashed through the on-coming rock, shattering it to pieces.

I dashed over to Gray, dropping beside him. Instinctively, I took sight of the ceiling and immediately wished I hadn't. Five sharp stones were teetering on the edge of falling right onto Gray and I.

Then they came. It was too fast, my magic too slow.

I did the one thing I could think of and gathered Gray in my arms, positioning him so his chest was on my lap. _This is it. I'm gonna die in a hole with a stripper…never thought I would say that. _

I clutched him tightly, awaiting the rocks to crush us.

**(Luna pov)**

I sat criss-crossed on my bed, poking at the object placed in front of me. Before leaving the guild, I asked Master if I could take the lacrima containing Genesis' information with me to investigate.

I ran my palm across the orb, scanning through file upon file. _For an assassin, they sure have a lot of info on him. _

Green strips of code and runes wrote itself on the 'screen'. I didn't know what any of it meant when Master and Lucy looked at it the first time, so I had Levy make a little key for me.

I pulled over the little slip of paper containing the translations. _Let's see. (U*y=7v)=(aT11^) So that means it's a vowel. _

I've pretty much memorized the whole key after a few times reading it over. I hated reading in code. The whole reason Lucy wrote it in this jumble of symbols is because it was information she gathered while working undercover and if someone had found it, her cover would have been blown. And treason in a guild of assassins is not a pretty outcome. I also had Levy's computer with me and was looking up articles about said greenette. There was close to nothing. Genesis was an assassin, they always kill in secret and stealthily. Of course they never caught him for any of his murders. Except one.

I caught sight of a _very_ recent article that grabbed my attention.

_'Store owner, Billy Fremer, was found dead in front of his store under 75 hours ago...blah...blah... When the Rune Knights arrived at the scene, one of Billy's windows was found smashed with glass littering the ground. Billy in particular had a shard of glass pierced through his head. _

_It looked to be an act of suicide, but was later revealed to be a clear-as-day murder. Witnesses say they saw a cloaked man smash Billy's window then proceeded to force him into stabbing himself. Many claim the man to be a mage and that Billy was magically forced to kill himself. _

_No clear description of the man was given do to the covering of his cloak. However, one woman claimed him to be built around the age and height of a teen. _

_No news has been heard since then of any murders by a cloaked figure. Rune knights are on the scene and currently hunting down this cloaked killer. More on this story will advance with time. –Sorcerer Weekly.' _

I narrowed my eyes, rubbing my chin. I re-read the article several more times. It was definitely Genesis.

_Sorcerer Weekly, huh? _I noticed the source at the end of the article. Scribbling the URL of the website onto a notepad, I grinned. _Good thing I'm friends with a little Sorcerer Weekly reporter. I'd best pay her a visit. _

I packed my satchel with notes and journals (along with Levy's computer) and headed out for town.

I strolled along the sidewalk, taking in all the chatter and noises of Magnolia. It was a clear day and I would've taken time to enjoy it if I wasn't busy. I almost longed to just run into the woods and practice my archery. Everything has been so fast and stressful lately, I just haven't had the time to relax. _Maybe the girls and I could do something later?_

I shook my head, clearing the happy fantasies. I was on a mission, I didn't have time for fun and games.

My eyes glued to the familiar building. The Sorcerer Weekly News building was a three story office building a vibrant shade of pink with a purple roof. All the windows were blocked off by black-out curtains so nobody would peak in on the reporters while they worked. Just above the door were two gold and glittery letters; S and W.

Stalking over to the….interesting….building, I rounded the entrance, going over to the left wall. A bright blue door sat in the far corner of the wall.

I slinked over and hopped up the three small steps and beat on the door, two times on the top, one to the left and two more on the bottom. It's a secret code my friend and I worked out.

After a couple minutes, a rustling was heard behind the door. The five locks all clicked and the door swung open. I met face to face with the beaming girl.

"Luna!" she cried, jumping into my arms.

I spun her around, hugging her tight. "Hi, Paloma!"

I set the girl back down on the steps, grinning. Paloma is a young girl Romeo's age with long violet hair and chocolate brown eyes. A hot pink fedora, (or as she calls it, 'Reporter Hat') always sits on her head with a pencil snuggled into a little slot on the left. Paloma wore an oversized orange T-shirt coming to her knees with black leggings tucked into brown heeled ankle boots. She is the youngest reporter in the business and one of the best. I mean, who could resist telling such an adorable girl every detail of a story.

Her big brown doe eyes sparkled. "Luna, what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask you a few things." I looked all around, searching for any pedestrians. "Though, I think it would be best if we talked in private."

Paloma looked around like I had, not understanding. "Um, of course. Anything for you, Luna." She waved me in with a smile. "Come on in."

I followed the purplette, shutting the door behind me. I mentally frowned at the spacious white marble interior, accented with gold accessories and plush red carpets and curtains. _Some office building, more like pint-sized castle. _

"Luna!" I heard my name called and turned to face Paloma. She was standing at the end of the hall, pointing to a door on the right. I followed her into the room, taking a seat in front of the big bamboo desk. Paloma jumped into the leather chair behind the desk and leaned forward on her elbows. "So, what cha' need?"

I glanced around Paloma's office. Blue and sparkly, it fit her. "Well," I gathered my thoughts, trying to figure out how to word everything to Paloma. I whole-heartedly trust Paloma, or as I should say, Paloma has achieved True Trust I my book. I first met Paloma during the Grand Magic Games. Sorcerer Weekly was gathering information on the loser guild, Fairy tail. They typed up dozens of articles saying awful things about us that would surely have brought our guilds ranking down. We all begged them not to post them, but they only turned a cold shoulder. However, the day they were supposed to be published, Paloma came to the hotel Fairy tail was staying at and knocked on our door. She told Gramps and everyone how she personally hacked all the computers and deleted the trash articles on Fairy tail.

_"It's not fair to you all," _she had said._ "I can feel in your hearts that you truly are worthy and a loving guild. You deserve to earn your pride back. I just had to return the favor for people like you."_

Master and everyone were so pleased and overjoyed. So much, that Gramps asked her to join the guild even though Paloma wasn't a mage.

She sadly turned us down claiming, _"I'm so sorry. I would love to join you all, but…reporting's my life. It's my family, my….magic." _

We were all saddened that she turned us down, but Master claimed her to be an on-hold member and that if she ever wanted to come back, she would be immediately welcomed. And since she was a member, we gave her a black guild mark on her stomach, so she would legally still be with us. He also made her the exclusive Fairy tail reporter for all events. Ever since, I've been good friends with Paloma, constantly seeking her help on info. for missions.

"Luna?" Paloma peeped, cocking her head.

I blinked, not realizing I zoned off and still hadn't given her an answer. "Oh…sorry, Paloma."

"No problem at all," she waved her hand. "Now, what were you talking about before?"

I sighed, scratching my head. "Right, my apologize. You see…"

Paloma's eyes looked ready to pop out her head when I finished the story. Her jaw was dropped and she looked astounded. "T-that would be the biggest story in history! Well, not really, but the press would go ballistic! I mean, it's awful and sad, absolutely! Do I have your permission to post it?" her eyes twinkled. I don't think she understood the situation.

"Sorry, Paloma. This is strictly Fairy tail business. I don't want the public freaking over an assassin," I explained.

She frowned, but nodded nonetheless. "I understand," her voice dripped with disappointment. "So, what do you need me for?"

I dug into my satchel and pulled out my notepad containing the URL on the Genesis article. She grabbed the notepad from my hand with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorcerer Weekly published an article about a cloaked murderer, I need to know 100% if this is Genesis, and if so, I'm gonna' need some behind the scenes Intel."

Paloma nodded and sprang onto her computer, her fingers danced across the keyboard and her eyes were intently staring at the screen. She constantly glanced down to check the URL. After a few clicks and pings she leaned back in her chair. "From what are archive has gathered on the case, it's gotta' be Genesis Timberwolf."

I sighed, raking a clawed hand through my hair. "I knew it. What else do you have that wasn't mentioned in the article?"

Paloma ran her finger along the mouse, scrolling down the pages. Her face squished up in a pouty way that made her look exactly like a purple haired Wendy. Actually, other than the hair color, they could probably be sisters based on their appearance. "There isn't much, just details on the location and the guy, Billy Fremer's family."

I pointed to the notepad. "Could you write down the address of the location?"

She nodded and scribbled on the pad with the pencil on her fedora. "Sorry I couldn't be much help, Luna."

"It's no problem, you did help a little Paloma. Now I'm sure Genesis was the one responsible for that murder." I groaned, laying my head on the desk, wanting to bang it repeatedly on the wall.

I felt a soft hand stroke my head and looked up to see Paloma's smiling face filled with concern. "Luna…are you okay? You look really stressed. Do you want some tea?"

_You have no idea. _ I gave a short laugh, patting her hand. "No thank you. I'm alright. Just tired." _And stressed, exasperated, depressed, confused… _

Paloma's smile was a sad one. "If you say so, Luna."

I leaned up, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Thanks for everything. I promise I'll visit again soon."

She giggled like a jingling wind chime. "You better. I miss you all."

I frowned. "You can always come by. You know you're always welcome, Paloma."

Paloma blushed, pulling up her shirt to point at the black guild mark right smack dab in the center of her stomach. "How could I forget? I can't forget about my family."

My heart got all warm and fuzzy. "Speaking of family, how's your brother? Still in Lamia Scale?"

Paoma's face fell and she stared at the desk, unblinking. "He died on a mission several days ago. I'm okay though," she choked, smiling up at me.

I gaped. Paloma's brother was an incredibly strong Illusion mage. "Oh, I'm so sorry," I whispered grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze.

She sniffed. "There is no reason to be sorry. I-I'm actually supposed to write an article about his death."

I bit my lip. _I didn't mean to make her upset. Damn. _

"Willyougotothebeachwiththegirlsthisweekend?" I asked in a mumbling rush.

Paloma blinked, her face blank. "Uh. Pardon?"

_Well, here goes. _"The girls and I are going to the beach this weekend. Fairy Hills has a private beach for anyone with a Fairy tail guild mark to enjoy. Do you wanna' come with us?" I asked again, this time understandable.

Paloma wiggled in her chair, looking uncertain. "You girls are going to the beach?"

_Now we are. _

"Yep. Please Paloma?"

Paloma rubbed her arm. "I don't know, I have a lot of work to do…"she trailed off, head down.

I sighed. "Erza and everyone would like to see you again. Take a break for them?"

With great hesitation, the little reporter nodded. "Alright."

"Good. Meet us at the beach Saturday at noon," I ordered fiercely.

Paloma flinched. "Y-yes, Luna."

I smirked. _Mission accomplished. _

"See you then. Bye, Paloma." I strolled out the room noiselessly, hearing a 'Bye-bye!' called behind me. I exited the pretty building and heading to the guild. Mid-way I sweat dropped and nearly collapsed.

_Perfect…now I have to tell all the girls we are having a beach day. Stupid Paloma and her cute sadness._

**(Sting pov)**

I skipped over to the bar, ignoring the glare given to me from several guild members. I'd gotten used to it. They're just jealous of my abs. Hell, I'm jealous of my abs. I would so date myself if that wasn't totally gay and self-obsessed. Although, that would be really strange too. Besides, why date yourself when you can have a hot girl instead? It's logic.

I caught Rouge in a dark corner by himself and shook my head. _Nice to see you're being social buddy. _

I jumped onto a bar stool far away from the only other three people at the bar at the moment. I knocked on the counter top, grabbing the barmaid's attention. "Yo!" I called to the curvy beauty.

She flipped around and gave me a dark glare so terrifying that I nearly fell off my seat. In a blink, her face switched to an eerily kind and cheery one. "Be with you in a second, Sting," she called over her shoulder as she prepared a drink for another person.

I gulped. Mirajane scares the crap out of me.

The she-devil clicked over to me with a big smile on her face. "What can I get you?"

"Beer." I said, quick and emotionless.

She nodded, spinning around to prepare it. I exhaled as soon as she wasn't facing me. _Scary bitch. _

A figure collapsed in a chair beside me, leaning their entire upper body on the bar. Her brown hair was blanketing her face and she shook from hiccups. The female lifted her head, face flushed from drinking. Cana Alberona.

_I wonder if she's single? _I thought staring at her. Then I remembered who her dad was.

Hell. No.

_I guess she's out. Why isn't there any hot single fairies? All the chicks in my guild are evil (Minerva) or annoy me (Yukino). _I pouted, waiting for my drink with mild interest in anything.

A big slam from behind me caught my attention. I slowly turned around, still not caring much. The guild doors were wide open and a gorilla of a man was standing right in the doorframe. Two limp figure were in his arms, a blondie and….Gray?

Cana, still next to me, scowled and stormed up to him. All the guild members' eyes were wide as saucers as they locked their eyes on the big man. _Who is this guy?_

Cana swayed right front of him, placing her hands firmly on her hips. "What did you do to them?!" She commanded, pointing to the mages.

I took in what she meant about the two figures. Gray was bruised up and had three gashes on his chest but other than that he looked fine. The blondie however, was really jacked up. And what the hell is with all that hair?

The huge guy, that was probably bigger than Orga, smiled down at Cana with big sparkling teeth I wouldn't have expected based on his torn up appearance. "Hi Cana-chan!~ You miss your dad?"

_What the hell?...That's Gildarts Clive!? _I gaped at Rouge whose eyes were as wide as mine. He sent me this look like, 'Sting, don't you dare piss him off or I will slap your dead corpse.' This is how we usually communicate since Rouge, like, never talks.

I still gaped at my best friend before turning to the huge man. Everyone in Sabertooth knew about Fairy tail's strongest member, who wouldn't? This whole town freaking moves around for him to walk through.

A pink flash attempted to jump on top of Gildarts from behind, but he moved out of the way. Natsu crashed to the floor then leapt up, his fists clenched in determination. "Gildarts! Fight me!...what happened to ice princess and Lissa?" he asked, lowering his fists.

The pretty girl from yesterday dashed up beside Natsu, gaping at Gildarts. "Lissa? She looks like crap. Hehe. What happened?"

Gildarts smiled down to Natsu and the chick. _What was her name again?...I forgot, I really didn't pay attention yesterday. I was too busy staring at her….shirt. _

Gildarts cleared his throat which sounded like he was swallowing a duck. An ugly duck. "Well, I was walking through my typical training area when I saw a bug." He chuckled. "I may have gotten startled and exploded it which sorta' caused the ceiling to collapse. While I was searching through the rubble I saw this girl, who I'm guessing is Lissa from what this girl said, with Gray under her."

I coughed away the perverted thought. Gildarts didn't seem to realize how wrong that sounded. Or how right that sounded.

Cana blinked. "Under her?"

Gildarts nodded. "Yeah. Gray was lying on his back with Lissa atop him, why?"

Cana fainted, obviously thinking the same thing as me, or she was drunk. Probably both.

Wendy stumbled over to Cana, putting a hand to her head. "She's okay, just hungover." Wendy assured all the people staring at her. I would've laughed at hearing such a little girl saying hungover and identifying it, but it didn't seem like the time.

Natsu and the chick were still staring at the limp mages unblinking. "Um…where exactly did you find them?" the girl asked.

"The sewers."

Natsu started coughing loudly and the girl just went pale and put her headphones on and walked away.

Gildarts brushed past Natsu with a nod and carried the figures into the infirmary. By that time I already had my beer but wasn't paying attention. My eyes were glued to a certain curvy blackette. _Who is that headphone girl? And is she single?_

**(Lissa pov)**

I moaned, snuggling into the bed sheets. They were so soft.

…..bed sheets?

I launched upwards, whipping my head around. I awaited to the darkness, but the dark grimy hole I expected never came. All I saw was soft colors and the infirmary beds of Fairy tail. And….Shelby.

Shelby was sitting criss-crossed on the end of my bed, glaring at me. I glared back at her, remembering what the bitch did to me. We sat in silence, neither of us tearing our eyes away. An eternity could have passed and I wouldn't have noticed.

"Sorry," she eventually mumbled, interrupting my mental focus.

I gaped. "Sorry? Sorry!? You push me down a hole, stole my wallet, left me without food, left me with a per-Gray, made me get my clothes soaked, and worst of all, I got crushed by a ceiling of rocks and you say sorry?"

Shelby didn't flinch. "I never stole your wallet."

"Yes you did!" I growled. "What the hell?! You don't just push people down a hole, Shelby! Where is your common sense?"

"On a beach in Mexico, sipping a nice white chocolate cocktail. Now, you okay?"

My rage/annoyance paused. I just noticed I was in absolutely no pain. I ran my hands down my arms, searching for the slightest blemish. "Yeah. I feel good as new."

"Wendy healed you and Gray about a half hour ago," she responded simply.

_Gray! _

"Is he alright?" I yelled, tensing up.

Shelby smirked cockily, eyeing me. "Wow. You concerned about the pervert? What did you _do_ in that hole?" She giggled slightly. "Sorry, perverted thought."

My eyes narrowed. "Other than plotted my revenge, nothing. Now, is he okay?" Last I remembered, I was clutching his unconscious body, ready to be crushed alive.

"He's fine, more worried about you. I had to near well drag him out of this room. He kept watching you," Shelby grumbled, taking a swing of what I was almost positive was alcohol. I resisted the urge to cough wave away the pungent smell of the clear liquid.

My hands clenched the covers of the bed. _Gray…watched me? _I was unaware of the heat that rose to my cheeks when I thought of the handsome pervert staring me down while I slept. _That's kinda' creepy. _

I shook my head, pinching my cheeks. _I did not call him handsome. _Once I snapped myself out of it, I leaned back on the pillow and rubbed my forehead. "So," I choked, changing the subject, "what's happened to us? Why am I not crushed by a boulder?"

My teammate shrugged. "Like I would know. All I do know is some ginger found you and brought you here because he recognized Gray."

I sighed. "Of course. He must be Gildarts." (The big jerk who wrote that message at the entrance of the labyrinth.)

I took in a deep breath, casting my blue eyes around all the medical supplies. "What's happened while we were gone?"

Shelby went silent. I caught her avoiding my eyes with a grim expression.

"Shelby?" I repeated, getting slightly nervous. "What happened?"

The Dragon Slayer set her drink down on the floor and crossed her arms. She drummed her fingers against her arm, looking uncomfortable. "Well…"

"Well what?"

Shelby sighed. "Well, Laxus asked out Darcy, two sexy 3rd gens are staying at our guild, we discovered an assassin, Natsu bought me cool headphones, and...let's just say, you're gonna' have to make a visit to someone tomorrow."

My heart spun like a top. _Did I miss that much?...Assassin! _I gulped, hiding my unease. "Who do I have to visit?"

"Darcy."

I felt like she just slapped me. "What happened to Darcy?" I asked with a shaky voice.

Shelby rubbed the back of her neck, fidgeting. "Stuff...Look, just pay her a quick visit tomorrow, Porlyusica will explain everything. And when you come back, don't be mopey. Luna just came back saying something about all the girls and the beach. It sounds fun I'm sick of all this drama. Just go, come back and get ready for the beach this weekend. Got it?"

Before I could answer, Shelby jumped off the bed, swinging her glass of the floor and stormed out the room.

I blinked, putting a hand to my forehead. _What could have happened?_

As if it couldn't get worse, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned to my left and felt my heart drown at whom I saw standing there. And drown was very accurate.

"H-Hi...Juvia."


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter is super boring, I apologize. The next chapter is going to be so much better and I would rather have started on that then this, but in order to start the next chapter I needed to post this one, so...you're welcome.**

**Levy: Silver-chan does not own Fairy tail!**

**(Lissa pov)**

My fingers twitched in fear as I stared wide eyed at the bluenette beside my bed. "J-Juvia…Hi," I stuttered, tongue feeling numb.

The rain woman gave me a sad smile, rubbing her arms. They were covered in bandages and bruises. I don't know how that's possible considering her body is water, but it apparently is. Last I saw of the girl was when she was in a bloody heap on the front steps.

"Hello, love rival. Juvia is glad to see you are well." Her voice was low and her eyes would only meet mine for a second before whisking away. She looked terribly embarrassed.

"T-thanks, you too," I forced out. I'm not scared of Juvia or anything, but when someone tries to drown you, you don't exactly feel comfortable with them.

Juvia poked her fingers together, turning a bit red. "J-Juvia wanted to apologize. Juvia shouldn't have attacked love rival out of silly emotions."

I blinked. Not how I expected this to go. "It's totally fine, Juvia. I now you didn't mean it."

"Oh, but Juvia very much meant it. Juvia was protecting her Gray-sama," she said with a small note of sternness in her voice.

"Okay~" I sang, stretching out the word. This girl seriously has issues. "Well, no harm done."

Juvia smiled a sweet smile and continued to rub her arms awkwardly. "Juvia is happy there are no hard feelings. Juvia just…." Her eyes glowed with big pink hearts. She clasped her hands against her bosom, looking up at the ceiling. "Juvia's love for her Gray-sama makes her do crazy things. Gray-sama was being a gentleman by talking to you and Juvia misunderstood. He's so noble," Juvia exclaimed with a dreamy sigh.

I just sat there. Just sat there, processing. "Well, okay then."

Juvia turned her head back to me with the dreamy haze still in her eyes. "Besides," she leaned in close, a small twitch in her lips, "Love rival has no feelings for Gray-sama, right?"

..."Of course not," I replied hastily. Not exactly a lie. I don't have romantic feelings for Gray, but I did definitely considered him a friend, in the very very least. Plus even if I did, they are nothing compared to Juvia's.

Her blue eyes narrowed slightly. "You are lying. Juvia can see the emotion in your eyes."

_Really, cause I don't see it at all. _"Um. I'm pretty sure I'm not."

She waggled a finger in my face, obviously not believing me. "Lie all you want, love rival. Juvia will fight for Gray-sama," she warned. Her face was dark and twisted, her head cocked like a broken doll's head.

I sighed. "You are so not understanding the situation, but whatever. I'm just glad there are no hard feelings lie you said."

Juvia seemed content with that answer and nodded. "Good. You should learn your place, Juvia hopes we can be friends. However, if she catches you and Gray-sama romantically, or if you hurt Gray-sama, Juvia will not hesitate to drown you. Now I have to go see _my _Gray-sama, love rival. See you around." She flipped her blue locks over her shoulder and skipped out the room.

I stared, now a little scared after the love-sick girl. _I'm in deep waters now._

**(Shelby pov)**

I didn't know why, but my head decided to just start punishing me with an awful headache. Talking to Lissa, my leader, usually does that to me. It didn't seem like the case though.

I also felt bad at how hurt she got because of me. I mean, I do not regret pushing her in that hole, it was the damn funniest thing _ever._ However, I didn't mean for her to get injured, just annoyed. She annoys me, but she is my friend.

I struggled over to the bar, clutching my forehead. Groaning, I leaned my arms on the counter top. _I'll bet this is a hangover; I have been drinking a lot lately since I became good friends with Cana. _

I drank a lot before knowing her, she just kinda' encourages me to indulge more. Life lesson; FRIENDS ENCOURAGE YOU TO DO BAD THINGS!-Shelby Arine.

Kinana flew over to me, resting on her elbows. "Hey, Shelby. Want a drink? You look pretty out of it. Some medicine perhaps?"

I growled, resting on my elbows. "Yeah, a drink would be nice. And a couple aspirins wouldn't hurt."

She nodded with a smile, rummaging through some cabinets. She sat a water in front of me with three pills beside it. I frowned at the water, wishing it was something stronger. But alcohol during a hangover might not be best. Then again, since when the hell do I care about what's best.

I clanked the bottle of what I brought into the infirmary on the counter. "Yo, Kinana! Can I get a refill of this as well?" I ordered more than asked.

Kinana gave me a skeptical look, but obeyed nonetheless. I chugged down the pills, taking down the entire bottle of water. I could already feel the light buzzing doing magic on my migraine. I sighed, loosening up. _Damn Cana. Getting me drunk all the time. _

I raked a hand through my curls, fingering one specific one to twirl around my finger. The scraping sound of a chair next to me drew my eye. I dropped the curl, blinking. "Sting-kun!"

The sexy blonde smirked, resting one arm on the counter. "Hey there. Would you mind telling me your name again?" he asked.

"Shelby."

"That's right," he exclaimed snapping. "I remember now."

I jerked my chin down in an 'alright, whatever' way since I had no other way to respond.

My drink returned and I took a good swing of it. The liquid danced through my body, emitting a numbly pleasured feeling. I exhaled, setting the vile down. Sting-kun was still looking at me and I felt uncomfortable under his crystal blue gaze. "Can I help you?" I mumbled.

He smirked. "Nope."

"Then stop staring at me."

Sting-kun lifted a hand, touching my cheek lightly, causing me to flush red and shiver. He seemed satisfied by my reaction. "Why? Guys like looking at pretty girls."

I opened my mouth, but no words came out. A hand grabbed me by the arm and tore me away from Sting-kun. I whipped my head towards Natsu who was giving Sting-kun what looked like a forced smile.

"Hey Sting. What cha' doing?"

Sting-kun just leaned back, not removing his grin. "I _was_ in the middle of talking to Shelby."

Natsu sighed dramatically. "That's too bad because Shell is gonna' talk to me. Buh-bye." Natsu proceeded to drag me away and I glanced back at Sting-kun who winked at me before turning to order something. I felt a fluttery feeling and was suddenly very happy Natsu dragged me away, sensing I would've said something incredibly stupid. I rubbed my cheek absentmindedly as I thought about his soft touch.

Natsu shoved me into a seat and sat across from me. "What the heck, Natsu? Don't just drag me away while I'm talking to someone," I barked.

Natsu just smiled like a doofus. "Sorry, Shell. But in my defense, there wasn't much _talking_ involved." There was a note in his voice I couldn't identify.

"That doesn't mean you can just haul me away, moron."

Natsu ignored me and crossed his arms behind his head. "So, you don't think Gray and Lissa are mad, do ya'?"

I narrowed my eyes, upset at the change in conversation, but answered anyway. "No. They'll probably get over it. Lissa is gonna' be more focused on Darcy anyway once she finds out."

Natsu's face flickered with sadness. "Oh yeah. I hope she's okay."

"Don't we all," I mumbled, drifting away into my headphones.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The days passed so quickly I couldn't believe it was already Friday, which meant our Beach Day was tomorrow.

Lissa already visited Darcy and came back pretty depressed, though she quickly got over it. At least from what I could tell, Lissa obviously is still upset, but she followed my orders and put it aside until we could do something about it. I also finally got to meet Juvia, who was…creepy to say the least.

I yawned into my pillow, hugging it close. I love sleep. I love rest. I hate people, pillows are better people. Everybody loves pillows.

A banging sound snapped me out of my sleepy daze.

I groaned, pulling a pillow over my head. _Why does Earthland hate me!? _

"Rosie, check the door!" I grumbled.

My little pal rubbed her sleepy eyes and flew up to the peep-hole of the door, pressing her face against it.

"Is someone there?" I asked, tangling up in my covers.

"Yeah!" Rosie called from behind my curtain of black.

"Tell them to go the fuck away! I'm tired damn it!" I yelled, not wanting to speak with anyone at the moment. They can go to hell, I'm gonna' sleep.

"I will not say that kind of language, Shelby. And are you sure, it's Cana."

The thought actually tempted me to get up. I liked Cana, probably the most out of anyone in the guild besides my team.

"Tell her to go fuc-" I was cut off by the door opening.

I launched up and drew my canopy aside to glare. Cana was walking in with a big smile. She pat Rosie's head. "Thank you, Rosie."

My eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" I growled.

Cana placed her hands on her hips with a frown. "Well hello to you too."

"Cana…"

"Alright, alright, geez." She waved her hands, noticing my un-amused look. "You and I are going shopping. Tomorrow is the beach and we need cute swim suits."

I. Hate. Shopping.

"Cana, you wear a bikini top every day."

"So? I want a new one! Besides, we need to look super sexy," she defended.

I shook my head. "Cana, I look sexy everyday, that hurt my feelings. Anyway, I'm all for skimpy clothes, Cana, but why? It's not like the guys will be there."

Cana crossed her arms, jutting her hip to the side. "First off; The guys always spy on us from behind the wall, Second; There is never a reason to not look gorgeous, not that you are not, you know I love you, And lastly; Get off your lazy ass!"

I groaned, defeated. "Fine, let me get dressed."

As we walked through town, I felt completely awkward. Not because of Cana or the town, because Cana decided to invite someone else. Luna.

Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with her, she just always is so distant around me. Cana made me leave my headphones at home (after a loooong and brutal argument to which I'm still pissed about) and Rosie wanted to go to the guild, so I was forced to bear with the deafening silence between the three of us.

I crossed my arms, exhaling loudly. I longed for the sweet melodies of music to pound into my ears. I could just use my magic, but it wouldn't be the same.

Cana nudged my arm with a 'what's wrong?' gesture.

I shrugged, shoving my hands into my pockets.

Cana obviously didn't like my answer, but respected my silence. That's the number one reason I liked Cana, she doesn't pester me. And isn't blonde.

"Here we are," she announced, waving me towards a trendy store with tall glass windows holding manikins wearing swim suits and lingerie. It was a fairly skimpy store that had my name written all over it. Luna, however, didn't look pleased.

"Cana, I refuse to shop in such a….store," she grumbled, choosing not to insert a word there.

Cana pouted, latching on to her arm. "Oh come on. I had to beg you to come, _beg_. That will totally ruin my reputation ya' know. You can't bail now!"

Luna grimaced. "Cana, this is not my type of store. This is a store for…whores to say the least."

I scoffed a laugh. Her head turned to me. "Do you have something to say?"

"What if I don't?" I monotoned.

She pursed her lips. "Then keep to yourself."

I clenched my fist in my pocket. No I had a problem with her. She thinks she can just tell me what to do. Cute.

"Screw you," I mumbled, pushing my way into the store.

**(Luna pov)**

I gaped. _Screw you? Ugh. So rude. Why did the girls have to invite her to the beach? _

Cana's eyes followed Shelby in. "Okay…."

"I'm going home," I said, turning to head back to Fairy Hills. I didn't need a swim suit anyway.

"Like hell you are," Cana snapped, taking me by the arm and dragging me inside. I clawed at her arm to no avail. I spotted Shelby a ways away looking through racks. Cana trotted over to her, me in tow.

"Find anything?" she asked.

Shelby shook her head. "All the stuff on sale is cheap trash." Her eyes lazered on me before jumping back to Cana.

Cana released me with a huff. "Of course it is. We are spending some good cash on good suits. We are not shopping in the sale section!" she hollered, appalled. "Come with me," she ordered, taking me by the arm again along with Shelby. A wire of tension fizzled between me and the Dragon Slayer and Cana seemed completely oblivious to it.

I would've high-tailed it right out the store, but I stayed for _Cana_.

And I don't have a swimsuit…

Cana tapped the shoulder of an employee, releasing Shelby. She chatted with the perky girl and before I knew it, two other girls showed up, shoving Shelby, Cana, and I into dressing rooms.

"Cana, what's going on?!" I hollered from the stall to the right of her's.

"The girls are going to bring us several pairs of swimsuits and we are going to try them on and get each other's opinion. And they will keps bringing us pairs until I say otherwise," she called back airily.

"How did you manage that?!" Shelby yelled from the stall on the other side of Cana's.

Cana snorted. "You can do anything for a couple hundred jewels!"

I face palmed. "You're kidding."

"Nope! Now strip!"

I groaned, knowing I was trapped. A itty-bitty feeling of giddiness swirled deep down, but that was evaporated by my annoyance.

A pile of bright colors tumbled over my door as a voice chirped, "Here you go! Tell us if there is anything we can do?"

I picked up one of the suits and opened my mouth only to shut it. I was going to ask how they knew my exact size, but shook my head in knowing Cana most likely told them. I threw my clothes of and slipped on the first suit. It was a green bikini with yellow stripes. I walked out to see Shelby and Cana standing in their first suits.

Cana looked me up and down and shook her head. "Not the right one." Shelby nodded in agreement. They were both wearing one-pieces that didn't suit them at all.

I shrugged and walked back into the stall, putting on the next one. This cycle repeated about five times, all to be failures. I pulled on the next one which was a white one piece covered in sparkles. I stalked out, viewing myself in the semi-circle of mirrors since Cana and Shelby weren't out yet. I had to admit, it was really pretty. It hugged my curves perfectly and criss-crossed in the back. I posed a little.

"You look nice."

I flipped around, expecting to see Cana, but instead stood Shelby leaning against one of the mirrors that enveloped the changing room. She smirked, nodding in approval.

I swallowed, unsure how to answer her. Looking away, I tried my best to cover myself. "No offense, but I don't trust your opinion."

Shelby shrugged. "Like I care if you trust me. I'm just saying you don't look bad."

_She doesn't care if she doesn't have my trust? _Frowning, I opened my mouth just as Cana walked out in a two-piece that looked like a candy cane. Her eyes flew wide when she caught sight of me.

"Oh, Luna! You are so getting that!" she exclaimed, smiling big.

I turned checking the price tag and paled. That was not happening. "Uh. Unfortunately I can't, Cana."

Cana quirked an eyebrow, coming over to scan the price tag. She didn't even flinch at the array of zeros. "I'll buy it for you."

"What?!" I screeched.

The brunette gave a small laugh. "I said, consider it bought."

My mouth flopped open as I blinked wildly. "C-Cana! N-No way! That's w-way too expensive!" I stuttered, still in shock.

Cana frowned. "What, you think I'm poor? I'm getting this whether you like it or not."

I shook my head sadly. "I can't except that."

"Too bad!" she yelled right in my face, making me jump. "This is yours. End. Of. Discussion."

"Cana I-"

"Nope! Go change! I need to pay for that beauty," she ordered, smirking.

Realizing Cana's mind was set, I gave her a thank you and went to change. Cana is a great friend. So reliable, kind, loyal, trustworthy….

I stared at the ground as I tugged my clothes back on. _Trustworthy….why is it I seem to trust her so easily, yet I trust Team Midnight as much as I would a complete stranger. As far as I'm concerned that's exactly what they are. They may bear the mark of my guild, but their….just not part of it. _I would never dare say that to Nee-chan or anyone else, but deep deep down I truly believed that.

"Luna, get out here! Tell me if this makes me look hot!" Cana shouted, banging on the stall door.

I sighed, scooping up the one-piece and exited the changing room. Cana was in a violet two-piece that really made you notice her hourglass figure. I blinked. "It fits you," I replied honestly.

Cana smiled triumphantly and swayed her hips in front of the mirror. "Well, then I'm getting this one."

"Which one?" Shelby asked, emerging from her stall. She was in a hot pink bikini with white polka dots.

Cana posed, winking. "This is so mine. And you are so getting that one, you need to extenuate those curves, Shell-bell."

Shelby smirked at Cana playfully and swayed her hips. "Oh really? I guess I will then." She winked and Cana and her laughed, going back to change.

Once they came back out, we all went to pay and since Cana's was less than mine, I payed for her's.

The two girls and I walked down the street in pleasant silence. It was a good shopping experience and by this time tomorrow we would be relaxing on the beach. Cana and Shelby started a perverted conversation and I said goodbye. To Cana.

I made my way home, drifting off on my most recent thoughts. Despite my joy of having some fun, I was nervous. So much has happened in such a short time. All since _they _came. I mean, Fairy tail gets into trouble more than I can count, but everything was just settling down after the games. It wasn't exactly peaceful, just less chaotic. And now, _bang_! They show up.

I sulked my way back to Fairy Hills. I was gonna' enjoy myself tomorrow if I have to force myself. I'm so tired and I need R&R.

**(Erza pov)**

I gathered all the girls to my room so we could plan out tomorrow thoroughly. We need everything to be settled so we are prepared to have (mandatory) fun. We were all seated in one of the many rooms in my possession, seated in chairs and on the floor. I sat in between Lulu and Lissa, clearing my voice to silence all the females. "Alright, ladies. First things first, who is able to come?" I asked to no one in particular.

Levy decided to answer, raising her hand in doing so. "Well, I know Mira and Kinana are working, so they are a no. Laki is sick, Bisca has to take care of Asuka, Dar-chan is….," she trailed off, sniffling. She shook her head, blue locks dancing around. "S-sorry, I'll continue. Um. I think that's it."

I nodded. "It's a shame they cannot attend, but that means we just have to have enough fun to make up for them. Next order of business; supplies. What do we need and who is bringing what?"

Evergreen started a list on her fingers and nodded at Levy to write it down. "Towels, sun screen, umbrellas, blankets, beach balls, drinks, some food, hmmm…what else?" she questioned, pushing up her glasses.

Shelby raised her hand. "I'm sorry, but if there is no music and/or alcohol you can count me out."

Cana's hand shot up. "I'll bring the booze and drinks!" she exclaimed cheerily.

She and Shelby fist bumped, looking ecstatic.

I shook my head. "Sorry, but there will be no alcohol. We will have two underage drinkers there, so it would not be appropriate," I explained, referring to Paloma and Wendy.

Lisanna cocked her delicate head, raising a pale hand as Shelby and Cana's jaws dropped. "Aren't we all underage drinkers?"

Silence.

"Probably," I answered as everyone in the room thought about it. _What is the drinking age? 21? Cana started drinking at Romeo's age. Not that it makes it any better._

Cana and Shelby pouted like little kids, crossing their arms.

I shook my head. "Too much alcohol is bad for you. This is probably best anyway."

Cana gaped, but remained silent.

"However," I added, "you will be in charge of drinks. Make sure you have a big cooler."

Cana huffed, still not pleased. "Whatever."

My eyes narrowed. "And know if I catch the slightest drip of booze, I'll give you the same punishment as Natsu and Gray from our last All Girl Beach Day," I threatened.

Every girl in the room (except Lissa and Shelby) paled at the memory of the boys' 'punishment' and Levy and Evergreen let out a gasp. We do not speak of the 'punishment' that they deserved, but I felt it was necessary in this case.

Cana stared wide-eyed, hands gripping the carpet with force. "Y-yes, Erza. No alcohol."

I narrowed my eyes further, unconvinced then nodded. "Good," I said in a care free way that lifted the terrified mood of the room. "And Shelby," I added, "Music is allowed as long as you supply it."

Shelby smirked. "Perfect." Then frowned. "But it would be better with booze."

I ignored her. "Lisanna, you and Juvia will bring snacks if Mira has the time. Levy, Wendy, you are in charge of sun screen and lotion. Cana, you already have drinks covered. Shelby, music covered. Evergreen, Lissa, you are to bring umbrellas. Lucy, manage beach balls. And lastly, Lulu and I shall bring towels and blankets. Any objections?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Alright then. Paloma is not required to bring anything as she is a guest, aside from her, you all have your jobs."

All the girls started chatting in excitement for tomorrow.

"We meet here. See you all then."

All the females left the room in an uplifting flurry, leaving Luna and I alone. I turned to my little sister with a warm smile. "Thank you for suggesting this, Lulu. I believe it will be great fun."

Luna gave me a ghost of a smile then stared at the floor with abnormal interest.

I raised a scarlet brow. "Lulu? What troubles you?"

She shrugged and in a monotone voice mumbled, "There is nothing that could possibly trouble me that wasn't troubling me before."

I sighed, knowing exactly to what she was referring to. "You're still strung up on that?" I asked in a low, exhausted voice.

Luna frowned. "You don't have to say it like that."

We remained in silence that brought me sorrow to know my sister was so down. She seems so far away since Team Midnight joined. I can relate to her trust issues, honestly, but sometimes I feel as if it isn't just that and she refuses to tell me the real problem.

"Lulu…is your trust in me failing as well? Did I do something to make you cut me off?" I asked, praying my assumptions weren't true. As my little sister, she means everything to me. To have her push me away I couldn't bear.

Luna looked up at me very shocked. "Nee-chan, of course not! You did nothing at all!"

I frowned. "Then I am utterly lost."

My little sister blinked and got up slowly. "As am I, Erza."

Unsure what to do, or how to help, I did the one thing I could think of. Like me, Luna's emotions can control her unless she finds a way to let them out. I resorted to punching walls, taking missions, and beating the shit out of Natsu and Gray (and still do) but I believed her way was similar. And I intended to help.

Void of emotion, I gradually got up and strolled to the door.

"Nee-chan, what are-_?_"

"Follow me," I said calmly. It was more like an order, but it meant the same nonetheless.

"I don't-"

"Follow me!" I yelled back, meeting her identical eyes with a forceful glare. Luna staggered back, but moved to follow me.

Without turning, I made my way down the halls of Fairy Hills to the big backyard often used for training. I heard Luna's steps behind me so didn't bother wondering if she would come the whole way. When I reached a good distance away from the building, I flipped around to stop Luna several yards away.

She gave me an expectant look and crossed her arms. "Nee-chan, what are you doing?"

I didn't respond, only got in a good stance and requipped into my normal Heart Kruz armor. I took a deep breath and spread my arms wide.

Luna looked extremely confused and uncrossed her arms. "E-Erza. Why did you requip?"

My response was a simple command that I knew she would benefit from.

"Attack me."


	25. Chapter 25

**Levy: Silver-chan does not own Fairy tail!**

**(Erza pov)**

Luna blinked, not understanding the concept of my request. "Eh?"

"Did you not hear me?" I asked monotone.

Her lips parted as she scrunched up her eyebrows. "Erza, why?"

I exhaled, shaking my head. "You are unhappy as of late. It kills me to see you that way. I believe the best way for you to release your stress is through your magic. I am willing to be your target."

Luna gave a humorless laugh. "No."

"No?"

"No. I don't need this. You don't even support me," she huffed, turning away.

I gaped. "Who said I didn't support you! Of course I do!"

Luna jerked her head back slightly, just enough for our gazes to lock. "Do you believe the newbies should leave?"

I said nothing. I absolutely did not want that, and to know Luna does…

"No," I answered honestly. "I don't."

Luna's scarlet tipped fringe shadowed her face like mine occasionally does. "Then I guess are opinions are not the same. Thanks for this, but I will not hurt you Nee-chan."

I swallowed a lump in my throat._ She is hurting. She is hurting. She may not admit it, but she does want to let her anger out, I know it._ I intend to have that happen. I knew the only way to make her blow was to get her riled up. Anger is the best solution.

I scoffed obnoxiously. "As if."

Luna stopped walking. "Pardon?" I knew how to piss her off. We are sisters after all.

"You honestly think that _you_ could hurt me?"

My little sister spun around with a gleam in her eye. "What did you say?"

_Checkmate. _

"Lulu, let's face it. I am Titania, you are…you. Just a little girl with trust issues while I am a stern warrior. You couldn't hurt me if I let you," I sneered.

Luna gasped, hurt flicking through her eyes. I wanted to run over and crush her in a hug, saying it wasn't true and I loved her, but I stood my ground. She bared her teeth. "That's what you think, Erza!"

In a flash of silver, Luna was holding a three foot long bow shaped like a lightning bolt made of a glimmering yellow metal with an arrow in her hand crackling with electricity, the arrowhead also shaped like a lightning bolt. Her Lightning Archer's Bow.

In mere second she fired, the arrow zoomed towards me, but I blocked it just as fast. I requiped into my Lightning Empress armor and deflected the attack. "Is that all you can muster?!" I hollered, shooting a bolt of lightning her way.

Luna flipped out of the way and shot another arrow mid-air. The attack grazed by my ear as I ducked. The bow electrified the ground and would have hurt me if not for my armor. I shoved my staff down, zapping the surrounding area.

Luna jumped just in time, requiping her bow to a new one. This one was her Ice Archer's Bow, a glimmering blue bow covered in ice crystals and displayed two icy snowflakes on the ends. The arrow was teal with a snowflake as the arrowhead. She fired the arrow and it sailed past me, sriking the ground. As soon as the arrowhead hit the grass, the plain froze over in thick ice.

"Weak!" I requiped into my Flame Empress Armor, slicing by blade clean across her chest. It was a very very weak hit, not even drawing blood considering I wasn't trying to hurt her. Of course the fabric did catch fire…. Hey! Can you blame me? Natsu, Gray and I are the most destructive people in the guild.

Luna growled after patting away the flames, back flipping out of reach of my sword and shooting five arrows my way. I elegantly danced my way through the incoming strikes, de-materializing each one as my blade met with them. I sliced forward, sending a wave of fire her way which she cleanly avoided.

"Don't be such a coward! Land a hit on me if you can!" I ordered, dodging more arrows that continued to freeze everything they touched.

"Shut up, Erza!" Luna screamed, her eyes flaming with rage.

I smirked. "Give me your best shot!" Besides the fact she looked ready to murder me, I was enjoying myself.

**"Requip: Rose Thorn!" **she called, summoning a bow I've never seen before. It was an ivy colored bow with spiked rose vines tangled all over, two blooming red roses grew at both ends. The arrow was a blood-red, fitting both our hair colors (Her tips in Luna's case) with vines also wrapped around it. I marveled at the bow, finding it very interesting considering I had no idea of its powers.

"I see you bought a new bow!"

She didn't respond, only angled her back in position to shoot. Since she said rose in her spell, I decided to keep my fire armor. The arrow whipped past my thigh and I shook my head. She could aim so much better. I was suddenly stopped by something slithering up my leg. I looked down to see a beautifully fresh rose bush where the arrow had landed. Vines were snaking out the bush and tangling around my legs. The spiked tentacles wrapped around up to my hips, pinning my arms down as well. The thorns cut into my skin where it wasn't protected by my armor. I had to question myself for a moment. This 'armor' really didn't cover much of me and didn't really respect its purpose of protecting my body. I looked down where droplets of blood rained down my legs without blinking. I was temporarily trapped, but wouldn't be for long.

I dug my sword that was resting beside my hip into the vines, lighting them ablaze. I dropped from their grasp only to be tangled up again in little time. Luna stalked over. I expected her face to be smug with effectively trapping me, but when I caught sight of her, she was devoid of cockiness. In fact, she looked professional and quite bored. "Hack at them all you want. They will never cease to re-grow unless you destroy the bush. The bush is their source of life and unless the bush is dead, those vines will live on," she explained calmly, like she was a teacher giving a student a lesson.

I surveyed the plants. "Effective tactic, though weak against numerous people."

"I don't really care. It worked against the Great Titania, now didn't it?"

I smirked, ignoring the rhetorical question. "You seem much calmer now. I'm glad."

"What does that have to do with any- I fell for it again didn't I?" she asked, realizing my plan I had done numerous times before. She just realized that I egged her into fighting by feeding her rude thoughts.

"Very much so." I used my weapon telepathy to stab my flaming sword straight into the bush. The vines flashed away along with the bush, freeing me. I requipped into my pajamas with a satisfied mood.

Luna groaned, flashing away her bow and crossing her arms.

"Better?"

She pouted. "I guess."

"Then all is well." As I walked back to my room I put a hand to her shoulder. That solved that.

**(Natsu pov)**

_Meanwhile… _

"Listen up! I, Natsu Dragneel, leader of this group of idiots, call this anti-female meeting to order."

The fellow males I gathered in the guild all gave me looks.

"Who made you leader?!" Gray and Gajeel shouted.

"Did you just refer to yourself as an idiot as well since you are the 'leader'?" asked Rouge in his typical emotionless expression.

"Hey!" I interrupted, stomping a foot atop the table. "Enough complaints and questions! We must discuss why we are really here."

"Why are we here?" asked Sting.

I cleared my throat and raised a fist. "The girls are going to the beach tomorrow, _without us!_ It's not fair! So, as revenge, we are going to spy/prank on them to see what they are up to in their villainous ways."

All the guys sweat dropped. "You're joking?"

"Not at all."

Gray shook his head. "Natsu, you are the definition of moron. Do you remember what happened last time Erza caught us staring behind the wall?"

I shivered at the horrendous and embarrassing memory. There are some things a human being shouldn't be put through. "Well, this time will be different. We have more people this time. Myself, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Rouge, Sting, and Loke will all be participating."

Gajeel scoffed. "You wish, Salamander. Count me out. When Erza has your corpses hanging outside, don't say I didn't warn you." Gajeel leaned forward, looking ready to leave.

I quickly thought of a way to make Gajeel stay. As much as I hate it, we need him for the plan. "Levy will be there."

The Iron dragon didn't move. He just blinked one long blink before leaning back in his seat. "We're gonna' get caught."

I smirked, realizing I got him. _Hehehe. Levy's got him wrapped around her finger._

Sting and Rouge gave each other a look and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

Sting flashed a bored expression. "Sorry, but we don't want to participate in anything you _fairies _are planning. We are simply here because our master made us, nothing else." Rouge nodded in agreement.

"Wow, Sting. I was sure you'd want to see a bunch of breastful girls in close to nothing. Some man you are," I played, knowing his weaknesses very well.

Sting turned with a calculating frown as if thinking it over. Rouge elbowed him with a frown. "Sting," he warned.

Sting smirked. "Oh come on, Rouge. How bad could it be? Besides, there is a certain Dragon Slayer I want to observe." Rouge rolled his eyes.

My giddy mood fell. He was obviously referring to Shell. "Actually, I think we have plenty of people."

Gray's evil face met my unhappy one. "I thought you wanted more people? The more the better, right."

"It isn't a man to exclude others, especially from another guild," Elfman added.

"Yeah, Salamander." Gajeel grinned teasingly. "Gihihi. Is there some reason you don't want them to come? We are all in, why not them?"

_Traitors! What the hell?!_

I growled at my guild mates, narrowing my eyes. "They can come if they want. I just didn't think they would want to hang out with _fairies."_

Sting and Rouge exchanged silent words through looking at each other. Rouge sighed. "If Sting goes I'll go," he mumbled, none to ecstatic.

"Oh I'm going! We blondes are persuaded easily. What's the plan, Natsu?"

I frowned, crossing my arms. Of course Sting had to come. He couldn't just jump off a bridge instead. "We are going to spy on them from the north section of the wall that surrounds the beach."

The guys all shrugged. We discussed the plan for a long time, most of us yawning considering I called them here at night. After a while of chatting, Gray cocked his head. "Why isn't Laxus or Freed and Bickslow coming?"

I snorted. "Laxus is all depressed because of Darcy and Freed and Bickslow are keeping him company."

Gajeel shook his head, ashamed. "That guy is whipped."

"*cough* Levy *cough*"

Elfman kept nodding his head, to the plan. Then his eyes grew wide and he froze. "Wait a second. You all can't spy on my sister!"

"Don't worry, Elfman. I don't think anyone here will be looking at Lisanna," I said nonchalantly.

He raised a brow. "What about you? You and her have been friends for years."

"Exactly why I'm not ogling her. We are friends. It would be wrong."

"You're sure?"

I nodded. "Absolutely, I love Lis, but not like that. I mean, she is dating Bickslow and he would kick my ass anyway."

Elfman gaped. "Bickslow?!"

"Yep. They've dated since the games."

Elfman looked mortified that sweet Lisanna was dating doll-freak Bickslow. I couldn't blame him. They are a freaky couple.

"What if she wasn't dating him, would you like her then?" Gray asked.

I responded immediately. "Nope. We are just friends. Besides, I like-" I shut my mouth, earning wide eyes from all the guys in the room.

"Holy hell! Natsu likes someone! Who?" Gray demanded, slamming his hands down on the table.

Shit.

"No one, shut your face," I mumbled, hiding behind my scarf.

Gajeel laughed. "Gihihi. I'll bet it's bunny girl."

I raised a brow. "Bunny girl? You mean Luce? No way, we're best friends."

"Then why do you sneak into her house?" asked Gray.

"It smells good. Plus, my house is too messy. I lost Happy in there once." I blinked. Where is Happy? _Oh right. He's hanging out with Skip at Lissa's place. _

Gajeel rubbed his metal-studded chin. "So it's not bunny girl? Then who?"

Sting's eyes gleamed. "I bet I know."

I opened my mouth to say go to hell, but the opening of the guild doors stopped me. We all turned to see Kinana standing by the door with a chain of keys. She caught sight of us and blinked. "How did you guys get in here so early? Do you have keys too?"

"No, we don't have keys. And early? It's like ten."

She shook her head. "It's about four in the morning."

Rouge looked down at his watch and nodded. "She's right."

I pointed outside, still confused. "But, we-wasn't it-"

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Baka. We must've talked all night."

Whoa. That was pretty cool. "Wait! That means today is the beach day! Everyone meet in front of Fairy Hills. Loke will meet us later once Lucy is occupied, some Spirit World problems, whatever. See you then!"

They all nodded and we left the guild. Today was going to be awesome.

**(Genesis pov)**

I groaned, clutching my side. Ever since I put that spell on Darcy-sama, it has been draining me dry of my magic energy. The spell is intended to torture your targets to death, but I've kept it going for a couple days and it was weakening me.

I took a deep shaky breath. At this rate I would collapse from lack of magic energy. I couldn't remove the spell or else Tenji would be furious and Darcy-sama would surely tell everything. I mainly cared about the first one. Crazy as it is, I don't want to die. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't take it much longer.

I took a seat at one of the guild hall's four long tables. Several mages scooted away from me and I smirked. I pointed at the nearest guy and possessed him to give me his drink. I took a sip and stuck my tongue out. Who drinks milk in a beer mug? I chucked the mug at his head, causing him to topple of his seat.

"Genesis, you better watch it," a busty red head muttered beside me.

I possessed her as well, forcing her to wrap her hands around her throat, choking herself. "What was that? I didn't hear you clearly."

She sputtered out apologize and I back handed her across the table. Stupid bitch.

Bored, I got up only to gasp and sit back down. I needed to stop the spell.

I slowly stumbled out the chair and out the guild. I dashed clumsily around the church, sliding down the wall. I dug my hands into the dirt, willing away the draining. The thought tore me apart and made me dread all that would follow, but hey. Zeref wouldn't want me weak, so I was doing him a favor of not destroying myself.

Hesitantly, I lifted my hand into a clawed shape and willed the wisp I put into Darcy-sama, thus stealing her will, to return. I waited several minutes until the familiar gray ball faded into my clawed hand. I breathed in as the pain ceased. _Congratulations, Darcy-sama. You are free. For now._

**(Darcy pov)**

_ Pain…it continues. I have nothing else to speak about. No one can hear me. It's all just pain…..it's…..what? T-The pain is..._

With the strength of what felt like fifty vulcans, my eyes flew open, foggy and blurred from being forced shut for days. The colors and light replaced the endless darkness my eyes had suffered through for days. Nothing was clear, but it was there. It was there. And the pain was **gone. **

I blinked, trying to clear the blending of faded colors. It looked like a watercolor picture with streaks of pastels.

My lips parted and blood dripped onto my tongue. I ran my tongue over my lips with the quickness of a slug, they felt bumpy and bloody, chapped all over. My body throbbed and heated up. I felt like everything was asleep except my consciousness. I was numb all over. The remains of that constant pain tattooed my small body. My throat was dry and sore from so much screaming. I just barely felt my orange spikes drenched in sweat. I felt hollow, yet over-full. I felt like a broken shell. A doll. A puppet. I was a marionette that was toyed with by a thief who stole my spirit, an assassin who made me his target, a psychopath was robbed me of my sanity, a mage who spelled me.

I let out a painful croak, followed by a raspy cough.

A pink and red blur melded into the mix of colors that was my sight. My ears popped and I could catch dull mumbles of, "Are you alright? Hang tight."

I couldn't nod or speak so I remained silent.

After minutes of dull roars, my hearing finally adjusted so I could hear perfectly. I heard the clinking of bottles and jars followed by pounding footsteps. A huge slam shook the room. I flinched.

"Tangerine!"

"Darcy!"

"Brat!"

I logged my head to the side of the fluffy pillow. Three blurs were racing towards my bed. One was really small, one was a shining white, and the last one was a freaking huge one. I had the deepest urge to paint them.

I peeped, blinking slowly. The blurs were soon by my bed and talking to me.

"Brat, are you alright?"

"Oh, Darcy."

"Tangerine…"

I recognized the voices as Master Makarov, Mirajane, and Laxus. I opened my mouth, not giving out any words. The muscles in my cheeks were working back up so I could move my mouth around.

The short blur, I now know as Master, started speaking to the blur from earlier I assumed to be Porlyusica. "What happened? Why did she wake?"

"No idea. My guess is that Genesis could handle the magical draining of energy that is caused from the spell."

The only place with feeling on my body was my face, so I twitched when a soft hand rested against my forehead, smoothing back my hair. It had to be Mirajane's.

"Darcy…I…..it's me."

"Don't you see her eyes? They are completely clouded. She can't see!" barked Porlyusica.

Mira's hand jerked on my forehead from Porlyusica's harsh voice.

Trying to find some way to show them I could understand them, I leaned into Mira's hand, causing her to gasp. I mouthed 'Mira.'

"She knows it's me!" Mirajane cheered.

Porlyusica hummed, clicking over. "It seems so. Can you speak?" she asked me.

I mouthed 'no.'

Mira sighed. "This is horrible."

"There is nothing we can do. Her body was put through aggressive torture, it will take a while for her senses to return."

The blurs crowded around, whispering among themselves. I sunk into the bed, letting myself get the deserved rest I was deprived of for days and days. I mean, how can you sleep when in unbearable pain?

**(Laxus pov)**

My eyes kept flicking over to Tangerine while the old hag spoke with us. She was awake. That's all that mattered.

Porlyusica finished speaking with us and I asked to be alone for a moment.

Gramps gave me a look like 'Don't rape her!' and Mira placed a kind hand on my arm before leaving with Gramps. Porlyusica stayed but I didn't mind her. I thumped over beside the bed and took a seat in a stool placed beside it.

My gaze was locked on the now sleeping girl. She was ghostly pale mind the black bags under her eyes. Her paleness made her orange hair stick out like a red socks in white clothes. Red lines stained her cheeks from endless tears. She looked like an abused doll.

I sat in silence, listening to the faint sound of her breathing as her chest rose and sunk. _Tangerine…what did that bastard put you through? _

I growled, thinking of the person who caused her so much pain. I'd electrocute him until his eyes exploded. I sighed, running a hand through my hair. She just lay there.

Porlyusica was making a lot of noise behind me. I turned to see what she was doing, but by that time, she was right beside me, looming over Darcy. "Help me," she commanded. "Grab her shoulders and tilt her upwards."

"Why?"

"I'm going to give her some pain killers that help fade numbing. I also whipped up a mixture to soothe her throat. The eyes I am still working on."

I obeyed, gently placing my hands on Tangerine's shoulders, pulling her forward off the pillow. She was limp and nearly fell over. Her violet orbs emerged from behind her eye lids and blinked several times. Porlyusica put a wrinkly hand into a wooden jar and when she pulled it out it was covered in a magenta cream. She rubbed the cream on Darcy's arms, having to move around me. The cream faded almost immediately into her pale skin. Porlyusica continued spreading the cream on her arms. She stopped momentarily, getting more cream.

"Close your eyes," she snapped at me.

"What? Why?"

Porlyusica narrowed her eyes and shrugged. "Suit yourself." She half lifted Darcy around so I was holding her shoulders from behind and had her head placed on my lap. Tangerine looked up at me and I smirked. Then Porlyusica proceeded to tug Tangerine's shirt up her torso. My eyes widened the further she got and when I saw the pink lace of her bra I snapped my eyes shut.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down. Her boobs aren't even that big. Just don't think about it. _The bed moved as Porlyusica worked the cream over the upper half of her body. I bit my tongue to keep from peeking.

"You can open them." I slowly pried open my eyes to see Tangerine's shirt covering all but three inches of her milky pale skin. I exhaled.

Porlyusica spread the cream down Darcy's legs, stopping at her short shorts. Once she covered almost all of Tangerine, she told me to sit her up. I pulled on her arms until her head rested against my chest. Usually I would be pretty turned on that the girl I like was practically laying on me, but now, it just felt friendly. The bra didn't help though…

Porlyusica tilted Tangerine's head up, shoving a little cup against her bloody lips that I hadn't seen in her hand. "Drink this."

Tangerine's eyes flicked up to me before parting her lips. Porlyusica poured the chunky green liquid into her mouth, letting some drip down her chin. I nearly threw up at the gross looking liquid.

When she drank all the substance, Porlyusica moved the cup away and pointed to the pillow, saying, "Now lay her back down."

As gentle as I could, I placed her back the way she was before. Tangerine's eyes didn't stop blinking. Once her head was rested on the pillow, Porlyusica nudged me. "You should leave now."

"But-"

"Out! I hate humans!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

I turned to Tangerine. "Bye. Remember what I said before. Now that you are awake, you and me are gonna' hang."

Her eyes grew ever so slightly and her lips moved with pants. I grinned, walking away.

"Laxus."

I stopped, glued to the spot. Tangerine smiled at me as I flipped around. Her voice was so raspy and crackly. It sounded nothing like her cheery normal voice. She pain-stakingly slow lifted her hand and waved me good-bye.

Never had I liked Tangerine more than that moment. This short girl, despite being put through some of the worst torture known to magic, just said my name and waved as her body was numb and sore and damaged. And after/during that brutal pain, she still smiled.

I stood there like an idiot, staring at the absolute wonder that she displayed. "Tangerine…"

She smiled once more and let her eyes flutter closed.


	26. Chapter 26

**Levy: Silver-chan does not own Fairy tail!**

**(Lissa pov)**

Wow. That's all I had to say.

We approached the ten foot bamboo door that surrounds the beach with tons of bags and supplies. Paloma joined us a while ago, she is really sweet. She reminds me of Wendy.

Cana stalked to the front, reaching into her swim suit top. She drew out a pink card key and swiped it through a slot beside the humongous door.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked, pointing the tall wall. "Do people sneak in that much?"

Cana shook her head. "Nope. This wall is just for Natsu and Gray."

My mind flicked to the destructive pervert. "I see."

We all bustled through the opening, bonking bags against each other. I gaped when the beach came into view. We had to walk about ten feet down a grassy cobblestone path until we reached the powdery tan sand. We all moved into the endless plain of sand with big smiles (or in Shelby's case a smirk). Erza pointed to the bags. "Let's get all set up."

We set down all the beach blankets in clumps of three a distance apart from the other clumps with two umbrellas per clump. Shelby brought a fucking huge boom box and set it up beside the blanket she claimed as her own. It was loud enough to hear back up in Fairy Hills. Cana brought a cooler filled with coke and water bottles (after it was heavily inspected by Erza) and placed it down. Lisanna and Juvia were able to get some snacks from Mira which consisted of cookies and sandwiches. Yum.

Once everything was all set, we all got on our swimsuits, though most of us wore them under our clothes. I wore a teal bikini with lace designs that Shelby kept teasing me looked like underwear. Levy, however, complimented my swimsuit. I liked Shelby's pink polka dot bikini, but as if I would tell her that. Instead, I called her Minnie Mouse. Seriously, with the black hair and hot pink and white, you can see a resemblance.

With help from Wendy and Paloma, I twisted my hurricane of hair back into a braid and headed to the water. Shelby flicked a few buttons on the boom box and loud pop music pounded through the air. I slid my foot into the clear water and dove right in. It was cool and pleasant. Juvia and Lucy joined me in swimming while I did laps through the waves. After three rounds I burst up through the surface, wiping strands of blonde away from my eyes. I looked at the beach to see what everyone was up to.

Levy was helping Wendy and Paloma make a sand castle that looked like the guild; Lisanna, Erza, Lucy (who got out of the water screaming it was freezing) and Evergreen were playing a game of beach volleyball with the beach ball Lucy brought, Luna was reff.; and Shelby and Cana were sprawled out beside each other on beach blankets, nodding their heads to the music. They both had bottles in their hands, most likely alcohol, that they looked to be hiding from Erza's view.

I arched back, floating above the water, letting myself bask in the sweet sun while my back lay in the coolness of the water.

"It is a nice day, isn't it, love rival."

I screamed, looking all around for Juvia, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I'm down here."

I looked down and saw a familiar face in the water. Juvia smiled, morphing into her regular, non-transparent, body. "Sorry if you were scared. Juvia's body is water so she can blend into the waves."

I nodded, a little freaked out. "Cool. Uh, and it is a nice day."

Juvia smiled kindly and looked up at the sky. "Juvia loves sunny days. When Juvia was little, she never once got to see the beautiful sky free of dark and gloomy rain clouds."

My heart beat calmed and my face softened. "Why not?"

Juvia's smile turned sad. "Juvia was a sad girl. Everyone always called her gloomy and would stay away from her. Juvia is the Rain Woman. Whenever Juvia's emotions are upset it rains, and rains, and rains."

_So that's why I saw rain when Juvia ran out crying the day she attacked me. _"I'm so sorry, Juvia. I believe everybody deserves to see such a beautiful sight."

Juvia giggled. "Thank you, love rival." Her face went dreamy as she sighed. "You know. Juvia might not ever have seen this if it weren't for Gray-sama."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Back when Juvia was in Phantom Lord, Gray-sama came to save other love rival from my Master. He fought with Juvia in order to save her. Juvia didn't deserve kindness, none at all, but Gray-sama saved me. He saved me despite my dark ways. And he showed me kindness, it opened Juvia's heart." A tear rolled down Juvia's cheek. "And that was the first day Juvia saw the sun."

I looked to the sky as well, a smile spreading up my face. _Wow, Gray Fullbuster. You continue to surprise me...other love rival? Oh! Lucy, got it._

I put a hand on Juvia's shoulder. "I can see why you love him so much."

Juvia shook her head. "That isn't the only reason, Lissa-san. Gray-sama is just that person you…feel as if they are yours. Not in a love way, but a family way. He fights for what's right even if he doesn't support it. That's the reason Juvia loves him so dearly. Because evil or good, rude or kind, Gray-sama will be right there on the winning side."

I let those words sink in as Juvia walked back onto the beach. Then as I went up after her, I realized she called me by my name.

**(Shelby pov)**

Cana and I laughed and chatted with each other as we drank some expensive beer that Cana snuck in. I hummed to the music as Cana told me a story of when Gray way younger where fell into a ditch and lost his wallet. We sang along to the music and called out loud random comments to throw off one of the girls of in the volley ball game and make them miss.

I turned over to her, resting my head on my hand after she finished. "Do you really think the guys are gonna' show up?"

She took a swing of her drink. "Absolutely."

An evil thought came to mind as I smirked. "How about we surprise them?"

Cana laughed. "Now we're talking!"

We giggled our way over to the wall with Cana's cards in the ready. I pressed my ear against the wall and no doubt heard noises coming from the other side. "They are here," I whispered.

Cana nodded, taking one card in between her fingers. "You sure about this?"

I grinned. "Hell yeah."

**(Natsu pov)**

I stood atop Gray's shoulders, trying to peer over the fence. "Gray, jump or something. I'm almost there!"

Gajeel shook his head behind me. "This is stupid," he grumbled next to Sting and Rouge. We all wore swim trunks for no particular reason and were surrounding the fence.

Gray shook from my weight as I glared at Gajeel. "It may be stupid, but you still came, didn't you?"

The Iron Dragon bared his teeth. I smirked, leaning forward. I almost had a view.

"Natsu! You're too damn heavy!" Gray choked out.

"Shut up, Gray! Nobody cares about you!"

Elfman groaned. "I agree with Gajeel. Are we jusy going to look over a stupid fence?"

"Yes."

A flash of smoke startled me, making Gray and I collapse to the ground. The other guys coughed and waved away the smoke as I hauled myself off Gray.

"What the hell was that?" Sting asked from behind his arm.

I heard the patter of faint footsteps.

"Beats me," a voice purred in my ear.

I squealed, (in a totally manly way) jumping back. Shell stood right there in a really sexy bikini smirking at us. Her eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Hi boys."

"How did you know we were here?" Gray groaned from the floor.

I didn't say anything. She looked good. I couldn't help but stare at her in her close-to-nothing attire. And much to my displeasure, in the corner of my eye I saw Sting doing the same.

Shell grinned, resting a hand on her hip. "Seriously? You guys were so obvious."

I hmphed, crossing my arms. "Whatever. We were just…uh….talking about….flowers?"

Rouge face palmed and Shelby raised a brow. "Flowers? That's pretty gay, pinky."

"It' not gay, it's fabulous! And it's salmon!"

She stuck out her tongue. "Y'all are safe for now. Be glad I don't hold a grudge. I'm pretty scary when I'm angry," she said, smile gone and completely serious. She turned to climb up the wall, but stopped when Gajeel started laughing.

"You have to be kidding? Like I'd be scared of a little girl like you." He continued to laugh, smacking his leg.

Shell stopped, remaining still for several seconds before turning around to face Gajeel. Face blank, she pushed through us without a glance and came right up to Gajeel. She swung her leg out, knocking him off his feet and straddled him to the ground. She got a fistful of his shirt and bore into his eyes. We all just stared as Gajeel was pinned to the ground.

"You listen here, Redfox. I don't give a damn if you were ever in a dark guild. You say your past was hard, but it couldn't be half as bad as mine. You think you are so big and tough when really you are just some metal-faced bastard who thinks he can tower over anyone he wants. Dream on. You don't have shit compared to me. I've gone to hell and back, made out with the devil and left him crying in fear. I spent most all of my fucking life alone as a young girl. Do you know how many times someone tried to rape me in those seven years of depression? 32. Do you know how many almost succeeded? 12. But even as a girl, a young, alone, un-trained girl, I wasn't afraid. It's was funny to see grown man think they could just violate a little girl. It really was. It was also funny when I laughed as I beat them bloody and raw. I fucking giggled with no humor as I smashed their heads and broke their arms. Just the irony of it amused me. My favorite color is red, lucky for me blood is red because I got to see a lot of it. Blood stained my clothes, my body and whenever Ally was gone, Rosie had blood on her too from observing me. They were powerless, they were afraid. Fear is a wonderful emotion, it truly is. I don't know about you, Redfox, but being afraid is nothing to be ashamed of. You wouldn't last one day in my fucking world anyway, Mr. Ex-dark mage. Tch, bullshit. They were fucking afraid. So should you. Now, go fuck yourself."

Then as if nothing had happened, Shelby climbed off Gajeel and walked over to Gray. "Gray, can you give me a hand?"

Wide-eyed, he nodded.

"Good, now kneel down."

He obeyed.

She placed a foot on the top of his head and using it as a spring board, jumped over the fence.

We all just stared.

Gajeel was still on the ground, looking up at where Shell had just been above him. Everyone was silent.

After a while uncomfortable silence, Sting sighed, placing a hand to his chest. "I think I'm in love!"

"Shut up, Sting!" I growled.

Just at that moment, Loke appeared in a flash of gold. "Hey guys."

"Bad timing, Loke," Elfman mumbled, voice shaking slightly.

Loke cocked his head, looking at all of us. "You guys look like you've seen a ghost."

"We saw the devil as a female," Rouge said, not surprisingly, emotionless.

Loke opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Cana who was looking over the top of the fence. "What the hell did you do?! You pissed her off!"

We all pointed to Gajeel. "He did it!"

Cana frowned, resting her huge boobs on the wall. "I don't care who did it. All I know is you better run." She hiccupped.

"Why?" I asked, scratching my head.

"Because she told Erza where you were." Without a moment's hesitation, we all ran like hell.

**(Cana pov)**

"Shelby! Get your ass over here! We're playing volley ball!" I shouted.

Shelby removed her sunglasses and leaned up off the beach blanket. Not breaking eye contact with me, she reached over and turned the music louder. I groaned, handing the ball to Lucy.

I stomped over to the blankets with my hands on my hips. I was right in front of her, towering above her. "Get up! You are on my team."

Shelby waved her hand, yelling over the music. "No offense, but that sounds like the stupidest thing ever!"

I face palmed, running a hand down my face. _Think. Think. _ I got an idea.

I smirked. "Oh well, I'll go be partners with Lissa, she is much better at volley ball anyway."

Shelby bolted up. "Like hell she is!"

She threw off her sunglasses and dragged me over to the small volley ball court. I called over to Luna, who was sitting in a life guard chair positioned beside the net. "The teams are Shell-bell and I vs. Lissa and Lisanna."

Lisanna and Lissa approached the net and went to the other side. Luna had a huge dry-erase board attached to the chair so everyone could see the score. "What are the team names?"

I rubbed my chin. "Team sexy drinkers vs. Team 'L' because their names both start with 'L'."

Lissa shook her head. "That is so not our name."

Shelby raised a hand. "Can Lisanna substitute with Lucy so they can be Team Blonde?"

I snickered while Luna shook her head.

"I like my name. Think about how many 'L' names there are in the guild. Lucy, Lissa, Levy, Luna, Laxus, Lisanna, Loke, Laki. I mean what the hell?"

Luna rolled her eyes while Lisanna, Lissa and Shelby laughed.

Lisanna smiled. "You know, I'm pretty tired. I'll play next game."

We nodded and Lucy came in her place.

"Yes, we have Team Blonde!" Shelby and I cheered, high-fiving.

Lucy and Lissa sweat dropped but excepted the name nonetheless.

"We start!" I yelled, bouncing the ball. I threw it high in the air and slapped it over. Lucy stumbled over, bumping the ball back. Shelby dived, catching it just in time. Lissa smashed it down, earning them one point.

"One point to Team Blonde!"

The blondes high-fived, getting back into position.

"Come on, Shell-bell."

"Got it, Cana."

Shelby and I switched so I was in front. Lissa served it over and Shelby bumped it back. It went from Lucy to me to Lissa, until Lissa smashed it down again, but Shelby slid across the court, just making it.

"One point Team Sexy Drinkers!"

"Hell yeah!" I shouted.

Lucy shook her head. "Cana, you do know it is just a game?"

I nodded. "Of course, but this boosts my pride if I win."

Shelby called time out and all four of us gathered in the middle. "Let's make a wager."

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked confused.

Shelby and I shared a look. "Loser has to do something for the winners."

Lucy paled. "Uh…"

I smirked, patting her head through the net. "Don't worry, blondie. Loser just has to drink eight bottles of beer."

The blondes gaped. "That's lethal."

"Not necessarily," Shelby mused.

"So you in?"

The blondes stared at each other for a long time before nodding.

"Alright!" I hollered.

Shelby served and Lucy rebounded, I saved it but Lissa smashed it down again.

"One point Team Blonde!"

I pointed an accusing finger at Lissa. "You've played before haven't you?!"

Lissa smiled innocently. "I don't know what you are talking about, but if you mean that Darcy and I were part of Magnolia's Elite Volley Ball Stars, you wouldn't be wrong."

Shelby and I's jaws dropped. "WHAT!?"

Lissa giggled. "Oh relax. It was only for a few months, besides Darcy is a much better player than me."

"Is that fair?!" I screamed at Luna.

She shrugged. "I suppose."

Lucy sighed in relief. "I'm so happy I'm on Lissa's team."

Shelby narrowed her eyes. "Great, my leader is a pro volley ball player. Whoopdy doo!" she seethed sarcastically.

Lissa smiled big. "Let's get back to the game."

We played for an hour, Lissa spiking, Shelby sliding, Lucy bumping, and I serving. We were all drenched in sweat by the time Luna said, "The score is 19 to 19, first to 20 wins."

The rest of the girls were watching us, cheering and laughing. "Let's do this, Shell-bell," I choked out. It was a good thing we were in swim suits.

"We won't lose!" Lucy exclaimed.

Luna blew the whistle and I served. It flew across the net and Lucy bumped it back. I heard Levy cheering on the blondes and Erza cheering on us. Paloma was sitting on Luna's lap while Evergreen had Wendy on her shoulders to see better. Shelby beat the ball over and Lissa got ready to slam it again, but before it could hit the ground, I dived, bumping the ball inches from the ground. Shelby helped get it back over and Lucy stumbled back to set it, but tripped and fell. Shelby and I cheered, thinking victory, but Lissa bumped the ball behind Lucy and I missed.

"Team Blonde wins!"

"Damn it!" I swore, kicking the ground.

Shelby fell on her knees. "Whhhhhy!?"

Lissa and Lucy screamed in joy, clutching each other in a big hug. The girls all laughed and cheered, high-fiving us.

We all decided to go in the water and rinse off, followed by everyone else. All the girls gathered in the water, splashing and rinsing off sweat. I sighed as the water numbed my aching muscles. We all gathered in a circle, talking among ourselves.

Wendy smiled big and clapped. "That was a really good game you guys!"

Lucy laughed. "I really enjoyed it. Winning was fun!"

"I knew I should've picked Lissa," I grumbled.

Shelby jumped on my back attempting to pull me under the water. "Bitch!"

"H-Hey!" I yelled as she continued to splash and pull me down. We were both laughing as we switched and I was the one pushing Shelby under.

"You suck at volley ball!" I fired, wrapping my legs around her waist as I pushed down her head.

"You're the one who made me play!"

The girls laughed as Shelby and I bickered back and forth. We eventually ceased drowning each other and ended in dull laughs.

Lissa pointed at me smirking. "You lost. You know what that means."

I crossed my arms. "Girl, I drink barrels of wine every day. I can take eight weak bottles beer."

"There will be no drinking bets," Erza ordered.

I pouted "Fine."

Paloma giggled and I crashed her in a side hug. "I haven't seen you in forever kiddo."

She hugged me back, looking super cute in her yellow one piece. "I know! I miss you all!"

"Then when are you going to join the guild?" I asked in a pleading tone.

Paloma shrugged, still smiling. "I still have lots to do at SW. It's so fun there."

Erza smiled warmly. "Alright, just visit more often."

Paloma nodded, turning to Lissa and Shelby. "I heard about you two from Luna, it's great to meet you."

Lissa shook Paloma's hand. "It's great to meet you as well." Shelby nodded.

Evergreen snapped her fingers. "I have a great idea! Let's play truth or dare!"

We all nodded enthusiastically. She started. "Erza, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

Ever smirked. "Requip into your skimpiest armor."

Erza nodded, but eyed Wendy and Paloma. "I would appreciate it if they closed their eyes."

Wendy and Paloma did so and Erza Requipped. Her 'armor' was a very, very revealing maid outfit that covered close to nothing. VERY revealing.

"Nee-chan, why do you own that?!" Luna screamed, horrified.

Erza requipped back into her black bikini. "It reminded me of Lucy."

The blonde turned beet red and stared at the water. "I-I have no comment."

Erza smiled. "Lucy, Truth or Dare."

"Truth."

"Do you have feelings for Natsu?"

I saw Shelby tense beside me, but didn't say anything since I knew why.

"No," Lucy whispered. "He is my good friend. I honestly don't."

Lisanna smirked. "I think you are lying."

"N-no I'm not! Honest!"

Erza nodded. "I believe you. It's your turn."

Lucy looked around. "Um, Wendy Truth or Dare?"

"D-Dare."

"I dare you to tell Happy that Charles likes him."

Wendy gasped, covering her cheeks. "I-I can't. Charles doesn't want Happy to know she really does."

Lucy puffed out her cheeks. "Then I don't know what to make you do."

I raised my hand. "I suggest a new game. Or, it's not really a game. We must say who we like."

Wendy went wide-eyed. "B-but that's private, and embarrassing."

"Fine, Paloma Truth or Dare?"

"I-"

"Dare? Perfect. I dare you to start a game where everyone says who they like," I ordered triumphantly.

The girls sweat dropped.

Paloma sighed. "Alright. Let's all go counter clock wise."

We nodded.

Paloma started. "W-well," she poked her fingers together shyly. "There is a reporter at SW that is pretty nice."

We all oohed. "What's his name?"

"Wayne," she mumbled.

Wendy was next. "D-do I have to?" she asked, blushing fiercely.

"Yep."

"R-Romeo-kun."

We all awed.

"You would be so cute!" Lisanna squealed.

Juvia's turn. "Gray-sama," she said immediately, face emotionless.

…..

Lissa's turn. "I don't really have anyone," she said, scratching her head.

I frowned. "No one? No one at all?"

Lissa gave me pleading eyes, jerking her chin towards Juvia. Ooooooohhhhh.

"Bummer. Lisanna, your turn," I exclaimed, taking the subject of Lissa.

"I'm dating Bickslow," she chimed, going dreamy-eyed. "He is such a gentle man. His dolls are so cute as well!"

The dolls were kind of a major bring down.

Erza's turn. "I-I fancy Jellal," she muttered, turning the color of her hair.

"Well, duh. Everyone knows that," I drawled, checking my nails. Erza looked away.

Luna's turn. "No one. Seriously, no one."

I pouted. "You have to have someone."

"I did. He was killed by who my sister loves," she spat venomously. "I loved Jellal and Simon. Now I dislike Jellal and Simon is dead. End of discussion."

I felt bad for making her talk about it and moved on.

Lucy's turn. "Well, I mean, I don't hate, but I just-"

"Spit it out!" I shouted at Lucy who was stuttering wildly.

"Loke. He's been a loyal spirit and he likes me so…" she blushed and fiddled with her hands.

Evergreen's turn. "I…Don't know."

I frowned. "What about Elfman?"

She gaped. "That tall, clumsy brute!? As if! No offense Lisanna," she added seeing Lisanna's wide eyed look.

"Okay, Evergreen likes Elfman. Levy's turn." I ignored Evergreen's raging and turned to the small bluenette.

"I like Gajeel," she whispered, tugging at her hair.

"I knew it!" I pointed at Lissa. "Tell your cat he owes me 10,000 jewel!"

"Shit!" Shelby yelled. "Damn cat is going to rob me blind!"

I laughed triumphantly. Skip and Shelby never learn not to bet with me. "Shell-bell, your turn."

Shelby groaned, looking upwards. "I guess….Natsu….or…Sting."

Lucy and Erza stared at her. "You like Natsu?!"

She shrugged, rubbing her arm. "I guess, I mean. He bought me really nice headphones, he's comforted me twice when I was in tears and he helped me shove Lissa and Gray down a hole."

"THAT WAS YOU!?" All the girls screamed.

I noticed the water getting colder and colder as I met Lissa's glaring eyes. "Hey!" I stuck a finger at her. "Calm down, Elsa!"

Lissa snarled, crossing her arms.

I blinked. "Sting?"

Shelby shrugged again. "He has nice abs."

Can't argue with logic like that.

"So who do you like, Cana?" Shelby asked.

I smiled big, crossing my arms behind my head. "Booze."

We all dried off and lay in the sand, eating Mira's snacks and chugging down coke (Well for Shelby and I 'coke').

"Today was fun," I sighed to no one in particular.

Lucy giggled. "Yeah. I wonder why the boys never showed."

Shelby coughed. "No idea."

All of us were too lazy to go up to our rooms, so we spent the night on the beach. Paloma and Lucy however, had to leave since they had houses.

I looked at all the stars, so far away, yet so close. They looked like sparkles on a black canvas, illuminating everything the moon didn't. It was beautiful...I sound really drunk.

"Hey, Cana," Shelby yawned, coming over from getting changed. She still had on her Minnie mouse looking swimsuit, but now she had a pair of shorts and an over sized t-shirt that fell off one shoulder and came to her mid-stomach.

"Hey Shell-bell."

Something was thrown on top of me and I looked to see it was a beach towel. "I thought you might be cold in just a bikini."

I smiled. "Thanks."

Shelby flopped down right beside me, looking up at the stars as well. "It's hard to believe how much has happened."

I cocked my head against the sand. "Yeah."

"Just a month ago I was dreaming to meet the famous Dragon Slayers of Fairy tail. Then I met a blonde and a short orangette on a train. I came to Fairy tail and realized my mom was gone. I joined a team, and we went on a mission. I lost the first human I ever trusted. An assassin came and attacked one of the girls on the train. I became friends with so many wonderful mages. And now we are just waiting for him to strike. So much has happened…."

I looked at the blackette. "Are you happy with what's happened?"

Shelby nodded. "Yeah. Fairy tail changed my life. For the better."


	27. Chapter 27

**Levy: Silver-chan doesn't own Fairy tail!**

**(Luna pov)**

I yawned, stretching my arms out as I leaned up. I rubbed at my eyes and looked around. Nee-chan, Shelby, Lissa, Levy, Wendy, Cana, Juvia and I were the only ones still down here._ I guess the others left._

Erza yawned as well, running a hand through her scarlet locks. "Morning, Lulu."

"Morning *yawn* Nee-chan."

She smiled at me then proceeded to shake the rest of the girls awake. They all slugged up, yawning as Nee-chan and I just did. "Tell me again who thought it was a good idea to stay the night on the beach," Levy complained, brushing sand off her skirt.

I shrugged, rubbing my back. "I have no idea."

Cana leapt up, startling a few of us. "I'll be right back! Wait here!" The brunette dashed down the stone path and into Fairy Hills. From on the beach I could hear a screaming Cana and a laughing Mirajane.

I noticed Lissa was still asleep and ordered Shelby to wake her up.

"No way! Lissa punches in her sleep," she growled.

I deadpanned, pointing to Lissa. "Just get her up. Can you not manage one simple task? Pathetic."

Shelby's silver specs narrowed. "Tch. Bite me."

Nevertheless, Shelby scooted over to the sleeping blonde and pinched her ear. "WAKE UP!"

Lissa screamed, shooting her fist out and catching Shelby right in the nose. "OW! Son of a mother fucking, bitch faced, Vulcan shitting, head garble fucker…!" Shelby continued to howl out curses as she rolled around on the sand, clutching her nose.

I smiled. _Cocky bitch._

Lissa shook her head free of sleep and saw Shelby swearing like a sailor. "Did I do that?"

Shelby whipped her head towards Lissa, hand still holding her nose. "NOOOOO. The fucking Gingerbread man did!"

Lissa blinked three times before doubling over laughing. A tear rolled down her cheek as she barked out in laughter. "I punched you didn't I?! Serves you right."

Shelby opened her mouth to snarl most likely curse words, but was interrupted when Cana hustled back carrying a tray of cups filled with a yellowish white liquid. "Breakfast is here!" Cana exclaimed cheerily, setting the tray down on the sand.

Shelby approached the tray, shooting daggers at Lissa. "What is this Cana? And why are there only drinks?"

Cana smiled big. "It's a famous drink of mine. Oh-and trust me, this will fill you up."

I picked up a plastic cup and brought it up to my nose, taking a sniff. "Cana…" There was a warning note in my voice. "There's alcohol in this."

"Not very much. Hey-don't give me that look!" she yelled, pointing at a glaring Nee-chan. "It's really good and not strong. Wendy can even drink it!"

I raised a brow, sticking my finger into the drink. I poked the digit in my mouth. It tasted like lemon-milk. It wasn't bad. I slipped my finger out of my mouth and took a sip. There was a very faint buzzing, but other than that, it really wasn't strong.

Shelby was looking perplexed and removed her hand from her nose to reach for a cup. I had to slap a hand over my mouth to keep from spitting out my drink. Shelby's nose was _soaked _in super dark red blood.

Lissa seemed to have noticed it too because she full-on sprayed her drink everywhere when she saw her. Shelby went wide eyed and looked at the hand that had covered her nose.

"What the f-!?" her eyes flashed towards Wendy, "freak…Lissa!" she snarled.

Lissa shrugged, looking apologetic. "Sorry. I can't control my fists."

"Well, neither can I," Shelby snapped, standing up in a fighting stance.

I got ready to say something when Wendy shoved herself in between them with big doe eyes. "Please stop!" she yelled, stopping Lissa and Shelby. "Can't we just enjoy a nice breakfast?" She pouted cutely, shutting the two girls up.

"Sorry, Wendy," they both grumbled, rubbing their arms.

Wendy beamed and handed a cup to Shelby (since Lissa already had one). "Oh! Before that-" Wendy touched Shelby's nose, earning a roar from the blackette, and started healing the injury.

When finished, Shelby poked at her nose. "Thanks, Wendy."

"No problem!"

We all drank several cups, which led to more cups, and more cups, and more until the faint buzzing was loud and clear.

"C-Cana," I muttered, swaying slightly. My head was spinning and my vision was slightly clouded.

"Yeah?" She didn't sound tipsy at all.

"I-I thought y-you said it wasn't s-strong," I slurred, putting a hand to my forehead.

Cana laughed. "Oh please, Luna. I doubt we will get drunk."

**(Rouge pov)**

"So will you please go check on them?" Lucy, for the millionth time, begged.

I sighed, crossing my arms. I had no interest in seeing the girls at the beach. "I don't want to."

Lucy whined, shaking her arms around. "Please! They haven't come to the guild yet, and it's almost noon!"

"What if they just didn't want to come to the guild?" I counteracted, desperately wanting no part in this conversation.

Lucy pouted a rosy lip. "Please, Rouge. Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please!"

"Fine!" I screamed, grabbing some attention from the guild. I heard whispers like 'Rouge can talk?' and 'Are they dating?' I rolled my eyes. _Fairies._

Lucy jumped in joy. "Yay! Thank you!"

"Whatever," I grumbled, stalking out the guild. That conversation did not turn out as I'd hoped.

"Hello?" I called, looking around the sand. For some reason the gate was wide open.

I groaned, shuffling through the thick tan powder people refer to as 'fun'. _What the hell is so fun about sand? It's sand. _

"Hey! Look! It's Rrrrrrrooooouuuuggggggeeeee!"

_No. No, no, no, no, no._ Slowly, I turned around, praying it was not what I expected. All the girls were laughing and singing with pink tinted faces and lots of plastic cups around them. They were drunk as drunk could be. _Shit. _

"What are you doing?" I asked, coming up to the band of looney chicks.

"We are having ffffffuuuuuuuuunnnnnnnn!" Cana drawled, bouncing over to me. She tripped several times, but caught herself. A plastic cup was shoved in my face as Cana gave me a tempting smirk. "You want sssssssoooooooommmmmmmeeeeee?"

"No."

"Why nooooooootttttt?"

I groaned, face palming. Lucy was going to pay for making me deal through all this drunk female insufferableness. "Cana, I will not have any. Now, clean this place up, Lucy is worried."

Cana blinked. "Take one sip and tttthhhhhheeeeennnnn we will clean everything up."

I kept my emotionless face. "No."

"Just one."

"No."

"One."

"No."

"One?"

"Alright," I groaned.

What could one drink do?

**(Master Makarov pov)**

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I hollered to my miserable brats. They all looked to the ground and kicked at nothing. "How could you send out a guest of the guild alone while there is an assassin on the loose?! Have you lost your minds!" I seethed, clenching and unclenching my fists.

Happy raised a blue paw. "Natsu has."

"Hey!"

I smacked a hand against my forehead. "Ugh. Stupid youngin's. If he doesn't come back soon I swear I'll-!"

_BANG!_

**(Shelby pov)**

"Is this the guild? It's probably the guild? What's a guild? Hehe. Guild. Ggguuuuiiilllddd. Hehe.

"Hey, Levy! Is this the guild?" I called over my shoulder to the blue haired girl.

"Hahahaha, Shelby-chan. I'm not Levy. I'm…..Levy. Never mind! Yes! I think this is!...what are we talking about?"

I giggled. Silly Levy. She is so loveable. Everybody is loveable. Everything is better with love. Love. Love. Love. Love. I love, love.

I locked my eyes on the front door. Handle? Foot? Handle? Foot? I decided on foot and kicked the door open with a loud bang.

_BANG! _

I giggled at the sound of the bang and stumbled in with the rest of the beach group. "Hai! Hai!" I called to the whole guild, waving enthusiastically.

All eyes flew to me and the mages behind me. A little old guy eyed me from the second story with his jaw dropped. "S-Shelby?"

I gaped, pressing my hands to my cheeks. "OMG! How did you *hic* know it was me? I. Am. So. Popular! I love you guys sooo much!" I squealed like a happy school girl, swinging my arms around.

Silence.

Everyone's jaws dropped.

"What the hell are you looking at, worthless scum!" a deep voice growled from behind me. I turned and saw Lissa with a dark and scary omen around her storming in beside me.

"Hai! Lissa-chan~!" I sang, spinning around to hug her.

She growled, shoving me off. "Get the hell off me!"

"Okay!" I cheered, jumping up and down. _Whoa. The world is dancing. It's like wishy-washy-wishy-washy. _

Lissa stomped past me and up to the bar. "Kinana! *hic* Get me more alcohol!" Lissa yelled.

Kinana gaped, stumbling backwards as Lissa jumped onto the bar. She flipped around, facing the whole guild. "I *hic* want booze! *hic* Now!" Lissa's face was flushed a bright pink as the drunkness took control of her. Sucker. Good thing I'm not drunk. Or maybe I am….who cares! The world is great!

I spotted a head of pink hair and clapped ecstatically. "Natsu!" I squealed, pouncing on the pinkette.

He groaned as I squeezed him hard. "Natsu-watsu~!"

I released Natsu as he turned around, eyes wide as saucers. "S-Shell?! What in the-? Are you drunk?!"

I giggled again. "Nope! I'm just happy and enjoying all the *hic* love the world has to offer!"

He sweat dropped. "Uhhh…"

"What is it, Natsu-sama?" I asked seductively, shoving him into a chair.

"S-sama?!" he yelled.

I nodded and slid onto his lap, making his face flush deep red.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into his shoulder. "You're so warm…like the fire's of hell." I giggled and slid a fingers down his cheek. "Hehe. Hell. Nice place, been there done that."

"What the fuck is happening?!" he screamed, clutching onto the back of the chair so tight, I could hear the wood cracking.

I pouted, looking into his dark onyx eyes. "Are you unhappy, Natsu-sama?" I asked, pressing my chest against his. If possible, he flushed darker red.

I looked around to the people watching us with absolutely 'WTF am I seeing?!' expressions.

"S-Shell-I-You-" Natsu continued to stutter.

I giggled, slipping my hands into his beautiful pink hair. "I loooove *hic* your hair! It's so…..pinky-winkie-dinky!" I giggled again. I fingered a certain spike of pink, narrowing my eyes in thought. _I wonder if it taste good? It looks like it would, it is pink. Should I taste it? Nah. Well...nah._

I continued to pet his soft hair and rake my black-painted fingernails along his scalp as his heart beat increased under my chest.

Feeling risky and frisky, I leaned in close to his face so that our noses touched. "Pink hair is really sexy, you know?"

Natsu's terrified eyes blinked rapidly. "N-no I-"

He was so handsome. I love handsome people.

I pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. "Don't speak, Natsu-sama," I purred, running my finger along his perfect lips. I removed my finger from his lips and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck so we were centimeters apart. My hands were also back in his wonderfully soft hair. My lidded eyes fell upon his lips and I leaned in closer. Natsu's lips were perfect. I loved them. Just one kiss couldn't hurt.

I felt the air around us heat up with Natsu's emotions and I couldn't help but giggle. I wanted his lips on mine. I would loooove his lips pressed against mine.

Our lips were just about to touch when two hands yanked me off my seat which was Natsu's lap. I blinked. What just happened? Am I flying? What day is it? Hehehehe. I don't know anymore.

I looked to the person who yanked me off the sexy pyro. Mirajane was smiling big at me. "I think this is going a little too far."

"But why?~ I love his hair! Love can change everything Mira! You just gotta' believe!~" I sang, laughing uncontrollably. Everything was just so funny.

I saw Gajeel in the corner of my eye standing on a table while Levy walked around the table on her knees meowing like a cat.

"I want to be a kitty too!" I whined, flailing in Mira's surprisingly hard grip.

"Oh no. You need to calm down," she said gently with an amused smile. I groaned, going limp. "But I wanna' kiss Natsu~ I bet it would be hot and sexy!"

Natsu was still in the chair, completely awestruck and blushing. And deep in his eyes I saw something else that almost made me blush; sadness that I didn't kiss him. He looked like a cute little boy.

I giggled as Mira dragged me away. "Bye bye, Natsu-sama! I'll kiss you later!"

**(Gray pov)**

What has the world come to? Am I being punished?

"Oi! Fullbuster! Get me a beer, damn it!" Lissa ordered with a menacing red aura silhouetting her. "I *hic* need more!"

I gulped and waved my hands down. "I think you've had enough," I said calmly. "Now can you get off the bar?"

Then I was flying across the room. Lissa 'Ice Dragon's Frost punch-ed' me.

"Don't sass me!"

I crashed into someone, but quickly jumped off them. "Don't punch someone who is trying to help you!" I growled, shaking a fist.

Lissa gave me an 'are-you-stupid' look while punching her hand with a teal light. "No one asked you, Shelby!"

I sweat dropped. "I'm Gray….and that didn't make sense."

"Gray is stealing my name! Somebody kill him!...Look at the ceiling! I love it!" a high cheery voice screamed from across the room.

_Shelby? What th-? _

"Where is my drink?!" Lissa pounded towards me and I caught her fist inches from my face.

"Damn girl! Calm down!" I snarled in her face. Lissa got right up back in mine and ice radiated from the tension between us. The mages surrounding us rubbed their arms and shivered as our anger rose with the cold temperature.

"You're drunk! No drinks!"

"Who are you *hic*?! My mom?!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me what to do, pervert!"

"OH! Now we're back to that, are we?!"

"Oh *hic* yeah!"

I opened my mouth to fire back, but I was being trampled to the ground before I knew it. I felt really wet all the sudden.

I scrambled around as Juvia clutched onto me with the lower half of her body water. "Gray-sama! Pay attention to Juvia! *hic*"

_FUCK! _

"Get off me!" I screamed, attempting to push her off.

She clutched on tighter and burst into tears. "Gray-sama! You don't like Juvia! Waaaaahhhhhh!"

"Why me!?" I cried, thrashing around under her rock-hard grip. I saw Elfman staring at me nearby. "Elfman! Be a man and HELP ME!"

Elfman took a step back. "Real men….know when not to fight," he mumbled, terrified.

Lissa ran over to him and pointed at his chest. "Get me a beer, man! Now!" Elfman attempted to run off but Lissa punched him into the wall. "I don't see a beer!" she screamed, hair raising in a non-existent evil wind.

_Don't do it, don't do it, don't speak! _"Lissa, help!"

Lissa turned to me with a face of rage that I admittedly flinched to. "What do you want?"

I pointed to Juvia who was still wailing. "Get her off me!"

Lissa growled and yanked Juvia off me, getting right up in her face. "Nobody annoys Gray but me! Got that emo-girl?!" For some reason I blushed at that.

Before Juvia could answer, Lissa punched her into….ERZA!

The scarlet crashed to the ground and the whole guild went dead silent, except for Shelby who kept saying, "Love, love, love, love, love."

I let out a (manly) squeal and attempted to scurry to the nearest wall. "Mavis have mercy on my soul!" I cried before a hand gripped the back of my shirt.

I was flipped around and face face-to-face with an angry, drunk, Erza 'Titania' Scarlet. Her cheeks were flushed and there was a murderous gleam in her eyes. "Who….did…that?" she asked in a terrifyingly calm voice that made half the guild flinch. In a glowing flash, Erza requipped into her Purgatory armor.

I squeaked, kicking around in her grip. "No! I don't wanna' die!"

Erza cocked her head in a psychotic way. "Was it you, Gray?"

I shook my head wildly.

"Well *hic* then who did?"

"I-I don't know!"

Then Erza's eyes slowly slinked shut and she crashed to the floor, releasing me in the process, and fell fast asleep. She was in that I'm-so-drunk-that-I'm-tired sleep.

I blinked once in complete horror. _God bless you, Mavis._

**(Sting pov)**

The guild was in utter chaos. Not to mention, Natsu almost got lip-lock with Shelby. That is not acceptable. I am far better looking than him.

And where the hell is Rouge?

As if on cue, Rouge emerged from the crowd of destruction and approached me. "Sup, Rouge. Do you see this? It's insane," I laughed lightly, shaking my head.

Rouge smacked me in the arm. "Baka."

"Ow! What the heck?" I complained, rubbing my arm.

Rouge smacked me upside the head this time. "You're such an idiot, Sting!"

I stumbled back, looking wide-eyed at my teammate. _What's gotten into him? _

Rouge frowned at me. "You're a moron."

I scoffed. "Dude, what is with you? And since when do you talk so much?"

Rouge snarled, elbowing my in the gut. "You *hic* need to shut up."

He's drunk. He had to be drunk. How did he get drunk? Then I remembered Lucy sending him out to check on the girls….who were now drunk to high heaven. Damn it.

"Oh god, rouge," I mumbled.

Rouge brought his fist back and punched me in the jugular. I fell to my knees choking and holding my neck. "W-what was that one f-for?" I choked out.

"Being so goddamn blonde!"

**(Luna pov)**

I wonder how many molecules are in a ceiling fan? It just wonders me about all the atoms and materials that need to be melded together just to make one ceiling fan. I was currently lying on the floor staring at a ceiling fan, so that's my reasoning for wondering about the science of a ceiling fan. Ceiling fans, they make you wonder.

"Luna, do you need some help?" Lisanna asked from on the ceiling. Whoa. She is on the ceiling. Is she part bat?

"Why are you on the *hic* ceiling Lisanna?" I asked calmly.

Lisanna sweat dropped. "Uh, Luna. You are the one on the ceiling. You are actually hanging from a ceiling fan…."

I looked down. She wasn't wrong. I turned back 'up' to where Lisanna was apparently standing beneath me. "Did you know there is a science behind ceiling *hic* fans. It is *hic* quite fascinating."

Lisanna blinked. "Mira-nee! A little help here! Luna's gone nuts too!"

I smiled. Nuts. Nuts. Hehe. I'm a pervert.

Mira came clicking over in her red heels and looked around. "What is it Lisanna? I don't see her."

Lisanna pointed up. Mirajane followed her finger and giggled (which was not appropriate for the situation). "Hi, Luna. How are you?"

"Wonderful. I'm contemplating the fascinating science behind the makings of a ceiling fan.*hic*"

Mira clapped her hands. "That's great. Science is fascinating isn't it? By the way, how on Earthland did you get up there?"

I looked at my hands for no particular reason. As if all the secrets of the universe were for some reason on my hands. "I…have no idea."

"No worries. I'll go get a….very….big latter." Mira dashed off in search of a latter.

Latter. Latter. There is a very interesting science behind latters.

**(Darcy pov)**

I inhaled, taking in the sweet scent of Porlyusica's herbal tea. The last few hours have been her mainly asking me questions which I am unable to answer (hurts to speak) and her holding up pictures that I couldn't see (cloudy eyes). So basically, the last few hours have sucked.

I heard the familiar crackle of lightning and pounding footsteps that have visited me many times since I came out of my UTS state, (Under The Spell). The door to my room slammed open followed by heavy breathing. I quirked a brow opening my mouth, but grasping my throat when the dry pain returned. No speaking for me.

Luckily, Porlyusica can talk. "What is with you?"she grumbled.

Laxus groaned. "The guild is…..just, I don't even want to talk about it."

"What is with your face?"

I narrowed my eyes, trying to get a look of his face to no avail, my vision was still clouded. Not as clouded, but still clouded.

"Lissa punched me."

I nearly fell out of my bed as I sprung up off my pillow, clasping a hand around my throat. _Lissa! I want to see her! I need to! _

I slid off the bed and put both feet on the floor. I never knew how hard it was to walk when you can't see. I took two wobbly steps forward and tripped, falling flat on my face. I let out a small cry and attempted to get up. A pair of muscular arms scooped me up bridal style and laid me back on the bed. "Damn it, Tangerine. Don't hurt yourself."

A knife may as well stabbed me. That tone he used…. I frowned, shifting my head down to stare at my legs. _The way he said that….I sounded like such a nuisance. Am I a nuisance? _ I blinked my cloudy eyes as tears pricked the corners as I thought about all that's happened. _I am a nuisance. I'm a weak bother….I can't even protect myself….all this time I thought I was strong enough to protect everybody when in reality, I'm useless…. _

I bit my lip and covered my face as tears slipped down my cheeks. I choked a sob and tried to hide my weakness from the other people in the room. Now I was crying like a weak baby.

"Hey, you okay?"

I know if Shelby were here she would go 'Noooooooo. I'm bright and peachy, dumbass.' I just turned towards the big circular window pressed against my bed and leaned against it, hiding my face against the glass. _Why am I so useless? Why did Fairy tail except me? Luna doesn't like me. Why them? Oh Mavis, I suck! _

The sobs racked me harder and I curled my legs up against my chest. I just faintly heard the door close as someone in the room left. I didn't pay attention to it though and just focused on crying. I also payed no attention to the shift in the bed as someone else got on. I did pay attention however, when a big hand was placed on my shoulder. "Tangerine, why are you crying?"

I kept my mouth shut. Even if I didn't, I couldn't speak anyway. I just shrugged off his hand.

Laxus didn't seem happy about that because he completely turned me so I was facing where his face probably was. It was all a blur.

"Hey! I asked what's wrong! Don't ignore me!"

My lip trembled and I looked down in a feeble attempt to hide the tears from him. Something forced my chin up and I cringed. "Tangerine!...oh, you can't speak….forgot."

_And people think I'm dumb. _

Laxus jumped off the bed and I heard the clanking of glasses before he returned. I felt something slip around my neck and fasten in the front. "Here. Warren and Levy made this for you. It's a telepathy-communication lacrima. You just think about what you want to say and it will say it in your voice out loud….I think? Beats me. Like I know shit about technology."

I touched the lacrima tied around my neck and tried to think of words, but none came up that I wanted to share.

"Now, tell me why you are crying," he demanded.

I kept quiet.

"Oh no. that isn't an option. Tell me why, now."

I bit my lip, willing away the tears that slowly formed again. I attempted to use the lacrima. _"L-Laxus…." _

"It works! I'll be damned," he exclaimed, impressed.

I curled my fingers into fists and let the tears fall freely. _"Why are you so friendly to me?!" _I screeched through the machine, startling him_. "I'm a weak nobody who doesn't deserve kindness like you! You should hate me!" _My cheeks were soaked as I screamed through the crystal, letting my shoulders shake as I cried.

Laxus didn't say anything for a while and I feared he might consider what I just said and leave. Instead, he shoved me against the wall. Hard. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" he roared. "Why would you ever say such a shitty, untrue thing!?"

I flinched under his hard grasp and closed my eyes. _"It is true….think about it, Laxus."_

"Shut the fuck up! I'll think about it alright! I think about a strong-willed girl who sacrificed herself so her friends would be safe! I think about a girl who survived one of the five strongest tortures through magic in Fiore! I'm thinking of Tangerine! I don't know who the fuck you are thinking about, but I sure as hell don't want to talk about her!" he yelled, pressing my harder and harder against the wall.

I would've focused on how much he was hurting me, but what he said hurt me most. _"Laxus…why are you lying to me? YOU SAID YOURSELF YOU DON'T WANT WEAKLINGS IN THE GUILD, YET YOU KEEP ME AROUND!" _I was referring to a while back when he told me about the Battle of Fairy Tail where he wanted to be rid of weaklings. Like myself. I exhaled, unsure if I should have said that.

Laxus shut up. "You're right," Laxus whispered after a while. "I don't want weaklings in the guild. I want _you_ in the guild. That's all that matters. Weak or strong, cowardly or brave, without you, Fairy tail isn't Fairy tail….."

I gasped, pressing a hand against my mouth. _"Laxus…." _

Letting out a cry, he shoved me against him and wrapped his big strong arms around me as if I would slip away. I shifted my legs around so I could get closer to him and buried my face into his chest, releasing all my tears. He let out a sigh, relaxing into me as I clutched him tightly to me. I never realized how big Laxus was until he held me against him, the top of my head probably just came to his shoulder.

"Don't you_ ever_ call yourself weak again, Tangerine…..understand?" he asked in a whisper voice.

I hesitated but eventually nodded. _"Of course. I wouldn't want to disappoint you, Laxus."_


End file.
